The Seduction of Urameshi Yusuke
by Kogas Hentai Luver
Summary: KuramaYusuke Unable to hide his feelings any longer, Kurama sets out to seduce the young Spirit Detective.
1. Dinner and a Movie

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

WARNINGS: Male/male sex. Lime, Swearing

PAIRINGS: Kurama/Yusuke

THIS FIC IS FOR ADULTS. PLEASE, IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, DO NOT READ PAST THE FIRST CHAPTER.

I have to give a huge THANK YOU to Hanyous Slave aka Snowfall for editing this long first chapter. You're the best, Koi.

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

The Seduction of Urameshi Yusuke

Chapter 1: Dinner and a Movie

As Kurama leaned against the trunk of a tree, his fiery red tresses licked at the breeze not unlike the hungry flames of a fire. His sparkling emerald eyes gazed in awe while his team captain, Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi, refined his martial art skills in a field behind Genkai's temple. After drawing in a shaky breathe, the beautiful kitsune drank in Yusuke's shirtless, and sweaty muscular form as he kicked, spun, and jumped in the air.

Kurama sighed in frustration from having to hide the love he felt for the boy.

He wasn't sure when he fell in love with Yusuke. It may have begun when Yusuke offered up his own life to save Kurama's human mother. He certainly took notice of the spirit detective's selfless act. All Kurama knew was that by the end of the Dark Tournament he was hopelessly in love with Yusuke Urameshi. It was his strength and unyielding courage during the tournament that pulled at the fox demon's heartstrings, not to mention Yusuke's dark and handsome good looks as well as his drop-dead gorgeous body.

The fox demon was disheartened though, because as beautiful and alluring as the kitsune was, and able to pick and choose any lover from the hordes of males and females that continually threw themselves at him on a daily basis, the one he truly desired appeared to be out of reach.

'Or is he?' the fox mused to himself. 'Perhaps now is the time to explore the possibility of a relationship with Yusuke. It would have been inappropriate to approach him during the tournament. Any distractions, no matter how small, might have proven detrimental to Yusuke's efforts. But now…'

"I can't take much more of this, you look like an idiot," the stoic fire apparition snorted disdainfully.

Startled out of his reverie, a rare occurrence for the ever-alert kitsune, he answered flatly, "I have no idea what you're referring to, Hiei. Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Your drooling over the detective is what I'm referring to. It's sickening."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Hiei. What makes you think I'm even interested in our young leader?" responded the kitsune with measured politeness to his meddlesome friend, who was bordering on annoying.

"Don't play the fool, Kurama. It's written all over your face," said Hiei dispassionately as he jumped down from the tree branch on which he was currently perched. "Besides, have you forgotten that stupid female he's obsessed with?"

"Why Hiei, I've never known you to string so many words together at one time. Is this a new trend we can expect from you?" Kurama shot back in an attempt to change the subject. 'And no, I have not forgotten about Keiko,' he thought privately.

"Joke all you want, Fox, but I'd rather not see you make a fool of yourself over a stupid ningen. However, who you choose to rut with is of no concern of mine, regardless how ridiculous it is," retorted Hiei curtly then flitted off.

Without batting an eye from Hiei's sudden, but expected departure, Kurama worried, 'Have I really been that obvious? Of course not, I've treated Yusuke as I always have, as a friend and nothing more,' he reassured himself. Then narrowing his eyes, he admitted, 'But soon that will all change.'

Yusuke had finished his workout and noticed the kitsune watching him while standing by a group of trees.

"Hey, Kurama!" shouted Yusuke.

Startled out of his thoughts again, he scolded himself, 'I must stop doing that,' and looked towards the voice calling him. Swallowing tightly, he composed himself slipping back into his calm facade.

"Hello, Yusuke," he greeted the spirit detective warmly.

"What's up, Kurama?" asked Yusuke as he approached the kitsune.

Yusuke's raven hair, fallen from its customary slicked back state, hung slightly over his chocolate colored eyes. His body, that of a fighter, lean and muscular, clearly defined his pecks and six pack abs. Sweat accumulating from his hairline to his neck slid down his hairless tan torso to the waistband of his low-riding faded torn jeans. He had lost the button securing his jeans causing the front of his pants to flap open, such a tantalizing indecency. Kurama jealously gaped at the glistening moisture clinging to, not only Yusuke's chiseled chest, but to the thin line of black hair just below his navel. The kitsune's playful eyes trailed the line of ebony hair until it disappeared behind his zipper just where a thick nest of curls was surely buried.

Kurama's mouth watered as it was obvious his team leader was going commando and that even in its dormant state; Yusuke sported a prominent bulge that protruded proudly from the crotch of his pants. Feeling his length swell from the wet dream nearing him, Kurama took a few deep breathes and quickly regained control over his physical response to the detective.

Yusuke cocked his head noticing Kurama's eyes glued to an area below his stomach. 'Is he checking me out? Naw, he's just spacing,' the teen reasoned.

Waving his hand in front of the kitsune's face, Yusuke shouted, "Hey, Earth to Kurama!"

Snapping his head up, the fox answered, "What? Oh, sorry Yusuke," Kurama sweat-dropped licking his petal soft lips, praying Yusuke hadn't noticed him staring.

"Kinda out of it today, ne?" chuckled Yusuke lightheartedly.

"Yes, well…I've had something on my mind recently, it's nothing, Yusuke," he answered, quickly composing himself once again.

"Oh. Ya had me worried there for a minute, buddy. So what's up? Did the toddler send you? Is there a mission? Where's Botan?" he asked a bit irritated and put out, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Yusuke was not up for a mission so soon after having just returned home from the Dark Tournament.

Lowering his long silken lashes over his opulent emerald pools Kurama stated in a soft spoken manner, "No. It's nothing like that. My mother has left town to visit her sister and won't be returning for a couple of weeks. And since I dislike eating alone…I thought you might join me for dinner tonight and perhaps watch a movie," offered Kurama, feigning innocence while nibbling on his bottom lip.

To appease his kitsune curiosity, not to mention his lustful desires, Kurama was determined to find out if there was the slightest chance of Yusuke responding to him, sexually. However, he needed to get Yusuke alone, and his mother's departure was the perfect opportunity.

Yusuke's eyes lit up at the mention of food and responded with enthusiasm, "Dinner huh!" He knew his drunken ass mother wouldn't be making dinner and he would be lucky if there was a frozen TV dinner to eat at his apartment.

"Sounds like a plan, thanks! Are the rest of the guys coming?" he asked with innocent curiosity.

"No. Should I invite them?" the fox inquired, yet thought dejectedly, 'That's not quite what I had in mind, Yusuke.'

"Hell no, that means more food for me!" the detective beamed.

Kurama smiled brightly at Yusuke's enthusiasm and was relieved that it would remain just the two of them. "Why don't you come over around 6:30 if that's convenient for you?" he suggested.

"Sure. It's not like I gotta social calendar to check or nothin'," Yusuke laughed, scratching his head again while inadvertently flexing his arm muscles, which didn't go unnoticed by the fox.

With a naughty sparkle in his emerald eyes, Kurama joined in Yusuke's laughter. As the teens' amusement died down, Kurama lowered his voice a notch and said, as he turned to leave, "Alright then, I'll see you later, Yusuke," and waved goodbye.

'Ookaaay, that was kinda weird, but hey, I ain't passing up a free hot meal,' he thought, grabbing his shirt so he could go home and wash up.

After showering, Kurama carefully blow-dried his long, blood red silken locks and then donned a pair of tight fitting black jeans with a black button-down silk shirt that clung deliciously to his body. Standing in front of his full-length mirror appraising himself, he gave an approving grin. Kurama knew he was stunning and thought it wouldn't hurt to flaunt that fact to Yusuke. He was resolute in his decision to spark some interest from the detective and a sexy tight fitting outfit was essential.

"Now what should I serve for dinner?" the fox asked himself.

Given Yusuke's appetite the kitsune decided on a simple, yet, filling meal. 'I believe a nice salad and chicken stir fry with lots of vegetables and rice will be sufficient. I also have the chocolate cake mother baked for me before she left,' Kurama remembered with a smile as he entered the kitchen to begin preparations for his dinner with Yusuke.

Kurama also needed to plot his best strategy for feeling Yusuke out in a subtle manner. 'Perhaps I could entice him slowly, give him enough temptation to question his own feelings and sexuality. This could possibly be achieved by a slight brush of my hand over his soft tanned skin… or a lingering touch to his sexy, corded shoulders…I wonder if he'll be wearing those jeans with the missing button.' The fox groaned out loud as his length stirred within his tight black jeans from his wandering sexual thoughts of a half naked Yusuke.

After reining in his well-endowed erection, he reminded himself of something he would definitely need to find out. 'I must inquire about his relationship with Keiko, without sounding overly intrusive. Of course, that would be the least of my obstacles if he has absolutely no interest in same sex relationships at all. Hopefully, he'll simply rebuff my advances rather than killing me,' he chuckled to himself. 'It's such a pity that humans negatively label two males loving each other as something forbidden. Fortunately, demons have no such bigotry.'

Whistling cheerfully, Yusuke strolled towards Kurama's house. He liked spending time with the fox demon and was looking forward to having dinner with him. Kurama had a way of making him feel good about himself, like someone special. He didn't yell at him and put him down like his mother did and he certainly didn't nag him endlessly like Keiko.

'This'll be great! I haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time.' he thought excitedly. 'Yeah, a nice quiet evening with a beautiful kitsune…' Yusuke stopped dead in his tracks. 'Shit! Where the hell did that come from? Well… he is beautiful. Everyone knows that. Even Kurama knows it. There's nothing wrong with thinking Kurama's beautiful. It doesn't mean I'm into guys or anything, because I'm not, and neither is Kurama…I think. Although, it did seem like he was checking me out earlier. Naw! That was just my imagination…wasn't it?' Yusuke was getting confused and thoroughly pissing himself off, not understanding why these thoughts were suddenly popping into his head.

"This is stupid!" he shouted to no one but himself.

Before Yusuke realized it, he had found himself in front of Kurama's house. After taking a deep breathe to clear the crap out of his head, he walked up and knocked on the door.

Hearing the knock upon the door, the kitsune took a deep breathe as well and mumbled under his breathe, "Show time."

Kurama opened the door and felt his heart begin to race. Liquid heat slowly filled his pores as he gazed upon the sexiest creature alive.

Yusuke, clad in a clean pair of tight jeans, reminded Kurama of how well-hung the detective must be. He topped it with a form-fitting white tee shirt and his jean jacket. Yusuke had run out of hair gel and didn't have enough money to buy more so his inky black hair hung loosely around his face. He also wore a pair of mirrored shades as it was still fairly sunny outside. Yusuke looked every bit the bad boy.

Swallowing thickly, Kurama found his voice. "Hello, Yusuke, please come in."

"Hey, Kurama," replied Yusuke, offering the fox a friendly smile as he stepped inside.

While Kurama closed and locked the door behind him, he tried to slow down his racing heartbeat as it was threatening to leap out of his chest.

'Calm yourself, Kurama,' he chastised himself. 'You've seduced and bedded countless men and women as Yoko, and a few in this human form. Just act as you normally would, charming and alluring.'

Placing one of his most dazzling smiles on his face, Kurama said, "Please sit, Yusuke and make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Cool, I'm starving. Thanks for inviting me," he said, plopping himself down on one of the kitchen chairs, tossing his sunglasses onto the table.

"It's my pleasure, Yusuke. I enjoy your company. Would you like me to take your jacket," the fox offered, acting as the perfect host.

"Uh, yeah, sure," said Yusuke slipping his jean jacket off his shoulders, handing it to Kurama.

Kurama bit his lower lip to prevent himself from groaning out loud as he visually devoured Yusuke's body.

Yusuke was masculine and rugged, from his handsomely chiseled face to his sexy, powerfully built chest and well toned thighs. The detective's physique looked as though it were sculpted out of steel.

Yusuke was the type of male, for which, Kurama would prefer being uke. He dreamed of the spirit detective roughly bending him over and fucking him into next week, while uttering dirty phrases into his ear. The fox also fantasized about being Yusuke's sex slave, calling him Master and being forced to do all sorts of naughty things. Unfortunately for Kurama, Yusuke had no sexual experience with males, and for that matter, he wasn't sure how much experience he had with females, despite the longevity of his and Keiko's relationship. Nevertheless, he was certainly willing to teach him.

'Is he checking me out again? He is!' screamed Yusuke's mind. 'Relax, he's my friend. It's gotta be either my imagination or I've just gone completely bat shit.'

"Um, Kurama, what's for dinner?" he asked, his voice meek as he tried to get Kurama's attention.

Unaware of what he was doing, Kurama slowly raised his gaze from Yusuke's crotch and found himself confronted with a pair of confused, chestnut colored puppy eyes.

Worried he had been caught staring this time, he played it off with the graceful nonchalance that only a sensual creature like himself could accomplish. "Sorry, Yusuke, I seem to be spacing quite a bit today," he said, chuckling nervously as he turned towards the stove. "We're having chicken stir fry and a salad, with chocolate cake for dessert. I hope that meets with your approval."

"Are you kidding? I love stir fry and chocolate cake!" exclaimed Yusuke; happy at having his stomach reclaiming his scattered thoughts.

Yusuke quickly accepted the kitsune's explanation of zoning out again and felt relieved that he had been mistaken about Kurama's wondering eyes. He was a little concerned as to what could have the kitsune so distracted and decided to grill Kurama later about what was bothering him.

Yusuke got out of his chair to stand next to the fox and grabbed a box of rice. Tossing it in the air, he asked, "Can I help you with anything?"

Yusuke had just caught the box when Kurama tentatively, with a gentle touch, placed his hand on Yusuke's forearm. "Thank you, Yusuke, but I believe everything is under control," he answered sweetly, offering an appreciative smile while letting his hand linger on Yusuke's arm. Before removing his hand, he slowly ghosted his fingertips over the detective's warm skin, from the inside of his elbow to his wrist.

"Ookaaay, if you're sure, Kurama," Yusuke said, feeling a warm shiver crawl up his arm where the fox had been touching him.

Giving Kurama a questioning look, the detective sat back down studying the fox while chewing on his thumbnail. 'Shit! What the fuck was that. Did he just feel up my arm?"

Looking over his shoulder, Kurama asked, "Yusuke, could you please get the salads out of the fridge? We may as well start eating while the rice boils," asked the fox, tossing the teen an innocent smile.

"Right, good idea," Yusuke answered suspiciously as he walked to the fridge, not taking his eyes off the kitsune. He then pulled out the two previously prepared salads.

"There are several dressings to choose from, Yusuke. Pick whichever you'd like," the kitsune added while tossing the stir-fry in the wok. Kurama then turned off the burner under the wok and joined the detective at the table while the rice boiled.

Yusuke was a bit quiet during dinner trying to figure out what exactly was going on with the fox.

'I don't get it. Why would Kurama all of a sudden touch my arm like that? It was like, sensual and shit. But it did feel nice…made me feel kinda warm inside. But he's a guy and I'm a guy. So why did it feel so nice? It's not supposed to feel 'nice'. This is too damn weird. Kurama couldn't really be hitting on me, could he? And if he is, what the fuck do I do about it?! I don't wanna hurt his feelings but I'm not into guys. Not that I have anything against gay people or nothin…but why does the idea of Kurama touching me make me feel all hot inside…'

"You're very quiet, Yusuke. Did you not like the meal?" inquired Kurama as he scrutinized Yusuke's demeanor. Kurama was elated that such a simple touch from him could cause Yusuke's emotions to stir so suddenly.

Startled out of his thoughts, Yusuke looked into the fox's eyes and answered happily, "Um, it was great, Kurama! When did you learn how to cook?" Yusuke tried to appear as normal as possible, even though his stomach was doing flip-flops and he could feel his cheeks heat up.

"I help my mother quite often in the kitchen. I find cooking very… relaxing, Yusuke."

"Oh, well my mom doesn't do a whole lot of cooking. She can barely pull her drunken ass off the floor to get to her bedroom," Yusuke laughed, picking up their dinner plates and placing them in the sink.

Frowning, Kurama got up and stood behind Yusuke. Placing his hands on the detective's shoulders and giving them a comforting squeeze, he leaned towards Yusuke's ear and tenderly said, "I'm sorry, Yusuke. I forgot how difficult it must be for you at home. You know I'm always here for you. If at anytime you wish to talk or need a place to stay, you need only ask."

Yusuke's body stiffened when Kurama grasped his shoulders, and then felt his bones melt from Kurama's warm breathe against his ear. Unconsciously, Yusuke leaned back into Kurama's chest. After taking a big gulp of air, he stammered, "I'm fine, K-Kurama. I'm used to it. No b-big deal. So ya wanna clean the dishes now or later?" Holding back a groan, Yusuke thought, 'Damn, he smells good.'

Kurama smiled at Yusuke's reaction to his touch again. 'This truly may be easier then I thought. His body is extremely sensitive. Now let's see what happens when…'

The fox slowly dragged his fingertips down Yusuke's strong arms, starting from his shoulders and ending at his wrists, and whispered, "Why don't we watch a movie first. The dishes can wait."

Feeling Kurama's hands on the prowl again, Yusuke clutched the edge of the sink. His mind was racing with a million thoughts and feelings and he was beginning to panic, especially when he felt his shaft begin to throb. Sliding away from Kurama's grasp as politely as he could, he quickly walked into the family room where he nervously began rummaging around in the tall DVD rack butting up against the wall next to the entertainment center.

"So whatcha wanna watch, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, wiping a bit of sweat off his brow, feeling absolutely hot and flustered. 'That was definitely not my imagination. He fucking felt up my arms. Kurama is so hitting on me. What the fuck do I do? But what if I'm wrong? What if it's just me losing it. I have to stay calm until I can figure out what the hell he's up to,' the detective decided while blindly looking at movie titles.

Kurama deepened his voice and answered in a seductive and suggestive tone, "Whatever you'd like, Yusuke."

Almost dropping the stack of DVDs he was holding, Yusuke shivered from the sound of Kurama's deep and sensuous voice and fought the urge to either moan out loud or grab his dick and start jacking off right there. 'I'm not wrong,' he whimpered inwardly and hung his head. After taking one deep breathe, his eyes tentatively gravitated over towards Kurama, who was standing at the entrance to the family room. The detective swallowed thickly as he appreciated just how totally beautiful Kurama really was, almost as if seeing him for the first time.

The kitsune's hair fell in luscious waves of deep red, framing porcelain-like, flawless features. His eyes were shimmering in emerald green, lined with long and delicate eyelashes. His bow shaped lips were full, pink and wet, and beyond inviting. The fox's stature was tall, lean, and sinewy, exuding an air of elegance that was second to none. Everything about Kurama; from his refined beauty, to his scent of succulent roses, to each graceful movement he made, dripped with sensuality.

The kitsune was literally sex on a stick, eye candy for women and men and next to impossible to resist, which Yusuke was quickly finding out first hand.

Yusuke licked his lips trying to decide if he should run for his life, or tell Kurama he wasn't interested in him, in that way, despite the fact his body and manhood were crying out for the fox's touch.

Yusuke was fighting an inner battle with himself. It never occurred to him that he could have sexual feelings for another male, especially towards one of his teammates, and it was scaring the shit out of him. Should he throw caution to the wind and follow what his heart and body was now aching for, or should he run and let his fear of the unknown and what society deemed taboo guide him? He also had to consider Keiko in the equation.

'FUCK! Why does he have to look so damn sexy and why is it so fucking hot in here!?' the detective inwardly growled.

Strolling gracefully over to the detective, Kurama kindly asked, "Yusuke, are you alright?"

"Huh. What?" Yusuke looked like a deer caught in headlights; thoroughly confused and completely unsure of himself.

"I asked you if you are feeling alright. You look quite flushed, Yusuke," Kurama inquired with a look of genuine concern on his face.

"I'm fine. I just dunno which movie to pick out is all," he said while shoving his hands into his pockets, lowering his head and finding a nice piece of lint on the carpet on which to focus his attention.

'I had better back off a little. He looks as if he's deciding whether or not he should flee,' Kurama sadly thought.

Reaching around the raven-haired boy, Kurama pulled out a DVD and asked, "How about Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon? The martial arts and special effects are exceptional."

"That sounds good, Kurama. Its funny watching fighting moves that we can do in our sleep while actors need special effects and wires," Yusuke joked, attempting to lighten the mood as well as cooling down his raging hormones.

"Why don't you go and sit down, Yusuke, while I pop the movie in the DVD player," suggested Kurama, pointing to the couch.

Yusuke nodded as he took a seat in the middle of the couch feeling thoroughly numb.

With Kurama's back to him, Yusuke parted his knees a little wider and quickly grabbed his sizeable dick, re-adjusting himself to hide the slight swelling between his legs.

'This is stupid. I'm not gay and I do not like Kurama like that. So why am I horny as hell and fighting back a hard-on? It's Keiko I wanna fuck, not Kurama. Awe man! I bet he wants to be the one doing the fucking. Shit!'

As Kurama bent over to load the DVD player, Yusuke whimpered at the sight and quickly grabbed a throw pillow from the couch, squeezing it against his lap so tightly that his knuckles turned white. 'Fuck, he's got a nice ass. He must have painted those damn jeans on they're so tight. Shit! What am I thinking? Stop looking at Kurama's ass and the way his hair is falling off his shoulder.' Yusuke bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, trying to think of anything but the gorgeous kitsune and his now aching hard-on.

Kurama walked over to the couch and bit back a chuckle. Yusuke's face was flushed and he appeared to be in deep concentration with a pillow plastered to his hips. 'He's trying so hard to deny what he feels. If he was completely disgusted with the idea of two males together, he wouldn't be responding to me at all, yet he is. Then why is this so hard for him? It must be Keiko. Perhaps they are much closer than I thought, or he's too afraid of what others may think of him."

"Yusuke, is everything alright?" Kurama sat down next to the detective with questioning eyes.

"I'm fine, Kurama. Let's just watch the damn movie, okay," he said rather curtly in an attempt to rid himself of these new feelings he was having for the kitsune.

"Okay, Yusuke," answered Kurama softly with a hint of despair. 'He's trying to protect himself by shutting me out. Well, perhaps I had better refrain from touching him again so soon. But that doesn't mean I can't question him.'

'Damn, now I've hurt his feelings. He's still my friend and I don't want to hurt him, but I'm not gay. I love Keiko,' Yusuke reminded himself, again. 'Damn fucking hard-on.'

"How is Keiko, Yusuke? I haven't seen her in awhile," Kurama carefully inquired, not wanting to upset the detective anymore then he already was.

'Well shit! That came out of left field,' Yusuke startled.

"Um, she's fine, I guess. At least she was at school today."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. You know, I haven't had a chance to see Keiko or Shizuru since we've returned home," he said conversationally in an attempt to gain insight into Yusuke's and Keiko's relationship.

"I usually only see her at school, and that's only when she's dragging me to class," he laughed; then thought curiously, 'Why do I only see her at school? We used to hang out together all the time before I became a spirit detective.'

Kurama laughed as well and said, "Now that is something I would love to see."

"Oh really," Yusuke retorted playfully, looking at the fox then turning away quickly, gluing his eyes on the TV. Kurama's lips were entirely too moist and red. Yusuke hugged the pillow tighter.

"Oh yes. Seeing you, who saved us all by defeating Toguro, thus, winning the Dark Tournament, being led around by a fragile wisp of a girl would prove to be very comical indeed." Kurama was quite amused with the visual.

"Fragile! My ass she's fragile! You've never been on the receiving end of one of her right hooks. She could've been on our team," Yusuke snorted, running his fingers nervously through his hair. "Shit, she slugged me good just the other day."

"Whatever did you do this time, if you don't mind my asking?" Kurama chuckled, pleased that he got Yusuke to talk about Keiko.

"Well…" Yusuke blushed profusely, which caught Kurama's attention. "I…Uh…I tried to kiss her and she smacked me," he answered sheepishly.

"I see. I don't wish to pry, Yusuke, but I thought given the fact that she followed you to Hangneck Island, you two were…well…past the kissing stage," Kurama stated softly, fishing for more information.

"No. She's never let me kiss her," Yusuke admitted. Finally gazing into Kurama's emerald eyes, he slowly licked his lips and added, "I've never kissed anyone before," then averted his eyes from the fox. "A 1000 year old fox demon like you probably thinks that's pretty damn pathetic, huh."

Kurama was mesmerized by Yusuke's sad, deep brown eyes, then, held his breathe as Yusuke's glistening pink tongue poked out to moisten his dry lips. Slowly letting the air out from his lungs, he answered, "I believe you've hit the nail on the head, Yusuke. I have approximately 1000 years of experience. You, on the other hand, are only 15. It's far from pathetic, Yusuke. It's normal. So please don't feel negatively about your lack of experience," he responded tenderly, giving the teen a reassuring smile.

"Maybe you're right but…I bet even in your 16 year old human body, you've been around, haven't you? I mean with that whole fan club of yours and everything." Yusuke had no clue where he was going with this, but babbling seemed to be relaxing him.

"Well…yes…I have indulged myself, occasionally," said Kurama then lowered his gaze to his lap, feeling a bit embarrassed. He then realized he had an opening, a risky one but an opening nonetheless.

"But…," he paused. "I haven't found anyone special, Yusuke." He then bit his lip and added, "Until recently." Kurama then slowly and shyly raised his eyes to meet Yusuke's and prayed he hadn't frightened the boy away by openly revealing his feelings.

Yusuke turned five shades of red, feeling hot and flustered once again as butterflies warred within his stomach. Even though he knew Kurama was referring to him, he found himself stuttering, "D-Do I n-need to ask who?"

Kurama smiled seductively and slowly placed his hand on top of Yusuke's, rubbing his thumb over the taut, white fingers still clutching the pillow. "No, Yusuke, I think I've made myself fairly obvious."

The heat from Kurama's hand singed his skin, heating his body within seconds while liquid fire filled his already semi erect shaft. Panicking, Yusuke jumped up, inadvertently revealing his erection while padding towards the opened window for some much needed fresh air and stammered, "Kurama, I…I…" Yusuke was at a loss for words. He was so confused. He's supposed to want Keiko, yet his body is screaming out for Kurama.

Kurama immediately noticed Yusuke's erection. He closed his eyes briefly feeling his own sex harden in sympathy. He then walked towards Yusuke and gently turned him around.

Standing only a foot away from Yusuke, Kurama's scent of roses overwhelmed the detective's senses. Closing his eyes, Yusuke took in a deep and shaky breathe and tried to hold on to what little was left of his willpower to resist Kurama's sexual allure.

Kurama bit his lower lip, worrying it as he thought, 'He looks terribly confused and distressed. Perhaps I've pushed him too far, too soon, and have said too much. Yet, I can feel the heat coming off his body and from the size of his erection; I know he wants me as well. I need to help him cross that line he's obviously struggling with.'

Catching Yusuke's chin between his thumb and index finger, Kurama raised the raven-haired boy's head to meet his forest green eyes. The fox delicately traced Yusuke's soft bottom lip with his thumb and whispered gently, "Yusuke, don't be nervous and please trust me. This isn't going to hurt."

While entranced within the hypnotic scent of fresh cut roses, electricity surged throughout Yusuke's body, scorching him from head to toe, targeting his sex, causing it to stiffen even more as Kurama's thumb skimmed across his bottom lip. Every thought and concern Yusuke had flew out of his head at that very moment. Before he could think, he gazed up into a set of green jewels that were staring back at him, and after licking his dry lips, he whispered, "You've had this whole night planned out, didn't you, Kurama?"

Carefully cupping the side of Yusuke's cheek and jaw with his gentle hand, Kurama smiled bewitchingly as he slowly closed the distance between their bodies. Lowering his head, leaving their lips only a whisper apart, he allowed his warm breath to mingle with the boys' and rasped, "Yesss, I did," then captured Yusuke's lips with his own.

Yusuke watched breathlessly as Kurama's lips inched closer and closer to his own. Goose bumps covered his skin as the kitsune's hot breathe fanned over his face. His cock strain painfully against his jeans as the kitsune finally took possession of his moist lips. Kurama's hot and wet mouth pressing into his took Yusuke's mind to a world of blistering sensation.

Kurama's tongue skated across his lips demanding entrance, drawing a gasp from the detective's. Yusuke mindlessly opened his mouth to Kurama's, letting loose a shameful moan from his throat while the fox plunged his slippery hot tongue deep into the warm recesses of his awaiting cavern, coaxing the teen's slippery muscle to play.

'You're mine, Yusuke Urameshi. You're finally mine,' Kurama growled to himself unleashing all his pent up lust and love for Yusuke in that first kiss.

Yusuke wrapped his arms around Kurama's shoulders and held on for everything he was worth, spiraling up to a new plane of existence. His last coherent thought was, 'But I'm not gay."

The spirit detective didn't realize how skilled a tongue could be as Kurama devoured his mouth, sensually mapping out every ridge, snaking over teeth and gums, tasting and feeling the texture of his inner orifice, then dueling with his own slippery muscle in a wild and exotic dance. Their lips molded perfectly together in that unbridled passionate kiss.

Yusuke's head was spinning with lust, engulfing his thighs and groin with aching heat. As his knees buckled beneath him, Kurama's strong arm embraced his lower back, crushing Yusuke's hard chest against his own allowing him to feel the boy's racing heart. Kurama pushed Yusuke's back against the wall, forcing their erections to collide while relentlessly raping the teen's virgin mouth.

Yusuke groaned tearing his lips away from Kurama's when the kitsune's thigh wedged itself between his legs, pressing into his hardened sex.

"GOD, KURAMA!" he whimpered, burying his face into the crook of Kurama's neck, gulping in shaky breathes. The burning ache inside his loins was now bordering on painful ecstasy. He thought for sure his cock and balls were going to explode any minute.

'What the fuck is happening to me?' Yusuke's mind scrambled through a haze of lust as Kurama's hips rhythmically rocked into his pulsing shaft. However, he managed to choke out, "Why me?"

Kurama rasped in Yusuke's ear, "Because I love you, Yusuke. I've loved you for so very long," then latched his mouth onto a sensitive earlobe. Kurama was beyond excited. He finally had the one he loves right where he wanted him and wasn't about to let go. His flesh was afire in his yearning to possess his heart's desire.

After massaging and sucking the tiny lobe with his lips and teeth, Kurama proceeded to attack Yusuke's neck with his hot and wet lips, searing a path from behind his ear to his collarbone, sucking the sensitive skin mercilessly. He moved over to his throat, forcing Yusuke's head back, giving Kurama better purchase as he nipped and licked from the hollow of his throat to under his chin, then back down, moving to suckle on the opposite collarbone. Kurama's skill was unmatched.

"Please, Kurama!" Yusuke half whimpered, half sobbed. His cock was so hard it hurt. He couldn't think straight as overwhelming need for the kitsune clouded his judgment. All he could do was feel…feel Kurama's open mouth ravishing his neck like a starving animal…feel the heat generating between their bodies…feel Kurama's hard length against his own as he instinctually pushed back, grinding his own rigid member against Kurama's. He felt Kurama's hands moving over his sides to his chest, ghosting his thumbs across his rock hard nipples, rolling them gently between his thumb and index finger, stroking eagerly down his abdomen, reaching for the hem of his shirt.

'Fuck! It's too much, too fast. I have to think! Oh God, why does it feel so good!? I can't think. I have to think,' Yusuke cried out within his own befuddled mind. 'This is Kurama who's kissing me, touching me, rubbing his dick into mine, and sliding his hand down my… pants! OH SHIT!'

"Kurama stop!" Yusuke yelled grabbing the fox's wrist, stilling his hand before Kurama could explore unmapped territory below Yusuke's waist.

Kurama was lost in his desire to satisfy his long awaited craving for the detective as he ravished the teen with his lips, tongue, and hands, trying to touch and taste every inch of Yusuke's body.

He was jolted out of his frenzied pursuit when Yusuke grabbed his wrist and yelled at him to stop. Kurama lifted his head from the raven-haired boy's neck and growled, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Yusuke's eyes widened from shock at Kurama's frightening expression of crazed hunger. Panting heavily as liquid fire still coursed throughout his veins, Yusuke said breathlessly, "This is happening too fast. I can't do this! I need to think!" And with the last ounce of willpower he had, Yusuke pushed Kurama away, quickly bolting through the front door, slamming it closed behind him, leaving his jacket and sunglasses behind.

Shaking and stunned, Kurama dropped to his knees and yelled, "Yusuke, I'm sorry!" Tears rolled down the kitsune's cheeks. Yusuke was gone.

TBC

Author's Note: Sorry to leave off here but Yusuke needs to do a little soul searching. I do promise lots of hot and steamy lemons in the next chapter.

Please review and tell me what you think so far. Reviewing is what gives me that push and added incentive to make each chapter better and better or hotter and hotter.


	2. Confusion and Clarity

DISCLAIMER: Wish I did, but I don't.

WARNINGS: Solo, Male/male sex, Yusuke's potty mouth

PAIRINGS: Kurama/Yusuke

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

The Seduction of Urameshi Yusuke

Chapter 2 – Confusion and Clarity

After realizing what he had done, the kitsune quietly sat on the floor with an endless supply of tears leaking from his emerald eyes. He had overwhelmed the boy and taken advantage of how Yusuke's body would react from the newness of being touched so intimately for the first time.

'I assumed since Yusuke hadn't pushed me away earlier in the evening, that he may actually have feelings for me; but he didn't know quite how to deal with them. I should have known better,' he thought angrily. 'Yusuke's reaction to me was purely physical. The sensations his virgin body felt had overridden his preference for females, or more accurately, Keiko. I'm sure the only reason I'm still alive is because of our friendship and the history we share. If I had been a stranger advancing on him, I'm almost positive the outcome would have been quite dire,' the fox grimaced.

'I can only hope Yusuke will forgive me and accept my apology. That is if he will ever speak to me again.' With a heavy heart, Kurama dragged himself off the ground and into his bedroom, where he found solace under his pillow and cried himself to sleep, something he hadn't done since his mother almost died in the hospital.

Running as fast as he could, Yusuke found himself at his apartment in record time. He stopped at his door and tried to sense whether or not his mother was home. He was relieved to discover that she was not. Yusuke would have had a difficult time explaining why he was flushed, out of breathe and sporting a huge hard-on, which was threatening to split his jeans wide open.

After letting himself into the apartment, Yusuke ran straight to his bedroom, locked the door behind him, and threw himself on the bed, completely out of breathe.

Draping an arm over his eyes, Yusuke tried to calm down and clear his head so he could think. 'Fuck, I ran out of Kurama's house like some scared pussy. I should have stayed and tried to talk to him. But how in the hell was I supposed to talk when Kurama's hot lips and hands were all over me?'

Yusuke groaned as the ache between his legs reminded him of his raging erection demanding attention. "Damn you all to hell, Kurama," growled the teen as he slid his hand down his chest, passed his stomach to the denim covered steel rod burning a hole through his pants. "Uhhhnn,' he moaned, rubbing the palm of his hand over his rigid sex. He slid his thumb over the outline of the flared head, frowning at the moisture seeping through the material.

Whimpering, he quickly unfastened his pants, gasping as the cool air washed over his dripping flesh. Yusuke's throbbing member was so painfully engorged he was almost too afraid to touch it.

Quickly kicking off his pants, he encircled the base of his shaft between his thumb and index finger allowing the three remaining digits to fondle his balls. With his other hand he formed a tunnel, and slowly but firmly began stroking his long and thick length, spreading his pre-cum over the heated shaft, biting his bottom lip as he increased his speed. As he pumped his shaft into his strong calloused hand faster and faster and faster, Yusuke chanted, "Keiko, Keiko, Keiko," yet each time he tried to visualize Keiko the vision immediately turned into the beautiful fox demon.

Yusuke groaned wantonly remembering Kurama's lips scorching his neck and skillful hands caressing his body.

Spreading his legs wider, Yusuke grabbed his heavy balls and began to knead them roughly as his climax approached. With his thighs trembling, balls tightening and toes going numb, Yusuke dug his heels into the mattress as molten lava coursed throughout his body. Throwing his head back, Yusuke growled gutturally as his cock spewed stream after stream of thick white seed from its tender opening.

As his orgasm ebbed, Yusuke let out a shaky breathe and slid his limp legs down onto the mattress.

"Shit, that was intense!" panted Yusuke while wiping the sweat from his face with his clean hand. Looking down and noticing the mess he had made, Yusuke cringed. Cum was splattered all over his tee-shirt, legs and hand, not to mention the sheets were now a sticky mess. "Awe man, this is gonna be a bitch to clean up," whined the detective as he rolled off his bed.

After removing his tee-shirt, Yusuke sluggishly dragged himself to the bathroom. Once inside, he adjusted the water temperature and stepped into the shower.

Yusuke took comfort under the hot, steamy water as his seed was washed away. As Yusuke's body relaxed, he tried to make some sense out of the aching desire he now felt for the kitsune.

'Why did I get so horny and turned on when Kurama touched me in the kitchen. Damnit! I've never even thought about having sex with another guy. It's never entered my head! Ever! So why was I willing to jump right into Kurama's arms, letting him kiss me and rub all up against me the way he did? It doesn't make sense!' the boy shouted inwardly.

Throwing his head back, Yusuke whined, "Damnit, who am I kidding. It does make sense. He's more beautiful then any man or woman I've ever seen. God help me but he smells good too. And those lips…God those lips were so soft, so hot and wet against mine. I could loose myself inside his mouth and melt in his arms. Fuck, maybe I am gay. I'd have to be. I can't stop thinking about him," Yusuke banged his head against the shower wall in defeat.

Frustrated, Yusuke grabbed a bar of soap, quickly scrubbed his body, and then rinsed off. After shutting the water off, the detective stood in the middle of the shower with his arms at his sides and his head hanging low, "Why does my life have to be so fucked up and complicated. It isn't fair. I don't understand how I can be gay when I love Keiko. She's pretty and smart. She's always stuck up for me and has always been in my corner. She even risked her own safety following me to the tournament." Raising his head, Yusuke mused, 'I bet if she'd let me kiss her, really kiss her I would react the same way I did with Kurama. That would at least prove that I'm bi-sexual…right?'

Groaning, Yusuke wrapped a towel around his waist and meandered back to his bed where he mindlessly stripped and changed the bedding. He then donned a more serious expression. 'If Keiko won't let me kiss her, then I'll have to find out where we really stand. Does she love me or not? And if she doesn't, I wanna know what kind of game she's been playing with me.' With that last thought, plus fresh sheets on the bed, Yusuke dropped his towel, crawled under the covers naked, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

The next day at school

Skipping yet another class, Yusuke sat atop the roof of Sarayashiki Junior High School thinking and waiting. Yusuke knew that eventually Keiko would come up to the roof looking for him and when she did; he would confront her about their relationship.

When Yusuke heard the school bell announcing the start of lunch, he began to count; five, four, three, two, one.

"Yusuke Urameshi, are you up here!" shouted Keiko.

"Yeah, Keiko, over here," responded Yusuke.

"Yusuke, why weren't you…" she paused, "Yusuke, what's wrong?" she asked with a more calm tone. Yusuke was wearing an expression of seriousness that was making Keiko a bit nervous.

"Sit down, Keiko. We need to talk," he intoned softly.

Taking a seat on the ground next to Yusuke, Keiko inquired apprehensively, "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Nothing life threatening," he half smiled. "I just want to talk, okay."

"Okay, Yusuke," she responded attentively.

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Yusuke asked, "Keiko…Do you love me?"

Taken aback with the question, Keiko answered cautiously, "Of course I love you, Yusuke. Why would you even ask?"

Taking Keiko's hands in his and pulling her close, he looked deep into her eyes, and asked, "Then why won't you let me kiss you?"

Being the bright girl that Keiko was, she began working out in her head what may have been going on with Yusuke. She knew something had to have happened between yesterday after school and last night. She also knew that Yusuke was having dinner with Kurama. Then it dawned on her, and with a knowing smile, she ignored his question and asked one of her own. "Yusuke, what happened between you and Kurama last night?"

The detective's cheeks turned crimson and with a look of shock, he thought, 'Damnit, how does she always figure this shit out!'

After seeing Yusuke's reaction of embarrassment, Keiko, in her nurturing way, realized she needed to help Yusuke understand the difference between his feelings for her and what, she believed he felt for Kurama. Keiko was well aware of Kurama's interest in Yusuke and assumed Kurama had finally made a move on the teen, which had left him… confused.

Moving to sit across Yusuke's lap, she put her arm around his neck and said sweetly, "Kiss me, Yusuke."

Yusuke was stunned at Keiko's forwardness, and was somewhat befuddled at her willingness to kiss him now, whereas before she had avoided it. However, this was what he wanted. He needed to know how it would feel kissing the girl he had loved for so many years.

Swallowing nervously, Yusuke cupped the side of Keiko's head, leaned forward, and pressed his lips to hers.

Yusuke felt the softness of her lips and the sweet smell of her hair, not unpleasant at all. In fact, she smelled like baby powder; sweet and pure.

Wanting the full experience, he traced her bottom lip with his tongue asking permission to deepen their kiss.

Timidly parting her lips, Keiko allowed Yusuke's tongue to slip inside where her own wet muscle met his, engaging in a slow exploration of each other's mouths.

The kiss felt warm and comforting to Yusuke, but there seemed to be something missing.

Keiko had the same reaction, confirming her feelings for Yusuke. Where she had once envisioned them married and living a happy life together, she now loved him as a friend. No, closer than that, more like brother and sister. Once Yusuke became spirit detective, and after experiencing the Dark Tournament, Keiko realized that their lives were going to take different paths. She only hoped that Yusuke would understand and accept this too.

Pulling away from their kiss, Keiko looked into Yusuke's soft, curious eyes and said with a cute smirk, "That was nice, Yusuke, but not quite the toe curling experience you had with Kurama. Am I right?"

Shocked once again and turning an even deeper shade of red, Yusuke stuttered, "H-how the hell d-did you know that? Do you have a third eye somewhere, like Hiei?"

Giggling, she responded, "No, but I could tell during the tournament that Kurama was in love with you. I suspected he'd be hitting on you eventually."

"Why doesn't this seem to bother you? I thought you said you loved me," Yusuke pouted. "Why aren't you jealous or pissed off?"

"I do love you, Yusuke. I've always loved you and I always will. I've always imagined us getting married after high school, but you know as well as I do that since you became spirit detective our lives have changed," she stated sadly.

"You take off at the drop of a hat when Koenma gives you a mission and I'm left not knowing whether you're ever coming back. It scares me, Yusuke. And I can't live my life in fear. I want a normal life. We've been best friends since we were five years old, Yusuke. I love you as a best friend. That's why I've avoided kissing you. I didn't want our relationship to go any further then friends and kissing you would have made it very difficult," she said, giving him a naughty smile.

"I thought we would always be together too. I could never imagine myself with anyone else. You mean everything to me," he said sincerely, holding her close. "I want you to be happy, Keiko, not worrying every time I walk out the door. That would be really selfish of me."

"I'll still worry about you, Yusuke, but I'll feel a lot better knowing Kurama's at your side," she stated thoughtfully. "I want you to be happy too and I believe Kurama can give you that happiness."

Yusuke gently pressed her head into the crook of his neck as he whispered, "I'm so confused, Keiko. I've never had feelings for another guy before. Why do I feel so strongly about Kurama all of a sudden?"

"Well, the best way I can answer you is that you've never had a reason to look any further then me. I suspect you've always felt a special bond with Kurama. You just didn't know what it meant until he kissed you," she explained.

"But he's a boy, Keiko. Don't you think it's wrong? Won't everybody else think its wrong, too?" he asked, pulling back a little to look into her eyes.

"No, I don't think it's wrong. True love is hard to find, Yusuke. Most people spend their entire lives looking for it, but end up settling down with the wrong person. When the right person comes along and bites you on the ass, you don't question it, Yusuke. You grab a hold of it and never let go. And as far as what other people may or may not think. Isn't your favorite saying; and I quote you, 'Who gives a fuck what other people think, I sure as hell don't,' unquote." Keiko soothed, giving Yusuke her look of 'don't even think of questioning me.'

Biting his lip, Yusuke nervously began twirling a piece of Keiko's hair and said, "You're right. I guess I just needed to know that it was okay with you, that I have your approval. I'd die before hurting you, Keiko." Then taking a sad, shaky breathe, Yusuke sheepishly admitted, "I really screwed things up, Keiko. After Kurama started kissing me, I panicked and ran out of his house like a scared rabbit. I couldn't handle it. Everything was happening so fast. I mean, I go from planning on how I'm gonna get into your pants to making out with a male fox demon, a very sexy and horny fox demon," Yusuke was blushing from head to toe. "I can't believe I just told you that," he hid his head in her shoulder.

Keiko growled in his ear, "Planning on how to get into my pants, huh?!

Yusuke gulped nervously.

S L A P "HENTAI!"

Yusuke ended up flat on his back with a storming Keiko looming over him. With her hands on her hips and eyes glaring, Keiko said through clenched teeth, "After school you're going to Kurama's house and talk to him, got that!"

"Yes, Keiko," Yusuke whimpered feeling the sting from Keiko's right hook to his cheek.

Turning on her heel and heading for the door, Keiko said, with a satisfied grin, "Good. Oh, and Yusuke, let me know what happens between you and Kurama," then looking over her shoulder she smiled, "After all, that's what best friends do, right?"

"You got it, Keiko," Yusuke answered, already sitting up, smiling back at his very beautiful best friend. He felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "She really is incredible."

Yusuke attended all of his afternoon classes and at the sound of the last bell he tore through the school, leaving behind a snickering Keiko and a very confused Kuwabara.

"Hey, what's up with Urameshi? Where's he going in such a hurry?" Kuwabara asked Keiko, who was standing next to him.

"I think he's on a mission, Kuwabara," answered Keiko, knowingly.

"Without me!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"This is a personal mission. He can handle it all by himself."

"Yeah, whatever," he huffed walking away. "See ya, Keiko."

"Bye, Kuwabara."

Yusuke ran home as fast as he could, showered, and changed out of his green uniform and into a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. He headed towards Kurama's house at a slow gait so he would have time to collect his thoughts. 'I hope Kurama will forgive me for running out on him, and if he does, then what. Well, I know what,' Yusuke's stomach began to flutter nervously. 'I can't believe I'm going over to Kurama's house hoping to make out with him again… or more. God, this is too weird.'

Upon entering his empty house, Kurama despondently dropped his book bag on the floor in his bedroom. He began to undress; sighing after each piece of his school uniform was removed, leaving a trail of discarded clothes behind him as he entered his bathroom.

Once he finished his shower, Kurama threw on a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt and began the arduous task of brushing and blow-drying his long lush hair.

Normally Kurama would begin his homework, getting it out of the way early leaving the rest of the weekend to relax. However, he was too depressed to concentrate, thus, forgoing his homework.

Kurama walked downstairs and made himself a cup of tea. He then sat down on a kitchen chair and stared at the phone on the wall. 'I should call Yusuke and apologize,' he thought. 'Yusuke has a forgiving heart. Perhaps he doesn't hate me and is still willing to be my friend. After all, we still have to work together.' The kitsune was trying desperately to convince himself everything would be alright between him and the detective, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

Dropping his forehead onto the table, he cursed himself for thinking seducing Yusuke would win his heart. 'I should have discussed how I felt with Yusuke. That way, when he rejected me, he wouldn't have felt accosted or pressured into something he wasn't comfortable with. Instead, all I've managed to do was embarrass and hurt him. How will he ever forgive me?' Kurama felt another wave of tears ready to spill. 'Why didn't I just leave things the way they were? I knew he loved Keiko and wasn't interested in males. Damn my arrogance!' he berated himself.

Before Yusuke realized it, he found himself in front of Kurama's door once again. After taking a couple deep breathes, he knocked on the door and waited.

As the door slowly opened, Yusuke's mouth went dry and those dreaded butterflies returned.

Kurama slowly opened his front door. His mouth went dry as well when he saw who was on the other side. Swallowing nervously, Kurama stuttered, "H-Hello, Yusuke."

"Hi," said the detective, lowering his eyes, kicking at a pebble that wasn't really there.

Both teens stood at the doorway silent, neither one knowing quite what to say.

Yusuke finally broke the ice. "So don't you invite your friends inside anymore?" he asked, looking up into Kurama's bewildered eyes.

Feeling utterly stupid, Kurama apologized, "Of course, Yusuke. I'm sorry, please come in."

'He said friends,' the kitsune thought hopefully as he stepped aside allowing Yusuke to enter.

Standing in the middle of the hallway between the kitchen and family room, Yusuke stated remorsefully, "I'm sorry I ran out on you yesterday. I needed time to work some things out in my head and you kinda made it hard for me to think. I never kissed anyone before, let alone a guy. It was all happening way too fast…"

Kurama quickly walked over to the teen and, cutting him off in mid-sentence, began apologizing in a frenzy of words.

"I know Yusuke, and I'm so, so sorry. I never intended to hurt you or force you into something you didn't want. I love you, Yusuke. I've loved you for so long…and when I felt you respond to me I let my desire and lust for you take over. I am a kitsune you know and kitsune are very sexual by nature and mmph," Kurama's words were muffled as Yusuke pulled the fox into a bruising kiss.

As quickly as the kiss began it ended, leaving Kurama dazed.

"Now that I have your attention, Kurama, let me finish," said Yusuke firmly.

Kurama mutely nodded his understanding, still in shock.

"As I was saying before you interrupted me. It all was happening way too fast," the teen tried to explain. "Even though I wanted to stay with you…be with you, I needed to figure out what was going on between me and Keiko," then nervously scratched the back of head, "Not to mention the whole…gay thing. By the way, since when are you gay?" Yusuke questioned, looking up at Kurama with innocent curiosity.

"Well, you see, Yusuke, demons are inherently bi-sexual. Same sex relationships in demon world are quite…normal," he carefully explained, not sure what Yusuke's reaction would be.

"No shit!" Yusuke exclaimed with a snicker, "So does that mean Hiei could fall for a guy too!"

Kurama rolled his eyes at the grinning detective, "Yes, he could, Yusuke. However, I highly doubt that Hiei will be choosing a mate any time soon," he retorted, snickering as well.

"Oh, so you two haven't, ya know," Yusuke waggled his eyebrows in an obviously perverted gesture.

"No! Of course not, Yusuke, we're just friends!" Kurama huffed indignantly.

The fox then asked softly, "What about Keiko, Yusuke?"

Taking a step closer to Kurama and tilting his head up, the teen gently ran his splayed fingers through Kurama's lush hair and whispered reassuringly, "Keiko and I are gonna stay best friends and nothing more. It's you I wanna be with, Kurama," biting his lip and lowering his eyes, he shyly added, "I want you to make love to me, Fox. But…I'm new at this, so you'll kinda have to take things a little slower, okay. That is if you still want me."

Kurama's heart nearly stopped from Yusuke's admission, 'Yusuke wants me! Yusuke wants to be with me! Yusuke wants me to make love to him!' Kurama silently rejoiced. He also reminded himself not to frighten the boy away this time by acting overly aggressive.

"Of course I still want you. I love you." Gently placing his forehead against Yusuke's, Kurama whispered, "We'll go as slowly as you wish, Yusuke, and only as far as you're comfortable with." Then moistening his ruby red petals, Kurama lowered his mouth to Yusuke's, breathing in the boy's masculine scent of cigarettes and spice. Gently extending his silken wet tongue, he languidly began tracing Yusuke's upper and lower lips, sensually sucking in the boy's lower lip, massaging it slowly.

With both hands, Yusuke tightened his grip in Kurama's hair as a tingle ran down his spine and warmth caressed his inner being. With his cock straining against his jeans begging for some kind of friction, Yusuke stood firm allowing Kurama to set the pace.

As Kurama's arms encircled Yusuke's lower back lovingly, he released the soft pouting lip and slid his wet tongue into the boy's hot recesses. This time, instead of raping his mouth, Kurama slowly and romantically made love to it. Yusuke wanted Kurama to go slow and the fox demon was not going to disappoint him, nor rush him.

Kurama gently stroked the roof of Yusuke's mouth, reintroducing his tongue to each ridge and bump. With the tip of his tongue, he skimmed teeth and gums then lapped at the fleshy sweet walls of Yusuke's moist cavern. Kurama finally claimed Yusuke's anxiously awaiting slick muscle with his own, toying with the smooth sides, massaging it from top to bottom, luring it into his mouth.

As Yusuke groaned from Kurama's oral ministrations, the fox sucked in the boys tongue, reenacting another oral pleasure he hoped to later demonstrate.

Yusuke's flesh was on fire. His heart was racing as his member was pressing taut against his jeans, begging for freedom.

Kurama's body burned with its own need to crush itself against Yusuke, yet, he reined in his instincts to take the boy quickly.

The kitsune was determined not to rush Yusuke; he wanted his first time to be perfect. He also wanted Yusuke writhing beneath him, begging to be taken.

Sliding his lips off of Yusuke's slippery, rigid flesh, he began dropping open mouthed kisses from the boy's jaw line to his ear then down the smooth tan skin of his neck.

Yusuke shivered from Kurama's moist breathe ghosting across his skin. Feeling lost in the kitsune's sensual embrace, Yusuke pulled away with half lidded eyes and rasped, "Take me upstairs to your bedroom, Kurama."

"Yusuke, are you sure?" Kurama whispered with his own heart racing and shaft stretching even more from the thought of finally having Yusuke in his bed.

"Yeah," answered Yusuke without hesitation.

With that said Kurama took Yusuke by the hand, and led him upstairs to his room.

Lemon Warning

Yusuke entered first and walked over to the side of the bed. Kurama closed the door and turned towards Yusuke. His breathe hitched as he watched the boy remove his shirt, dropping it to the ground. Yusuke opened the top button of his jeans and then bent over to remove his socks. As he bent down, however, his zipper slid open about half way, revealing the start of a thick nest of black curls.

Kurama's jaw dropped as he drank in the sexy sight of his soon to be lover's half naked, muscular body, not to mention the teasing glimpse of what was hidden between Yusuke's thighs.

Yusuke carefully crawled onto Kurama's bed, centering himself on the mattress. Looking at Kurama with nervous anticipation, he whispered timidly, "Make love to me, Kurama. Show me everything."

Kurama's cock screamed, throbbing painfully at the sexy, virgin boy lying across his bed begging to be taken, wanting to be shown every aspect of making love.

The kitsune slowly and carefully made his way over to the bed, removing his own shirt and socks. Licking his lips, he devoured the boy with hungry eyes. Using a seductive bedroom voice that had the teen shaking, the fox rasped, "You're so handsome, Yusuke," as he placed his knee on the bed, "And so sexy," then placed his other knee between Yusuke's legs. "You're so perfect." Kurama carefully lowered his body onto Yusuke's, burying his lips in the teen's neck as he applied gentle pressure against Yusuke's hardened sex with his upper thigh. The fox started a slow and sensual circular grind against Yusuke's huge and rock hard cock.

"Ahhhhh, Kurama!" Yusuke groaned, grasping Kurama's ass, arching his pelvis up wantonly, grinding himself against Kurama's long rigid length. Overwhelmed from the sudden erotic friction, Yusuke released a splash of pre-cum, spotting the front of his jeans with liquid. "Awe shit," he whined.

Kurama backed off; he knew the boy wouldn't last long, given the new sensations thrumming throughout his body. Removing his thigh from between Yusuke's legs, Kurama cooed in his ear, "Its okay, Yusuke. Try and relax. I don't want you to come just yet."

"Touch me, please!" whimpered Yusuke into Kurama's silky hair.

Kurama's blood boiled from the boy's plea and quickly claimed his lips, dominating Yusuke's inner warmth with his slippery blade.

As Yusuke groaned into the kiss, trying to keep up with Kurama's passionate assault, Kurama smoothly slid his hand down Yusuke's chest. Without warning, he gently, yet firmly, pulled the boys hardened nipple between his skillful fingers giving it a twist, forcing a gasping groan from his virgin lover.

Kurama continued manipulating the taut pebble relentlessly, relishing in the cries and whimpers he wrung from the boy, quickly swallowing them while plundering Yusuke's mouth.

Moaning sinfully, Yusuke desperately tried rubbing his aching cock up against Kurama; however, the sly kitsune avoided each thrust. He had no intention of allowing Yusuke to come until he had his mouth wrapped around his weeping shaft.

Kurama relinquished Yusuke's swollen lips only to infiltrate the boy's neck.

Tilting his head back, Yusuke allowed Kurama free reign over his scorching flesh, whimpering and sobbing in heavenly bliss. There was not one inch of the detective's body that wasn't on fire or aching with need.

The kitsune laved Yusuke's neck with a series of licks and kisses then nips and suction. He tortured the entire expanse of Yusuke's flesh. From collarbone to collarbone, over his throat, under his chin to behind his ear. The fox worshipped the boy with 1000 years of skill behind each touch, each caress.

Writhing beneath the kitsune, Yusuke cried out for more as Kurama exploited every sweet spot with his lips and fingers.

Abruptly tearing his lips away from Yusuke's neck, Kurama latched his hot, wet mouth onto the boy's tender and abused nub. Sucking in the pebbled morsel, he gently bit down, worrying the tip between his teeth as he played with its twin.

"Please, Kurama! My dicks gonna explode! Fucking touch it already!" Yusuke cried out in euphoric frustration.

The kitsune moaned against the sweet, tanned skin. He slid his hand down Yusuke's torso, caressing each corded muscle before slipping his fingers into the downy soft, ebony bush, gently applying pressure to his pubic bone with the palm of his hand.

Panting, Yusuke arched his hips trying to push his aching and weeping sex closer to those expert fingers that were toying with and gently tugging at his short hairs.

Dragging his hot fleshy appendage across Yusuke's chest, Kurama bit into its brother then soothing it with gentle licks.

With Yusuke's painfully hard shaft throbbing inside his pants, Kurama began licking and kissing a path down Yusuke's chest, sensually ravishing each taut muscle, caressing every inch of quivering flesh, at the same time, stealthily resituating his body between the boy's legs.

Growling, Yusuke twisted his hands into the bedding arching his hips up, only to be pushed back down by the fox.

Kurama delved his tongue inside Yusuke's navel, pulling another cry from the teen.

"Fuck, Kurama! What are you doing to me!" panted Yusuke, "You're such a tease, but God that feels so good," he writhed.

While giving Yusuke's sensitive navel a thorough tongue lashing, he began sliding down the teen's pants, quickly tossing them aside.

Yusuke's cock sprang up proudly. It was huge, hard and pissed off, glistening with pre-cum. Kurama had to bite his lip to stop from drooling at the deliciously long and thick monument of Yusuke's maleness.

The fox was stunned. He knew Yusuke was handsome, muscular, and sexy, but this vision before him was almost too much. To see his brave and strong leader lying out before him so wanton and ready to be taken, was more then any fantasy the fox had ever envisioned.

Even though Yusuke yearned for Kurama to touch him and suck him off, he bit his lip, turning his head away, embarrassed from Kurama's piercing gaze on his dripping arousal.

Noticing this, Kurama wanted to help the boy overcome his shyness. He ran his hands from Yusuke's knees to his thighs, over his hips to his abs then back down, and gently asked, "Yusuke, please look at me."

Slowly locking eyes with the kitsune, Yusuke took a shuttering breathe. The fox looked like the sweetest, most beautiful and understanding angel he had ever seen. He immediately relaxed into the fox demon's gentle aura.

Smiling warmly as Yusuke visibly relaxed, Kurama whispered, "I want you to bend your knees and spread your legs for me, Yusuke."

Yusuke slowly obeyed, spreading his thighs wide, showing Kurama his most personal attributes, without feeling self-conscious.

With his fingers ghosting back and forth over Yusuke's inner thighs, causing the boy to shiver, the kitsune asked with gentle determination, "Tell me what you want me to do, Yusuke?"

Yusuke swallowed thickly and answered, just above a whisper, "Touch it, please."

"Touch it how?"

"Suck it"

"Suck what, Yusuke. I want you to say it. I love you and want you to feel comfortable with me. Now, tell me exactly what you want me to do."

Now impatient, Yusuke found his confidence and, with his trademark cockiness, bitched, "Damnit, Kurama! Wrap your lips around my cock and suck me dry!"

With a lecherous grin, Kurama pinned the boy's hips down firmly, swallowing Yusuke's 10 inch, thick shaft right down to the root.

Yusuke cried out, "Kurama!" digging his hands into long, red tresses as Kurama engulfed his throbbing sex. He then bolted his eyes shut and wailed; "Fuuuck!" when the sensitive crown of his cock pushed passed the kitsune's tight throat.

Kurama knew Yusuke would come quickly so he had to work fast. He wanted Yusuke to experience a mind blowing orgasm and blow job.

He pulled his lips back to the tip, sucking just the head while flicking his tongue inside the tender slit. He then dove back down, burying the shaft deep within his throat and swallowed. He began bobbing his head quickly from base to tip, swirling his tongue in an intricate pattern along the large vein, stopping to pay special attention to the small nodule underneath the base of the head, massaging it with his tongue.

Kurama lodged the teen's cock deep inside his throat once again, swallowing and massaging with his experienced throat muscles.

Yusuke thrashed his upper body wildly as his hips were immobilized by Kurama's strong hands. He wailed and whimpered, tossing his head from side to side. Molten lava coursed throughout his veins, his heart raced, his stomach began coiling in on itself as liquid fire reached a higher and higher plateau until Yusuke couldn't hold back any longer. With a keening screech, Yusuke shouted, "I'm gonna come!"

Hearing the boy's warning, Kurama let go of Yusuke's hips, allowing the boy to find his release by fucking his mouth with animalistic force.

With his hands grasping Kurama's hair, Yusuke jack hammered his pulsating cock down the fox's gullet as his seed exploded like a geyser, "Kurama!" he growled.

Kurama kept a tight suction on the shaft as he milked every last drop of his beloved's essence before relinquishing the spent shaft.

Yusuke's legs, feeling like jelly, slid down the mattress as he tried to catch his breathe.

Kurama was breathing harshly as well. His stiff cock was still bound within his pants, and more than eager to come out as the kitsune's entire body begged for release. No other creature, except for Kurama, could have held out for so long, denying his own weeping shaft's need; however, Kurama had to wait a little longer. Yusuke was still a virgin; he'd need to take his time preparing the boy before attempting to fuck him.

Kurama slid up Yusuke's body, capturing his lips in a searing, passionate kiss.

"That was fucking…fuck, Kurama," the detective rasped, voice hoarse from screaming.

"I know," Kurama chuckled, giving the detective another quick kiss before he stood up, wincing as his steel shaft refused to bend with his movements.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke panicked, reaching out for the fox.

"Patience, Yusuke," the kitsune soothed as he slowly removed his pants and black silk boxers.

With his cock finally freed, Kurama closed his eyes, trying to restrain his raging hard-on, regaining control of his body and, more importantly, his release.

With a lecherous smirk, Yusuke purred, "Impressive package, Fox. Is that all for me?" Kurama's sex was just as long, but not quite as thick as Yusuke's.

"Of course, koi," Kurama smiled sexily while retrieving a tube of K-Y from his nightstand.

"What's that?" asked Yusuke.

"It's lube, Yusuke. It will make preparing you quite a bit easier," he answered, gently stroking his rigid, dripping length.

"Oh," the teen gulped nervously, "H-How do you do that?"

With Yusuke on his back, Kurama gracefully stretched out alongside his body then delicately traced his fingertips over the teen's chest, circling a hardened nipple once and continuing down over his ribcage to his hip. Pulling Yusuke a little more onto his side, Kurama cupped the boy's toned ass, massaging the globe tenderly. He slid his hand to the backside of Yusuke thigh, coaxing his leg to drape over the kitsune hip. Kurama cautiously outlined the cleft of Yusuke ass and with a wisp of breath against Yusuke's lips, he answered, "With my fingers, Yusuke."

"Ohhhh," he shivered as Kurama prodded his opening with his slicked up middle finger. As Kurama gently toyed with the tight ring of muscle, trying to loosen it, Yusuke began exploring the kitsune's neck with his lips and purred, "That feels nice, Kitsune." The teen's body and mind were turning into a pool of mush from the gentle care his fox was showing him.

Once Kurama relaxed the puckered entrance, he slid his finger inside the tight, hot channel.

Yusuke gasped from the foreign object intruding indecently into his private space. Clutching his arms around Kurama's back, Yusuke whimpered, with a touch of fear laced within it, "Kiss me."

"It'll be alright, Yusuke. Just tell me if you want to stop," he reassured.

"I don't want you to stop. I want you to kiss me, damnit!" Yusuke whined.

Kurama growled, capturing the boy's mouth, molesting it ruthlessly. Kurama kissed Yusuke so deep that the teen reflexively pushed back against the finger thrusting into him from behind, moaning shamefully when Kurama added a second finger.

Kurama continued plundering the boy's mouth, distracting Yusuke from what was happening within his lower orifice.

Pulling his lips away from Kurama's, Yusuke moaned, "More! Please!"

Kurama sucked in Yusuke's nipple while at the same time curling his finger, rubbing it back and forth over Yusuke's prostate.

Throwing his head back as his entire body jolted from the intense pleasure he felt, Yusuke choked out, "Fuck! What the fuck was that!"

Sniggering against the pebbled nub, Kurama answered, "That would be your prostate, Yusuke, or more commonly known as your sweet spot. You did ask for more."

"Whatever! Just do it again!" he howled.

Kurama eagerly complied, finger fucking the boy's ass forcefully, hitting his sweet spot time and time again.

Yusuke grabbed the back of Kurama's hair, pulling his head back to where Yusuke growled in his face. "FUCK…ME…NOW!"

"Let me add another finger, Yusuke. I need to stretch you a little more so it won't be so painful when I enter you," the kitsune pleaded.

"If I can take a punch from Toguro, don't you think I can damn well handle your dick up my ass. FUCK…ME…NOW!" Yusuke was more then ready to be filled completely, to be one with his fox, not to mention how fucking good his fingers felt and how much better Kurama's dick will feel between his cheeks. Yusuke never did do anything halfway.

"Alright, Yusuke," Kurama was more then ready to bury his achingly neglected cock deep inside Yusuke's ass.

After applying a generous amount of lube to his engorged length, Kurama repositioned himself between Yusuke's spread thighs. While placing his left forearm on the side of Yusuke's head to balance himself over the teen, he grasped his own length with his right hand, nudging the head of his cock into the tight portal. Looking Yusuke directly in the eyes, Kurama licked his lips impatiently and husked, "Tell me if I'm hurting you."

"Just do it," Yusuke whispered, wrapping his arms around Kurama's shoulders, bending his knees further back and apart, giving the fox ample room to move.

Kurama slowly began penetrating Yusuke's outer ring of muscle, pushing forward even though the boy's body protested by trying to push out the huge and determined intruder.

The experienced kitsune watched closely for any sign on Yusuke's face that his entry had become too painful. He saw none. In fact, Yusuke's chocolate eyes glazed over with lust as a pleasurable moan escaped from the boy's throat.

Kurama released his sex, placing his right forearm on the opposite side of Yusuke's head while fully seating himself inside the hot and gripping black hole of the detective's body. The fox demon was shaking in his attempt to not pound the boy into the mattress. The boy was so tight, so hot, so willing. Kurama's body temperature was at a feverish level, his breathing was coming in short pants as perspiration dotted his flesh, yet, he waited for Yusuke to give him permission to continue.

Yusuke felt a slight burning as Kurama breeched his entrance, however, once the bulbous head was through the teen felt only pleasure as Kurama's large cock filled him. As his anal walls molded around Kurama's shaft, he could feel every vein pulsing with life against his inner flesh. All the teen could think of was that he wanted more, needed more.

Sliding his hands up into Kurama long silken hair, the boy growled, "Move your ass, kitsune. Fuck me," then captured the fox's lips in a deep, wet kiss.

Kurama couldn't believe how relaxed and receptive Yusuke's body was to being penetrated for the first time. He no longer worried about hurting the spirit detective. Yusuke was truly an extraordinary young man.

Pulling almost all the way out leaving only the tip in, he plunged back in hard, hitting Yusuke's sweet spot dead on the first time. At Yusuke's wail of pleasure, Kurama began fucking the boy with long and deep strokes, groaning himself from the tight friction as Yusuke's inner walls gripped him like a vice, pulling him in deeper and deeper, forcing the head of his cock to hit the boy's prostate over and over again.

Yusuke writhed underneath the fox. The term euphoria would be a gross understatement of what the boy was experiencing. Yusuke's blood boiled, his thighs ached, and his cock throbbed, dribbling pre-cum over his stomach. His mind was no more than a hazy fog of lust; his bones melting long ago. Tearing his lips away from the fox, Yusuke demanded, "Harder, deeper, faster. Please, Kurama, I can take a lot more than this. Now fuck me like fucking Yoko Kurama would!"

That comment pulled Kurama out of his own euphoric haze and with a sinister grin on his face, that almost had Yusuke regret his outburst, Kurama grabbed Yusuke's ankles. With an acrobatic talent that only Yoko Kurama could pull off, Yusuke was flipped over onto his stomach and then onto all fours. Kurama's rhythm of thrusting never faltered.

Yusuke wanted it rough and because Kurama waited so long for his own release, he had no reservations in giving Yusuke exactly what he wanted. Gripping Yusuke's hips tightly, Kurama slammed inside Yusuke hard, fucking him with demon force and piston-like speed in and out of the boy, hitting Yusuke's sweet spot with each forceful plunge.

Stunned for only a few seconds from the sudden switch in positions, the raven-haired fighter gripped the wrought iron headboard, pushing back to meet each demonic thrust Kurama inflicted.

Kurama's self-control and stamina was to be envied, yet, even a 1000 year old fox demon had limits. Not since his Yoko form was Kurama able to fuck a lover without having to hold back. He relished in the feel of Yusuke's tight channel and the speed in which he was able to thrust. No normal human could withstand the pounding; however, Yusuke was no normal human. As Kurama's own orgasm began to overtake his resistance and wanting his lover to come with him, the fox began fisting Yusuke's rigid flesh in time with his thrusting.

With his cock being jacked off and his prostate relentlessly assaulted, liquid fire began to flow throughout Yusuke's body, seeking out the apex of the boy's pleasure. As the scorching fire within found its target, Yusuke's balls tightened, his cock pulsed and his body stiffened. With a wailing cry, Yusuke shouted, "Kurama!" as his cock erupted, spilling his seed in torrent thick streams, climaxing harder then he had when Kurama sucked him off.

Yusuke's cock pulsed within Kurama's hand just seconds before the boy cried out his name and Yusuke's inner walls clamped down around his shaft. Kurama bit into his lower lip thrusting once more deep inside Yusuke's body, burying himself to the hilt. The fox allowed the boy's convulsing inner walls to pull his orgasm from his body, milking his shaft relentlessly as his seed sprayed forth in thick ribbons, spilling out of Yusuke's cavity, and dripping down his thighs.

Kurama, beyond exhaustion, collapsed on top of Yusuke's back, pushing the boy flat against the mattress. Yusuke was just as tired; however, he managed to chuckle, "If you think you're going to fall asleep on top of me with your dick up my ass all night, be prepared to wake up on the floor, Kitsune."

"Very funny, Yusuke," Kurama mumbled into the nape of Yusuke's neck.

Kurama sluggishly pulled out of Yusuke, rolling off the boy and landing on his back.

With Kurama's help, Yusuke snuggled up into Kurama's arms and tiredly spoke, "You were fucking incredible, Kitsune."

Cuddling his lover closer, Kurama whispered, "So were you, Yusuke. I love you so much."

Yusuke nuzzled his head under the kitsune's chin and replied in a whisper, "I love you too, Kurama. But just wait till I get a hold of your ass."

Chuckling, Kurama answered, "I'm yours for the taking, Yusuke. But not until tomorrow, I'm exhausted."

No reply came from the detective.

"Yusuke?" the fox called gently. Then with a slight nudge, he whispered again, "Yusuke?" Smiling to himself, the fox closed his eyes letting the rumble of Yusuke's snoring lull him to sleep.

TBC

Author's Note: Thank you so much to the people who took the time to review. It meant so much. Please keep them coming.


	3. Never Doubt My Love

DISCLAIMER: If I owned YuYu Hakusho I would have Yusuke chained to my bed.

But, alas, I don't, such as life.

WARNINGS: Sex between two males. Yusuke's potty mouth.

PAIRINGS: Kurama/Yusuke

I have a huge thank you for Hanyous Slave aka Snowfall for editing chapter 3 for me. Thanks again, Koi.

Thank you so much to those who took the time to review. It's very much appreciated.

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

The Seduction of Urameshi Yusuke

Chapter 3: Never Doubt My Love

Yusuke's eyes slowly flickered opened. He sighed as a wave of contentment and warmth washed over him.

Kurama had the boy securely wrapped inside his strong arms, pinning Yusuke to his chest with the teen's head tucked under the side of his neck. Yusuke cuddled deeper into Kurama's loving embrace, inhaling the sweet scent of roses clinging to the fox's feather-soft hair and smooth skin. Raising his head slightly to admire his lover more closely, Yusuke was suddenly hit with a wave of self doubt. 'This can't be real… he's too beautiful. Why would someone as perfect as Kurama love me? I'm just a stupid, big mouthed street punk who's totally out of Kurama's league. I don't have anything to offer him except, well…shit, he already got that,' Yusuke thought as a warm shiver ran through his bones.

'Damnit, I'm thinking too much again. Just count yourself lucky, Urameshi, and try not to mess this up like you have everything else in your life,' pouted Yusuke, despite the fact that the most beautiful creature in the three realms had just made love to him. He then made a promise to himself to do whatever it took to keep the kitsune's love.

Yusuke had always felt second rate around the fox. Everywhere they went the fox turned heads, even from the demons they were fighting. Karasu, that hentai, vampire wannabe, blatantly flirted and taunted the kitsune during the tournament. So if Kurama's looks didn't warrant massive amounts of jealously, how about his intelligence? The fox had the highest grade point average in the entire school district, probably even the city. He's a fucking mastermind of strategy and, let us not forget, graceful, articulate, and powerful, one of the three deadliest demons around, next to Yusuke and Hiei. Yep, Yusuke felt pretty worthless and substandard around such a beautiful and perfect fox. The only area Yusuke bested the fox in was strength and his spirit gun.

With a sigh, Yusuke relaxed back into Kurama's warmth and then wrinkled his nose in disgust, 'Yuck. I smell, I'm sticky and my ass hurts. I need a shower really bad,' he grimaced.

As Yusuke stirred in Kurama's arms, the fox allowed the boy to believe he was still asleep. Kurama listened carefully for any hint or sign that Yusuke regretted what they had done. Smiling inwardly, the fox sensed only Yusuke's contentment, until the teen groaned. The fox had to bite back a chuckle as the boy realized he was covered in the remnants of their lovemaking. As Yusuke buried his head back into the fox's neck, Kurama tenderly stroked Yusuke's hair.

"Are you okay, Yusuke?" the fox whispered.

"I'm sticky," was the muffled reply.

"Would you like to take a shower? It will refresh you," Kurama kindly offered.

"That sounds good." Attempting to slowly lift himself up, Yusuke winced as a sharp pain shot through his ass and up his spine.

"You're sore, Yusuke. I'm so sorry," Kurama began gently messaging Yusuke's lower back, trying to relieve some of the pain. Kurama had fucked the boy pretty hard and was now kicking himself for not having had more restraint, given Yusuke's virginity.

Chuckling over Kurama's concern, the boy reassured the fox, "I'm fine. A little pain in my ass isn't gonna keep me down," asserted Yusuke pushing himself up into a sitting position. "See, I feel better already. You were wonderful, Fox. That was the best sex I've ever had," the boy beamed, flashing his perfectly straight white teeth at the kitsune, trying to cover up his feelings of inferiority by acting silly.

"Yusuke, that was the only sex you've ever had," Kurama smiled back. He always loved Yusuke's childlike antics.

Yusuke lowered his eyes briefly then raised them to meet Kurama's sparkling emeralds and retorted confidently, "Yeah, but no one in the three realms could have made love to me better than you, Kitsune. Thanks for making my first time so perfect," he ended sincerely.

"Then you don't regret it? You still want to be with me?" the kitsune hoped.

Looking away, Yusuke responded just above a whisper, "No. Do you?"

"Yusuke, I pursued YOU, remember. Of course I don't regret us making love. Yusuke, when I said that I loved you I meant it." Kurama was very concerned now at Yusuke's sudden change of demeanor.

"I know you wanted to have sex with me and all, but…" Yusuke began fidgeting, looking everywhere, but at the fox.

Kurama was taken aback, shocked that Yusuke doubted his motives. He loved the boy with all of his heart, yet, Yusuke doubted him. Sitting up to face the teen square in the eyes, Kurama asked in a hurtful tone, "Yusuke, do you really believe that I just used you, and now that I've fucked you I'll move on? Is that what you think…what you think of me?" the fox's eyes began to well up.

"No," Yusuke answered meekly, "What we shared was wonderful. No one has ever made me feel so loved the way you did."

"Then what is bothering you, koi," Kurama pushed, wanting to get at the core of Yusuke's concerns.

After chewing on his bottom lip for a minute, the boy finally admitted, "I'm just… afraid, is all."

"What could you possibly be afraid of, Yusuke" asked the baffled kitsune.

"Of loosing you," the boy answered honestly.

"Yusuke, you're not making sense. Why on earth do you think you are going to loose me?"

"It's just…I got nothin to offer someone like you?" he admitted sadly.

'Oh dear, this is like pulling teeth trying to get a complete answer from him,' thought the frustrated kitsune.

"What do you mean by 'someone like me,' Yusuke?"

Crossing his arms across his chest, Yusuke stated with a stubborn childish air, "Well, you're too beautiful… and really smart… and… and…perfect,' then the boy's chest and shoulders deflated, "Shit, Kurama, you're gonna get bored with me, real fast."

With an incensed glare, the fox demon abruptly flipped Yusuke onto his back. Now hovering over the boy, Kurama narrowed his emerald orbs and spoke unflinchingly, "Yusuke, you listen to me. I DID NOT fall in love with ONLY your sexy and handsome appearance. And trust me, Yusuke, you're HOT as hell. I also fell in love with your strength, your loyalty, your courage. I not only love your wonderful sense of humor, but your cocky attitude and the way you don't take any shit from anyone. And you ARE smart, Yusuke, maybe not academically, but that's just because you've never tried. However, Yusuke, you have more street sense and gut instincts than any demon or human I know. I love you, Yusuke Urameshi. I love everything there is about you. Don't ever doubt yourself or my love for you, EVER!" Kurama's expression softened as he closed the distance between their mouths, capturing Yusuke's lips, and delving his knowing tongue deep into the teen's wet heat, showing the detective just how much he was loved.

Yusuke groaned as Kurama's passion-filled kiss washed away any doubt or insecurities he had. And in a bold move, Yusuke flipped their positions, lifting Kurama as if he weighed nothing at all. Now on top and dominating the kiss, Yusuke did a bit of exploring himself. Pressing his lips hard against Kurama's, he lapped and thrashed his hot, wet blade wildly inside the kitsune's mouth, possessing the fox's hot recesses with feral determination.

Kurama moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the detective tightly, 'He learns fast,' thought the kitsune, drifting inside Yusuke's passionate wake.

Regretfully, Yusuke growled and pulled away from the fox when he felt dried semen clinging to his nether regions and the back of his thighs. "Sorry to break the mood, Kitsune, but I think I really need that shower. I'm starting to itch," he squirmed. Crawling off the bed, Yusuke gave the pouting fox a saucy grin before heading for the bathroom.

Kurama chuckled at the boy's discomfort. As his emerald pools followed Yusuke's retreating form, he slowly brought his fingers up to his swollen lips, savoring the possessive heat that had just claimed them. 'His kiss was so forceful and powerful. If he only knew how his strength affected me and that I want him to dominate me in every way,' the kitsune shivered in delight then groaned as his stiff cock twitched in agreement.

'There was only one other lover in my life that I allowed to dominate me in bed,' he thought remembering his old partner and lover, Kuronue. 'Although, Kuronue was a skilled seme and lover, and Yusuke… well… Yusuke still has quite a bit to learn, and he needs to gain a lot more confidence within himself and in our relationship before I can turn the reins over to him. Nevertheless, I have no doubt that Yusuke will be a quick study. He is, after all, quite the hentai, and I certainly have no problem helping him gain more confidence and experience.' Kurama grinned wickedly at the thought of Yusuke tying his wrists to the bed, talking dirty to him, and fucking him into oblivion. Sighing, he thought, 'Hopefully he'll learn very, very quickly. But until then, I need to show Yusuke just how much I love him. He will never doubt my love again."

Pushing himself off the bed, Kurama groaned, his cock already painfully hard from those deliciously impure thoughts. And with a provocative grin, the horny fox made his way to the bathroom, intent on expanding Yusuke's sexual horizons.

As he slowly pushed the door open, his breathe caught in his throat at the sight that greeted him. The clear glass shower door left nothing to the imagination. Yusuke stood with his head thrown back and his hands buried in his lathered hair, flexing every muscle as shampoo suds slid down his taut, hot, sexy, and muscular body.

Kurama followed the line of tanned flesh from the boy's broad shoulders to his strong back, down to his narrow hips, firm ass, and sturdy thighs. Turning slightly, Yusuke unintentionally gave the kitsune a full view of his sex which hung long and heavy between his corded, tanned thighs, surrounded at the base by a thick fleece of inky black curls. Kurama swallowed back the drool threatening to spill over the sides of his mouth.

Yusuke and Kurama were the exact opposite of each other in appearance. Kurama was beautiful and refined, delicate yet toned. He was the classic definition of a bishounen (pretty boy). Yusuke, on the other hand, was dark and handsome, rugged and muscular, a tough-looking, testosterone-dripping bad boy. Just the sight of Yusuke's virile physique made Kurama's shaft ache.

Sliding the glass door open, Yusuke inquired with a playful voice, "So, ya gonna stand there with the door open, letting out all the steam, or are ya coming in, Kurama."

Lemon Warning

Kurama closed his gaping mouth while shutting the door and stepped into the shower behind Yusuke, sensually pressing his chest against the boy's back, wrapping his arms lovingly around the cocky teen's well defined stomach. He strategically placed an open mouthed kiss just behind Yusuke's ear, purring against the silky skin, causing his lover to melt back into his enveloping warm embrace.

"Those lips of yours are as lethal as your rose whip," moaned Yusuke, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side, urging Kurama to continue.

"Mmmm, so you like my lips," hissed Kurama, feathering kisses along Yusuke's collarbone then sweeping a path across the back of the teen's neck with his searing tongue, nibbling on the opposite side.

"Oh yeah," groaned Yusuke as he reached behind himself and the fox, grabbing the kitsune's ass, pulling Kurama's lower body closer to his backside, wedging the length of that hard shaft into the crease of his ass.

Kurama rolled his hips, massaging the column of his cock up and down between the boy's taut and soap-slicked crevice, relishing the erotic sensation.

"Yusuke, you have no idea how much pleasure my lips and tongue can give you," the fox whispered tenderly before sucking in Yusuke's soft earlobe.

With his chest to Yusuke's back, the fox gently prodded his lover's feet apart with his own, urging the boy to spread his legs the breadth of the tiled shower floor.

"I wouldn't want you to slip, Yusuke," Kurama answered Yusuke's unasked question while ghosting his fingertips along the teen's inner thighs.

Following Kurama's nudging, Yusuke spread his legs, bracing his feet against the edges. "What are you gonna do?" asked Yusuke nervously. This was all so new to the boy and he had no idea what to expect. All he new was that he loved and trusted his kitsune, not to mention, Kurama was slowly turning him into a pool of jello, making him horny as hell.

As his touches skated up higher, Kurama began a sensual massage of the boy's muscular chest, "Just relax, and enjoy, Yusuke. Let me show you how much I love you."

Yusuke drew in a sharp breathe as the sly fox sucked long and hard between his neck and shoulder while skimming the pads of his thumbs over Yusuke's nipples. When the nubs hardened like diamonds, Kurama flicked the tips with his manicured thumbnails. After drawing a gasp from the boy, Kurama pulled and rolled the nubs back and forth between his fingers only to flick the tips again and again, abusing the pebbled flesh mercilessly.

"Kuuraamaa," moaned the teen, squeezing the fox's ass tighter. The stimulation on his nipples sent tingles to his quickly stiffening cock.

'I see that big shaft of yours likes what I'm doing. Did you know that there is an invisible string… a sexual connection, if you will, between these sweet nipples and your big, thick cock?" rasped Kurama, his hot breathe fanning over the boy in between kisses and licks from one shoulder to the other, increasing his teasing ministrations on the boy's tits.

"Fuuuck," whimpered Yusuke, "I can feel it in my balls.

"Feels good, doesn't it, love. I'm going to make you scream my name, Yusuke," murmured Kurama, his voice sultry and so full of dark promise that Yusuke shivered with anticipation as his sex became painfully engorged.

Yusuke pressed his back tighter against Kurama's chest as the fox slid one hand away from a hardened nub to caress the teen's quivering six pack abs, outlining each corded muscle with his fingertips.

As Kurama caressed the boy's stomach, slowly making his way down to Yusuke's ebony mound, splaying his fingers through the soapy short locks, he pulled a nipple hard with his other hand and then its twin, eliciting a sharp groan from his young leader.

"Do you see how hard you're getting, my love, and I have yet to touch your cock," Kurama teased the boy, whispering seductively into his ear.

"Kurama, you're torturing me here," Yusuke whimpered like a puppy as goose bumps appeared on his flesh, despite the hot steam coming from the shower.

Nipping the pulsing vein on Yusuke neck, Kurama chuckled sinisterly, "That's the whole idea. It wouldn't be as fun if I couldn't feel you writhing in my arms or hearing your whimpering moans in my ear."

"Ahhhhngggg, fucking fox," Yusuke felt his cock become more and more engorged with blood after each caress and sexy utterance that came from the fox.

With Yusuke's shaft now hard and erect, the spray from the shower pelted his throbbing cock, teasing the tiny slit as it was bombarded by the pulsing water.

"Touch my dick, Fox," panted Yusuke. The ache inside his loins was becoming too much to bear.

"Not yet, koi," whispered Kurama, "Trust me."

As his hands worked magic on the boy's torso, Kurama sensually traced Yusuke's shoulder blades with his skilled and hot tongue then weaved his rigid hot muscle down the center of Yusuke's back, stopping to suck on a few choice vertebrae.

The fox knew exactly where to lick and when to suck in order to draw out the most glorious sounds from the teen. Kurama's knowledge of the human body was nothing to be taken lightly.

While Kurama's hands and lips moved lower, Yusuke steadied himself by grabbing the top of the shower door with one hand, and pressing his other hand firmly against wall, his body shivering from the onslaught of sensual affection from the fox.

Moving his lips from the center of Yusuke's back, Kurama nipped and nibbled up and down the left side of his lover's ribcage as he settled on his knees.

The fox nibbled and sucked on the boy's ribcage and hip, locating and exploiting every sweet spot. Reverently, Kurama cupped the teen's balls, massaging the sac then rolling the tender testicles between his nimble fingers, carefully and deliberately avoiding the boy's aching shaft. With his right hand, Kurama delicately stroked the teen's legs; starting at his outer thigh, going down to his calve and then up the back of his leg, just skirting the bottom of Yusuke's ass, then tickled his fingers down Yusuke's inner thigh. Kurama continued the same pattern on Yusuke's opposite leg, playing the boy's body as expertly as a concert pianist.

Yusuke panted, shuddering after every searing kiss or touch of Kurama's lips and hands. The teasing caresses were taking its toll on the boy. He could feel warmth inside his core slowly become hotter and hotter, traveling throughout his body, slowly stalking his sex, driving the boy crazy.

Touching a particularly sensitive sweet spot with a swirl of his thumb around Yusuke's nuts, Kurama forced a deep groan from the boy, "Fuuuuck, Kurama! I've never even played with my own balls this good. I can't take much more," he panted.

"Relax, Yusuke, I've only just begun," purred the kitsune.

"Kami, help me," whimpered the boy.

Still kneeling behind Yusuke, Kurama kissed and licked his way to the other side of Yusuke's body, torturing the boy anew. Only after drawing another moan from his lover did Kurama drag his talented tongue to the center of Yusuke's back once again, then…

"Kuuuraaamaaa!" screamed Yusuke as the fox sucked fiercely on his tailbone just above the cleft of his ass, another erogenous zone discovered on the teen.

"That's only the first scream I'm going to tear out of you, koi," growled Kurama, his eyes filled with lust and a hint of gold as his engorged length throbbed, oozing a bit of its own essence.

After abandoning Yusuke's balls, Kurama began kneading the taut globes that made up the teen's sexy backside while dragging his hot tongue over each cheek, kissing and nipping and sucking from one side to the other.

Yusuke was a puddle of mush, moaning and whimpering continuously as his body shook violently. He tried grabbing his dick to release some of the tension, but was reprimanded with a sharp slap to his butt.

"Itai, kitsune, not fair!" he whined.

"Don't even think about touching yourself, Yusuke," scolded Kurama.

"Please, Kurama, my dick hurts. I need to come."

"You will control your release, Yusuke," the fox intoned sternly. "Think of it as a game, Yusuke. You do like games don't you?" he teased, biting his young leader's butt sharply.

"Hai!" yelped Yusuke.

"Good. Now the only noise that shall come out of your mouth will either be you screaming my name or one of those delicious moans you make," growled the fox.

With that said, Kurama resumed his quest of finding new pleasure zones on the back of the teen's quivering legs and ass by nibbling, licking, and kissing every inch of tanned, taut flesh.

Yusuke bit down on his bottom lip hard, trying to distract himself from the aching need that was growing to heightening levels between his belly and thighs. He was determined to control his release, not wanting to disappoint his insatiable kitsune, never the less, his body continued to quake with euphoric tremors.

From the feel of the boy's rippling muscles underneath his tongue and hands, the fox, unable to contain his emotions, groaned sinfully. He then switched from licking and kissing to sucking on the boy's legs with vigor, moving from one inner thigh to the other, working his way up to Yusuke most sensitive areas.

Knowing Yusuke had zero patience, the sneaky fox intended on teasing the boy to near insanity, in the hopes that Yusuke would snap a bit and assert some dominance.

As Kurama reached the boy's apex of heated desire, he rasped, "Scream my name, Yusuke," then buried his face between Yusuke's legs from behind, sucking in his balls, rolling them gently with his tongue while clutching the boy's hips to hold him in place.

"Fuuuuck, Kuraaaamaaaa!" wailed Yusuke as his body became rigid, his sex bobbing on its own dripping sweet nectar, only to be washed away by the downpour of water.

"Kurama, fucking suck my dick or jerk me off before I kill you!" panted the teen. Yusuke was quickly loosing his battle to comply with Kurama's wishes. If Kurama didn't let him come soon, Yusuke would take matters into his own hands, whether Kurama liked it or not. 'Fuck what the fox wanted! He's not the one getting his balls sucked off!'

Kurama continued to torture Yusuke's balls, sucking on each jewel, swirling his rigid muscle around the sac, applying gentle then harsh pressure, reveling in the taste and texture and the unbelievable sounds coming from Yusuke.

With a sinister grin and a low growl, Kurama released his prize and ordered, "Scream my name," parting the detective's cheeks with his fingers and plunging his rigid tongue into the boy's squeaky clean portal.

Clutching the shower door tightly, Yusuke threw his head back shrieking, "Kuuuraaamaa! What the fuck!"

Overwhelmed with new sensations flooding his core, Yusuke snapped and shot a few orders of his own, "Stick it in more damnit, deeper, tongue-fuck me harder, now!" Yusuke's body convulsed with unrelenting pleasure. Nothing he had ever experienced felt as good as having Kurama's tongue up his ass. Fortunately, for Yusuke, Kurama had an exceptionally long tongue.

Craving more of the slick snake thrusting inside him, the detective bent over, grabbing the faucet with one hand for leverage, accidentally shutting off the water in the process, and then grabbing the back of Kurama's head with the other in a grappling manner, forcing the fox's face in tighter to his manhole.

Kurama pried Yusuke's cleft open wider as the boy bent over, sliding his unyielding muscle as deep as he could inside Yusuke glorious black hole. Kurama was elated that he could give such pleasure to his lover and had forced Yusuke to assert some dominance.

He thrust his hard, fleshy muscle in and out of the boy faster and faster and faster, thrashing wildly inside the boy's vibrating inner walls with each plunge, stopping to tickle the outer ring of muscle, rimming, and tongue fucking him over the edge.

"Please, Kurama. Fuck me or jerk me off!" sobbed the boy. Yusuke was beside himself, his very soul cried out for release as he felt his balls tightening and cock pulsing, bobbing on its own searching for any kind of friction.

With a low kitsune growl, Kurama relented, answering his lover's plea. Reaching between Yusuke's legs and gripping the boy's cock, he began to fist him slowly and firmly, gradually increasing his speed. With each upstroke, the fox squeezed the crown sliding his thumb over and into the slit.

Rolling his eyes into the back of his head as Kurama's strokes quickened, the spirit detective let loose a wailing cry, "Kuuuraaamaaa!" then continued groaning with wanton abandon as liquid fire surged from every point in Yusuke's aching body, targeting his sex. Yusuke finally fell over the edge when the fox demon repeatedly compressed the boy's sensitive cock head while flicking his talented tongue deep within Yusuke's ass at the same time.

The spirit detective's orgasm tore through his convulsing body, spewing thick, white, creamy streams of seed in arcing ribbons.

End Lemon

Yusuke whimpered and sobbed as Kurama wrung every last drop of juice from his tired sex, causing the boy's legs to buckle beneath him. Kurama quickly sat back on his heels, catching the teen before his knees hit the hard tile. The fox hugged Yusuke's back to his chest, forcing the boy to straddle the fox's upper thighs. Kurama gently rocked and stroked the gasping and quivering boy while murmuring sweet words of love and devotion into Yusuke's ear.

Yusuke rested his head against Kurama's shoulder attempting to catch his breathe while basking in the aftermath of such an intense orgasm.

"Kami, that was hot," Yusuke breathed roughly. "I knew kitsune were playful but I didn't know how much of an evil teasing bastard you could be. Where'd you learn all that?" rasped Yusuke. The boy thought for sure he'd have laryngitis from all the screaming he'd done.

"I have had 'a few' lovers before you, Yusuke, when I was Yoko," answering honestly, then nuzzled his nose in Yusuke's neck and snickered, "Kitsune are very… playful, Yusuke. Did you not enjoy yourself?"

"Fuck yes. But I thought my dick was gonna explode, fox boy," retorted Yusuke, closing his tired eyes.

"The longer you hold back your release, Yusuke, the more intense and pleasurable your orgasm becomes. Playful, yet, torturous teasing is a good thing, ne?" the kitsune sniggered as he languidly kissed the boy's shoulder.

"It didn't suck," murmured the boy as his breathing evened out.

While relaxing deeper into his lover's warm embrace, Yusuke cracked an eye open as something stiff and long pressed against his back. It was then that the ace detective realized Kurama was still hard and growled at himself for not noticing sooner that the kitsune had not come yet. 'How could I be so selfish and stupid?' Yusuke scolded himself.

As tired as Yusuke was, his puckered opening spasmed at the thought of being taken again and whispered, "Kurama…fuck me. I need to feel you inside of me again."

"You're still too sore. Just let me rub myself against your backside until I release," the kitsune sensually whispered in Yusuke's ear, smiling from Yusuke's unselfish request.

"I'm not sore anymore, Fox. I wanna feel you slide that big beautiful cock up my ass," taunted Yusuke, rolling himself forward onto his hands and knees, sticking his bum in the air, giving Kurama a tantalizing view of his puckered opening.

Biting his lip with an audible groan, Kurama gazed at the tempting pink orifice. He wanted nothing better than to impale his aching stiff rod inside Yusuke's tight ass, but he wouldn't.

While slowly stroking his throbbing length, Kurama retorted, "No, Yusuke. I will not hurt you again. Whether you realize it or not, it's too soon. You're still quite tender inside. Just remain bent over like that, please. It is a wonderful visual to get off on."

Yusuke couldn't believe it. Kurama wasn't going to fuck him, not even when he knew the kitsune was ready to burst.

'How in the hell would he know how my ass feels. It's my ass,' the boy thought angrily.

"Kurama, I said I'm fine, now fuck me already!" Yusuke demanded. He was deadly serious.

"No," answered the fox, stroking his cock slowly while staring intently at Yusuke's hot ass.

Kurama was well aware that Yusuke was more than able to handle another round, but even though he was dying to fuck the boy again, he wanted to see how the detective would react at being denied something he desired. Yusuke was an individual that always got what he wanted, and if he didn't, he would find a way to get it. This was yet another opportunity to force Yusuke into a more dominant or aggressive role.

'No! Did he just say no?! Stupid, stubborn fox boy,' he thought, feeling brushed off. 'Shit, I'll just take matters into my own hands then. This'll be fun.' And with a devious grin, Yusuke turned around slowly and glared at the fox.

After locking eyes with the raven-haired spirit detective, the fox swallowed thickly. Yusuke looked slightly predatory and really, really miffed. "Y-Yusuke, I… eeep," the fox yelped. Yusuke had grabbed Kurama by the hips, lifting him up with no effort at all, forcing the fox to wrap his arms and legs around the detective.

With a growl, Yusuke stepped out of the shower carrying the fox with one hand under his butt, supporting him, and with the other hand the raven-haired boy grabbed a big towel and headed for the bed.

"Yusuke, what are you doing?!" squeaked the fox.

"What you're unwilling to do, fox boy."

Kurama didn't know whether he should be outraged for being carried like a child or excited that Yusuke was taking control. With his cock pulsing against Yusuke's stomach, weeping to be inside the boy's inner warmth, the fox opted for the latter.

As Yusuke reached the bed, he deftly placed the towel over the pillow to avoid Kurama's long, wet mane soaking the bedding.

With Kurama's arms and legs wrapped tightly around the teen, Yusuke crawled to the center of the bed on his knees, supporting the fox's back with one strong arm, and then placing his other hand on the mattress for balance as he carefully lowered the fox onto the bed.

As the raven-haired teen hovered over Kurama's body, he gazed down upon his beautiful lover.

Kurama's wet and disarrayed hair was plastered to his neck and shoulders and appeared to be an even deeper crimson. Water drops littered his milky soft skin, beading as the liquid dried.

Kurama was lean, yet his body muscle was toned and defined, that of a male dancer or gymnast. Yusuke's hungry eyes drifted to a set of small, dusky rose areolas that glistened against Kurama's creamy skin. He then released a low growl as two nipples pebbled under his heated gaze. As his eyes trailed lower down the fox's perfect body, his growling became increasingly louder as his chocolate orbs zeroed in on the fox demon's long and slender sex. The cock head was the same dusky rose as his nipples, with pre-cum adorning the crown. Yusuke followed the path of one droplet of essence as it dripped down Kurama's ten inch throbbing shaft, where it finally rested on a bed of blood red silken curls.

Since Kurama had done all the work so far, Yusuke had not yet touched the kitsune and was anxious to do some teasing of his own, before impaling himself on Kurama's cock. Licking his lips, Yusuke locked eyes with the fox, and with a naughty smirk announced, "I think it's time for me to test your theory about tortuous teasing, ne, Kurama."

Taking a shuddering breathe, Kurama gave Yusuke a look of such longing and desire, and something else that Yusuke couldn't quite put his finger on. Kurama then softly whispered to Yusuke, "I'm yours to do with as you please, Yusuke. Take me however you wish. I'm yours to play with."

Kurama held his breathe in anticipation of Yusuke touching him, caressing him, fucking him, and being his uke. "Play with me, Yusuke, as gently or as harshly as you wish," begged the kitsune.

"Kuuuraamaa," breathed Yusuke, in shock that Kurama wanted Yusuke to fuck him, not to mention, his display of complete submissiveness. Yusuke had assumed that Kurama preferred to be seme. After all, the fox had so much more experience. However, the look in the kitsune's eyes told an entirely different story, a story that Yusuke was more than interested in exploring.

Yusuke gradually lowered his lips to the fox's and growled gutturally, "You're so mine," then caught Kurama's lower lip between his teeth, pulling it downward, gently urging Kurama to open his mouth.

Obeying the silent command, Kurama groaned shamefully as Yusuke plunged his hot tongue into the kitsune's mouth, tasting and sampling Kurama's sweet flavor. The fox's mouth was so hot, so wet, so soft, Yusuke wanted to drown within the pliant cavern.

As Yusuke ravished the fox's sweet orifice, he pressed his reawakened length against Kurama's and then rotated and rocked his hips. He was determined to elicit some sexy sounds from his fox.

As their kissing increased, so did their undulating hips, moaning, and whimpering as their cocks rocked and slid erotically against the other.

Pulling his lips away, Yusuke attacked the kitsune's neck, planning to sample every patch of flesh before him. However, just as Yusuke delved into the crease of Kurama's neck a rapping sound echoed like cannons being shot off within the room, startling the teens out of their passionate embrace.

Yusuke's head shot up immediately as did Kurama's. Both breathed a quick sigh of relief after they noticed the window was locked and the drapes were drawn.

Neither fox nor detective had sensed Hiei's ki, so that only left one other person that could be knocking on the window…Only one other annoyingly, overly bubbly person who has a perfect record of barging in at the wrong moment.

"Awe man!"

TBC

Chapter 4 will be a lot of fun. I'm actually going to take our boys out of the bedroom, LOL. Oh, and Yusuke will be getting his turn too. OH YEAH!

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3. Please review and tell me what you think. Reading reviews truly gives me the incentive and encouragement to push forward.


	4. Hentai Yusuke

DISCLAIMER: Nope. I still don't own anything good, damnit!

WARNINGS: Male/male sex and of course Yusuke's potty mouth.

PAIRINGS: Yusuke/Kurama

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

The Seduction of Urameshi Yusuke

Chapter 4: Hentai Yusuke

'Damnit, not now!' screamed Yusuke's mind. He was finally sampling Kurama's perfect, flawless body and had no intentions of stopping. Yusuke didn't give a shit if the whole world saw them.

"Ignore her, she'll go away," he growled burrowing his lips into the crook of Kurama's neck.

"Yusuke, Botan is nothing if not persistent. Perhaps we had better dress and find out what she wants," Kurama suggested breathlessly as Yusuke nuzzled and suckled his neck.

Kurama was just as disappointed and angry to have their lovemaking interrupted, especially when Yusuke was demonstrating a more aggressive role. However, he knew Botan would not leave until she'd delivered her message.

"You're right," whined Yusuke as he slowly and reluctantly pulled away from his beautiful kitsune.

With an uncomfortable groan, the teens disentangled themselves from one another and quickly stepped into their pants, stuffing their well endowed erections into entirely too tight denim jeans.

"This sucks!" Yusuke could barely zip up his fly.

"I agree, Yusuke." Kurama was having the same problem.

Botan hovered in front of the window on her oar, repeatedly knocking on the glass pane. The ferry girl could sense both Kurama and Yusuke inside yet couldn't understand why they weren't answering.

'This is no time for them to be playing games,' she thought frantically then began yelling, "Yusuke, Kurama, please. Open the window; I know you're in there. I have an important message from Koenma!"

Rolling his eyes, Yusuke grumbled, "It better be."

Kurama, beyond irritated, narrowed his eyes as he unlocked and abruptly slid the window open. As Botan put more force into her banging, the window suddenly opened, forcing her off balance, spilling her head first into the fox demon's bedroom.

"Ow! That wasn't very nice. Try giving a girl a little warning first," she complained picking herself up then dusting off her kimono.

"So what were you boys doing anyway that was so important that it took you forever to answer?" she asked, totally oblivious to the fact that the bed covers were in a heap at the foot of the bed and that the two Tentai team members were shirtless, flushed, sporting matching erections within the confines of their jeans and were not looking at all too pleased at the moment.

'Stuuuupid,' thought Yusuke.

'She really is quite the ditz,' thought Kurama, unknowingly agreeing with his lover's assessment of the blue-haired deity, who stood batting her bubble gum colored eyes owlishly.

Ignoring her question, Kurama inquired, "Was there not something urgent you needed to relay to us, Botan?"

Botan looked up puzzled for a minute tapping her index finger to her chin. "Ah right!" she remembered. "I almost forgot. Koenma Sama detected demonic activity in the forest on the outskirts of town. You'll need to investigate and dispose of any threat to the Ningenkai."

"Whatever. Are Kuwabara and Hiei gonna meet us there?" asked Yusuke curtly.

"I can't find either of them. So that just leaves the two of you. Well, I'm off. Good luck," she chirped.

"Excuse me, Botan, but do you not have any more information for us. For instance, what kind of demons we may be dealing with," inquired Kurama. He couldn't believe she was going to leave without giving them more detailed information. Kurama knew better than to go into a situation without obtaining as much intelligence as possible.

"Um, no, we were only able to detect the rise in ki levels in that area. I'm sorry, that's all I know, Kurama. But I'm sure it's nothing you two can't handle on your own. The readings weren't at all that powerful. Well good luck boys," Botan wished them, hopping back onto her oar and flying off into the sky.

Turning to face his new lover, Yusuke grabbed the back of Kurama's hair in a firm yet gentle grip, pulling him in for a deep, wet kiss. After a minute of thoroughly ravishing his fox's sweet mouth, the detective rasped, "Let's get this over with fast. The sooner we get back the sooner we can finish what we started," and gave Kurama an absolutely lewd grin.

"I'm looking forward to it, Yusuke," replied Kurama. After a few quick breaths of oxygen, he returned the favor by plowing his tongue back down the detective's throat.

A shock wave of heat pooled between Yusuke's thighs. His balls tightened as his cock strained the limits of the denim material. Within the blink of an eye, Yusuke had Kurama pinned against the wall grinding his hard cock into his kitsune's.

"When we get back, I'm gonna explore every inch of you, Fox. You're all mine, every beautiful hot inch of you." Yusuke's eyes were smoldering with wanton lust, forcing the fox to gulp with nervous anticipation.

"Then we better hurry, Yusuke, because I'm not sure how long I'm willing to wait to feel your long, thick cock sliding inside my tight, hot ass," moaned Kurama breathlessly as he pressed back hard into Yusuke's engorged sex.

Yusuke's body and mind went into sexual overload; Kurama was just too arousing. "If you think we're gonna leave now before getting off you can forget it. Pull your cock out now, Fox," Yusuke ordered.

Kurama shivered from the dominant tone Yusuke used and deftly did as he was told. He quickly freed his painfully throbbing length as Yusuke did the same. After liberating his own velvet steel rod, Yusuke pressed his hips into Kurama's wrapping his large calloused hand around both stiff members. With an almost painfully tight grip, Yusuke began jacking them both off with incredible speed. Since they were both so hard and needy, Yusuke knew it wouldn't take long at all for him and Kurama to find a little quick relief before they left.

"Yusuke!" yelled Kurama, "Oh, God, yes! Don't stop." Kurama clutched Yusuke's shoulders as they buried their heads in each other's neck, panting with desperate need.

Kurama thought he had died and gone to heaven. Yusuke's grip was tight, rough, and fast, pooling all of his pent up heat into his groin. His orgasm was approaching extremely fast, leaving the fox gasping and dizzy for release. Bolting his eyes shut, Kurama was blinded by white, exploding dots behind his eyelids.

"Fuck, Kurama, I'm close!" wailed Yusuke; he couldn't move his hand up and down any faster if he tried. He was already working at turbo speed.

"Oh, Yusuke, I'm… I'm… AHHHHHH!" shouted Kurama as he ejaculated his creamy essence between their chests.

Yusuke followed immediately with a guttural groan as his orgasm tore throughout his body like a tidal wave of liquid heat, mixing his seed with his lovers.

Both boys slowly slid down onto their knees, gasping and panting, embracing each other as their heartbeat and blood pressure returned to normal.

"Well, I feel a little better. What about you?" Yusuke chuckled.

"Mmmm, wonderful, koi," smiled the satiated kitsune, "But we'd better rinse off and go if we are to return quickly and resume our play.

Extending his hand to help the kitsune stand up, Yusuke agreed, "Let's go."

Keeping a lustful gaze on his kitsune from the back, Yusuke drank in every tiny movement of Kurama's tight ass as they made their way through the farthest outskirts of the city. Nearly the second the couple entered the forest, Kurama's acute senses picked up the ki signature of their targets and diligently began their pursuit.

As Kurama nonchalantly commanded the brambles of thorny branches and vines out of their path, he took a glance back at his koibito and smirked slyly as the detective was practically drooling on himself.

"Pay attention, Yusuke, the enemy could come up behind us, and you wouldn't even know it," Kurama joked with a lighthearted tone.

Said detective looked up at his fox with a cocky grin and answered, "I can't help it. You have a hot ass."

Slowing his pace, Kurama came side by side with his lover and with a devilish grin grabbed Yusuke's ass and purred, "Thank you, so do you."

Yusuke groaned, "Damnit, lets hurry up so we can get back to more fun stuff?"

"My sentiments exactly, koi," the fox anxiously agreed.

Both boys ceased their jesting as the tree branches surrounding them rustled sharply, forcing tiny leaves to quickly flutter down to the ground. A loud cracking sound met their ears. The two separated as a thick tree trunk came crashing down where they had been standing, just missing the teens. Small dirt clouds rose as Kurama and Yusuke glared at the stone-skinned golem standing behind the splintered tree trunk, a dumb expression on his gray pebbled face. A blocky, rectangular nose contrasted against small, beady, black eyes. The demon was large, standing at least six feet ten inches tall with a broad chest tapering to something barely resembling a waist. He looked to be strong with his bulky arms, but didn't appear to be very fast or agile.

"What's this, a couple of snacks?" a low voice echoed, as a brown colored gargoyle landed on the remains of the splintered oak. Standing as tall as his partner, the demon extended his large wings that knitted together around his neck to form a leathery cape, his scarred face sporting two thick long yellow fangs jutting out of his bottom jaw pointing sharply up towards his cheeks, a pug like nose adding to his piggish features with a pair of yellow-gold eyes staring at the lovers with a hint of cockiness.

Obviously, the gargoyle was the brains behind this operation. He was clearly, though not by much, smarter then the rock standing next to him.

"Uh huh," laughed the golem ignorantly, glancing at the creature of the sky next to him.

Waving a scaly, clawed hand at the golem with indifference, the winged beast muttered, "Go ahead. Enjoy your snack."

The stone-like demon wasted no time in making a clumsy dash for Yusuke. The Reikai detective, however, easily jumped up to dodge the stony grasp.

"Are you kiddin' me?! THIS is what they call an emergency!?" Yusuke kicked the youkai in the gut knocking him on his back. The demon sluggishly made his way back up to make another feeble attempt of attacking Yusuke.

"I wasn't expecting him to be quite THAT slow. I must say he is a pathetic excuse for a demon," Kurama joked.

"Don't mind the fool, I'm the one you should be worried about, pretty boy!" bellowed the gargoyle as he swooped in on Kurama at a rapid speed. With no time to spare, Kurama barely dodged the attack, flipping over and away from the demon landing with one knee on the ground. Kurama winced, allowing mild surprise to wash over his features as he observed a thin line of blood running across his bicep. He stole a look back to find the creature licking his blood off its claw, "Mmm, sweet, just how I like it."

Kurama's eye's narrowed as he placed his palm flat on the ground, seeming to give it a little push. The scaly creature yelped and flew up, dodging the blades of grass springing up like razor sharp knives around his feet. Kurama stood and turned to face his opponent who gave him a smirk as it landed unscathed.

"You're stronger then you look, pretty boy. But let's see how well you handle my turf... the sky." The leathery brown wings spread wide giving a strong downwards flap, shooting the creature up through the trees. Kurama didn't delay as he leaped from branch to branch, higher and higher into the aged trees, easily keeping his prey in sight.

Back on the ground, Yusuke leisurely stepped out of the way of the demon's clumsy attacks, occasionally landing one of his own punches for fun. Growing bored, he happened to catch sight of his new lover as he leaped up into the trees with a grace and ease that only Kurama could execute. Deciding he had enough of the dumb ass demon he was playing with, having better things to do like watching his sexy boyfriend fight, Yusuke landed in front of the golem pointing his forefinger and thumb in the shape of a gun. Aiming straight at the demon, he shouted, "You're a waste of my time... Spirit Gun!" The attack, literally, turned the golem into rubble. "Che... emergency my ass," he grumbled.

Yusuke looked up from the rubble and dust to see the gargoyle nose-diving towards the ground, trying to evade the trees' limbs which were attempting to ensnare him as Kurama manipulated the forest life to his will, corralling his prey back onto the ground. Kurama gracefully landed next to the fallen winged beast.

The gargoyle growled menacingly lunging at the fox that elegantly back flipped onto a tree branch, giving Yusuke a teasing peek at Kurama's well formed abdomen. Yusuke's cock pulsed with the memory of Kurama's soft flesh gliding across his skin.

The peeved demon growled and took flight attempting to strike Kurama down from his perch in the tree. Yusuke watched Kurama do a spiraling flip off of the branch onto another limb and then another spiral-flip, mixed with an aerial forward roll at the end, landing effortlessly on the ground.

Yusuke had never before taken into account exactly HOW flexible his fox really was, and couldn't help wondering how he could bring that special talent into their bed.

"Damnit, stand still!" the demon yelled, charging Kurama once again. The fox strategically avoided the attack by vaulting into another tree. With the forest being the fox's playground, Kurama clearly had the upper hand against his foe. The gargoyle had no idea who he was dealing with, which was proving to be a fatal error on the winged demon's part.

As Yusuke witnessed his lover spring into yet another tree, he imagined having those powerful legs wrapped around his waist as he fucked his fox hard and fast.

Tiring of playing cat and mouse with his prey, Kurama retrieved a rose hidden within his hair at the nape of his neck, and with a snap of his wrist, shouted, "Rose Whip!" The rose quickly transformed into the kitsune's infamous weapon, lashing out towards the winged demon, wrapping his rose whip around the gargoyle's throat. The youkai clawed frantically, trying to pull the tightening whip from around his neck, feeling the sharp thorns threaten to decapitate him. He finally slashed through the whip with his talon-like claws gasping for air as he bore angry eyes at the kitsune.

"Nice try, but not quite good enough," growled the gargoyle, assuming that was the kitsune's most powerful attack.

The fox smirked, casually pulling a seed out of his hair. The kitsune directed a burst of his ki at the seedling palmed within his fist. "You really should know your enemy before you attack," intoned the fox, his voiced laced with ice, sending a chill down the gargoyle's spine. Kurama then flung his arm forward, while at the same time opening his hand allowing multiple thorny vines to shoot out towards the winged demon. The razor-sharp vines ensnared the gargoyle like a fish caught inside a net. Kurama jumped over the entangled form of his enemy with his deadly vines in hand, pulling them taut. A shrilled scream echoed throughout the forest as the vines cut through the enemy, leaving him to fall in bloody chunks to the ground.

Yusuke, however, only saw his fox, and not the mess that lay over the ground some yards away. His heart fluttered as his lover landed with the graceful beauty of a butterfly. Kurama's long, lush, flaming red hair cascaded gently down his back and around his shoulders, delicately framing his gorgeous face. His visage surpassed any form of natural beauty Yusuke had ever seen or imagined. He was, in fact, the embodiment of perfection.

The raven-haired detective worried his lower lip while fisting and un-fisting his hands anxiously as his mind strayed to thoughts of slowly ravishing such perfection, to feel that sultry, flawless body writhing underneath him. The teen's thoughts then turned slightly darker as a possessive surge swept through his body. 'Mine' was the single thought Yusuke held in his mind at that very moment.

Even though the raven-haired teen had been overwhelmed with sexual pleasure from Kurama as seme, he felt an unbridled desire to top his fox. He wanted to take charge, but wasn't sure how far his fox was willing to let him control their lovemaking. After all, Kurama's dominant sexual prowess and expertise was quite intimidating for a novice in the art of sex. It was hard for Yusuke to imagine Kurama relinquishing control to someone with far less experience. At the same time, Yusuke remembered Kurama's reaction as he carried him out of the shower, and what the fox said to him. 'I'm yours, Yusuke, to do with as you wish. I'm yours to play with as gently or as harshly as you want.'

'He acted like he wanted me to be seme. I could see it in his eyes, but how far would he let me take it,' thought Yusuke. His perverted mind was conjuring up all sorts of naughty, carnal scenarios. The boy may lack hands on experience, but not imagination. He also had the confidence to play out his newly acquired fantasies. Yusuke only hoped Kurama would accept the level of control he wanted to assume.

As said boy was lost in hentai thoughts of various sex acts with a submissive fox slave, he hadn't noticed Kurama staring back at him.

Kurama landed quietly without disturbing the ground beneath him and immediately began searching for his lover. Within seconds, his keen eyesight locked on Yusuke's dark mahogany eyes only a short distance away. His cheeks flushed pink swallowing a thick lump in his throat. He had seen many expressions on the boy in the past, ranging from death glares to sadness and most recently love, but what Yusuke was exhibiting now was absolute possessiveness.

The fox demon wasn't frightened at all. In fact, he was extremely curious and excited to see what his young and inexperienced lover was going to do with these lustful emotions he was exuding. With his palms sweating and cock swelling, Kurama waited patiently for Yusuke to come to him and take control. Kurama was not going to lead this time.

"Yusuke," the fox gently called to his lover.

The detective blinked once as his name, carried by the gentle breeze, reached his ears. As he focused on Kurama's, come hither stare, he knew they would not make it back to Kurama's house any time soon. He would take his fox here… deep in the forest. With a predatory growl emanating from deep within his throat, Yusuke ignored the carnage around them and advanced on Kurama with the fearlessness of a wolf stalking its prey.

Kurama's heartbeat sped up as Yusuke quickly closed in on him.

Stopping only mere inches from his kitsune, Yusuke spoke in a dark whisper, "I wanna fuck you, Kurama."

With desire-filled eyes, Kurama replied in a soft whisper, "Then do it. Don't ask, simply take me, Yusuke. However you want."

Yusuke stood stunned. His lover had just given him permission to take control. His heart swelled with the acknowledgement and level of trust Kurama had just gifted him. Drinking in Kurama's emerald jewels, he expressed,

"I love you," then reached for the hem of Kurama's shirt.

Yusuke slowly lifted the garment up, relishing every creamy inch of flesh as it was revealed. As the cotton material reached the kitsune's chest, Kurama raised his arms allowing Yusuke to fully remove the annoying obstacle, tossing it aside. Yusuke hungrily appraised his stunning fox. He then splayed his fingers on either side of the kitsune's head, and meticulously combed through the silky long locks ending at his lower back. With his lips lingering only a breathe away from Kurama's and their eyes locked in a heated gaze, Yusuke began drawing small unseen designs up Kurama's back, delicately tracing the fox's shoulder blades. Kurama had made no move to kiss Yusuke, despite the boy's full succulent lips so teasingly close to his own, but he did attempt to remove Yusuke's shirt.

"Don't! This is my show," admonished the teen.

Licking his lips nervously, Kurama apologized, "Yes, Yusuke, forgive me."

"Mmmm," responded the dark-haired boy in a trance-like state. Yusuke continued his worshipping caresses up the nape of Kurama's neck and then traced the pads of his fingers over Kurama's jaw line, gently working towards his delicate cheekbones. Yusuke, enthralled with the softness of Kurama's flesh, was almost afraid of marring the flawless skin with his calloused fingertips. Delving his fingers back into Kurama's lush hair, Yusuke slid his hot tongue over Kurama's pink lips, nibbling at the petal soft flesh. The boys shivered as their warm breathe mingled with each other's, both letting out a shameful groan as Yusuke slid his wet blade into the fox's mouth, deepening their kiss.

Yusuke's passion increased as he savored the fox's succulent taste of sweet strawberries and cream, delving his tongue in deeply, gnashing his teeth against Kurama's, pulling away only to suck briefly on swollen lips. Kurama moaned obscenely while using all his skill warring with the invading blade slashing through his inner orifice, a battle of dominance that Yusuke was easily winning, much to Kurama's approval. Yusuke, indeed, would be seme; a position he was born for. His fearless, take charge attitude was certainly showing through.

Needing to taste more of his kitsune's sweet cavern, Yusuke dove back in even deeper, cutting Kurama's lower lip in his eagerness. Kurama tasted too sweet…his scent too intoxicating…his flesh and hair too fucking soft…his blood so tangy. The detective pulled back sharply, eyes wide, staring at the crimson liquid dripping down from the kitsune's lip to his chin. With a growl, Yusuke sensually licked the blood off, his chocolate orbs darkening as the tangy, metallic tasting fluid slid across his tongue. Kurama's eyes fluttered shut and his breathe hitched as Yusuke's searing gentle tongue lapped at his flesh.

With eyes aflame, body taut and cock straining for freedom, the detective's mind and emotions became veiled in a haze of lust. Tightening his grip in Kurama's flaming full mane, Yusuke yanked harshly and ordered, "Down."

With half lidded eyes and a rumbling purr coming from the fox's chest, he complied, kneeling in front of his lover; his face to the teen's crotch. Licking his lips, Kurama yearned to touch the huge bulge outlining Yusuke's pants.

The fox demon loved all forms of sex play, but to play master and slave with a lover as strong as Yusuke was his ultimate fantasy. Kurama respected strength above all else and would only give himself, in this way, with someone stronger and more powerful, someone like Yusuke.

Looking up into Yusuke's lust-crazed eyes, he whispered, each word screaming his need, "I'm yours, Yusuke. I want you to take me… tell me what to do… command me."

Kurama gasped, feeling Yusuke's ki rise; his energy extending in every direction warning off any approaching threat or rival, marking his territory. Marking one's territory, especially while claiming a mate was something a demon did out of instinct, but Yusuke was human, not demon, and Kurama was certain that Yusuke was not aware of what he had just done. Yusuke exhibiting demon instincts was a puzzle Kurama would enjoy figuring out another day.

"All mine," rasped the teen while removing his shirt, letting it flutter to the ground silently.

Yusuke stood in front of his kitsune, legs apart, muscles rippling, and cock pulsing visibly inside his jeans, displaying his power and strength over his uke. Then, with a tender caress of his thumb over Kurama's cheekbone, the detective asked with a playfully lewd smirk, "Are you going to be a good kitsune and do exactly what I say? Or are you going to be a naughty kitsune?"

Giving Yusuke his most seductive and sultry stare, the kitsune cocked his head and answered, "Both."

"You're sure?" Yusuke donned a more serious expression. "You'll give me complete control and you're okay with that." Arching an eyebrow, he added, "Even if I want to punish you if you're bad."

"I'm very sure," responded the kitsune adamantly. Kurama's heart raced with anticipation, feeling his cock and balls pulsing.

"I love you, Yusuke. I need you." He then narrowed his eyes, and with a heated glare intoned, "Use me, punish me, fuck me, do what ever you want. Please, Yusuke."

"I will, kitsune, but first I want you to make with the fox tricks and give us some camouflage. And make it quick, my hard-on isn't gonna wait forever."

"It would be my pleasure…Master. My only desire is to please you," answered Kurama in a submissive tone, eyes lowered.

'Did he say Master? Oh fuck, I just died and went to heaven,' thought Yusuke reminding himself to breathe. Yusuke could hardly wait to start playing with his beautiful slave.

The raven-haired detective watched in amazement as his kitsune manipulated and commanded the foliage surrounding them. Several trees extended their upper branches, intertwining in a lattice pattern. The leaves on the branches grew, overlapping each other to form a canopy above the teens blocking out the view from even the birds flying overhead; yet, allowing the sunlight to stream through creating a brilliant display of sunbeams bouncing off the ground. The bushes lying dormant on each side of the teens came to life growing taller and fuller, stretching out sideways to create a hedgerow of privacy all around them.

Yusuke goggled over the intricate hide-a-way his beautiful and sexy kitsune created, confirming that Kurama was a truly rare and precious treasure.

"You're amazing, Fox."

"I'm not yet done, Master."

Yusuke groaned inwardly. Kurama calling him Master was just too fucking hot and sexy. His libido went wild, causing his cock to twitch with an aching need to have Kurama's talented, hot mouth engulf his painfully hard erection.

'The things I'm gonna do to that pretty mouth of his,' mused the detective.

With a sly grin, Kurama reached into his hair, pulled out a seed, and with little regard, flicked it over his shoulder.

The seedling sprouted into feather-like blades of grass, forming a soft, thick mattress of turf.

The only word Yusuke could find to describe his shock at the bedding Kurama provided was, "Fuuuuuck."

"Yes, please," the sly fox grinned.

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck you alright, but first you're gonna remind me how talented that mouth of yours is."

With lidded eyes, Kurama whispered, "I love when you talk nasty…Master."

"I think you want it down and dirty don't you my little fox slut," snickered one extremely horny spirit detective.

With a saucy smirk and a wink, Kurama ran his hands up the back of Yusuke's legs to his tight ass giving it a firm squeeze and then playfully buried his nose in Yusuke's crotch, inhaling deeply the musky, masculine scent of his lover.

Yelping, Yusuke grasped Kurama's arms firmly, pushing him back onto his heels, pointing his finger at the sly fox, "Bad, kitsune, bad!" he admonished.

Yusuke had to bite his tongue to hold back his chuckling laughter at the pouting fox.

'Could he look more adorable, or fuckable?" thought Yusuke.

"So, you wanna play, do you? Is this what my little hot fox wants?" asked Yusuke, running his palm over his clothed covered erection, squeezing, and molding the heated flesh in a teasingly tempting manner.

Kurama was so horny he was beside himself. He wanted nothing more than to imprison Yusuke within his vines, ravishing every inch of the detective, starting with the sexy bulge inside his pants.

"Oh yes, Yusuke," purred the fox, licking his salivating lips with hungry intent.

Giving Kurama a stern look of disapproval, he questioned, "Yes, what?"

Sobering from his fantasy, he nervously responded, "Yes, M-Master."

"That's better, but you'll be punished for that disrespect, later." The playfulness in Yusuke's eyes diminished as chocolate orbs narrowed into a serious and predatory stare.

"I'll give you what you want, slave, but you'll have to earn it."

"Yes, Master." Kurama was now giving Yusuke his full attention, eagerly awaiting Yusuke's commands. The boy was really getting into the role and Kurama was determined to play his part.

'Yusuke makes such a sexy Master. I foresee him being a wonderful seme," the fox mused. 'I hope he spanks me.'

Yusuke opened the top button of his jeans and slowly unzipped his fly allowing his engorged ten inch thick shaft to pop out, angry and demanding attention. Grabbing the base of his cock and pointing it at his fox's face, he took a step closer placing his feet on either side of Kurama's thighs.

Kurama automatically opened his mouth, ready to receive the thick sex glistening in front of him.

"Not so fast my hot vixen," Yusuke reminded Kurama with a voice low and even.

"You'll taste me first," instructed the teen, and began tracing Kurama's lips with the head of his cock, slowly painting them with pre-cum pooling at the tip.

"Now, lick it off, bitch. Taste what'll be flowing down your throat soon," ordered Yusuke.

'Oh, he's so good. I love when he talks dirty and calls me names,' thought Kurama licking every drop off his lips, delighting in the sweet/salty taste of his lover's essence.

"Good, kitsune," rasped Yusuke, mesmerized by the erotic vision of his kitsune sensually licking his lips clean. "Now open that pretty mouth of yours and stick out your tongue."

Kurama obeyed extending his wet muscle, anxiously waiting a mouth full of Yusuke.

Admiring the vision his uke made, the dark-haired boy shuttered with anticipation. Kurama looked so hot and sexy on his knees, submissively waiting to have his mouth filled with Yusuke's steel flesh.

Refusing to delay his pleasure for one more minute, Yusuke swirled and massaged the tip of his cock on Kurama's outstretched tongue, slowly bathing it in his lover's hot, slick saliva. The Tentai leader moaned deeply squeezing the base of his cock tightly, fearing their play may end before it even gets started; the fox's scorching tongue felt that good.

Wanting to exert more dominance, Yusuke raised his dripping sex away from the fleshy warmth, only to slap it back down on the extended muscle, startling the fox, momentarily.

With closed eyes, Kurama lost himself in nirvana as his tongue was erotically stroked by his lover's silky smooth hard-on and then was shocked back into reality at the sudden impact of Yusuke's cock smacking down on his tongue. The fox recoiled, shutting his mouth, staring up at his lover with a look of surprise. Kurama quickly lowered his eyes, ashamed he had reacted so badly to Yusuke's show of dominance. He had used this same technique on past lovers himself and, even though he longed to be Yusuke's uke, he needed to acclimate himself to being on the receiving end.

Regaining his composure, the red-headed uke asked for forgiveness from his seme lover. "Forgive me, Master. You took me by surprise. Please play with me as you desire."

Yusuke smirked when Kurama pulled back. To have startled the perfect fox was a victory in and of itself in Yusuke's book. He then grabbed the back of Kurama's hair, pulling his head backwards and ordered, "Open wide and stick it out again."

As soon as Kurama did as he was asked, Yusuke slapped his cock back down on Kurama's tongue, and then again, and again, in short consecutive smacks. Kurama moaned obscenely from the beating his tongue was taking. It felt so good to have Yusuke abusing him in this way and needed more.

Yusuke was ready for more too, a lot more. As long as Kurama wasn't complaining, he'd take this game as far as he could, a little bit at a time; however, he didn't want to scare Kurama off by acting out his fantasies all in one day.

"Now, suck me, but only the head, and suck it hard!"

Kurama eagerly obeyed, enclosing his full supple lips around the huge bulbous head. He suckled as hard as he could, like a kit at his mothers nipple.

"Uhhh, fuck yes, that's so good," moaned the detective while massaging the back of Kurama's scalp, enjoying the double stimulation of the fox's silken hair slipping between his fingers like cool clean water and the tip of his shaft blanketed in a hot, wet vacuum.

Kurama looked up at his panting lover, ecstatic that he was the one causing such pleasure to his seme, and with an evil smirk dug the tip of his tongue into the boy's tiny hole.

"FUCKING SHIT! Take it all, bitch," growled the teen, forcing his thick cock down Kurama's throat.

Kurama readied himself, knowing what was to come and relaxed his gullet so as not to gag when Yusuke's steel pipe slid down his throat.

Yusuke buried his cock down to the root in Kurama's hot sheath, tickling the fox's nose with his curly black pubic hair.

Holding the fox in place, he ordered, "Swallow."

Kurama contracted his throat muscles, massaging and squeezing the huge head.

The detective growled gutturally from the pressure as pre-cum splashed down his fox's throat.

Teetering on the cusp of release, but wanting to extend his pleasure for as long as possible, Yusuke pulled out of his uke's mouth with his cock drenched and dripping with saliva, taking a momentary breather to regain control of his body.

Kurama's face was flushed with a string of spit still connecting him to his seme. He licked his swollen wet lips and begged, "Please, Master, give it back."

Yusuke plunged back in, holding Kurama's head still as he proceeded to fuck his fox's face fast and deep with long strokes. "There's no one alive who could suck cock better than you do, Kurama. KAMI!"

Kurama gripped Yusuke's thighs treading the line between pleasure and pain; trying to gulp in air each time Yusuke pulled out and before his length was driven back down his throat.

Yusuke maintained an iron grip in Kurama's hair, groaning and growling as he repeatedly plowed his throbbing sex down Kurama's tight tunnel. The detective was oblivious to anything other than the aching pleasure building up between his legs.

"Suck harder, slave. I'm so close!" roared Yusuke.

With a whine from deep within his throat, Kurama doubled his efforts, molding his inner fleshy cheeks around Yusuke's cock, sucking so hard he was becoming lightheaded as his mouth was ruthlessly raped. Kurama didn't know how much longer he could continue. His whole face was tired. Not even Kuronue fucked his mouth this violently. Kurama couldn't be happier.

"That's it!" wailed the teen, ramming his cock down Kurama's throat one last time, smashing the fox's face flush with his pubic bone, holding his uke's mouth in place.

"KEEP SUCKING!" Yusuke's thighs started shaking as liquid fire flowed throughout his body, targeting his heated desire. And with a deep groan, the detective threw his head back as his seed spewed forth in thick ribbons down his lover's throat. Only Kurama's strong hold kept Yusuke from falling as his legs tried to buckle.

As the thick mass of throbbing steel cut off his airway, Kurama dug his nails into Yusuke's hips, drawing blood. He bolted his eyes shut and concentrated on swallowing and sucking as fast and as hard as he could. When he felt Yusuke's thick rich seed splash down his throat, the fox obediently milked his lover's sex until the spent shaft was quickly pulled out of his mouth. Gasping and panting, Kurama took in as much fresh air as his lungs would allow.

Yusuke's legs gave out as gravity and fatigue pulled him into a squatting position over his lover's bent knees. After slowly catching his breathe from an orgasm so strong it was almost painful, he gave a long and slow swipe of his tongue over Kurama's parted lips, tasting himself then tenderly stroked Kurama's cheek with the back of his knuckles, whispering between labored breathes, "You're incredible, Kurama, so utterly incredible." Yusuke was in awe at the level of barbarity Kurama was able to withstand.

Kurama met Yusuke's glazed eyes and voiced hoarsely, "And you were perfect, my handsome Master."

With a roguish grin, the boy stated, "You ain't seen nothin yet, you sexy vixen."

Yusuke swiftly yanked Kurama's head back with one hand, exposing his slender throat, and then cradled his back with his other hand, successfully forcing the fox's upper body to bend backwards, arching his neck and chest towards Yusuke's hungry mouth.

The ravenous teen dipped his head, sucking Kurama's pink nipple into his mouth then bit down with his straight teeth, pulling, scraping, and suckling the taut bud.

"Master!" Kurama cried out. The painful suction on his nipple had his cock jumping and screaming to be let out.

Yusuke growled around his mouthful of flesh at Kurama's outburst. He released the swollen morsel with a gentle lick then continued lapping his hot tongue across the fox's chest to his other nub, abusing and torturing the hardened peak.

"Please, please," panted Kurama, writhing in desperation.

Yusuke scorched a path from Kurama's chest to his neck laving the soft skin with his hot breathe and wet tongue. He continued kissing, licking, and biting the swan-like column arched so wantonly, reveling in his lover's sweet skin and intoxicating scent. With each mewling whimper he pulled from his fox; Yusuke's sex began to rise anew.

"Please what?" husked Yusuke in Kurama's ear, tracing the outer cartilage with the tip of his wet blade. "What do you want me to do, slave? Tell me!"

Yusuke released Kurama's hair allowing the fox to wrap his arms around his neck, nuzzling his sweat drenched face in Yusuke's hair.

"Fuck me, Master! Please fuck me!" sobbed the uke fox, "Make me scream, please."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna fuck you so hard I'll have you screaming like a virgin bitch, fox boy," growled Yusuke as he held Kurama close to his body. "But I'm not done playing with you yet," said Yusuke. He gripped Kurama's aching sex through his jeans, squeezing and rubbing the hardened length, cupping Kurama's balls with his strong hand. He palmed and kneaded the entire package, eliciting more sobbing and whining from his uke.

"You're my fuck toy, aren't you, Kurama. Tell me you're my fuck toy… my play thing… my pretty boy toy. Tell me or I'll leave you hanging, slave," threatened Yusuke.

Yusuke was everything of what Kurama dreamed of and more. His aggressive and dominant demeanor had Kurama's body pulled as tight as a bowstring, leaving him shaking and whimpering like a virgin. How Yusuke gained the confidence to act out the master/seme role so expertly, the fox would never know. What he did know was that he would always submit to Yusuke's every desire.

"Yes, Master. I'm your fuck toy! Please, Yusuke, I can't take anymore teasing. I'm begging you, Master. Fuck me and let me come." Kurama had completely broken down into uncontrollable sobs, grinding his cock harder and harder into Yusuke's knowing hand.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Yusuke let go of Kurama's shaft, ignoring the fox's cry of abandonment. Picking him up bridal style and carrying him over to the grass bedding Kurama created earlier, Yusuke gently laid the fox down on his back.

Kurama quickly reached for his zipper, trying to remove the imprisoning garment from his engorged sex. Yusuke grabbed the fox's wrists, straddled his hips, and pressed Kurama's thieving hands against the ground on either side of his head.

"Do not move until I tell you. Do you understand, slave?" growled Yusuke into Kurama's face with the look of a wild animal ready to attack.

Kurama choked back a sob, shaking his head up and down affirming that he understood.

"Good kitsune," praised the lust crazed boy, grinding his reawakened erection into Kurama's as a reward.

"Ahhh, Kami, more," he whimpered, raising his hips to gain more friction against Yusuke's steel heat.

Yusuke abruptly stood up and warned, "Don't move," and took a step back to finish removing his jeans. Now completely naked, Yusuke towered over the prostrate kitsune. Staring down at his uke lover, Yusuke asked in a throaty voice, "Is this," Yusuke began slowly stroking himself, "what you want me to do to you, Fox? Do you want me to jerk you off with my hand, like this? Or do you want me to suck you off? Decide now or I'll decide for you."

Finding his voice, Kurama answered meekly and submissively, "Suck me, Master Yusuke. I beg of you."

Yusuke's fox looked like a wanton angel, lying with his flaming red hair fanned out around his beautiful flushed face, his emerald jewels glistening with unabashed need for his seme.

Yusuke had never given a blow job before, but the boy leader knew what he liked and had a clear memory of what Kurama did to him. Yusuke would give that same pleasure to his lover, or die trying.

Kneeling between Kurama's legs, Yusuke ghosted his fingertips over his lover's chest, circling each areola, yet avoiding the hard peak. He caressed and petted the soft heated flesh of Kurama's washboard abs then teasingly toyed with the waistband of the tight jeans. Yusuke licked his lips and unbuttoned Kurama's jeans, loosening the tight material. Planting his hands firmly on Kurama's hips, Yusuke lowered his hungry mouth to Kurama's navel, dipping then swirling his tongue around.

Kurama gasped trying to buck his hips, but Yusuke held him firm as he licked and sucked the shallow indentation, then dragged his tongue just below the top of the waistband, leaving a moist trail from hip to hip. Yusuke slowly delved his tongue lower as he unzipped Kurama's pants, kissing and licking the newly exposed tender flesh.

Without releasing Kurama's aching shaft from inside his jeans, Yusuke pulled open the front flaps as wide as the seams would allow. Having a clear view of Kurama's downy-soft tufts of red curls, Yusuke dipped his head, inhaling the succulent bouquet of Kurama's maleness, tickling the fine hairs with each sniff of his nose.

Yusuke's blood boiled. He wanted to devour the fox; consume and savor every inch of satin skin. Feeling his patience abate, the detective sat back on his heels and ripped the fox's pants off in one fluid motion.

Kurama moaned as his cock sprang free, smacking into his lower abs, then whimpered as his thighs were spread wide and pushed back, raising his ass into the air.

With an unobstructed view of Kurama's hidden secrets, Yusuke growled, "Hold your legs open. I want complete access to everything."

Kurama grasped the back of his knees, widening and lifting his legs and butt, bolting his eyes shut as the anticipation became almost too much to bear. The detective grabbed Kurama's milky white globes and spread them apart. With one huge swipe of his tongue, he licked from where the fox's crack started at his lower back, sliding over his asshole then over his balls and up his shaft to the tip, sucking in the crown, swirling his tongue around and into the slit before hoovering down the column of Kurama's length, ignoring the urge to gag. After a couple of determined deep bobs, Yusuke mastered the art of deep throating, which had the fox groaning and thrashing his head from side to side.

Yusuke quickly reached one hand up to Kurama's face, grabbed his chin, and pushed three fingers into his mouth. Needing no instruction of what was expected; Kurama sucked, wrapping his wet tongue around and in between each digit, moistening them thoroughly.

Every pore on the fox's flesh radiated heat, seeping into his veins, heating his blood as it traveled throughout his body, converging at a rapid rate to his core, building into a hot, coiling and aching demand for release.

Yusuke removed his fingers from the warm cavern then unceremoniously plunged his middle finger deep into Kurama's ass, digging around for that special spot that had given him so much pleasure before.

"Yusuke!" wailed the fox from the sudden and unexpected intrusion. "Oh Yusuke, right there, that's it!"

The teen smiled with evil intent around his mouthful of Kurama, knowing he found what he was looking for; however, he took note of how Kurama addressed him and formulated a devious plan to punish the fox for not calling him Master.

With little regard to Kurama's pain threshold, he shoved a second finger in and spread the two digits apart, stretching the tight canal while sucking and bobbing harder and faster, wanting to bring Kurama over the edge as fast as possible.

The kitsune screamed out again from the painful, yet, pleasurable stretching. The fox had a very high tolerance for pain during sex, which Yusuke would soon learn and test to the very limit.

Yusuke deep throated Kurama's pulsing shaft, swallowing and massaging the stiff rod with his throat and tongue as he finger fucked Kurama to orgasm.

Kurama let loose a keening howl as his seed exploded into Yusuke mouth. Stream after stream of hot cum poured down his throat in such abundance, the boy thought he would certainly drown. 'Not a bad way to go,' he mused.

The teen continued siphoning every drop of honey from Kurama's body while rubbing the fox's prostate, refusing to let up even when Kurama's shaft softened. Yusuke finally released the spent member but doubled his efforts against the fox's sweet spot, giving his lover a sinister smirk.

Feeling a surge of power and dominance over his writhing and sobbing fox, Yusuke commanded, "Roll over onto your hands and knees. Now, bitch!"

It was time to punish the fox.

Kurama was damn near hyperventilating still floating in a whirlwind of rapture, barely hearing the muffled order to roll over as his ears buzzed with the sound of his own blood rushing through his head like crashing waves.

As he sluggishly tried rolling over onto his side, Kurama realized Yusuke was not removing his fingers from his lower cavity; in fact, the boy-master was pumping even faster and harder.

"Y-Yusuke…I c-can't…your fingers…" panted the fox.

Without a word, Yusuke grabbed Kurama's leg, pulling it over his arm and forcibly rolling the fox onto his stomach, never ceasing his vigorous pumping.

Now on his stomach with his legs spread wide, Kurama whimpered. The deep penetration of Yusuke's fingers hitting his sweet spot was driving him insane; yet, his inner walls were drying out and becoming slightly sore when the digits would retract.

"P-Please, Master……l-lube," he whimpered.

Yusuke pressed his two fingers deep inside the fox, holding them there as he reached to the side where Kurama's pants lay, retrieving a tube of K-Y. He then dislodged his fingers, coating three digits and his pulsing shaft with the slick substance.

"Ass up high, bitch, shoulders down," he commanded in no uncertain terms.

With shaky limbs, he raised his ass high in the air settling on his knees, his upper body still close to the ground. The fox demon willed his inner muscles to relax, guessing what was to come next, or so he thought.

"Master!" yelped the fox as Yusuke's hand came down hard on his butt.

"Spread them wide, Fox," commanded the boy firmly.

The second Kurama parted his knees wider; Yusuke thrust all three fingers into his asshole and slapped his ass again with his other hand.

"That's for showing me no respect, bitch. Maybe next time you'll remember to call me Master, ne?" He then slapped the opposite cheek even harder.

The boy-master continued pumping, scissoring and twisting his fingers while spanking those perfectly rounded globes, alternately.

"When we fuck you will always call me Master, no exceptions. Do you understand, Kurama?" spat the detective, his cock leaking with every word he uttered.

The role of seme and Master had heightened Yusuke's senses, giving him a feeling of absolute power over his sexy fox, almost like a drug he was quickly becoming addicted to.

Kurama yelped with each slap to his ass followed by a deep groan as his prostate was pounded relentlessly. His cock swelled, becoming painfully hard, harder than before as the combination of punishment and pleasure pushed him to a higher plateau of erotic euphoria.

"Yes, Master. Please forgive me, Master! Ahhhhhh. Please fuck me, Master!" wailed the kitsune. He needed to feel more painful bliss which only Yusuke's big, thick, hard cock could provide. He was stretched enough that Yusuke could slam into him fast and hard without the threat of tissue tearing, yet, able to feel the stinging burn of such a large and thick object penetrating him forcefully.

Without preamble, Yusuke pulled his fingers out, grabbed Kurama's hips with an iron grip and slammed his steel rod into his tight ass, spearing the fox in one deep thrust. Giving the fox no time to adjust, Yusuke pulled out and bucked back in hard and fast, snapping his hips with lightening speed, drilling into the fox with jack-hammering force, hitting his sweet spot, dead on.

Kurama screamed throwing his head back as Yusuke filled his cavity completely; stretching him open painfully to accommodate his girth. The fox relished in the pain, because after the pain was undeniable pleasure, a pleasure that increased tenfold as it washed away the pain. The fox groaned shamelessly as the pain slowly dulled with every brush against his prostate.

"More, Master, harder… deeper… faster!" Kurama's screams had turned into whining sobs of begging.

Obscenely, Yusuke grunted. Masturbating, something he did regularly could never duplicate what he was feeling now. The hot, tight, gripping inner walls of Kurama's ass around his cock were as unforgiving as the sizzling friction his pounding caused as the vice-like grip was sucking him in deeper and deeper, testing his control and stamina.

The detective, never having fucked anyone before, could feel his restraint wavering; release was eminent.

With his fox begging for more, Yusuke grasped the red mane sticking to his uke's back, using it as leverage with one hand to fuck him even deeper. He then, reaching under Kurama's waist, wrapped his other hand around the weeping cock viciously fisting him with long, tight strokes.

"Come for me, slave. Come for me now!" ordered the boy-master.

Kurama cried out as his hair was yanked back, being used as an anchor to keep him from falling forward with each hard thrust his Master gave him. Yusuke was fucking Kurama so hard; the force of each thrust raised his knees off the ground. His toes went numb, his thighs ached with tortuous intensity, his heart pounded, pumping liquid heat through every vein in the fox's body racing towards his aching sex. As the fox demon's balls began to tighten, he became blinded by white bolts of lightening flashing behind his eyelids, his body temperature going from scalding hot to a numbing, clammy cold. His back arched and with a keening whine, Kurama came and came hard, harder than ever before. Not in his long lifespan had Yoko Kurama lost his grip on reality as his seed spewed forth like a tsunami wave. The world around him blanked out as his body went limp, blacking out into a deep abyss of ecstasy.

Yusuke felt Kurama's cock pulse in his hand just before his seed shot out of his dick, covering Yusuke's hand and the ground with stream after stream of creamy thick liquid. At the same time, Kurama's inner muscles clamped down on Yusuke's cock so tightly, the boy-master screamed out his cry of completion, echoing throughout the forest as his own seed filled his lover's canal, splashing out and down both their legs.

The detective rested his forehead between his lover's shoulder blades, panting, and gasping as sweat dripped off his skin. He was so caught up in his own orgasm, that he hadn't noticed the inert form he held within his arms.

"Kurama, that was fucking mind blowing," he panted, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

When no response came, Yusuke cracked open an eye and called his lover again, a bit louder, "Kurama, are you okay?"

Slowly, the ace detective realized that what he was holding was dead weight. Panic washed over the boy as he rolled Kurama over, laying him on his back.

"Kurama!" he yelled slapping the fox's cheek, "Kurama!" There was still no response.

"Oh fuck, I killed him! Shit, shit, shit! Kurama! Come on and wake up! You're scaring me!" bellowed the teen.

With Yusuke focused on reviving his dead lover, he was totally oblivious to the fact that one side of the lover's makeshift hide-a-way had been slashed down, and a very amused fire apparition was kneeling next to him.

"He's not dead, Detective," came a stoic voice out of nowhere.

Startled, Yusuke jumped five feet in the air, yelping, "SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK!"

Once Yusuke found himself staring into familiar ruby eyes he screeched, "Hiei! I fucking killed Kurama!"

Hiei's snicker quickly turned into an obnoxious chuckle as he took in the detective's distress and state of "un" dress his teammates were in.

"It's not funny! Stop laughing you asshole! Kurama's dead!"

"He's not dead, fool. You merely fucked him unconscious," Hiei chuckled, cocking an eyebrow, "I'm impressed." Then with a lazy scan over the spirit detective's body, his gaze lingering on Yusuke's lap, and added, "Very…impressed."

TBC

I'D LIKE TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO MY DAUGHTER for writing such a wonderful fight scene between our boys and the renegade demons. Thank you so much.

Thanks to all of you who took the time to review. It doesn't matter to me if the review was long or just a quick note to say "Update Soon" The fact that you pressed the review button at all tells me that you liked the story, unless, of course, you've flamed me, but that hasn't happened yet, LOL. Thank you again.


	5. Hiei Has No Shame

DISCLAIMER: Okay. You should know by now that if I owned any part of Yu Yu Hakusho, I would have Yusuke chained to my bed and I would be watching him and Koga make out. But I don't, such as life.

WARNINGS: More boy/boy sex. And of course, Yusuke needs his mouth washed out with soap.

PAIRINGS: Yusuke/Kurama

The Seduction of Uremeshi Yusuke

Chapter 5 – Hiei Has No Shame

"What the hell are you looking at, you perv," bellowed Yusuke, grabbing his and Kurama's shirts covering their manly goods.

"You, Detective, you surprise me."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?!" Yusuke yelled, his cheeks turning a nice color of beet red.

'Shit! Of all people catching us like this, why did it have to be Hiei? He'll never let us live this down,' thought the detective, a grim expression distorting his handsome facial features.

Ignoring Hiei for a minute, Yusuke focused his attention on Kurama, desperately trying to revive his fox with a firm shake to Kurama's shoulders. "Come on, Kurama. Wake up!" Yusuke's efforts were rewarded with a soft mumbling of, "Mmmm, Yusuke." The fox was out for the count.

Noticing the blush on Yusuke's cheeks turning an even deeper crimson, Hiei chuckled, "Not only did you fuck the Legendary Yoko Kurama senseless; you made him your bitch."

"What's it to you anyway?" questioned the flustered boy, quickly loosing patience with the fire apparition. "And would you stop looking at me like that!" Yusuke was feeling like a piece of raw meat dangling in front of a lion.

Hiei merely snickered in response to Yusuke's outburst. "Kurama's sexual prowess is known throughout the Makai. It's never been done, Detective. I'm curious," answered Hiei with amusement, eyeing the boy with hungry intent.

Yusuke gulped nervously, "Curious about what, Hiei?"

Intensifying his lustful gaze, Hiei mused out loud, "It makes me think, Detective. You must be very good to have made the fox submit so easily."

Yusuke's jaw dropped, his humiliation quota reaching its limit. "That was Kurama's choice and none of your business, Hiei. So if you don't mind, I need to get Kurama dressed and out of here. Besides, I've had enough of your bullshit."

Hiei looked down at Yusuke's shirt tenting over his lap and stated with smug confidence, "It appears my… bullshit is having some impact on you, ne?"

Yusuke gasped in disbelief at his hardening erection. Confused and mortified, he shouted, "PISS OFF, HIEI, BEFORE I HURT YOU!"

With a lurid smirk and continued smugness, Hiei replied, "Fine. But I'll be seeing you later." With that said and a blatant wink directed at the spirit detective, Hiei flitted off.

"Creepy ass, fucking fire demon," mumbled the incensed teen while dressing himself and Kurama with the utmost haste. The teen was feeling quite vulnerable and exposed out in the open like this. Picking up his sleeping lover, Yusuke tore through the city with lightening speed that could rival Hiei's. Pedestrians saw nothing of the two lovers. They only felt an eerie breeze brushing passed them.

Not wanting to waste time unlocking Kurama's front door, Yusuke bolted around to the back window jumping into his lover's bedroom with ease, holding his treasured cargo cradled lovingly in his arms. Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief and placed his kitsune on the bed with the same gentle care a mother would give her precious baby. With deft efficiency, the dark-haired boy removed their clothes. He then made his way to the bathroom and after wetting a washcloth, cleaned himself and his sleeping kitsune of dried semen still clinging to them. Once finished, Yusuke climbed into bed naked cuddling Kurama to his chest. It had been a long and tiring day for both, not to mention the unexpected and strange encounter Yusuke had with the creepy, yet oddly sexy fire apparition. The detective closed his eyes deciding to discuss it with Kurama tomorrow.

Reclining in his favorite tree, which happened to be in the same forest that Yusuke and Kurama had so recently fought and fucked in, Hiei mused over recent events, namely, Yusuke and Kurama rutting. Initially, Hiei found Kurama's infatuation with the spirit detective quite amusing, believing the fox a sentimental fool for pursuing someone Hiei deemed a waste of time and energy.

'Hn, the detective is full of surprises. Either he's cheating on Keiko or they are not as close as I once thought. And since when does Yusuke rut with males? Damn! Not only are they fucking, but Yusuke is seme. If I hadn't heard them myself, I would never have believed it,' snorted the baffled fire apparition. This alone had piqued the fire demon's curiosity and memory of what he had stumbled upon earlier; the sounds of rutting still echoing in Hiei's mind allowing him a full-vision of Yusuke fucking Kurama into oblivion.

Flashback

Hiei, finally found by Botan, was sent reluctantly to offer assistance to Yusuke and Kurama. Upon entering the forest, he was immediately hit with a powerful ki, warning all demons within the vicinity to stay away. A rutting was to ensue.

Recognizing the signature, he whispered to himself, "Interesting." Masking his own ki, Hiei approached the target area with cat-like stealth flitting from tree to tree.

"Take it all, bitch!" Yusuke's voice boomed out of nowhere with such authority and force Hiei damn near fell out of the tree, but not quite. He is after all…Hiei. Re-establishing his balance, Hiei stood shocked, mouth agape as he noticed a shelter of greenery hiding the teens from prying eyes, but did nothing to mute the erotic noises coming from within.

'Hn…The Legendary Yoko Kurama submitting to the boy detective. This is too priceless to pass up,' thought the ruby-eyed fire demon, and with a lecherous smirk Hiei settled back on a thick tree branch listening to the sounds of the fox and spirit detective rutting without a hint of remorse or guilt for eavesdropping.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard I'll have you screaming like a virgin bitch, fox boy!" Yusuke's voice boomed through the foliage again.

Yusuke's dominant promise to Kurama sent a warm shiver up Hiei's spine as blood rushed to his groin, forcing his cock out of its dormancy. As more screams and pleas poured out of the fox, the fire apparition began wondering what it would feel like to be taken by Yusuke. To be uke was a foreign concept for Hiei. He believed only the weak submit, and Hiei was not at all weak, yet this new desire to be fucked by Yusuke, someone just as strong, if not stronger, (Although Hiei would never admit it out loud) began to plague his mind.

With each groan and grunt from his teammates, the fire demon's body began a slow burn of want and need for completion. And refusing to deny himself anything, let alone his own pleasure, he growled tossing his cloak over his shoulder. Slowly slipping one hand under his tank top, Hiei imagined himself on all fours being fucked by Yusuke. Teasingly, he circled the outer rim of his nipple then brushed over the tip pulling and rolling it between his fingers. Once the nipple had hardened, he gave it a harsh twist. Not wanting to ignore its neglected twin, he gave it a sharp twist as well. Hiei was no stranger to pain and liked it rough so he continued pulling and twisting the rock hard peaks with purpose, feeling his cock throbbing with each stab of pain he inflicted on his nipples. With his sex demanding attention, he slid his other hand over his crotch pressing his palm over the steel length imprisoned within his black slacks. Curling his fingers, Hiei took a firm hold of the thick, stiff shaft giving it a hard squeeze. Hiei may be short but he was packing a torpedo.

As Yusuke and Kurama's moans and groans increased in volume, the fire demon quickly extricated his dick from his pants. He slowly began stroking from base to tip within a firm grip. Hiei moaned as the heat from his hand penetrated deep within his shaft encouraging him to lift his balls out of the same prison, heightening his pleasure. He kneaded and rolled the tender jewels within his palm feeling them tighten as an all too familiar heat of desire coiled within his lower abdomen. Hiei snarled exposing his sharp white fangs as his breathe became no more than short pants.

The sounds of ecstasy increased from within the lover's hide-a-way pushing Hiei to stroke faster, squeezing his cock tighter molding the crown with each upstroke, and spreading his pre-cum to aid in his self gratification.

With each grunt from Yusuke and each sobbing wail of pleasure and pain coming from Kurama, along with the sound of flesh slapping hard against flesh, Hiei growled with a bit of jealous rage. He wanted to know what Kurama was feeling as Yusuke pounded into him. Slowing down his strokes, he kicked one leg out of his pants and spread his legs then raised two fingers to his mouth, sucking and coating them with spit. Tentatively, he reached below his balls feeling for his hidden entrance. With care, Hiei slowly prodded his opening testing the tightness of the muscle, massaging the tiny tight ring before dipping the tip of his middle finger into his hole. Hiei gasped as the puckered muscle sucked in his finger up to the first knuckle.

'Fuck, that feels good,' he groaned, sliding the digit in all the way, stroking his cock a little faster.

"Ahhhnnngg," he moaned, pulling out and plunging back in even deeper. Hiei timed his stroking and finger fucking to the sound of skin slapping together in the distance, trying to mirror his teammate's pleasure.

Fisting and fucking himself faster and faster and faster, Hiei felt his completion nearing. The sensation of friction against his inner walls was overwhelming, especially when adding a second finger enabling him to hit his sweet spot throwing him into a frenzy of want and need. Tossing his head back, Hiei bit his lip squelching the need to scream out the blinding pleasure exploding throughout his body while shooting his load in short consecutive bursts; Kurama and Yusuke screaming their release at the same time.

Hiei's orgasm was intense. None the less, he was able to recover quickly. (Remember, we ARE talking about Hiei) Shaking off his soiled hand, he pulled up his pants, trying to right his attire when another loud cry emerged from the love nest:

"Kurama, oh fuck, I killed him! Shit, shit, shit! Kurama! Come on and wake up! You're scaring me!"

"Foolish human," he muttered in jest, wondering how the detective could be so dominant, yet so naïve. Hiei couldn't help but laugh out loud and decided to let the detective off the hook. But first, the evil fire demon felt like having some fun, at Yusuke's expense of course.

"Hn, I can flirt with the sexy boy while embarrassing the shit out of him. This will be too easy," he chuckled,

END FLASHBACK

Sobering from his memories, Hiei released a primal growl,

"I will have you, Detective!" Hiei vowed.

Hiei was no virgin, nor was he shy about sex. Male demons were promiscuous in the Makai as rutting was a means of release, so it was no surprise to learn that Hiei held no undying love for Yusuke. Sure he thought him handsome for a human and respected Yusuke's strength and abilities, but a fuck was just a fuck. All Hiei wanted was to experience what it felt like to be on the receiving end of someone stronger and more powerful than him, nothing more.

From Hiei's demon perspective, rutting with Yusuke should be a simple thing. If they were in the Makai the encounter would be swift and without emotion or feelings, but they were not in the Makai. This would be different from Hiei taking a weaker demon as a rutting partner to fuck. He wanted Yusuke fucking him and for that to happen, Yusuke had to be willing. Also, Kurama had to consent which may prove to be an obstacle.

'The fox is in love with the boy and may not be willing to share. Kitsune are notoriously possessive over what is theirs,' he snorted with an air of irritation written all over his face. Hiei cocked his eyebrow as a thought suddenly occurred to him, "Perhaps the fox would want to participate. That would certainly be an added bonus." Hiei curled his lip in a perverted sneer.

The fire demon at one point considered the fox a suitable rutting partner, but dismissed the idea long ago. He knew it would have become a battle for dominance between them, and quite frankly there were easier conquests to be had.

'If the fox was willing, this could turn out to be quite entertaining,' he thought while settling in for the night.

Yusuke awoke to the sounds of birds singing and warm even breathes caressing his neck. A gentle shudder rippled through the detective's body leaving him with a feeling of contented peace as he cuddled more closely to his kitsune who was already draped over the boy's chest.

'So beautiful and peaceful my fox looks,' thought the teen as his fingers gently stroked Kurama's lush red locks. With his other hand, Yusuke traced his fingertips down the kitsune's supple spine to his perfectly rounded globes, resting his open palm on one of the soft cheeks and giving it a loving squeeze.

Within Kurama's haze of sleep, his mind registered the tender caresses to his body. Moaning, he pressed himself tighter into his lover's hard body draping his long limber leg over Yusuke's stomach and hips.

Yusuke, given better access to his lover's lower end, slowly outlined the cleft of Kurama's ass. With each pass of his fingertips, the teen zeroed in on the tight portal that gave him such pleasure before. While circling the outer ring with ghosting touches, he stroked and massaged Kurama's back with his other hand, eliciting a purring plea from the aroused kitsune.

"Please, Yusuke, slide your finger in." Kurama raised his ass trying to capture a more intimate touch from his lover.

"Aren't you sore? You've been unconscious since I brought you back from the forest," the boy inquired with concern.

"Mmmmm, not sore, horny," he mumbled, "and I had regained consciousness while you carried me home."

"Why the hell didn't you say something, fox. You scared the shit out of me," said a slightly miffed Yusuke.

"I was so comfortable and you were taking such good care of me that I fell back to sleep. I'm sorry, koi. It wasn't my intention to worry or upset you," answered Kurama with remorse. "I'll make it up to you." He batted his emerald eyes at his lover. "If you're up for it… Master," he finished with another raise of his butt accompanied with a naughty smirk.

"You're damn right you will, slave." Yusuke chuckled dragging his hand off Kurama's ass as he lifted his fingers to his lover's mouth. Using two fingers, Yusuke sensually traced the contours of his fox's pouting petals. Kurama parted his lips poking his pink tongue out to play with the teasing digits in a most vulgar manner.

"Mmmmmm. Look at me, fox. I wanna see your beautiful eyes," whispered Yusuke, his voice now laced with lust. Kurama obediently tilted his head towards his lover's face. Swallowing thickly, he shivered as emerald green met blazing dark chocolate.

"Good, kitsune. Now suck my fingers and get them nice and wet." Yusuke slid his fingers into Kurama's eager mouth sparring with the hot, slick snake within the pliant orifice, piercing Kurama's heated gaze with his own.

"Pretend you're sucking my cock and suck it good," rasped the teen, pulling and pushing the two digits in and out of the fox's moist cavern; a simulation of what he'd like Kurama's talented mouth to be doing to his throbbing length. Kurama sucked and swirled his tongue around the determined appendages moaning his willingness to please his Master.

"You like when I fuck your mouth, don't you, Kurama. You don't care if it's my fingers or my dick, do you?" Yusuke said in a low and sexy voice.

Kurama groaned obscenely sucking and licking faster. He loved dirty bedroom talk. It aroused him just as intensely as tactile foreplay and Yusuke seemed to have mastered the art with an expertise that rivaled his own.

Yusuke licked his lips before giving Kurama a languid, open mouthed wet kiss on his cheekbone. He kissed his way down the fox's smooth cheek bringing his wet lips within a whisper's breathe of Kurama's. The kitsune's eyes fluttered shut from the loving and warm contact Yusuke provided. Slowly sliding his fingers out of Kurama's hot mouth, Yusuke replaced them with his tongue. As the boys engaged in an erotic dance of dueling blades, the dark-haired teen gently slipped his middle finger inside Kurama's tight tunnel. He slid it as deep as he could then curled the tip brushing it against the fox's sweet spot.

Kurama growled from the intimate touch which Yusuke quickly swallowed. The dark-haired boy deepened their kiss, plundering the inner sanctity of the fox's mouth as the kitsune continued growling and writhing with wanton desire. Expressing his need in the only way available, Kurama pressed his stiff arousal into Yusuke's upper thigh. The throbbing hot member oozed pre-cum smearing a wet trail on the dark-haired boy's flesh.

Yusuke wrapped his lips tightly around the fox's slick muscle, sucking the slippery tongue in and out of his mouth, mirroring the strokes of his finger thrusting inside the fox's tight ass. After several agonizingly slow strokes, Yusuke lodged his long middle digit in as far as he could, rubbing and teasing Kurama's sweet spot while ravishing his mouth. For long unhurried minutes, Yusuke assaulted the fox's prostate, relishing Kurama's frenzied moans and wiggling ass. With a lascivious grin, Yusuke slid in a second and third finger. He then separated his index and ring fingers stretching the tight muscle, leaving his middle finger to continue its relentless tickling of Kurama's special spot.

The non-stop stimulation to Kurama's prostate was too much for even the 1000 year old fox demon as indicated by his labored breathing. With his heart pumping wildly, his lower body began snaking in on itself with an aching scream for a release that was nowhere in sight, despite grinding his cock shamefully into Yusuke's leg. Unable to bear anymore blinding pleasure at the hands of his lover's torturing fingers shoved so deeply up his ass, Kurama tore his mouth away from the hot blade slashing through his mouth and wailed.

"Yusuke stop! I-I can't…" gasped the fox, choking on his words.

Yusuke watched his lover writhing in a sort of tormented euphoria, ecstatic that his touches were the cause. Kurama's face was flushed, his parted lips were wet with hunger, and his emerald eyes darkened to jade. Yusuke's heart raced, the fox's exotic beauty had transformed into a breathtaking expression of erotic and wanton radiance. At the fox's continued pleas, Yusuke broke from his self-induced spell. It was then he noticed the kitsune's tears and gently removed his fingers from the warm cavity they had occupied. With a look of complete devotion towards his kitsune, Yusuke licked away the saline drops threatening to spill from his lover's jade orbs.

Kurama released a sob when the invading assailants were removed from his lower orifice, whether from the loss or relief he didn't know. What he did know was that his libido was running amok, befuddling all his cognitive reasoning.

"Hush, baby, its okay," soothed the teen, leaving butterfly kisses all over the fox's florid face.

With Kurama's sobs subsiding, Yusuke gradually rolled the fox onto his back, never loosing the flush contact their bodies shared. The dark-haired boy raised his upper body resting his weight on his forearms on either side of Kurama's head, hovering directly over the kitsune. Yusuke lowered his lips to Kurama's in a slow and passionate kiss while parting the fox's legs with his knee. The boy detective settled his lower body between Kurama's supple thighs aligning his thick hard length against Kurama's. With mild pressure, Yusuke began moving his hips in small, tight circles, earning a groan from both boys.

Yusuke worked Kurama's cock with his own while sensually devouring the fox's sweet warmth, tasting all his lover had to offer. Lethargic strokes were used to explore the hidden recesses of Kurama's cavern. From time to time, Yusuke withdrew his mouth lapping at bow-shaped petals and then slid his tongue back in, skimming under the fox's upper and lower lips. Yusuke left no space unmapped within the hot and wet confines of Kurama's mouth.

Kurama clutched his arms around Yusuke's broad strong back, using the corded muscles as a lifeline. From the double onslaught on Kurama's mouth and groin so skillfully stroked and ravished by the boy, the fox dug his well groomed nails into his lover's back.

Growling when he felt nails scoring into his flesh, Yusuke dragged his open mouth to Kurama's neck and bit down hard, almost drawing blood.

"Ahhhh shit! Yusuke!" cried the red-headed fox. The bite Yusuke inflicted hurt, yet, lightening bolts of fire shot straight to the fox's sex. Kurama thrust his hips up hard, forcing more friction between the two.

Yusuke growled against Kurama's neck and pushed the fox's hips back down with his own, unconsciously demonstrating superior strength. Kurama whined, arching his neck and baring his throat in submission. Yusuke latched his mouth over the exposed flesh his lover presented, sucking the vulnerable skin with tenderness, rewarding the fox for his obedience. Even when making gentle love to Kurama, Yusuke called the shots.

The detective licked a path down Kurama's throat to the center of his chest and then rolled his cheek over the fox's nipple. Back and forth Yusuke nuzzled the side of his face across baby soft smooth skin.

A warm shiver raced through Kurama's body from Yusuke's tender caressing and he ran his fingers through inky black hair, gently encouraging the boy to continue his kitten-like petting.

'He's the perfect lover… My Yusuke,' the fox swooned in private thought. 'It doesn't matter if he takes me with brut force or with romantic tenderness because he pours his very soul into each gentle touch or each harsh command he gives. His love for me always shines through.' Kurama felt a lump rising in his throat and tears pooling in his eyes. Kurama never dreamed it could be this good with Yusuke. He assumed it would have taken weeks of coaxing and teaching before Yusuke demonstrated such expertise. Kurama bit his bottom lip savoring each pet and caress his chest and nipples received.

'I was a fool to have not realized my koi would approach love making with the same headstrong confidence and passionate zeal he shows while in battle.'

"Ahhhhh, Yusuke, more!" cried Kurama, being torn out of his reverie when teeth clamped down on his nipple.

Yusuke couldn't get enough of Kurama. He wanted to eat him whole. He wanted to taste, lick, suck, and kiss every inch of soft, taut, mouthwatering flesh. The boy continued rubbing his cheek from one hard peak to the other and then turning his head, he allowed the tip of his nose to sample and tease the living bouquet before him.

'Fuck! Kurama could roll in pig slop and still come out smelling like a potpourri of wild flowers, roses and fresh cut grass,' the boy snickered inwardly before nipping at a stiff nub that had been taunting him.

Yusuke lifted his head just enough to stare into his lover's half lidded eyes and whispered, "I could play with you like this all fucking day, Kurama," and darted his tongue out, stabbing at the same stiff peak he had just abused.

"Yusuke, you're driving me to the brink of insanity! You do realize that, don't you?" whined the fox.

"Um… Yeah," the teen chuckled.

Kurama rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I believe I've created quite the perverted monster."

Yusuke nipped Kurama's other nipple and answered, "Nope, always was a perv. Just never got to act on it," he flashed his million dollar smile at Kurama.

Beaming back at his silly lover, Kurama whispered, "I love you so much, Yusuke."

"You better," laughed the teen, dragging his hot tongue down the fox's torso.

'Time to get busy,' decided the boy. And Yusuke did just that. He licked, sucked, and kissed every inch of Kurama's delicious flesh. From the fox's pectoral muscles and each nipple, to each rib, laving every slender bone with doting caresses. The boy drew unseen designs with his rigid wet muscle over Kurama's stomach zeroing in on a tasty target. With his tongue now deeply buried inside Kurama's navel, Yusuke spread the fox's legs as wide as the kitsune's limberness would allow, bending his knees up and out. Without warning, Yusuke began playing with the fox's balls, bathing the entire sac in saliva and then with a mirthful glint in his chocolate orbs began bouncing the jewels off his flattened tongue. The detective was thoroughly enjoying himself, barely restraining an outburst of laughter at his fox's expression of disbelief.

"Yusuke, stop it! That is so obnoxious!" Kurama giggled like a girl, trying to close his legs, but to no avail. Kurama was extremely ticklish down there which Yusuke was exploiting without mercy.

"What? You don't like that?" pouted the teen while keeping Kurama's thighs pried open. "Well… How about this?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Yuuusukeeee!" Kurama cried out. Yusuke had just sucked in the kitsune's right nut into his mouth.

Kurama threw his head back with a shameful groan and begged, "More, Yusuke! Kami, that feels so good." The detective smirked around his mouthful of flesh and hummed. He rolled and swirled his tongue around the tender jewel and then released it only to latch onto its brother, repeating the same pattern of devotion.

Finally deciding to move on, Yusuke licked the underside of Kurama's shaft from base to tip and then back down, teasing the large vein pulsing with fresh blood.

"Oh please, Master. Take me in your mouth," begged the fox.

"Well, since you asked so politely, my slave, your wish is granted," replied the Boy-Master. Yusuke was thrilled that Kurama had called him Master. The boy had completely forgotten their roles even though Yusuke was making tender love to his fox and not just taking him roughly.

Slowly, the teen took the crown between his lips, dipping the tip of his tongue into the tiny slit and gave a long hard suck around the bulbous head.

"Ahhhhhhhh," cried Kurama raising his head up and propping himself up on his elbows. The fox's breathe hitched as he observed Yusuke engulfing more and more of his shaft until the entire length disappeared within the teen's hot and wet heat.

"Ohhhhhh, that feels wonderful, koi. Please don't stop," murmured Kurama as he reached over to pet Yusuke's head. Yusuke snickered around Kurama's member knowing he had no intentions of stopping or allowing Kurama to come, at least not anytime soon. Using slow strokes and gentle suction, Yusuke bobbed his head. He was intent on pulling more delectable cries from his fox. He also had a surprise for his lover.

Kurama grabbed Yusuke's head and thrust his hips up, begging for more speed, more suction, more of everything. Yusuke quickly restrained Kurama's wrists while pulling his mouth away from his lover's weeping shaft, leaving the fox thrusting into nothing but the open air.

"Yusuke! No! Finish me! Why are you being so cruel!" the kitsune huffed, gearing up for a real hissy-bitch-fit.

"Cruel you say," growled Yusuke, his voice filled with mock anger at Kurama's accusation. Yusuke loved making the always calm, cool, and perfect kitsune squirm, making him believe Yusuke was really pissed.

"Um… Well… I… You know…," Kurama nervously stammered, shrinking as far back into the mattress as he could, because after each word the fox uttered, Yusuke growled louder and louder as he slowly crept up the kitsune's body, the boys ending up nose to nose. Kurama swallowed hard.

With his eyes glaring down at Kurama, Yusuke nonchalantly reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. Yusuke sat back on his knees between Kurama's legs continuing to glare daggers at the fox.

'Oh shit. I think the romance is over,' worried the fox. He was a little sad the gentleness was about to end. Even though Kurama loved it rough and was prepared for how hard Yusuke was going to fuck him, he loved the gentle side Yusuke had displayed.

Yusuke slowly unscrewed the cap on the tub of lubricant and squeezed out a generous amount into his hand. Kurama pulled his legs back to his chest giving his lover complete access to his quivering, puckered entrance.

The Boy-Master was cracking up inside at the nervousness his fox demonstrated.

'I'm such a good actor,' Yusuke praised himself.

Speaking in a deep and raspy voice, Yusuke ordered, "Put your legs down, slave."

Confused, Kurama lowered his legs and stretched them out on the mattress. Yusuke, with all the fake seriousness he could muster, enclosed his hand firmly around Kurama's member and spread the slick substance around the pulsing flesh.

"Think I'm cruel, huh." Yusuke finally revealing a sly grin while straddling his thighs over Kurama's hips, positioning his own entrance just above the tip of Kurama's cock.

"Yusuke, you were only jesting!" Kurama scolded, wearing a brilliant smile, having caught on to Yusuke's ruse.

"Hold the base of your cock, slave. I'm going down fast and hard and don't want your dick to break," he joked.

Kurama grabbed his own cock and then pleaded, "Yusuke let me prepare you first." Trepidation was written all over the fox's face.

Ignoring Kurama's suggestion, Yusuke plunged himself onto the fox's stiff sex, seating himself completely in his lover's lap.

"Fuck!" shouted the boy. Breathing heavily, Yusuke tried to relax his muscles around the unforgiving shaft lodged in his ass.

"Yusuke are you alright?!" Kurama cried out after releasing his own groan from the incredible heat surrounding him.

"Ohhhh j-just fine," squeaked the boy-wonder.

"Next time you will listen to me, Yusuke. I am well aware of how tough you are, so there was no need to rip your ass in two proving it," Kurama continued to scold his koi.

"Hey! Who's the boss here anyway, slave," Yusuke kidded, his pain having subsided.

"Why you of course…My handsome, sexy Master," cooed the fox, giving Yusuke's butt a gentle bounce with his hips.

With a groan, Yusuke bent down giving Kurama's nose a quick nip then said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "Fuck me hard and fuck me fast you hot, beautiful vixen." Yusuke lifted his rear end leaving only the tip of Kurama's cock inside his black hole.

"Now!" instructed the teen.

Kurama bent his knees placing his feet flat on the bed for leverage, grabbed Yusuke's hips, and thrust up fast and deep while pulling down on the teen's hips.

"Fuck yeah, Kurama. More!" Yusuke then attacked Kurama's full red lips, nipping and tugging, and then impaled his hot tongue down Kurama's throat.

Kurama thrust his hips up with long, hard, and deep strokes, fucking the boy with youkai speed. Yusuke, however, matched and stole each thrust for his own while maintaining his lip-lock on the kitsune.

With air becoming a necessity, Kurama pulled his mouth back just enough for the boys to steal each other's hot breathe. Both boys shivered with goose bumps riddling their flesh from the heat fanning across their faces.

Kurama tilted his hips allowing his cock to pummel the teen's prostate. Yusuke threw his head back and sat up. Each time his sweet spot was struck an electric storm raged throughout his body. The raven-haired boy quickly grabbed the root of his throbbing shaft and squeezed, thwarting the orgasm threatening to burst.

Seeing his lover's distress, Kurama reached for Yusuke's cock wanting to draw out his release. Kurama was teetering on the edge himself, but wished for Yusuke to come first.

"NO! Kurama, I'm fine. You will come first, slave!" ordered Yusuke, leaving no room for argument. The teen then clamped his inner muscles around Kurama's shaft forcing the fox to climax.

"Yusuke! Ahhhhhh Fuck!" wailed the fox. Kurama couldn't hold back any longer as liquid heat washed over his inner being. Every muscle in the fox's body pulled taut as wave after wave of cum spewed out of Kurama's sex filling Yusuke's lower cavity with his thick seed. Kurama gasped and panted, trying to regain his senses as his shaft sadly slipped out of Yusuke's warm sheath.

Yusuke was shaking, his lids bolted shut having successfully stayed his release. The boy slowly opened his eyes, and with a soft voice, he said, "Roll over onto your stomach, fox."

"Mmmmmm, yes Master," answered Kurama in a dream-laden voice. The fox rolled over, albeit the motion was sluggish at best.

Yusuke remained straddling his lover, oblivious to the semen leaking out of his ass and dripping onto Kurama's now exposed butt.

The Boy-Master quickly applied lube to his weeping cock, shuddering from the contact.

'Damn, I'm not gonna last long,' the boy thought dejectedly. Yusuke was so hard he was in agony. He needed his fox's tight ass and he needed it now.

Yusuke scooted down to the kitsune's thighs not allowing Kurama to spread his legs, keeping them pinned between his knees. The dark-haired boy then leaned over his fox's back, using one hand to support himself. He used the other to grab his shaft, guiding it to Kurama's opening. The huge head of Yusuke's cock parted Kurama's cheeks, nudging against the tight ring.

"Oh Yusuke, please fuck me. I need to feel you sliding inside of me," moaned the fox.

Yusuke laid his chest flush with Kurama's back, nuzzling his lips next to the kitsune's ear and whispered, "I love you so much it hurts, Kurama." He then slid his member straight up Kurama's ass pushing past the tight ring of muscle without stopping until he was buried root deep. With Kurama's legs pinned together, penetrating the fox's cavity was brutal on Yusuke's shaft. The small puckered opening hugged the boy's cock with vise-like pressure.

Kurama whined as Yusuke filled him, not from pain but from an all consuming pleasure. An obscene groan followed when Yusuke ground his cock in deeper and rotated his hips.

"Does that feel good, my sweet vixen," husked the boy, latching his lips onto Kurama's earlobe, stifling his own moan of pleasure.

"Pound me into the mattress, koi. Give me every long, thick inch of your hard, throbbing cock," purred the fox.

Yusuke growled and withdrew his shaft almost all the way out then speared the fox with enough force that Kurama's entire body was shoved forward.

Yusuke slid his arms under Kurama's chest and then curled his hands over the fox's shoulders holding him in place. Yusuke raised his ass and speared the fox again, but this time Kurama didn't move. The boy now satisfied that his kitsune was secure; Yusuke proceeded to fuck the fox hard and deep. Thrust after thrust, Yusuke pounded the kitsune. The bed groaned, the mattress squeaked and Kurama cried out in ecstasy. The fox twisted the sheets in his fists so tight his knuckles turned white as blinding white spots dotted his vision. He couldn't talk and he couldn't move. Kurama was locked beneath Yusuke's strong muscles, and a victim to the boy's steaming hot breathes against his neck. Kurama felt his cock harden, the mattress providing enough friction to stimulate his sex.

Yusuke was fucking Kurama's asshole so fast his orgasm snuck up on him, overwhelming Yusuke's resistance to holding out any longer.

"Kurama!" Yusuke bellowed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as flames licked throughout his body, damming inside his balls and then burst, spraying his cum deep inside Kurama. It was Yusuke's turn now to pant and gasp for air, allowing his heart rate to slow down.

With his sex deflated, Yusuke pulled out and gingerly rolled Kurama over.

"You're fucking kiddin' me!" exclaimed Yusuke. He was staring at very hard and erect cock. Yusuke looked up at his lover and started to laugh. Kurama was sporting an adorable pout that tugged at Yusuke's heartstrings.

"It's okay, baby. I'll take care of it. Just close your eyes," the boy soothed, even though he was exhausted. There was no way Yusuke would leave his lover hanging.

Kurama mutely nodded doing as he was told and closed his eyes. Yusuke wasted no time and inhaled Kurama's cock. The boy sucked hard, bobbing his head then deep-throating his lover, working the muscles in his throat around the shaft, bringing Kurama to a quick release. The dark-haired boy swallowed every drop of the salty cream and then released the spent shaft.

Kurama never had time to make a sound. Yusuke sucked him off so fast and so expertly that the fox just stared in shock.

Snickering, Yusuke asked the dazed fox, "So how was that, lover?"

With a shaky breathe the fox responded,

"Very impressive."

"Damn, that's the same thing Hiei said back in the forest while you were asleep," stated Yusuke before flopping himself chest first onto the mattress.

Kurama's eyes bugged opened wide and shouted,

"SAY WHAT!"

TBC

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED. I'M SO TOUCHED BY THE COMPLIMENTS, ENCOURAGEMENT, AND SUCH KIND WORDS. THANK YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!


	6. Say What!

DISCLAIMER:

Shit! It really gets old having to keep saying this. Don't own it. Wish I did. My boys belong to someone else. But I do kidnap them occasionally

WARNINGS: Male/male sex and swearing

PAIRINGS: Yusuke/Kurama

I have to give a special thank you to Hanyou Slave aka snowfall for her wonderful beta'ing job. You rock, Koi.

The Seduction of Uremeshi Yusuke

Chapter 6 – Say What!

"Say what?!" yelled the fox, his face a mixture of surprise and worry. Kurama knew Hiei would not have intruded upon their intimate moment without having an ulterior motive. He was also well aware of Hiei's sexual appetite and his indifference to taking what he wants, which is what Kurama needed to find out. What does Hiei want?

"Tell me exactly what happened, Yusuke?"

Yusuke flinched from Kurama's shocked outburst. The fox rarely raised his voice and Yusuke was noticeably startled from his lover's reaction. He sweat-dropped nervously, not understanding why Kurama was suddenly so upset. Feeling as if he had done something wrong, the dark-haired boy sat up and timidly answered, "Hiei just busted in while I was trying to wake you up."

"And then?" Kurama asked brusquely, his eyes were slightly narrowed. Yusuke met his fox's critical stare and began doing what he does best when nervous, run off at the mouth a mile a minute.

"You being unconscious scared the shit out of me, Kurama, and I started yelling to wake you up. I thought I'd killed you! Then Hiei pops in out of nowhere scaring the shit out me even more and calls me a fool for not knowing that I fucked you unconscious. And then says he's impressed and starts acting all weird and shit and staring at me and stuff and making me feel embarrassed. So I grabbed our shirts and covered up our dicks, cause…well, he was staring at our dicks too. Then he said that I made the Legendary Yoko Kurama my bitch and that you being submissive had never been done before. Is that true, Kurama? It was so fucking creepy I don't even know where to begin," huffed Yusuke, all out of breathe.

Kurama blinked a couple of times trying to process what his lover had just blurted out. Realizing he had made Yusuke nervous with his outburst, Kurama softened his eyes, and with a gentle stroke of his fingers across the boy's cheek, he said, "Yusuke, I want you to start over, but I want you to take your time so you don't forget anything, okay. It's very important, love."

"Um…okay." Yusuke took a deep breathe, collected his scattered thoughts and reiterated every word or gesture he could remember between him and Hiei. For someone who usually can't remember what they had for lunch the day before, Yusuke was pretty proud of his memory.

After digesting the details of what had transpired between his lover and Hiei, Kurama's response was, "I see." Though Kurama spoke softly, the tone was distant. The fox was in deep concentration trying to ascertain what Hiei's ultimate goal could be.

'Hiei was well aware we were having a private interlude, so why would he barge in so rudely?' thought Kurama. 'Even if Yusuke did cry out in distress over my condition, he knew Yusuke would eventually realize I was fine and calm down on his own. My obvious assumption for Hiei's lack of prudence would have been his desire to mock Yusuke while acquiring ammunition to taunt me with in the future. However…' Kurama furrowed his brow. '…his forwardness with Yusuke and blatant interest in my status as uke negates that conclusion,' the fox decided. 'His interest appeared to be focused on Yusuke's mastery over me. Why?'

As the cogs and wheels turned inside Kurama's mind, the fox quickly came to realize that perhaps Hiei was curious about being uke. 'I would stake all that I know that Hiei has never been submissive while rutting. His controlling persona and bloated ego would never allow a weakness of that nature to be made known. He would need a strong incentive and an ideal situation or partner to experience a bottom role.'

Kurama glanced up at his handsome lover and realized the answer he was searching for was staring him right in the face. 'Yusuke's superior strength would give Hiei the perfect excuse to pursue the boy as seme, especially if he thought that was the reason I submit to him,' concluded the fox, privately fuming to himself. The more Kurama thought about Hiei's advances towards Yusuke, the more his countenance became one of anger and jealousy.

Yusuke carefully observed Kurama mulling over what he had just told him. Anger was evident all over Kurama's face, causing the boy's expression to droop.

"Kurama, I know it was really weird and asinine the way Hiei was acting, but how come you're so pissed off? Did I do something wrong? Should I have handled it better?" asked Yusuke with pleading and sad eyes, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. The boy was also feeling guilty because he kind of omitted the fact that he had a hard-on during his confrontation with the fire apparition, confusing Yusuke even more so than Kurama's reaction to Hiei's antics. Yusuke loved Kurama with all of his heart, so why would Hiei's presence, as awkward and embarrassing as it was, kinda turn him on, getting a 'rise' out of him, so to speak?

"I'm not… pissed off, love, and you did nothing wrong. I'm just anxious over Hiei's intentions." Kurama finally relaxed his demeanor, not wanting Yusuke to think he was mad at him, because he wasn't. The fox then added, "Hiei always has a reason or purpose behind what he says or does, Yusuke. And if you're recollection is accurate, then I fear he may have his sights set on you as seme to his uke."

"Are you shitting me?! Why?! I thought he hated me and everyone else?!" exclaimed the naive boy. Yusuke realized Hiei was, in fact, ogling and flirting with him, but blew it off. He figured Hiei was just being an asshole prick who was going out of his way to embarrass and make fun of him.

"Hiei doesn't hate you, love. He respects and admires your power. However; he would never jeopardize his pride or ego by voicing his admiration for you. It would be a sign of weakness," answered Kurama thoughtfully, returning to his calm façade, ashamed for showing such archaic and uncharacteristic emotions earlier. The boy had done absolutely nothing to warrant Kurama's bad behavior. He then raised his palm to Yusuke's cheek once again stroking the soft skin, and with adoring eyes, he whispered in a suggestive tone, "You are sinfully handsome, Yusuke, not to mention, powerful and drop-dead sexy. You are an exceptionally wonderful person, Koi. Why would he not want you?"

Yusuke blushed at the compliment. The boy honestly never saw himself in such a positive light. He always viewed himself as a bad-ass that everyone feared and avoided, with the exception of his Reikai team and Keiko. As Yusuke reflected on his newly found stud status, a startled gasp escaped his mouth.

In a comforting gesture, Kurama swiped his tongue between Yusuke's lips, slipping passed parted teeth to taste the sweet ambrosia, lining his lover's inner orifice.

Yusuke pulled Kurama securely within his strong arms, taking control by deepening the kiss. The detective's dominance was becoming second nature and natural between the two lovers, both acquiescing into their roles.

The tender moment; however, was interrupted by Yusuke's rumbling stomach. Slowly, the lovers reluctantly parted from their embrace, and as they did, started laughing.

"Sorry, Kurama, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday at lunch," said Yusuke, his cheeks tinted red with embarrassment.

"It's alright. I'm hungry as well. How about I make us some breakfast?" offered Kurama.

"Works for me, but make a lot. I'm starved!" he grinned.

Kurama chuckled and asked, "Would pancakes, eggs, and sausage tide you over until lunch, my love?"

"Hell yes! Can we have toast too, please!" begged the boy, giving his fox his best puppy dog eyes.

"Anything you desire, Master," Kurama answered back with a wink and a grin while sliding off of the bed with graceful ease.

Yusuke growled under his breathe, "If I wasn't so hungry, I'd show you what your Master desires, slave." The boy then ungracefully bounced off of the bed onto the floor.

Kurama bit back a groan and quickly pulled on his pants before he got another erection. 'Eat first, play later,' repeated the kitsune in a silent mantra. He was desperately anticipating the 'play later' part. 'Control your hentai thoughts, Kurama,' the kitsune chastised himself.

Yusuke slipped only his pants too, while contemplating what to do with his slave after breakfast.

With all thoughts of Hiei put to rest, for the moment, the teen's bounded happily into the kitchen.

Kurama held his fork frozen in mid-air, only inches away from his lips while staring at his lover, perplexed. 'How does he fit all that food inside his mouth at one time, without choking or breathing?' the fox mused with his head cocked a bit to the side. 'I know I'm an excellent cook, but really. The boy needs to learn some manners, although he does look like an adorable child, stuffing his face like that.

With a twinkle of pure joy in his eyes, Yusuke shoveled the delicious breakfast his fox lovingly prepared for him down his throat, oblivious to the fox's confused, yet, amused gawking at his eating habits.

"I assume you're enjoying your breakfast, love," asked Kurama before bursting into laughter.

Yusuke had just heaved four forkfuls of food into his mouth and looked up when Kurama spoke to him. Yusuke's cheeks were packed tighter than a chipmunks' and had an almost orgasmic smile on his face. After quickly chewing then swallowing his food, the boy answered, "So fucking good, Fox. I never get to eat this good." The boy then took a sip of his coffee.

Kurama ceased his snickering as he remembered Yusuke's living situation. "I'm sorry, love. I forgot your mother doesn't cook often enough."

Yusuke wiped his mouth with his napkin and responded with a hint of despair. "Shit. I can deal with her not cooking. I doubt she can even boil water. What pisses me off is that she never buys any groceries or gives me money to eat out." Yusuke stabbed at an innocent piece of sausage with resentment. He took a shallow breathe and let it out slowly, then stuffed the link into his mouth.

"If your mother doesn't buy food or give you money, Yusuke, how do you eat?" Kurama's heart was breaking for his koibito. The kitsune was well aware that Yusuke's mom was an alcoholic and in need of some form of intervention, but he wasn't aware that Yusuke's basic needs were being neglected. Sure he had a roof over his head, but he needed regular healthy meals and a parent who cared for his well being and happiness.'

"Well…Shizuru usually packs two of everything in Kuwabara's lunch bag and he shares it with me. He's really cool like that. Then a couple times a week I go to the noodle shop that Keiko's parents own and eat there. They're really nice too and never charge me anything. I don't go there too much cause I don't wanna take advantage of them. Other times I just steal money from the old lady's purse when she's passed out and grab a burger or something. If she doesn't have any money then I go without till lunch. It's no big deal. I'm used to it. But when I have good food like this, I can't help but inhale it cause I never know when I'll be eating next," he answered as if he was discussing the weather.

Kurama couldn't believe that his lover's meals came from the charity of others or stealing. 'This is completely unacceptable and will not continue if I have anything to say about it,' thought the angered fox. 'I'll discuss Yusuke's situation with mother. I'm sure she will allow Yusuke to stay with us, permanently,' decided Kurama. With a firm plan of action planted in his mind, the fox smiled warmly at Yusuke and said, "Don't worry, Yusuke, things have a way of working themselves out. And besides, you have me to take care of all your needs now."

Yusuke turned his frown into a lecherous grin and while waggling his eyebrows, he asked provocatively, "ALL of my needs?"

"Yes, Koi, ALL of your needs," answered the fox with a sexy drawl. Getting up from his chair, the fox sauntered over towards Yusuke, adding an exaggerated and suggestive sway to his hips. "ALL your desires and ALL your fantasies," he added, straddling Yusuke's lap in the chair the boy currently occupied.

"Is that right, slave," responded Yusuke with a groan, gripping the fox's hips, holding him in place as he rolled his pelvis up against Kurama's denim-clad ass.

As the boys visually devoured one another, all thoughts of food, neglectful mothers, and Hiei vacated their thoughts.

Kurama threw his head back emitting an obscene groan. Yusuke's cock was harder than a steel pipe, and the thought of said steel pipe pumping in and out of his asshole was overwhelming. The fox rolled his groin down, pressing it against Yusuke's rock hard stomach muscles, yearning for any kind of friction for his now aching rod of desire.

Yusuke continued pressing up with his hips, encouraging the fox to rock their lower regions together. "You're so beautiful, Fox," whispered the detective. Yusuke couldn't tear his gaze from the ethereal angel on his lap. Kurama had his head thrown back, leaving his swan-like neck and upper body gently arching. His long, lush locks cascading down his back like a waterfall of blood red silk. As Kurama rolled his hips, his pectoral muscles, and abs flexed under his taut and flawless, creamy flesh, sending the dark-haired teen into a frenzy of hot and passionate lust for his fox.

Tightening his hold around the kitsune's waist, Yusuke latched onto a rosy nipple begging for attention. Sucking in as much of the tender flesh around the nub as he could, Yusuke earned a moan from his fox. He slowly swirled the tip of his hot tongue around the overly sensitized areola and as the fox's whimpering increased, Yusuke flicked the stiff peak back and forth with the tip of his tongue, barely touching the tasty morsel.

Kurama loved Yusuke's tongue and fingers, always so hot and knowing. The fox bit his lip hard, bringing his head forward. Watching his koi making love to him was as big a turn on as each tender caress from his dark-haired lover. The fox swallowed thickly, emitting a low whine when the boy caught his nipple between his straight, white teeth, tugging gently. At the same time, Yusuke pulled and twisted its brother, eliciting a delightful scream from his partner.

Abruptly, Yusuke released both hardened nubs, only to bury his fingers into Kurama's thick mane, attacking the kitsune's neck. Kurama wrapped his arms around Yusuke's neck and shoulders, drawing those scorching lips closer to his burning flesh while grinding his groin harder and faster into Yusuke's pubic bone.

"Fuck, Yusuke, more!" pleaded the fox. Kurama's neck was always his most sensitive spot, sending the poor kitsune into dizzying heights of rapture. "Ohhhhh!" he screamed again. Yusuke was sucking hard and deep on Kurama's collarbone, raising a huge red and purple mark on the sizzling skin.

Yusuke was in heaven having his beautiful fox in his arms again. The boy would never tire of Kurama's sweet flesh and shameful moans. Dragging his moist lips up Kurama's neck, Yusuke rasped in his lover's ear, "Do you have any idea how hard I'm gonna suck you off… then fuck your asshole so deep you'll be tasting my cum in the back of your throat."

Before Kurama could even think of formulating a response, Yusuke had plunged his hot, wet tongue deep into his lover's mouth, whipping his rigid, fleshy muscle with commanding confidence and purpose.

Kurama thought himself an expert with his own tongue, but he was barely able to keep up with Yusuke's total domination of his inner orifice.

Yusuke sucked Kurama's tongue into his mouth, kidnapping the sweet appendage, holding it hostage with delicate suction while lapping, circling, and teasing it with his own burning muscle.

With his hips gyrating with wanton need, the fox tried desperately to release the volcanic surge that was slowly building up within his lower body, his muffled cries coming stronger and louder.

The dark-hair teen was burning up as well, and could only take so much of his fox's writhing and whining before he too would explode. Without warning, Yusuke stilled Kurama's moving hips and growled, "Don't fucking move." He none to gently pushed the kitsune's hips back just enough to unbutton and unzip the fox's pants, allowing his rock hard, weeping member freedom.

"UP!" ordered Yusuke.

Kurama took in huge gulps of air, trying to calm down his screaming body as his shaft was reintroduced to an unforgiving rush of cool air. "Please, Yusuke, no teasing. I'm too aroused," whimpered the confused kitsune.

"Just do as I say, my hot little bitch, and stand up," growled the dark-haired boy, "Or do you want me to punish you?" Yusuke's eyes were dark, holding no glimmer of playfulness. The boy was hot and horny and in no mood to allow Kurama any room for delay or disobedience.

The fox could feel his balls tighten and had it not been for his practiced control over his body, he would have shot his load right then. What he couldn't control was how Yusuke's dominance affected him. Kuronue was dominant as well, and Kurama loved him, but the gorgeous, dark-winged demon never consumed his soul as Yusuke did. Never before did Kurama want to please his Master, yet equally, welcomed punishment as much as he did with Yusuke.

"Please, Master, my body is yours to do with as you see fit," meekly answered Kurama with breathless anticipation. The fox, still straddling Yusuke's legs, allowed his feet to touch the ground, thus, forcing the kitsune to a standing position, his long slender legs spread out on either side of his lover's thighs while Yusuke remained seated.

Yusuke grabbed the waistband of Kurama's pants, still clinging to his hips and yanked them down as far as they would go, exposing the fox's ass and genitals fully. Yusuke licked his lips hungrily and squeezed Kurama's supple cheeks with rough, calloused hands, spreading and molding them between his fingers. The boy never took his smoldering eyes off of Kurama's dripping, hard cock that was now level to Yusuke's salivating hot mouth.

"Yusuke!" screamed Kurama as the teen savagely molested his perfectly shaped rounded ass. The fox knew he was going to be black and blue tomorrow from the harsh treatment. Strangely enough, the kitsune only became harder, oozing more pre-cum from his aching cock. The fox hooked his fingers in Yusuke's inky black hair with gripping force. Just the thought of Yusuke teasing, punishing and manhandling him, had the fox weak in the knees.

CRACK came the sound of skin hitting skin, echoing off the kitchen walls.

Kurama yelped from Yusuke's hand slapping his right cheek, followed by a deep growl from the boy.

"Bitch! Let go of my hair!"

Yusuke was in his own private and perverted Utopia, ogling his fox's cock. The longer the detective watched the engorged member surging with blood, causing it to quiver and drip, the more the teen mauled his lover's tight ass. Yusuke was abruptly brought out of his engrossment when his slave pulled his hair. Yusuke loved yanking Kurama's long mane, but hated having his own hair pulled. 'The fox is gonna pay dearly for that,' thought the teen with a devilish smirk.

Kurama immediately released his hold on Yusuke's short locks, moving his hands to the boy's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke. I can't stand up much longer. Do something! My entire body is aching for you," whimpered the fox.

SMACK

"What did you call me, slave!" Yusuke reprimanded.

'Fuck!' swore the fox to himself. "I'm sorry, Master… but I need…

SMACK

"Itai!" cried Kurama as another blow made contact with his ass.

"I'll tell you what you need, bitch." SMACK

"Yes, Master." Kurama bit his bottom lip drawing blood. The stinging sensation coming off his heated and red cheeks hurt with such decadent goodness, the fox couldn't help but yearn for more.

"Ahhhh, please Master, I've been a bad kitsune and need to be punished," begged the fox in a husky whisper.

"Yes, you have, slave," growled Yusuke, "and I'm going to enjoy correcting you."

"Lesson one. Never pull my hair!" warned the teen before he grabbed the base of Kurama's aching cock and squeezed tightly, causing the fox to whimper out loud in anguish. The whimper was followed by a strangled yelp when Yusuke clamped his teeth around the crown of Kurama's cock, biting down just hard enough to cause pleasurable pain, but not enough to do any serious damage.

"YUSUKE!" the kitsune growled. The sudden shock of having his cock head bit and trapped between his lover's teeth was both frightening and sensual. Kurama could feel his body convulse under the pleasure and pain he was experiencing.

Yusuke could taste his fox's essence dripping onto his fleshy appendage, and with his teeth holding Kurama's cock in place, he darted the tip of his tongue deep into the tiny slit, flicking it back and forth. The detective smiled inwardly feeling his fox's body shake and shiver.

Kurama threw his head back letting out a guttural groan while digging his nails into Yusuke's shoulders. The fox was trapped. Anyway he tried to move could cause serious damage to his shaft. All he could do was pant and moan as his lover teased and tortured the head of his cock.

The boy could feel the fox's nails cutting into his flesh as he swirled and licked the bulbous head with his hot rigid tongue, repeatedly going back to the slit, digging and tickling the fox without mercy, drawing more and more leaking fluid into his eagerly awaiting mouth.

With the base of Kurama's cock still squeezed by Yusuke's thumb and index finger wrapped around the root, Yusuke released the stiff shaft from between his teeth. The boy couldn't help but smirk at his handiwork, silently patting himself on the back.

Kurama's porcelain complexion burned crimson, almost the same shade of his silken hair, his bottom lip trapped painfully between his teeth. If it wasn't for the rapid rise and fall of Kurama's chest, Yusuke would have sworn the fox had transformed into a beautifully chiseled statue. The detective then turned his attention to the cause of his lover's frozen state. The fox demon's cock was harder and larger than ever before. The large vein under the shaft was engorged to its limit and the perfectly circumcised tip had a slightly purple tinge to it. The boy detective watched with bated breathe as pre-cum pooled heavily at the tiny hole, ready to drip. Yusuke let out a groan as the droplets fell, dribbling onto his chest. He looked on with fascination as drop after drop slowly slid down his muscled torso.

Without relinquishing his hold on his lover's arousal, Yusuke, at a snail's pace, engulfed the hard shaft inch by torturous inch, sucking the rigid flesh into his mouth until he felt Kurama's soft, crimson pubic hair tickling his nose. Yusuke then pulled his lips back even slower, increasing the suction all the way up to the head, finally scraping his bottom teeth against the tender mushroom-shaped flesh, only to repeat the process that was gloriously pleasuring his fox.

Kurama's body was shaking to its core from Yusuke's talented and relentless mouth. The suction was tight, hot, and wet, driving the kitsune to near insanity. He couldn't scream, he couldn't yell, he couldn't move. His cock was so hard, so painfully aroused; he feared any movement would force his cock and balls to explode. The kitsune dug his nails hard into Yusuke's arms while biting down on his lip in an effort to distract his need to cry, as tears threatened to fall from his eyes; tears of unadulterated joy.

Keeping up his grueling pace of vacuum-like suction, Yusuke raised his eyes to look up at his fox. He felt his heart swell with pride because he was actually able to bring his fox demon lover to the brink of tears. With his tight hold still on the fox's member, Yusuke sped up his tempo, bobbing his head faster and faster, sucking harder and harder, making good on his earlier promise.

With the sound of slurping and sucking filling the room, Yusuke removed his grip from the base of Kurama's erection, repositioning his hand to cup the fox's balls, rolling them gently between his fingers while sliding his middle finger down the crease of Kurama's ass to his entrance. He dipped just the tip of his finger passed the quivering muscle, earning the boy a highly anticipated scream from his fox.

"Yusuke!" bellowed the fox as torrent streams of his warm cum filled the detective's mouth.

Kurama clutched his arms around Yusuke's shoulders for leverage when his body threatened to give out on him. The kitsune was falling, inescapably, into an abyss of colorful swirls of bright colors, blinding his senses and perception of reality. His legs shook on the cusp of collapsing from the dead weight of his upper body. As the last stream of warm cum squirted out of the fox, he crumbled like a wet noodle into the lap of his lover.

Yusuke held his fox tenderly, stroking his hair, cooing sweet nothings in his ear and rubbing small circles on his back, while the kitsune quietly sobbed into the crook of Yusuke's neck.

"Hey, you okay," asked Yusuke with a soft whisper.

"Uh huh," sniffled the fox intelligently. "That was…quite in-incredible."

"Glad you thought so, 'cause I'm not done with you yet," Yusuke rasped into Kurama's ear buried beneath soft, lush hair. He rolled his hips up reminding Kurama of a very large steel pipe anxiously waiting to be plunged deep inside his ass.

"I want it hard and fast, Yusuke, no prep," Kurama mumbled, his face still hidden in Yusuke's neck.

Yusuke pulled Kurama's head back so he could look into his fox's emerald eyes. The dark-haired boy was shocked to see one of the most powerful and feared demons, his lover, quivering and sniffling in his arms. 'He looks so submissive and needy,' thought Yusuke, his cock throbbing, weeping to be one with his fox again. Gently, Yusuke wiped away his lover's tears with his thumbs and then pressing his lips to Kurama's, slipped his wet tongue passed the kitsune's swollen petals. He languidly massaged the fox's mouth in a burning kiss filled with immeasurable passion. Slowly, Yusuke deepened the kiss with so much lustful force that the fox released a pitiful whine from the inner depths of his throat.

Yusuke ended the kiss with a sensual swipe of his hot tongue over Kurama's full, pouting lips, and with all the love in his heart, Yusuke ordered, "Take off your pants, get on your knees, and get it wet. That's all the lube you're gonna get, slave."

Kurama initially shuddered, his soul heating up once again, not only from the sexy and dominant command, but the love and lust exuding so strikingly from Yusuke's eyes. With a whimper, the fox quickly melted under that heated gaze. On shaky legs, Kurama got up and slipped off his pants, kicking them aside, his cock was already at half-mast.

Kurama swallowed hard, Yusuke looked so utterly dark and sexy sitting shirtless with his muscles flexing under smooth tanned flesh, reminding Kurama of his strength. The detective had scooted his butt closer to the edge of the chair and parted his knees. Kurama wished he had a camera to capture this epitome of raw sexual masculinity. Yusuke was the most handsome and hottest creature in the three realms.

The fox, exhibiting natural grace, sank to his knees obediently, and with worshipping hands, slid his palms from Yusuke's knees, slowly up to the boy's thighs. He squeezed the teen's upper legs, feeling the taut and powerful muscles beneath his fingers. Kurama licked his lips while ogling the huge monster of a bulge that was so tightly encased within denim. After ghosting his fingers over the outline of Yusuke's stiff cock through his jeans, Kurama deftly opened the offensive clothing obstructing his goal. With Yusuke raising his hips to facilitate the removal of his pants, Kurama quickly pulled them off.

"Fuuuuck yesssss!" Yusuke groaned his relief the second his thick, ten inch cock popped free in all its glory, glistening with pre-cum, ready for action.

"Suck me, baby, down to the root. I wanna feel that hot mouth and sinfully wicked tongue on my cock," murmured the boy, his dark chocolate eyes boring into his lover's emeralds. Kurama let out a frightening growl of pure animalistic lust from Yusuke's hard-core invitation.

Yusuke returned the fox's growl with equal intensity. "NOW, SUCK ME, BITCH!"

Wasting no time, Kurama swallowed every inch of hard flesh with one dive, opening his throat to receive the massive cock. The fox repeatedly deep-throated the groaning boy, and using the thick saliva from his gullet, Kurama coated Yusuke's shaft. Using this little trick, the kitsune was able leave behind a slippery lubricant to aid in the ensuing penetration of his sexy ass.

"Fuck, Kurama, enough!" bellowed Yusuke. The boy couldn't hold back any longer. Kurama's tongue and throat muscles felt too damn good, he needed to sink his cock inside Kurama's tight, hot sheath, sooner rather than later. The detective yanked the fox's head away from his dick, grabbed his arms, and lifted the kitsune to his feet, and with an abrupt spin, the fox now faced the kitchen table. Yusuke knocked the dishes out of the way with little regard for where they ended up. Kurama nervously started to bite his already swollen bottom lip, anew.

Yusuke pressed his hands to Kurama's back, forcefully pushing the fox's upper body flush with the tabletop and then roughly nudged Kurama's legs apart with his foot. After taking a step back, Yusuke remarked, "Beautiful, Kurama, just beautiful. Now, spread your cheeks open so I can see your sweet little asshole," he added with a deviant grin.

Kurama shivered again, just the sound of Yusuke's voice was turning him into a bowl of jello. While resting the side of his face on the table, the kitsune reached back and spread his ass wide open as Yusuke had instructed with his sexy and dirty mouth.

"Master, please fuck me hard, make it hurt," whimpered the fox, choking back a sob. The kitsune was on fire again and was growing impatient. He needed to be filled, stretched, and pounded into oblivion by his lover.

Ignoring Kurama's pleas, Yusuke gently traced the rim of the pink pucker with his index finger, smiling each time the tiny opening reacted to his touches by clenching and unclenching.

"What a sexy picture my slave makes," Yusuke spoke out loud, more to himself than his lover.

"Yusuke, what are you waiting for!? Fuck me!" whined Kurama.

CRACK, CRACK

Yusuke slapped the inner thigh of each leg with stinging authority. "Still shooting orders to your Master, huh? I think you enjoy getting spanked. Next time you're going over my knee," promised the horny teen to his demon lover, and then snickering in response to a shameful moan coming from his fox.

Yusuke grabbed Kurama's hands bringing them over the kitsune's head. With the teen's chest now flush against Kurama's back and his cock nudging the tight opening, Yusuke brought his lips to Kurama's ear. He licked the shell and whispered, "Scream for me you naughty kitsune," and plunged his dick deep inside Kurama's body with one unforgiving stroke.

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Kurama. The pain of Yusuke's steel pipe slicing through him hurt like hell, but the burn at his entrance and inner walls being stretched, put out the smoldering heat coursing throughout the rest of his body; fighting fire with fire. The fox was in blissful agony and ready to be seriously fucked.

Yusuke winced at the scream Kurama let out, and for a few seconds regretted hurting his fox, even though this is what Kurama wanted. However, Yusuke's regret quickly dissipated when Kurama's yell of discomfort turned into wanton groans. The boy lifted himself back up to a standing position while slowly stroking the fox's spine, starting between his shoulder blades and ending at his pink globes, still smarting from Yusuke's spanking. With Yusuke's cock buried deep inside the fox, the boy curiously spread those pink globes apart. It was now Yusuke's turn to bite his lip as he felt how tightly that tiny hole was gripping his cock. He slowly pulled out and was amazed at how the puckered ring of muscle squeezed his shaft, refusing to release the hard flesh that filled it.

With Yusuke's cock pulled out to the tip, the teen was ready to fuck his kitsune within an inch of his life. Grabbing Kurama's hips and holding them in place, Yusuke bucked his thick, long, hard cock back into his fox's hot, black hole.

Kurama wailed, "Fuck!" then clenched his jaw and growled, "Yesssss!" Yusuke's massive cock filled him completely as it always did, piercing his lower orifice without compassion, burning its way through to his prostate. As quickly as his passage was painfully invaded, the invader sadly retreated, leaving Kurama empty until once again he was filled with burning pleasure. The fox tried meeting the teen's thrusts but Yusuke was holding him firmly in place.

Yusuke drove in deep, with long rapid strokes, changing his angle of penetration to keep his fox guessing, not knowing when his sweet spot would be hit next. Kurama writhed and thrashed beneath his lover's strong hold he had over him. The fox urgently wanted more, even though Yusuke's pounding flirted with unspeakable ruthlessness.

"More, more, deeper, please!" sobbed the kitsune

"Shit! I'm fucking you as hard as I can, Kurama," shouted Yusuke in frustration. Yusuke was using every bit of will power to keep from coming before his fox, and was getting pissed off because he was slowly loosing the battle to stay his orgasm; he feared disappointing his lover.

"I'm not gonna come before you, Fox!" To both their disappointment, Yusuke pulled out grabbing the base of his dick, refusing to climax.

"YUSUKE! DON'T STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kurama was beside himself from the loss and began sniffling again. "More," he cried.

"I'm not stopping, baby. I just wanna give you what you want, but I need a breather before we try a better position." Yusuke was sweating profusely, but was far from tired.

Yusuke helped Kurama up, and after turning him around, hoisted the fox atop the table.

"What are you dong, Yusuke?" questioned the fox, panting and sweating himself.

"Trust me my beautiful kitsune. You want my cock in deeper and that's what I'm gonna give you," answered Yusuke, kissing his fox tenderly.

Just as Kurama wrapped his arms around Yusuke's neck, the dark-haired teen slipped his arms under the fox's thighs, scooping him up as if he weighed no more than a feather. Kurama yelped, clutching Yusuke tightly.

Yusuke swiftly pushed Kurama's back against the nearest wall, placing his own hands against the wall as well with Kurama's thighs resting on top of the boy's forearms.

The fox moaned as Yusuke's biceps flexed and rippled. 'God, I'm such a pushover for muscled, hard bodies,' the fox mused. Kurama's personal thoughts were short lived, however, when Yusuke's cock slammed deep inside him, hitting that special spot that blinded the kitsune's vision, taking him to his own private heaven.

Yusuke now had the perfect leverage to explore unfathomed depths of Kurama's asshole. Kurama was spread as wide open as possible with gravity pulling him down onto Yusuke's huge staff. The boy began bouncing the fox, forcing his thick pole deeper and deeper. Faster and faster the boy pumped, brushing against, and then passing the fox's sweet spot.

With Kurama's eyes bolted shut, mouth hanging open with soundless screams of absolute bliss, and his throat conveniently exposed, Yusuke attacked his neck. Using opened mouthed kisses and nibbles, Yusuke concentrated on the on the kitsune's collarbone, knowing that was his lover's most tender spot.

"Touch yourself, slave," Yusuke growled against Kurama's throat. The boy was barely holding back and was ready to explode. His entire body was bathed with an aching need for release, yet kept pounding the fox with piston-like speed, waiting for the fox to come. Either Kurama came now or the kitsune was shit out of luck.

Kurama wordlessly brought one hand down to his throbbing member, and within three strokes screamed his released, spewing his creamy, white essence over both their chests.

Yusuke roared when Kurama's inner muscles clamped down around his straining cock, milking the boy's cock to completion. With his face buried in Kurama's neck, Yusuke shot his load, spilling out of the fox's cavity and down the boy's legs. With his shaft still lodged inside Kurama, Yusuke attempted to calm down his racing heartbeat, and the fact that he could feel Kurama's heart still racing, didn't help much.

"You're amazing, Yusuke. I love you so much," whispered the fox sincerely.

"I love you too, kitsune," responded Yusuke, just as warmly, then added, "Now, how do we untangle ourselves, because I can't move," he finished with groan.

The fox chuckled. "Hmmmmm, you are in quite a predicament, aren't you, love? Actually, I'm extremely comfortable," said Kurama with feigned innocence, hugging his Yusuke even tighter.

"You're very funny, fox. How about I step back and let you fall on that cute little ass of yours," Yusuke smirked up at his playful lover.

"You wouldn't dare, Yusuke. You love me too much," Kurama smiled brightly. He was quite proud of his witty banter.

Yusuke cocked one eyebrow, in such a way, that clearly reminded his lover he would do just that, irregardless of how much he loved his fox.

Kurama's smile faltered and with an adorable pout, sadly mumbled, "You're no fun."

Yusuke then raised both eyebrows in disbelief.

"Just kidding!" the kitsune teased, his bright smile returning. With that said, Kurama slid his legs around Yusuke's waist, allowing the boy to drop his arms and slide his spent shaft out of its warm sheath. Once that was done, Kurama lowered his legs to the ground, releasing his lover from his clutches.

"Can you walk, Yusuke?" the fox snickered.

"You should be asking yourself that, Kurama. You're the one who was just fucked into next week," grinned the boy sarcastically.

"I can assure you, my love, that I am fine," said Kurama indignantly, taking a step to prove his point.

Yusuke caught the fox just before he hit floor. The pain in Kurama's ass shot straight up his spine, buckling his legs.

"You were saying?" Yusuke beamed a smug, million dollar smile at his lover.

"Oh shut up and get me to the bathroom. We both need a hot bath," Kurama pouted again, slapping Yusuke on the arm for a bit of dramatic effect.

"Anything you want, sweetheart," Yusuke laughed, sweeping Kurama off his feet bridal style, making his way to the bathroom.

As Kurama cuddled into Yusuke's strong chest, enjoying the chivalrous attention from his lover, the fox thought to himself, 'If Hiei is entertaining the slightest notion of stealing MY Yusuke away from me, I'll have to remind him that kitsune do not give up what belongs to them easily. And Yusuke belongs to ME. I think I'll need to have a chat with a certain fire demon.' Kurama's eyes narrowed into determined slits, flashing gold for several seconds without Yusuke noticing. Kurama could feel his Yoko side scratching at the surface, raging with jealousy, but was quickly able to subdue the pull of his demon side. Not since the tournament, when Yoko was first unleashed, did Kurama feel the struggle of his former demon identity to break free.

Upon reaching the bathroom and successfully reining in his anger, Kurama was able to put the Hiei issue on the back burner until later in the day. He also reminded himself that he's known Hiei for far too long to not allow the fire apparition a chance to explain himself. Until then, HIS Yusuke will have HIS fox demon's undivided attention.

TBC

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and for leaving such nice comments and suggestions. Your kind words really fuel my desire to write.


	7. Deals and Punishments: Yoko Style

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own it

WARNINGS: M/M sex, Language, Major Bondage, BDSM – You are warned

PAIRINGS: Yoko Kurama/Yusuke

The Seduction of Uremeshi Yusuke

Chapter 7 – Deals and Punishments: Yoko style

The boys lounged comfortably in the warm, soothing water of Kurama's large tub. The fox, with lidded eyes, began purring. He felt so relaxed and safe lying between Yusuke's parted legs with his back against the boy's muscular chest.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you, Fox. I didn't go too far?" came Yusuke's soft voice, worry written all over his face. The boy was starting to regret how forcefully he had spanked and fucked his lover, not that he had spanked the fox repetitively, but the few blows were pretty hard.

"No, not at all, love. Actually…" Kurama paused, his cheeks tinting with a slight blush, "…I love to be reprimanded and dominated by you. It makes my arousal ache that much stronger."

"I kinda guessed that, Fox. I loved it, too," Yusuke whispered in Kurama's ear. A wave of heat rushed through his body from Kurama's dick-hardening admission, and then he voiced, "But I also enjoy making romantic love to my beautiful kitsune. Are you saying you want it rough all the time, and always want me to treat you like my slave?" Yusuke was feeling a bit uneasy. He'd do anything for his fox, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to play the role of evil master all the time. Sure it's hot and kinky, not to mention, Yusuke has all kinds of lewd, and torturous sex play ideas swirling around in that perverted head of his. But he also loved taking his fox with gentle and passionate tenderness. He also wanted the fox, on occasion, to fuck HIM, even though Yusuke preferred being on top.

Kurama turned a bit in the tub to nuzzle in Yusuke's neck, and then shivered as the boy ran his fingers down his arm, over his stomach and up to his chest with reassuring caresses.

"You misunderstood me, Yusuke. Or more precisely, the role of Master," said Kurama wisely, and then choosing his words carefully, he continued, "A Master is not always harsh. He can treat his slave as kindly or as roughly as his mood dictates. All I'm saying is that I can handle quite a bit of rough play, bondage, and spankings, as well as all the tender and soft touches you choose to bestow upon me. You'll need to find a balance between the two. I anxiously anticipate the diversity and uncertainty of what your mood for making love may be from one moment to the next. I like to be surprised, Yusuke. Does that make any sense to you?" Kurama looked up into Yusuke's dark chocolate eyes, trying to read his lover's reaction.

"Yeah, it does. You want me to keep you guessing," Yusuke responded with guarded emotion. "But there is such a thing as going too far, Fox. How will I know if I've done that?"

Yusuke was all for the direction their sex games and love making was going. However, he didn't know enough about the art of Master/slave, other than ordering Kurama to suck him off, spank him or fuck him hard and deep. He knew there was a lot of shit he could do to the fox with bondage and punishment, yet he felt he didn't have the expertise needed to not injure the fox. This could be a very dangerous game.

"I'll use a 'safe' word, Yusuke," responded Kurama with confidence.

"What's a 'safe' word?" Yusuke thought he knew, but wasn't sure.

"It's a special word that I will say if our play goes beyond my threshold of pain or comfort. As soon as I say it, you stop what you're doing immediately," explained Kurama.

"Oookaay, that's a good thing to have in place, but I still don't know too much about bondage and stuff, and how much do I get to order my foxy slave around?" the teen snickered with a devious and plotting grin.

Flashing a brilliant smile at his lover, the fox kidded, "Well, there are such things as books, Yusuke. They can be found in something called a library."

"Oh, you're too fucking funny, Fox." Yusuke cocked an eyebrow, feigning disapproval. "I'll remember that comment, ya know. Maybe you better pick that safe word now. Because you'll never know when you may need it," he finished with a serious and reprimanding tone.

Kurama bit his bottom lip, swallowing thickly, feeling a fluttering in his stomach. Yusuke was too damn sexy when acting so dominating and authoritative. Wanting to please his lover, he quickly began, in his head, considering words he could use. The search was, not surprisingly, short and sweet as the perfect choice came to him almost immediately. "I believe my 'safe' word will be 'shotgun'," the fox announced with satisfaction.

Yusuke beamed, puffing his chest out in pride and approval over Kurama choosing his special attack as his 'safe' word. Kurama smiled back modestly, thrilled that his chosen word had its desired effect of stroking his lover's ego.

Kurama continued, "Y-You also have a very creative imagination, my love. You could try a-anything you wanted. I mean, we have the same genitalia, so you have an excellent insight for what our bodies can handle and feel, and remember, all I have to say is 'shotgun' if my… punishments," he lowered his eyes bashfully, "or our play becomes more than I can handle."

"Makes sense," agreed the boy, feeling his cock harden at the mere thought of what he wanted to do to his slave. Conveniently, Yusuke never ceased his ghosting strokes over his kitsune's perfect body and smiled when he noticed the fox was hard as well.

"What about ordering you around… like making you do things…" drawled Yusuke seductively, "…sexual things." Yusuke dragged his fingertips down the fox's smooth chest to the blood red nest of soft curls floating in the water like a cloud of crimson silk. "You know, submissive things that could fuck with your pride," the boy asked while swirling that same finger into said crimson silk. With his other hand, Yusuke scooped up some water and then dripped it down his kitsune's chest, keeping him bathed in warm water. He never once took his eyes off of Kurama's tempting erection, teasing without touching.

"As long as you talk dirty to me and we keep it behind closed doors, I would obey your every command…" he groaned, raising his hips a bit, hoping for a firmer touch from his lover, "…no matter how perverted it is," answered Kurama. He then chuckled, "Of course, if you become overly obnoxious, and order me to lick your foot or some such nonsense, I'll just say shotgun and then smack you in the head like Keiko does," Kurama smiled evilly, forcing a shudder of dread out of the boy.

"Fair enough," answered the horny teen, sliding his fingers to the inside of Kurama's thigh. "But are you sure you can handle it. I know you like to be submissive for me, but Hiei said you've never been bottom before, before me that it," Yusuke reminded his lover of what the fire apparition had stated. The boy felt it best to get all his questions and concerns out in the open.

"Hiei again," mumbled Kurama under his breath, so quietly that Yusuke missed it. "While it's true that my sexual escapades are well known throughout Makai as a dominant lover, Hiei is mistaken, Yusuke," answered the fox honestly, closing his eyes and leaning further into Yusuke's chest, enjoying the gentle touches against his skin. "Ahhhh, Yusuke," groaned Kurama, arching his hips, yet again. Yusuke had just grazed his balls with the pads of his fingers for a brief second.

"So you have been bottom with other demons." Yusuke was a bit surprised given Yoko Kurama's alpha status in demon world.

"Not other demons, Yusuke, just one demon. He was my lover for a very long time, until he was killed." Kurama's expression turned solemn and he cuddled up between Yusuke's legs, pulling the detective's strong arms securely around his chest and midsection.

Much to Yusuke's dismay, Kurama's actions forced him to cease his teasing ministrations. "I'm sorry I brought it up, Kurama. We don't have to talk about this anymore if you don't want to." Yusuke felt awful having brought up such sad memories. He was also disappointed to see his lover's pretty erection had deflated like a punctured balloon.

"Don't be sorry, Yusuke. It happened a long time ago. I was just temporarily caught off guard for a moment," Kurama voiced softly, turning completely on his side so he could wrap his arms around Yusuke's waist, burying his face in the crook of his lover's neck. 'Why am I feeling so mournful now? In the past, when I thought of him, it always brought a smile to my face, remembering our adventures and the love we shared,' Kurama questioned himself. 'Although, I've never spoken out loud about him to anyone,' he realized. 'Perhaps its time I did.'

Yusuke tightened his embrace around Kurama, and after a gentle kiss to the fox's forehead, he whispered, "What was his name?"

"It was Kuronue," Kurama whispered back. He then released a shaky breath and confessed, in a low and distant voice, laced with an air of trepidation, "He was my partner in crime, Yusuke… and my… mate."

Yusuke was taken aback. Even though he knew Yoko was like a thousand years old, it never occurred to him that Kurama had been mated, let alone to a male. There was certainly a lot Yusuke didn't know about his lover. "I'm so sorry, Fox. I didn't know." All Yusuke wanted was to comfort his kitsune and let him know that there was nothing he couldn't talk to him about. He knew how private Kurama was and that he rarely talked about his past. Now he knew why. 'Damn, such a terrible loss to carry for all these years with no one he trusted enough to confide in,' thought Yusuke. He felt quite honored that Kurama had divulged as much as he had.

Kurama clung to his lover like a lifeline, relieved that Yusuke hadn't freaked out and started yelling. "So you're not angry," said Kurama, more of a statement than a question, feeling a sense of relief wash over him.

"Why would I be? Shit! You're an old man compared to me. You've lived an entirely different life in Makai, as Yoko, before you trapped yourself in this sexy-ass human body," he grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Old man? Yusuke, you little shit!" Kurama chuckled, swatting the boy's arm.

"That language coming from such an intelligent kitsune, I'm shocked," Yusuke was grinning from ear to ear.

"I have been known to swear on occasion, Yusuke," retorted Kurama indignantly.

"Yes, but only when I'm fucking you into next week, you sexy kitsune." Yusuke planted a deep searing kiss on his lover's lips, temporarily shutting the fox up before he could respond. Slowly, Yusuke pulled away from his lover's warm cavern, and with the utmost sincerity, the boy offered tentatively, "If you wanna talk about it, I'm here for you, koi."

"It's quite a long story, Yusuke. Let's save it for another day, shall we." Kurama had no reservations or lack of trust in disclosing his past to the boy, but he didn't feel this was the right setting. "Besides, my fingers and toes are beginning to prune and the water is getting cold," he frowned, raising his wrinkled fingers for Yusuke to see. Kitsune absolutely hate cold water.

"You are so fucking high maintenance," Yusuke joked, rolling his eyes.

"I am not!" the fox screeched, bristling at the accusation.

"Whatever you say, princess," chuckled Yusuke as he lifted Kurama up bridal style, once again, and stepped out of the tub. "Do you think you can manage to stand on your own, or would you like to sit on my lap and I'll dry you off?" Yusuke couldn't wipe away the shit eating grin plastered on his face if he wanted to. Teasing the fox was so much fun. He never realized just how easy it was to rile up his perfect kitsune.

"Really, Yusuke, you may put me down at anytime. I am perfectly capable of tending to my own needs, thank you very much!" snorted Kurama with his nose stuck straight up in the air and facing away from his teasing lover.

The dark-haired boy lowered Kurama's feet to the ground, then slapped him on the ass, eliciting a yelp from his lover.

"Yusuke!" squeaked Kurama, glaring daggers at his mischievous boyfriend while rubbing his butt.

Yusuke grabbed Kurama's head and proceeded to drop sweet pecks all over the kitsune's face, and whispered, "I love you, Foxy."

"I love you, too. But I am NOT high maintenance," pouted Kurama adorably.

Tossing Kurama a towel and then wrapping his own towel around his waist, Yusuke laughed his ass off while making his way to the bedroom. Kurama was hot on his heels, mumbling, "I am not high maintenance."

Once the teens were dressed, Yusuke announced he was going home to get more clothes since Kurama insisted he stay for the next several days.

"So, since you don't wanna come with me, whatcha gonna do?" asked Yusuke.

"I have a few things to take care of, Yusuke. Why don't we meet back here later this afternoon," suggested Kurama. He then handed the teen an extra house key. "Here. If I'm not home when you get back, simply let yourself in."

"Works for me," chirped Yusuke. He took the key then kissed his lover goodbye and walked out the door.

As Kurama stood alone in his house, he voiced out loud, "Now, to find Hiei."

Half asleep on a tree branch in a park, not far from the kitsune's house, Hiei, with a bored expression, intoned flatly, "What took you so long, Fox?" The fire apparition had sensed the fox approaching from the moment he entered the park.

"I was wondering if Yusuke would ever let you out from underneath him," he snickered.

Kurama scowled, 'So, Hiei was expecting me, was he?'

"You sound envious, Hiei," he retorted indifferently. Unfortunately, he couldn't hide the pink tinge appearing across his nose from Hiei's asinine comment.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was only curious." Hiei did not miss Kurama's blush, and was elated to have embarrassed the fox.

"And just what exactly are you curious about, Hiei?" Kurama leapt onto a neighboring branch, scrutinizing the fire demon. It took every bit of his self control to not attack Hiei, and give him a chance to explain his behavior.

"Hn," snorted Hiei.

"That's not an answer, Hiei. But for now, I wish to know why you intruded on an intimate moment between Yusuke and me, and then blatantly flirt with my lover."

"Get over yourself, Fox. You're not mated to the detective, and from what I heard and saw, it was nothing short of a rut with you as a whimpering bitch," Hiei lied, trying to ascertain the depth of the fox's feelings towards Yusuke, even though he already knew the answer. And getting a rise out of the fox always lessened his boredom.

"It's much more than that, Hiei, and you know it!" Kurama was livid. 'How dare he minimize my relationship with Yusuke,' he thought angrily, playing into Hiei's antagonistic ruse. "You have no idea of what Yusuke and I share. YOUR concept of intimacy is forcing your dick up some poor unsuspecting demon's ass, whether he wants it or not!" he exclaimed. "You've never made love to anyone, Hiei, have you? All you've allowed yourself to experience is a quick fuck." Kurama's voice had dropped an octave during his admonishment of the fire demon. His emerald eyes faded to gold as long silver hair replaced red tresses. "So I would advise you not to trivialize Yusuke's and my coupling, as you obviously have nothing to compare it to."

"Are you finished?" asked Hiei, ignoring the fox's emotional tirade, unaffected by Kurama's harsh words, nor the emerging threat of Yoko. He was, of course, actually quite proud of having evoked such an entertaining display from the fox.

"Actually, no," the fox bristled, deciding to cut to the heart of what concerned him. "Do you intend on challenging me for Yusuke?" the Silver Yoko demanded to know.

"Hardly, so put a leash on Yoko," responded Hiei, still showing little to no emotion.

"Then explain yourself, and you would be well advised to choose your words carefully from this point on, Hiei," threatened a fully transformed Yoko Kurama.

Growing bored with Kurama's histrionics, he decided to lay his cards on the table. "I'm well aware of kitsune possessiveness over their toys, Fox, but what is your position on sharing them?" questioned Hiei nonchalantly, finally looking Yoko in the eyes.

"He's the farthest thing from a toy, and you're avoiding my original question. What are you so damn curious about, Hiei, that you request I share my lover with you?" demanded Kurama.

Hiei turned away, looking towards the sky, apparently lost in thought. He was quickly brought back to the here and now, however, from a deep growl emanating from Yoko.

"What's it like, Fox?" he asked vaguely.

"You'll need to be more specific, Hiei," growled Kurama. He was becoming quite irritated with Hiei's lack of his usual directness.

"What does it feel like to be taken by someone stronger than you, and not walk away feeling like a weak bitch," answered Hiei with questioning eyes.

Kurama, for the first time, saw a flicker of something in Hiei's ruby orbs.

'Apparently, I was correct in my assumption that Hiei is simply curious about experiencing a bottom role with a male stronger than he,' thought Kurama, relaxing his demeanor. The fox recognized that as long as the fire demon was pursuing a submissive role, he posed no threat to the fox's claim over Yusuke.

Without shame, and only too happy revealing his sexual desires to the fire demon, he answered, "Actually, it's quite satisfying and relaxing, turning the reins over to someone who may refer to you a bitch in the heat of passion, but is well aware that you certainly are not."

Hiei looked puzzled, trying to grasp Kurama's words. "He treats you like a bitch, but knows you're not? That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" he exclaimed. "It makes no sense. What does make sense is that you allowed him to dominate you. That makes you weak, Kurama. Why are you not humiliated?" Hiei frowned, still utterly confused and glaring daggers at the smug kitsune.

Kurama laughed out loud, "Why should I be? I wanted Yusuke to take me, to dominate me. It's a game, Hiei, called role playing, and Yusuke's quite good at it, I might add."

Kurama, now goading Hiei in the hopes of getting him to open up, leaned into the fire demon's body. Shoulder to shoulder, and with his lips only inches away from Hiei's ear, he whispered in a deep and sultry voice, "It's immensely arousing and gratifying to be controlled and fucked by someone stronger and more powerful. To have him hold your head in place while he fucks your throat or slaps his huge, hard cock against your face… and then pounds you into the ground with that same big dick."

"Hn, had I known you were so easy, Fox, I would have fucked you a long time ago," Hiei cut in abruptly with a perverted smirk.

"On the contrary, had I known you were so curious about being bottom, I would have gladly assisted you," Kurama taunted back.

"You're not strong enough to have topped me, Fox."

"Oh really, well I think it would have been fun trying to find out," the Silver Yoko smiled with lecherous intent.

"Maybe," answered Hiei, returning Kurama's leering grin. "You never answered my question. Will you share him in a rut, during your… games?" he reminded the fox.

Kurama took on a more serious expression and stated softly, "It's not just a game, Hiei. We love each other. And I don't think…"

"I could care less about love, Kurama. It's a foolish human emotion and plays no part in what I want," Hiei snapped. "I'm interested in rutting, not some permanent triad your hentai mind has concocted! You do remember what rutting is? Or have you been tainted for so long in this ningen world that you've forgotten what it is to be a demon and how we think!?"

"My hentai mind!" exclaimed the fox. "And no, I haven't forgotten the complexity of being a demon!" Hiei had a way a hitting right where it hurts. The fox then collected himself and added, "Even if I were to allow it, Hiei, I doubt Yusuke would be willing. He's quite devoted to me." Kurama felt adamant that Yusuke would have no interest in anyone else sharing their bed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Hiei smirked.

"Excuse me," growled Kurama, becoming defensive once again.

"I would think that the hard-on Yusuke was sporting while we conversed in the forest speaks for itself," boasted Hiei. "And from the look of shock on your face, I'll assume the boy wonder kept that bit of information a secret. Why is that?"

Kurama was visibly stunned and shocked, not to mention, pissed off that Yusuke would omit such an important occurrence. 'I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation why Yusuke would hide this from me,' the fox fumed inwardly. 'Although, I will very much enjoy torturing the answer out of the boy,' decided Kurama darkly. He then became cognizant, however, of a very crucial point. 'No matter what the reason Yusuke gives, the fact remains, that on some level; Hiei's presence had aroused him.'

Kurama's mind was scrambling to make some sense out of Yusuke's betrayal, if indeed it was a betrayal. 'No! I will not believe for a moment that Yusuke would betray me. He is, after all, the poster boy for loyalty.' And then he thought sensibly, 'Yusuke's still quite naive regarding new sexual experiences. Surely it was just an innocent reaction to an unexpected and awkward situation. And Hiei was flirting with him, which in and of itself, was a unique occurrence.'

Kurama's thoughts then quickly turned insidious. 'Perhaps experiencing a threesome would be good for him, broaden his horizons, confidence and technique, and, of course, heighten our own sexual play.' Kurama really was the hentai of the group.

Hiei could see the turmoil playing out behind Kurama's eyes, his expression switching from anger and jealously to curious and calculating. Thinking Yusuke's safety was in jeopardy, he attempted to defuse a situation that he had instigated. "Don't be too hard on the detective. He loves you. His concern about your unconsciousness was genuine."

The fire apparition also felt that if the fox and detective were fighting, he may never get what he wanted. And Hiei always gets what he wants.

Closing his eyes, Kurama took a cleansing breathe, allowing the truth in Hiei's words to affirm what he already knew. "I know he loves me, Hiei. But apparently, you were able to arouse him for some unknown reason. So I will discuss your request with Yusuke and if he agrees…" Kurama paused, locking gold with ruby to make his point clear, and then finished, "…it will be on our terms, Hiei. You must be completely submissive, placing yourself into our hands, and following Yusuke's every order. After all, that is what you desire, ne?" Kurama was leaving no room open for any misinterpretation, or negotiation. "Do you agree, Hiei?"

Hiei was a bit leery of what he was getting himself into. Not that he was going to back out, but this was uncharted territory for the spiky-haired demon, so he needed to ask, "Am I to be submissive with you as well, Kurama?" He considered Yusuke and Kurama his equals and he respected them as no other. However, taking orders from the fox was not part of the plan. But if that's what is required to achieve his goal, then so be it.

"Yusuke is Master, Hiei; so ultimately, the decision will rest upon his shoulders." Then with a wicked grin, he stated, "Did I mention that we like to play Master and slave?"

"You didn't have to. It was blatantly obvious from all of the whimpering and begging you were doing yesterday, not to mention, the detective calling you slave was a dead give away of your perverted games," Hiei glared.

"Then do you agree?" asked the fox, disregarding Hiei's taunt.

"Hn, I agree," answered Hiei with certainty, knowing he could always leave if things got out of hand. Or so he assumed.

"Good. I'll contact you tomorrow and inform you of our decision, after I teach my lover the importance of relaying all information," he smiled with a sinister air.

"That's one lesson I wouldn't mind observing," joked Hiei.

"Not this time, I'm afraid." And with a sensual brush of his furry tail over the fire apparition's chest and groin, he said, "Until tomorrow, my little uke," and jumped down out of the tree.

Hiei growled at the nickname and shouted, "Baka!"

No sooner had Kurama left the park than Hiei drew one knee up to his chest. Even though he had maintained his stoic façade in front of Kurama, he inwardly questioned his decision. 'Do I really want to give up control and allow myself to appear weak?' he asked himself. 'To bottom is a quick and simple thing. You merely bend over and take it up the ass from someone stronger, like Yusuke. But their game of Master/slave changes everything. It will be more involved, more submissive, and nothing more than foreplay,' he scowled. 'Foreplay is a waste of my time and energy. A quick fuck is all I need and all I wanted to experience,' Hiei reminded himself.

'Kurama called it a game,' he huffed. 'Games have a winner and a loser. Putting myself in this ridiculous slave role makes me a loser… weak,' he frowned, 'although, Yusuke and Kurama do not consider bottoming a weakness and would never look at me as such. Even so, what is to be gained in submitting to this… foreplay?' he mused. 'Although, from the sounds Yusuke pulled out of the fox, the experience may turn out to be quite enjoyable,' he smiled, the pointy tips of his pearly white fangs showing.

Hiei was beginning to find some sense in his newly found curiosity. He could certainly utilize this experience in future ruts, not that he cared about another's pleasure, but the knowledge and technique would always be there, just in case he ever found someone worthy of more than just a quick fuck.

With all questions carefully answered, Hiei decided. 'I will go through with the threesome, honoring their conditions, if they are willing. And if not, who cares?'

Hiei closed his eyes for a nap, comfortable with his decision, either way it went.

With a twinkle of mischief in his eyes and a light air in his step, Kurama eagerly headed home. Without the worry of Hiei challenging him for Yusuke, Kurama was free to think of more pleasurable things. Such as, how best he could torture and tease his lover.

Kurama wasn't angry with Yusuke for becoming aroused while in Hiei's presence, but he was concerned as to why Yusuke didn't tell him. 'Most likely he was afraid that I would be angered or jealous,' he frowned. 'My poor Yusuke, he must have been quite confused over how his body reacted. He has gone through a considerable metamorphosis over the last few days, but fortunately for me, Yusuke acclimates quickly to new situations and keeps an open mind, willing to try different avenues in love making. I really don't foresee a problem with him accepting Hiei as a temporary third playmate. In fact, I'm sure Yusuke will surprise me by taking full charge of the threesome, as Master.'

He was also very pleased with himself for figuring out exactly how he was going to discipline Yusuke without jeopardizing their already established Master/slave roles. 'Yusuke is in for a most painfully pleasurable experience.'

When Kurama's house came into view, he smiled sinisterly as no trace of Yusuke's scent passed his keen sense of smell, signifying that the boy hadn't arrived home. With little effort, the fox leaped into his bedroom window to await his prey, as The Legendary Thief and Bandit, Yoko Kurama.

Lemon Warning - BDSM and Bondage. It's quite graphic, so if something like this bothers you, please feel free to skip down to the last couple of paragraphs.

Oblivious to what lay ahead, Yusuke unlocked the front door. He could sense Kurama was home and smiled. The love he felt for his fox surged throughout his inner being, filling his soul with comfort, acceptance, safety, and warmth that he had never experienced. And with a happy heart, he bounded up the stairs, threw the bedroom door open and shouted in a mock, feminine voice, "Honey, I'm...Fuuuuck meeeee!" he whispered the last two words in disbelief.

"And I shall, my naughty lover, quite deeply," came a low and sinisterly sexy voice.

Yusuke swallowed hard, frozen to his spot on the carpet as he carefully took in the sight before him.

In the middle of Kurama's bedroom stood, what Yusuke could only describe as, an angel. This beautiful and naked creature flaunted flawless porcelain skin, with long silver hair, the ends barely brushing against the bottom of his shapely ass. Atop the magnificent mane sat a pair of large, fuzzy fox ears. The statuesque angel stood lean and muscular at six feet, three inches tall. Yusuke couldn't help but dart his wet, pink tongue out to moisten his now dried lips while ogling the most perfect body the boy had every seen or imagined. He then bit his bottom lip nervously as almond shaped, golden orbs drilled their lustful gaze directly into Yusuke's bewildered chocolate eyes.

A strong, well defined broad chest rose and fell with seamless effort as Yusuke's smoldering eyes trailed lower, focusing on a rippled stomach, outlined by the sexiest David lines leading to the apex of the silver fox's maleness. 'Hung like a horse' was given a whole new meaning as Yusuke drooled over the long and thick sex of his lover's true kitsune form. 'That's gonna hurt,' worried Yusuke. His sex, the envy of every male, regardless of species, was surrounded by a thick fleece of silver curls. His legs were long and sinewy, not one inch of fat would dare attach itself to this creature's flesh. His perfection was only enhanced by his beauty. A beauty, however, that oozed power and strength and commanded respect, fear, and obedience from all who crossed his path.

Surrounding this God to the fox demons was a large ominous plant, which seemed to have sprouted out from the floor. The wild foliage sported huge, wide leaves, and from within these gargantuan leaves held vines of different shapes and sizes. From thick and thin to wide and narrow, they swayed gracefully in a synchronized ballet dance.

Yusuke was awestruck. He had only seen Yoko Kurama once before, but that was from a safe distance, and was under the impression that the fox couldn't transform at will. Apparently, he was wrong. Needless to say, he was frightened and excited all at the same time.

"Hey, Kurama, I see you've done some redecorating while I've been gone, nice," Yusuke stated with a cocked brow. "So, what's up?"

As an answer, four vines lunged towards him, each one grabbing a wrist and an ankle. Another heavy vine shot out as well, wrapping itself around Yusuke's waist, pulling him towards Yoko.

Yusuke yelped as, within the blink of an eye, he found himself standing with his feet spread, arms apart, and no more than two feet away from his foxy Adonis.

"Oookaay, this is different. Wanna let me in on your plans?" Yusuke was starting to sweat as a feeling of uneasiness washed over him. 'Something's definitely wrong with Kurama. He looks way too serious, almost like he did when he was going to fight Karasu,' worried Yusuke, fearing he may have to defend himself.

Kurama slowly leaned down and whispered in Yusuke's ear, "Let us call this a lesson in full disclosure, Yusuke." He then languidly licked around the shell of the boy's ear, drawing a shiver of delight from his prey.

"Full w-what?" stammered the trembling teen. He was more confused than ever, but loved the sensation of Yoko's hot breathe searing his skin.

After slowly circling his prey, Kurama stopped behind Yusuke. He pressed his chest to the boy's back, and answered, "I had a chat with Hiei today, and according to him, you were more than excited with his presence." The fox slid one hand around Yusuke's chest over his button-down, sleeveless denim shirt, cupping one pectoral muscle within a loving caress. With his other hand, the fox demon skimmed over the boy's hip to his denim clad crotch, and with the slightest of touches, rubbed his thumb across the length of Yusuke's growing sex, pinching the head with purpose. The fox then rasped hotly into Yusuke ear, "I don't recall you mentioning a hard-on in our earlier conversation, my love…"

Yusuke bit his lip and groaned, pressing his hips forward into Yoko's hand, demanding more pressure against his fully engorged arousal, and then whimpered pitifully as Yoko withdrew his teasing fingers. Yusuke's mind raced, he knew he was in trouble for not telling Kurama he was turned on by Hiei's flirting, and now the fox was pissed. "It wasn't anything, Kurama. I completely forgot all about it." The boy lied.

Kurama grabbed Yusuke's package, squeezing way too hard. "You're lying!" reprimanded the fox. "If you do not tell me the truth, my love, we are going to be here for a very…" Kurama tightened his grip, "very long time."

"Ahhhhhhh, shit!" Yusuke whined, throwing his head back into Kurama's hard chest with a thud. "Okay, okay, okay. Shit, take it easy. I'm sorry. I didn't know how to explain it because I don't understand it myself! And I was embarrassed and felt really, really guilty, okay. Shit!" Yusuke exclaimed while he endured the pain between his legs.

Satisfied with Yusuke's answer, for now, Kurama eased his grip, opening his hand and palming Yusuke's cloth-covered hard-on, giving it a soothing and forgiving massage. "That's better, my love. Never lie to me again or hide important events, Yusuke. Do we understand each other?" asked Kurama, rubbing the side of his face against Yusuke's in a loving nuzzle.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Kurama. I really am," murmured Yusuke, nuzzling Yoko right back.

With deft precision, Kurama swiftly unbuttoned Yusuke's shirt, and then using his long, sharp claws began lightly scoring Yusuke's chest. As faint, white marks were left in the claw's wake, the kitsune whispered, "Good. Now don't worry about why it happened. I'll help you figure that out afterwards."

"A-After what?" stammered the boy, feeling his veins heating up and blood rushing directly to his loins, while goose bumps were breaking out on his skin. 'Fuck, that hurts, but it feels good too,' he moaned inwardly.

"After you've been sufficiently punished, Yusuke," growled Kurama, tweaking both nipples harder than need be.

"Fuuuuck, Kurama! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Yusuke's cock was straining painfully inside his jeans as his entire body quaked with misgiving. The pinch was sharp and painful, but just as quickly as Kurama's fingers hurt the boy; they were now gently stroking the pain away.

"I'm going to ingrain the importance of honesty into you," Kurama rasped hotly along the boy's nape while dragging his fangs across his tasty neck, starting from behind the boy's ear, ending at his collarbone. "And I'm going to thoroughly enjoy the process. I would suggest, my love, that you choose a safe word. I do tend to go overboard with my lessons at times. You see…it's all that screaming of pain-filled pleasure that causes me to lose control."

"Itai, you fucking bit me!" shouted Yusuke.

"Oops," the fox chuckled, lapping at the droplets of blood leaking from two small and shallow puncture marks on the boy's neck. "Did that hurt?"

"Hell yes you vampire wannabe!" Yusuke exclaimed with a healthy amount of sarcasm.

"And now?" asked Kurama in between licks.

"Mmmmmmmbetter," moaned the boy, enjoying the soothing licks across the bite. 'Kami, he's gonna hurt me then make it feel better. This is too fucking hot,' the boy groaned to himself.

"Have you chosen your safe word yet, Yusuke?" asked Kurama, firmly grabbing the boy's tight ass.

"R-Rose whip!" he squealed. 'Kami, help me get through this,' he silently prayed. Yoko was starting to seriously scare the shit of him. This side of Kurama was a lot more aggressive than Yusuke was used to.

"How appropriate, koi, as you'll be feeling my whip later."

"What! No fucking way, Kurama!" Yusuke panicked and tried pulling at the bindings around his wrists, yet the more he pulled, the tighter they became.

"Calm down, Yusuke. I'll not be using the whip you fear," Kurama voiced softly from behind the boy.

Yusuke ceased his struggling for the moment, but remained on guard, ready to power up and blast off the restraining vines if Kurama really tried hurting him.

"That whip of yours can cut through stone, Kurama. And as much fun as this has been so far, I'm not gonna walk out of here looking like I've gone ten rounds with a meat grinder. Safe word or not, I'll blast my way out of here if I have to," Yusuke warned the fox.

Kurama walked around to the front of his nervous lover and was shocked to see the deathly glare he was receiving. A sly grin of pride overtook the fox's expression. Yusuke had never looked more devilishly handsome and sexy. His muscular arms were bulging and flexing as Yusuke held the vines in a tight grip, testing their strength. His hair hung loose and disheveled with several inky wisps draping over his eyes. The boy's face was flushed with drops of sweat sliding down the sides of his cheeks onto the collar of his shirt that was now hanging wide open, revealing his defined chest and washboard stomach. With the boy's legs spread, his jeans fit low around his hips and snugly around his cock. Despite Yusuke's distress, he never lost his swollen arousal. Yoko licked his lips at the huge staff molding itself against the boy's pants.

"I have no intentions of marring one inch of your sweet flesh, Yusuke," assured Kurama. Facing the boy, Kurama wrapped his bushy tail around Yusuke's waist, and then brushed the fluffy tip along his torso, teasing with feather-like touches. Each corded stomach muscle was tenderly and sensually visited as Kurama brought his lips to Yusuke's succulent neck, just below his ear. And with a deep and sultry voice, he questioned, "Do you really believe I would seriously injure you, Yusuke?" Kurama dragged his tongue behind the boy's ear and then back down the side of his neck, over to his throat. Yusuke tipped his head back allowing his kitsune better access, which Kurama immediately took advantage of by sucking between the boy's Adam's apple and below his chin.

With lidded eyes, feeling unabashed pleasure, Yusuke moaned, "Noooooo." Yoko's tongue was rougher than Kurama's, stimulating each and every open pore on the boy's flesh. As Yoko sucked on his throat, Yusuke felt the kitsune's pointed fangs barely grazing his skin and thought, 'Fuck, he could rip out my throat if he wanted to. This isn't my sweet, sexy, and romantic fox boy, who likes to be spanked. This is a sexy, thousand plus old demon who wants to teach me a lesson.' Yusuke visibly shivered at the implication.

Yoko pulled back to look into Yusuke's ambivalent eyes, and cupping his large, clawed hand around the side of the boy's head, he asked with the sincerest clarity, "Will you trust me to bring you the greatest pleasure your body will ever experience? Will you let me show you how to temper pain with pleasure? Will you allow your body and mind to experience sensations you could never, and have never, fathomed, my love?"

Yusuke gulped between pants. Yoko's words had shot straight through his body like a bolt of lightning, and with a bit of fear and anxiety, he responded, "I trust you, Yoko. Do what you want. I can take it. Just no thorny rose whip, okay." He then leaned his head forward, capturing the kitsune's lips in a desperate kiss, hungry for reassurance of his fox's love. Yoko released the vines holding Yusuke in place and then engulfed him within the tight embrace of his strong arms as he devoured his lover's mouth. The fox demon kissed back with force, raping the boy's inner orifice with smoldering passion, giving the boy what he needed and reminding his prey who the alpha was.

This was Kurama's ingenious solution to not destroy the Master/slave roles previously set. The silver-haired fox demon would be dominant and the red-haired fox demon would remain submissive. This way the lovers could experience the best of both sexual worlds.

Yusuke flung his arms around Yoko's neck, pressing himself as close to the fox as possible. Because of the considerable height difference between the two, Yusuke clung tightly onto Yoko's neck as the fox stood upright, taking Yusuke with him. The dark-haired boy quickly wrapped his legs around the fox's hips, and with a guttural moan, he started rubbing his aching arousal into Yoko's stomach with wanton abandonment.

Deciding it was necessary to calm the boy, who at the moment was gleefully humping his navel; Yoko abruptly broke away from their kiss while at the same time, pried Yusuke off of him. The boy was not happy having to let go of his own personal sex god.

Yusuke's disgruntled expression over the loss of contact with his foxy Adonis forced Yoko to bite back a chuckle. The boy's antics were priceless and too funny, but the fox had to demonstrate total control over the situation. So, with his amusement adequately curtailed, for the moment, Yoko ordered sternly, "Remove your clothes, Yusuke."

Yusuke was so hot and horny that he obeyed without question and began to disrobe. He slid off his shirt then reached for the zipper of his pants, promptly releasing his thick shaft, followed by a growl of relief. The pants were then discarded without concern. Yusuke stood tall in all his glory with his heavy erection protruding proudly from between his thighs, daring the fox to begin his assault.

Emitting a lusty growl of approval, Yoko wrapped his hand around the boy's challenging cock. Yusuke gasped, thrusting his weeping member into the fox's hand. The silver kitsune squeezed the rigid sex harder, and chastising the wanton boy with an authoritative tone, he said, "Don't move."

As difficult as it was, Yusuke stilled his hips and then yelped when one of the fox's living green tendrils took possession of his wrists again. This time, Yusuke's wrists were brought together and raised above his head. At the same time, two wide and long leaves encased the boy's upper thighs, raising his body and then forcing him into a sitting position in mid air, with his knees spread wide.

"What the fuck, Kurama!?" exclaimed a startled Yusuke.

"Are you not comfortable, my love?" Yoko sniggered as Yusuke was lifted high enough so they were now face to face.

"Ummmm," Yusuke thought a moment. He then quickly realized that he was actually pretty comfortable. The vines holding his wrists hostage were not too tight and had enough slack in them to allow Yusuke to grasp the upper part of the vine for balance. And the strong, leathery leaves around his thighs were, in fact, cradling him carefully in the air, exposing his genitals and ass with acrobatic ease.

"I'm okay," mumbled the boy, licking his lips a bit anxiously, feeling extremely vulnerable. Every nerve in the boy's body was on end, anticipating Yoko's next move.

"Good," said Yoko, walking over to the dresser and pulling out a blindfold.

"Awe shit! Do you have to?" the boy whined, seeing what was coming next.

Without preamble, Yoko placed the blindfold around Yusuke's eyes and whispered seductively in the boy's ear, "Physical sensation is heightened when sight is removed from the equation, Yusuke. You do still trust me, do you not?"

"Yes, but I need a kiss first," begged the shaky boy.

"You can be such an adorable chibi, my love," cooed Yoko.

Yusuke growled and then with a pout, he remarked, "You spread me out like today's dinner special and then call me a baby, real nice, kitsune. You better remember one thing."

"And what would that be, my delectable entrée?"

"Payback's a bitch, kitsune."

"Indeed," growled Yoko, delving his tongue down the boy's throat, licking and lapping at the roof of Yusuke's mouth then swirling his long, hot fleshy muscle around the boy's eager appendage. The silver kitsune ravished the hot cavern without mercy, tasting and painting every nook and cranny.

Yusuke was so distracted and overwhelmed by the kiss that he failed to notice what was about to occur below his waist, until it was too late. With a muffled shriek from deep within his throat, Yusuke tried to pull away, only to have his head held in place as the fox doubled the intensity of the kiss. Yusuke whimpered into the kitsune's mouth, unsure and frightened of what was happening.

Like a thief in the night, one of Yoko's thin, twine-like vines began wrapping itself around the base of Yusuke's hanging balls. Coiling itself in a downward motion, the twine-like plant forced the boy's large testicles, inside his scrotum, to press firmly against the bottom of the sac, leaving the remaining unbound skin of his scrotum pulled tightly around the jewels. The boy's nuts were literally being pushed as far against its inner, protective walls as they could, looking like a balloon ready to pop. A similar vine then wrapped itself around the base of Yusuke's cock, securing a good inch of the root and squelching any hope of Yusuke ejaculating on his own.

Once the trussing of Yusuke's genitals was finished to Yoko's satisfaction, he released Yusuke's imprisoned mouth and stepped back to view his handiwork. Followed by a shamelessly lewd groan, Yoko closed his golden orbs, allowing the heat from his body to wash over him in an erotic caress. The kitsune's cock was throbbing with desire for Yusuke and he briefly worried that he could easily release his load too soon. The sight of his ensnared and helpless lover was almost too much for even the aged fox demon.

At first, Yusuke thought the playful kitsune had ordered his plants to simply tickle his balls. That thought was quickly shot to hell when the damn devil vine, as Yusuke so aptly dubbed, started wrapping itself around and around his sac, pulling the skin taut around his nuts. The more this devil vine encompassed his sac, the more Yusuke panicked, trying to free himself from Kurama's hot mouth. It wasn't so much that the binding process hurt, it was just odd and uncomfortable having his family jewels feel like they're gonna pop out of his sac. The boy then relaxed when the devil vine stopped moving. His respite was short lived, however, when its brother decided to wrap itself around the base of his cock. Yusuke could only whimper as his throbbing shaft was unceremoniously cut off from any circulation. The tip wept in agony as it became overly sensitized and trapped within an erection which held no hope for release.

As soon as Kurama removed his lips from Yusuke, the boy shouted, "What the fuck!" But he received no answer.

"Kurama!" Yusuke was panting hard, taking short, shallow breaths. "Answer me, damnit!" He then childishly whined, "Where are you?"

"Relax, Yusuke. I'm right here," answered Yoko softly, brushing the back of his hand over Yusuke's flushed, hot cheek.

"Kurama, this feels so weird and my dick is starting to hurt. It's too tight." Yusuke wasn't really in dire pain but the sensation felt extremely awkward.

"Does it really hurt? Or does it simply feel, full and trapped, like a dam?" Kurama's words were soft and gentle as he tried to temper the boy's fear.

"Kinda, yeah."

"Do you remember I told you that removing your ability to see would enhance your sensitivity?"

"Yeah, but it feels almost too sensitive, Kurama," he whispered morosely.

"It's supposed to, love," purred the kitsune. Kurama then, with ghosting touches, stroked the boy's tightly encased balls with his claws.

"Ahhhhh Fuuuuuck," Yusuke groaned, "Mooooore!"

"That's good, love. Allow the pleasure to replace your discomfort," the kitsune murmured, continuing his tickling ministration. Kurama then leaned down, giving the head of the boy's cock a gentle swipe of his tongue.

"Kurama, shit. I could come right now. That feels so good."

"That's why I had to bind your genitals," he smirked with a dark evilness.

Yusuke whimpered again. He knew he was in for one hell of a ride.

'Fuck it,' the boy thought. 'I'm the Dark Tournament champion, not some whimpering pussy, damnit! I can handle anything fox boy dishes out. Besides, I have that stupid safe word,' he finally decided, making the choice to suck it up and trust in his lover's expertise.

"Now less talking and more play. Except for your safe word, and beautiful sounds of pain or pleasure, you are to utter no words. Well, screaming my name is, of course, allowed. Do you understand?"

Yusuke bit his bottom lip and nodded his head up and down in affirmation.

"Good. Then let us begin." Kurama grinned darkly, hearing a soft whimper escaping from his lover.

Without touching the boy's body, Kurama extended his tongue and gently traced Yusuke's lips. He began at the corner of his upper lip and after gliding over to the opposite side, he skimmed down and across the bottom lip.

Yusuke opened his mouth, welcoming Kurama's skillful tongue. As the kitsune playfully teased and massaged the eager and supple appendage, Yusuke moaned deeply. He tried pushing his body against his lover's, but to no avail. The plants held him firm, denying the boy any movement at all. He was completely at Kurama's mercy.

Using one hand, Kurama reached around and, gently grasping the boy's hair, pulled his head back, ending their kiss and exposing the entire expanse of Yusuke's neck.

With an opened mouth, Kurama raked his fangs sharply down the boy's neck, while simultaneously dragging his moist tongue and hot breathe along side the biting tracks.

Yusuke emitted a high pitched whine of confusion. He didn't know if he should cry out in pain from Kurama's fangs scratching down his neck or groan from the wet and soothing tongue. Both afflictions were profound, but Kurama's hot breath had melded the two sensations together, fogging the boy's decision-making.

Kurama finally removed his fangs from Yusuke's skin when reaching his collarbone and began gently sucking on his neck. Knowing that this was one of Yusuke's weak spots, Kurama proceeded to exploit it feverishly. Opening his mouth wider, he sucked in time with the boy's pulsing vein moving his lips and tongue in a massaging and circular motion. The fox grinned inwardly when Yusuke's whine turned into a shameless groan. Adding to the boy's pleasure, he slowly rolled the nubs between his thumb and index finger, tenderly stroking and toying with the pebbled flesh on Yusuke's chest, drawing shivers and writhing from his lover's body.

Yusuke continued his futile and involuntary attempts of rolling his hips closer to the kitsune, desperately demanding that his aching cock be touched.

Instead of complying with Yusuke's wishes, Kurama released the boy's neck and sharply nipped a hardened nub, followed by a gentle suckling. Kurama suckled for several minutes, flicking the hard kernel back and forth rapidly, using the tip of his tongue. Yusuke's other nipple was equally being tortured between the kitsune's nimble and artful fingers.

The amount of time Kurama was spending on the boy's chest had Yusuke in a rapturous stupor. Each touch, lick, or suction employed on the boy's body was felt between his legs, compelling Yusuke to hang his head back limply in subjugation.

Kurama suddenly removed his lips and fingers, replacing them with two sharp slaps from a strap across each nipple.

"Fuck!" shouted Yusuke. "Kurama!" he yelled again as another set of lashings crossed his chest.

"Patience, love," was Kurama's only response to the boy's cry, before slapping his chest yet again, and then again.

The fox had an arsenal of whips and sex toys at his disposal, created entirely from his plants. He was currently using a belt-shaped leaf which, to the touch, felt like leather. As this makeshift belt whipped the boy, it adheres to the skin just long enough to briefly massage the pain away, keeping its victim on edge. With each strike Yusuke was assaulted with, a painful stinging was felt, followed by a loving caress over the smarting flesh.

Once again, Yusuke didn't know whether he should cry out his 'safe' word or beg for more. What the boy did know was that his cock was throbbing painfully for attention. It seemed that everything Kurama was doing directly affected his groin with waves of pulsating pleasure.

"Kuuuraaamaa," Yusuke drawled in a long, guttural groan. The boy never imagined that a whipping across his nipples and chest could feel so good. As quickly as pain was inflicted, blissful relief took over, only to have the hurt and soothing repeat itself again and again. This was truly an experience Yusuke could never have imagined.

The flogging suddenly stopped, leaving the spirit detective's panting the only sounds in the room. The boy's panting quickly turned into another groan when he felt the silky softness of Kurama's tail tenderly and lovingly caressing his abused flesh.

"uhhhhhhhhmmmmmm," uttered the boy, finding himself drifting in a sea of ultimate bliss.

Kurama growled darkly as his blood boiled, flesh prickled with desire and his huge cock dripped with unfulfilled need. The boy's body was so responsive, more than Kurama had ever hoped for. And he knew, at this point, that his young lover could handle even more of what his vast years of experience could bring him.

Summoning another group of specialized vines, Kurama stepped away from the boy. Two tendrils, that could double as thin-looking snakes, approached Yusuke's chest, and hovered silently an inch away from his reddened nubs.

Kurama walked around to Yusuke's back, and reaching into his silver locks, pulled out a seed. The silver fox released his ki into the seedling and smiled as it grew into a cat-o-nine whip. Kurama then ordered the two, snake-like vines to pleasure the boy.

Emerging from within the tip of each vine were what appeared to be, very tiny fork-like tongues, slick with some kind of secretion. They immediately obeyed their master and attacked Yusuke's nipples, flicking and darting around the tender nubs, concentrating their efforts solely on the tips.

Yusuke moaned as yet another outrageous feeling assaulted him. He wished he could see what was teasing him, but couldn't, he could only bite his lip and endure another one of Kurama's perverted tactics. He was so enmeshed with the intense and soothing feeling of the slimy, forked tongues on his nipples, that he was surprised when the cat-o-nine whip struck his back. The boy cried out in shock as swipe after swipe of lashes rained down on his back.

Like the leather belt-like plant before, this whip performed in the same manner. After each strike, the whip caressed his hurting flesh. Only in addition to that, it released an oily liquid, bathing each laceration with a healing touch.

Between his back being whipped and his nipples being pleasured, Yusuke found himself in another quandary. Which was better, pain or pleasure? He realized it was both.

The boy pulled on his restraints more and more as the mixture of pain then pleasure nearly drove him out of his mind. As he writhed under his lover's attentions, his cock bobbed in the air, weeping for release. The aching in his loins had branched out into his thighs and lower abdomen. He could feel his cock and balls pulsing and crying out, but was helpless to do anything about it. He growled deeply and then rasped, "Kurama," followed by a cry of, "Please, let me come."

"But we've only just begun," answered Kurama darkly.

"Fucking sadist!" shouted Yusuke as another hard lash bit into his shoulders.

Kurama dropped the whip then walked around and stood in between his lover's spread legs. Aligning his erection and upper body with Yusuke's, he molded himself tightly against the boy, and purred, "You have no idea, pet," then wrapping his arms around him, roughly ground their arousals together.

Yusuke buried his head in Kurama's neck, whimpering continuously as the kitsune tortured his cock within an erotic rhythm of motion.

Realizing that he was reaching his own breaking point, Kurama reluctantly pulled back. He wasn't nearly done with the boy and needed to regain control of his own release.

"Nooooo, Kurama! Get back here! You're making me crazy!" Yusuke screamed, frustrated beyond belief. Everything below his waste felt like a volcano ready to erupt, but some asshole went ahead and put a cap on it.

"That's the idea, love," said the sly fox just before raising the boy higher so his genitals were even with Kurama's face. He engulfed Yusuke's shaft, whole, right down to the root. Kurama swallowed, trapping the supersensitive head within his throat muscles, drawing another glorious scream from his lover. After only a few bobs of his head, the kitsune allowed the angry erection to slip from his lips and then smacked the boy's balls with a thick and sturdy leaf, resembling something akin to a standard size wooden ruler.

Yusuke's body went stiff from the unexpected jolt of pain inflicted on his balls and then choked back a groan when Kurama laved the taut, smarting sac with his tongue, licking and sucking the injured jewels with care.

Kurama removed his mouth and swatted the sac again, this time even harder, followed by another bathing massage from his tongue. The only sounds Yusuke was able to make were shallow pants of ecstasy.

While Yusuke's balls were being bombarded between feelings of pain and euphoric pleasure, one of Kurama's forked-tongue vines wrapped itself around the boy's bulbous cock head, which was now a beautiful shade of purple. Yusuke screamed out from this new attack on his cock then rolled his eyes into the back of his head as he felt the tongue of the vine begin to dig around in the tiny slit. Yusuke's breathe caught in his throat as his body convulsed with spasms from the onslaught of erotic sensations. With his pee hole blissfully being tortured, Yusuke barely noticed the beating his balls were taking as his mind had all but shut down. He was no longer functioning on this plain of existence as his body burned inside an inferno of want and desire.

The silver fox wasn't finished, however, and ceasing his actions on the boy's balls, he reinstated the assault on Yusuke's nipples, using those dreaded snake vines again.

Kurama stood back and began to slowly stoke himself. He couldn't have been more pleased or more turned on by Yusuke's reaction to all the stimuli forced upon him. With a lustful glaze in his golden orbs, Kurama commanded one last vine. It was about a half an inch in diameter and covered in a slick lubricant. Without warning, the vine slowly and easily slid up Yusuke's asshole, and then stilled. A near inaudible whimper could be heard from the boy as sweat poured down his face, dripping onto his already sweat-covered torso.

Once the vine began thrusting in and out of Yusuke's tight sheath, it slowly began to expand in girth. Slowly, but surely, after every fifth stroke it grew, stretching the boy's rectum wider and wider. It then extended its own forked tongue and attached itself to his prostate. The tongue had enough slack so it didn't move from the spongy pleasure spot, torturing the boy in a relentless and tormenting tickle, while increasing its thrusting momentum.

As the vine grew while thrusting faster and faster inside the boy's ass, waves of mind-numbing hot and cold flashes assaulted Yusuke's inner core. With his prostate being raped, his tits being molested and the slit on his dick being violated, as well as having his cock and balls ensnared in an endless sea of unreleased orgasmic pain, he physically and mentally shut down. He couldn't handle it anymore. These sensations were too new and too demanding on his mind and body. In a helpless pre-orgasmic haze, Yusuke's head lolled backwards and tears leaked from his blind-folded eyes. He sluggishly tried to voice his safe word, but only managed a pathetic whimper. His strength was gone, leaving him too weak to call out his distress.

Kurama was so entranced watching the boy's body being painfully pleasured that he was oblivious to his lover's whimpering plea to stop. He continued languidly stroking his shaft while watching his plants work, keeping a special eye on Yusuke's ass, trying to gauge when the boy would be adequately prepared and stretched in order to accommodate his substantial length and width. The fox finally darted his gaze to the boy's face, curious as to why Yusuke had stopped his whimpering and moaning. His eyes grew wide when he realized that Yusuke's lips were silently mouthing the words 'rose whip.'

"Shit!" cried Yoko. Forgetting his own weeping arousal, he ran behind Yusuke and ordered his plants to release the boy. Immediately, the vines retreated from the boy's nipples and the head of his cock. Then the vine that was raping his ass was removed. Kurama wrapped one arm around Yusuke's stomach and then removed the restraints around his thighs, catching the boy's limp legs with his other arm. His wrists were then released, allowing the boy to be cradled in Kurama's arms, bridal style. The fox quickly carried Yusuke to the bed, placing him on his back. Yoko then removed the blindfold, spread the boy's legs, and slid his mouth over Yusuke's aching erection as the bindings were removed from his cock and balls, allowing the boy his release while massaging the stiff shaft with his lips and tongue.

Yusuke remained unresponsive, almost comatose when placed on the bed, but when the bindings on his genitals were removed, and he felt a warm and gentle suction on his pain-stricken member, his chocolate orbs flew open. He began screaming bloody murder as his orgasm, which had been evilly denied for so long, ripped throughout his body like a tsunami wave. Thick streams of hot creamy cum erupted from his hypersensitive slit down Yoko's eagerly awaiting throat. With his body shivering from several aftershocks and his vision obstructed behind a myriad of brilliant colors, darkness finally overtook his exhausted and spent body.

If it wasn't for Yoko's demon strength, he would not have been able to hold Yusuke down while his body spasmed, crying out its release. The kitsune drank down every drop of his lover's seed, lapping up any remaining evidence that had spilled out of his mouth. Feeling shamefully guilty, Kurama carefully let the deflated shaft slip from his lips. He gently crawled up the boy's body, and keeping himself propped up with his elbows, nuzzled his face into Yusuke's neck and whispered, "I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were trying to say your safe word."

End Lemon

The silver fox could not believe, that with all of his experience, he had overlooked the possibility of Yusuke becoming so overwrought from the pain and pleasure, that he could feasibly lose the ability to speak, rendering him unable to utter his safe word. 'I should have been paying closer attention to his verbal responses, instead of ogling his body and jacking off. This lesson in bondage was for Yusuke's benefit, not mine,' the fox admonished himself. 'I AM just a perverted old fox. I should be flogged myself,' he thought, feeling ashamed of his irresponsible actions.

Yusuke's body was limp and unresponsive, and if it wasn't for the fact that Yoko could hear the boy's heart still beating, he would have thought him dead. With a heavy sigh, Kurama transformed into his human body, and with the utmost care, rolled Yusuke onto his side, wrapping his long arms lovingly around the dark-haired boy's muscular frame, pulling him in close against his chest. He then worried, 'I wonder how angry Yusuke is going to be when he awakens. And how will I now broach the subject of Hiei joining us?" he ended with a whine. 'What a naughty kitsune I am to have fucked things up so badly. And naughty kitsune really need to be punished properly.' He then grinned wickedly. 'I'm sure my handsome spirit detective will be more than willing to discipline me. That should make us both feel better,' he decided before falling into a deep and contented sleep.

TBC

A/N – I do realize that Kurama having the ability to transform at will into his Yoko form is not canon at this point of the canon timeline. He only gains that ability at the end of the Sensui Arc. But I needed Yoko to make an appearance here for the sake of the lemon I wanted write. So I took some liberties. I apologize to those readers who prefer absolute canon.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all have no idea how much your kind words and encouraging comments have increased my confidence in writing. It fills my heart with happiness, knowing that there is something that I can do that gives people a little joy and a little something fun to look forward to. Thank you all once again!


	8. Yusuke's Revenge Part I

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of YuYu Hakusho, nor do I earn a fucking dime off of it, ALRIGHT!!!!

WARNINGS: More graphic sex (are you surprised?) Language.

The Seduction of Urameshi Yusuke

Chapter 8 – Yusuke's Revenge, Part One

Yusuke slowly opened his sleep-ridden eyes, blinking a few times to clear his blurred vision. As his vision cleared, he quickly discerned two things. First, he was cradled within his lover's gentle arms; and second, his balls hurt!

As memories of last night's events came to the forefront of his mind, Yusuke snorted. 'Stupid fox, I can't believe he tethered my dick and balls up like that. And for that long! I thought my balls were gonna explode,' he huffed. 'And then he attacks me with those perverted plants. While he had one digging into my dick hole, he had the other one torturing my sweet spot. Talk about sensory overload. I thought I was gonna die from too much of a good thing, if that's even possible. And then to top it all off, not only do I get cheated out of Yoko's monster cock pounding my ass, but after all that, I ended up with nothing more than a sore sac. That shit ain't fair.' Yusuke's bottom lip could not have been sticking out any further if he tried.

The boy wasn't angry with his foxy lover; he was just disappointed with how things turned out. Fortunately for Yusuke, his pout quickly vanished as an evil glint began possessing behind his chocolate orbs. 'This definitely calls for some payback my pretty little fox kit.' And with a grin matching the playful evilness in his dark eyes, he mused, 'If Kurama likes playing slave boy so much, then that's exactly what he'll get. And when I'm done making Kurama my boy bitch again by fucking him to tears, I'll force Yoko out so I can play with that god-like body and monster cock. Of course, I'll need to buy a few supplies first since I can't grow that shit out of my ass like fox boy here,' he deviously chuckled, quite pleased with himself. 'I love when a plan comes together.'

Happy with the perfect plan in place, Yusuke snuggled up against his pretty lover burrowing his nose into Kurama's neck. Just before the boy was drifting off to sleep, however, an important question suddenly popped into his head. 'Why the fuck would Kurama go see Hiei in the first place, and what the fuck was Hiei thinking, telling Kurama I had a hard on like that. He knew damn well that would make Kurama all jealous and shit.' But then he smiled thinking, 'Kurama was jealous? That's so cool!' Yusuke was now grinning ear to ear.

'Stupid fox, so what if Hiei's sexy ruby eyes and death glare kinda turned me on. It didn't mean anything. I mean, shit, I had just fucked you senseless, literally. It was just the situation, ya know. The idea of him listening to us was really hot, so I got a woody, so what. But you've got nothing to worry about, Kurama. You're the only one I love. And you know I would never leave you for him, or betray you. I don't cheat on the ones I love,' he thought proudly, inhaling deeply Kurama's hair, burying his fingers into the silky red tresses cascading over Kurama's shoulders.

Slowly coming out of his own grogginess from all of the squirming his lover was doing, Kurama mumbled, "Are you awake, Yusuke?"

"Yeah," he answered, snuggling up closer and taking another whiff of Kurama's sweet smelling locks.

Kurama tightened his arms around Yusuke and whispered, "I'm sorry about last night. I went a bit too far. Are you alright?" Kurama was worried about Yusuke's reaction to what had happened. He was still kicking himself for being so irresponsible during their play.

"Other than my balls being sore as hell, I'm fine, you perverted kitsune. Thanks for asking." Yusuke's tone was firm and sarcastic, but fortunately, Kurama knew he was only kidding.

"I am sorry, Yusuke. I never intended to stay your release for so long. But you looked so utterly sexy and hot and you seemed to be enjoying yourself so much that I simply couldn't take my eyes off of your body, or more precisely what my plants were doing to your body." Lowering his lashes which were heavy with guilt, he continued, "Unfortunately, I neglected your verbal responses and therefore didn't realize you were trying to say your safe word and that you were in distress." Kurama began stroking Yusuke's back with feather-like touches with one hand, and tracing the shell of the boy's ear with the fingertips of his other hand. His caresses were loving, sweet and tender, a subtle plea for forgiveness and understanding.

"You see, Yusuke, you're just so strong and confident and so very responsive that I forgot that this is all still very new to you," he tried to explain while continuing his gentle touches. "Even though your body is able to handle so much more than other humans, you still need to build up your resistance to such extreme sexual stimuli. I promise that I will never subject you to so much at one time again. Can you forgive me, Yusuke?" Kurama asked sincerely with great remorse showing on his face.

Yusuke lifted himself up onto one forearm, and then staring down into the kitsune's questioning emerald eyes, he abruptly grasped Kurama's semi erect member and responded, "Yeah, I forgive you, Fox, but you're gonna pay," and gave said member in his hand a firm, teasing squeeze along with a quick kiss on his nose. With a cocky wink directed at his lover, Yusuke released the smooth shaft and hopped off of the bed heading for the shower.

Sitting up in bed, the stunned fox, mouth agape, watched Yusuke's retreating sexy backside disappear into the bathroom. He gently began stroking his fully erect cock while worrying his bottom lip over the boy's last words. 'You'll pay, Fox.' He then thought with a sly grin, 'Will I now, koi? I can't wait, you sneaky tease.' Kurama got up to join Yusuke in the shower intending to sate his beckoning hard on, but as he turned the knob on the bathroom door, he found himself locked out. Puzzled, he cocked his head and pouted. "What on Earth? Is this how he plans on paying me back, by holding out on me and leaving me hanging?' Kurama carefully walked backwards until he reached the edge of the bed and, staring down at his aching staff, began wringing his hands together anxiously. Lowering his thick, long lashes, he thought, 'I suppose I deserve to be locked out and left wanting, but he did say he forgave me.' He looked at the door barricading him from his lover and wondered, 'What is he planning? Will he simply ignore me, and for how long?'

Feeling quite naked all of a sudden, Kurama donned his Yukata and resumed his position on the edge of the bed where he and his lonely hard-on waited quietly for their lover to reemerge.

Relaxing under the warm water pelting his tanned flesh, Yusuke felt very pleased with himself having thought to lock the door, keeping his red-headed lover at bay. 'Keep him guessing and on edge for awhile,' he decided with a smug smile.

Yusuke proceeded to wash his hair then grabbing a washcloth and soaping it thoroughly, he ran it over his body. When he reached his genitals, however, the boy winced in pain. The base of his manhood and balls were indeed sore and tender to the touch. 'Fuck! He is so going to make this up to me,' he glared. The dark-haired boy felt no discomfort on his upper body from the previous night's events; the soreness seemed to be centered solely between his legs. 'I guess this is what happens when you cut off circulation like that for so long. He's definitely going over my knee,' he huffed. 'But first I have to make that little pit stop to the nearest adult novelty store,' Yusuke chuckled evilly. 'Although…' he thought with a sparkle in his eyes, 'I think I wanna have some fun with my fox slave before I leave.'

Yusuke understood and agreed with Kurama's explanation of what had happened and why and completely forgave his fox. But that didn't mean Kurama would be let off the hook anytime soon, or that Yusuke would blow a great opportunity to play with his fox.

Yusuke cut off the water, dried off quickly, then wrapped a towel around his waist, unlocked the door and stepped through with his game face in place only to find his naughty lover sitting patiently and looking quite quilt-ridden and needy.

'Perfect,' he grinned inwardly.

Raising his head to meet Yusuke's deep chocolate eyes, Kurama stated softly, "You locked me out."

Ignoring his fox's sad puppy-eyed expression, Yusuke ordered, "Go take a shower, slave, and be quick about it." Yusuke's tone was harsh and authoritative.

Kurama was dumbfounded for a minute and didn't respond to Yusuke's orders.

Yusuke snapped his fingers loudly getting Kurama's attention and then pointed to the bathroom. "Now, slave! I won't tell you again."

The fox was quickly brought out of his shocked stupor, and squeaked, "Yes, Master. I'm sorry, Master," while making his way to the bathroom.

Before Kurama could reach the door, Yusuke grabbed his arm halting the fox in mid step. He slid his hand inside the Yukata and then teasingly ran one finger from base to tip along the underside of the fox's engorged member, and gruffly stated, "You will be."

Kurama gasped and shivered, but didn't respond. He did, however, smile as he realized, much to his satisfaction, that this is how Yusuke will pay him back. 'How fortunate for me,' the fox thought. The kitsune truly loved playing Master and slave. There really was no bigger turn on for the perverted fox.

Obeying his Master's orders, Kurama rushed through his shower, then fought with his long, thick mane of hair trying to dry and brush it out the best he could. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out into the bedroom where he was greeted by Yusuke sitting in his favorite arm chair. His towel was still in place and his knees were parted allowing the slit of the towel to expose his upper thigh. He was giving the kitsune a hard stare.

"Lose the towel, kitsune, and get on your knees," Yusuke ordered sternly.

Staring at his handsome Master from across the room, he obediently complied tossing the towel away. Kurama then lowered himself to his knees awaiting further instruction.

Yusuke held his breath at the sight before him, Kurama was too damn sexy. 'How can anyone be that perfect? I still can't believe he's all mine, but he is,' Yusuke reminded himself, acknowledging the fact that he's the luckiest son of bitch in the three realms.

"You're all mine," he growled at Kurama. "Now, get on all fours and crawl to me like the fox you are."

Kurama took in a shaky breathe as his sex twitched in response to his Master's possessive words.

"Yes, Master," he quickly responded. Placing his hands on the carpeted ground beneath him, Kurama proceeded to crawl towards his Master. His gait was slow and seductive, every movement gracefully executed.

'He looks like a stalking panther rather than a fox,' mused the boy, his member stiffening, growing harder and harder as the distance between the two lovers lessened.

Accomplishing his task, Kurama sat back on his heels submissively between Yusuke's parted knees. He was mere inches from the chair the dark-haired boy occupied with his head and eyes lowered.

"Good kitsune," rasped Yusuke, patting the fox on the head like you would your faithful pet. He slowly stood up, brushing his towel-covered erection against Kurama's face leaving the kitsune's nose and mouth flush on the thick, soft material. He breathed deeply Yusuke's scent. Even though the fragrant soap Yusuke washed with was prevalent, the boy's masculine musk and arousal permeated Kurama's senses. He parted his lips in an effort to mouth the outline of Yusuke's cock until his Master ordered him to stop.

Yusuke smiled down at his fox thoroughly amused at Kurama's eagerness. He slowly removed the towel from around his hips freeing his hardened sex, smacking Kurama's chin as it sprang up. The boy then sat back down with his butt close to the edge of the chair, then lifting one leg at a time, he rested his thighs on each of the arm rests.

Kurama now had an intoxicating view of Yusuke's treasures. The fox licked his lips at the huge, ten inch long, thick erection pointing proudly toward the ceiling. His balls were heavy and his puckered entrance was quivering with the anticipation of being pleasured.

"Like what you see, slave?" asked Yusuke, his voice husky with desire.

"Y-Yes, Master," Kurama whispered, swallowing a lump in his throat, "Very much so."

"Good, because my balls and root hurt like hell and you're gonna make them feel a whole lot better. Do you understand me, my naughty kitsune?"

"Absolutely, Master," Kurama answered with a twinkle of excitement in his emerald orbs while doing a private happy dance in his head.

"Then precede, slave, and don't disappoint me," Yusuke reminded his lover.

Kurama eagerly moistened his lips and decided to start at the center of the buffet laid out in front of him. With practiced fingers, he began stroking Yusuke's inner thighs using his nails, gently scoring the taut flesh with unseen designs, gradually creeping in closer and closer to the boy's anxiously awaiting dark hole. Kurama groaned as the boy's flesh responded to his touching. Yusuke's muscles rippling and tensing under the kitsune's fingertips was an exceptionally erotic sight for the fox.

Yusuke released a sexy moan as Kurama's skilled fingers finally reached the cleft of his ass, spreading him open, further exposing the boy, and allowing easier access for the kitsune's pursuit.

Wasting no time, Kurama dipped his head and, making his tongue long and rigid, pierced the boy's entrance as deep as he was able to. Yusuke dug his nails into the chair, damn near splintering the wood while raising his ass higher, forcing that wet snake even deeper inside his passage.

Where Kurama loved the art of Master and slave role playing, Yusuke loved having his asshole eaten and rimmed. It always turned his body to mush. If Kurama could have read Yusuke's thoughts, he would have known that he could have done anything he wanted to the boy right now, without argument, but he didn't know and Yusuke wasn't going to tell. After all, Kurama was the naughty one needing correction, not Yusuke.

"Deeper, slave, tongue fuck me with that hot muscle," wailed Yusuke, throwing his head back and tossing it side to side in ecstasy. "Too good, too good, soooo good," he kept chanting. Yusuke was in heaven. Kurama's tongue was exceptionally long, allowing Yusuke's inner walls to absorb the wet, hot texture of the kitsune's tongue with each piercing thrust. After several deep plunges, the fox would pull back flicking his tongue around the rim of muscle then lapping outwards to each cheek only to dive back in teasing the hot inner walls.

Yusuke's dick was dripping profusely. His body was on fire as his stomach began to coil in around his genitals feeling the familiar ache in his thighs. His nipples were as hard as diamonds and his inner core was now swimming in a pool of pleasure. Yusuke reached for the base of his erection with the notion of holding off his release, and then quickly remembered how sore it was.

"Stop slave!" Yusuke demanded, grabbing the back of Kurama's hair and forcing him away.

Kurama looked up in confusion, not sure what he did wrong when Yusuke spoke again.

"I told you my package was sore, not my asshole. Now, make nice to my balls," he growled, pressing the kitsune's face into his sac. If he had allowed Kurama to continue attacking his dark hole, Yusuke would have shot his load right then, but he wanted this to last.

Wordlessly, Kurama complied and began licking the underside of the detective's balls laving and swirling his tongue all over the tender flesh. He traced a line between the boy's rectum and sac while ever so gently kneading the tender jewels with his fingers. He slid his tongue around the base of the balls tickling and teasing the area that had been bound for so long trying to alleviate some of his lover's discomfort. He then proceeded to worship the rest of the soft flesh with tongue and lips. Now thoroughly soaked with saliva, Kurama was easily able to gently suck the entire sac into his mouth where he manipulated and played with each jewel. He expertly maneuvered his fleshy muscle around each testicle, carefully massaging and stroking, giving equal attention to both. His hands were not idle either as both were firmly squeezing and rubbing the top of the boy's upper thighs.

"Ahhhh fuck!" Yusuke bit his lip. He figured if Kurama moved on to his nuts he could hold off coming, but Kurama was just too talented. He had too many years of experience behind him. Yusuke had been kidding himself having thought he could outlast the artful seduction of his kitsune's love making.

'I'm gonna come soon no matter where I put those hot, rosy lips. But I'll damn well come down his throat if it's the last thing I do,' he decided adamantly.

"Start sucking my dick, bitch. Deep throat me till I come," growled Yusuke.

Kurama was quite pleased with himself for having given Yusuke such pleasure so quickly. He allowed the tender jewels to slip from his mouth caressing the skin with his lips and giving the bottom of the loose flesh a gentle tug before relinquishing his hold.

Yusuke drew in another gasping breathe as his sac was purposely pulled with tortuous precision. "Fucking tease!" he bitched. He was so close and Kurama had yet to touch his cock, the bastard.

"Are you displeased, Master?" inquired the smirking kitsune. The fox knew he was damn good and took pride in his skills in oral pleasuring.

"Hell no, but it's time to finish this, slave," the boy tossed back.

'I'm gonna wipe that fucking smug look off your face,' the boy thought darkly with a grin so sinister even Hiei would have taken a step back.

Yusuke once again grabbed a handful of Kurama's lush and thick hair lifting the fox up to his knees while at the same time the dark-haired boy stood up with his legs apart and, without preamble, shoved every inch of his fat, long cock down Kurama's throat. The move was so sudden that even the experienced fox found himself choking on the huge appendage. The boy detective then pulled back allowing Kurama only a split second of respite before plunging back in. Yusuke shivered and groaned as the head of his cock hit the back of Kurama's throat then slid further down the tight gullet. Yusuke became even more turned on from the sound of Kurama's whimpering as he thrust deeper down the hot, wet orifice.

"Suck me, bitch. Suck it all and suck it hard!" Yusuke groaned shamelessly. The boy was on fire and wild with excitement having such a beautiful, wanton creature such as Kurama on his knees before him with his hot, pulsing flesh pumping in and out of the kitsune's mouth. It left Yusuke blinded with unadulterated lust, pushing him to dominate this willful vixen to his limits. Yusuke tightened his hold in Kurama's hair then stepped even closer to his chest forcing Kurama to lean backwards, giving Yusuke a better angle in which to thrust his cock in faster and deeper.

Kurama's arms flailed wildly trying to grab his Master's hips for balance, but they were moving too fast. Rather than panicking, Kurama rested his head into Yusuke's tightly fisted hands on the back of his head, trusting that the boy would not let him fall over backwards, and then placed his own hands uncomfortably behind him on the floor, enabling Yusuke to have his way with him. He had already relaxed his throat and began sucking as hard as he could while whipping his tongue over every inch of thick flesh passing between his lips.

The two lovers were a sight to behold, something you could only imagine in a porn movie with professional actors who had been doing this for years.

Kurama was on his knees with his upper body and head tilted back, his arms stretched out behind him, palms digging into the carpeted floor in an effort to prop himself up as best he could. Yusuke stood in front of his slave with his feet on either side of the fox's shoulders, his knees bent with his hands holding Kurama's head suspended and immobile while fucking the kitsune's throat with a vengeance, driving in and out with lighting speed.

Regardless how vicious the boy fucked his lover's throat, Kurama, with seamless effort, pleasured the boy's cock beyond comprehension. His tongue moved as fast as Yusuke's thrusts, whipping around the thick and long shaft while maintaining a tight suction. It was more than Yusuke could handle. His balls tightened as a tidal wave of molten lava coursed throughout his body, finally erupting in thick streams of cum down the kitsune's throat spilling out over his lips as the abundance of cum was too much for even the kitsune to handle. As each stream of cum shot through Yusuke's cock, his legs and thighs shook like a shivering dog, weakening with each passing second until the last drop of seed had been released. The boy lowered Kurama to the ground and let go of his hair. Then grabbing the chair behind him he sat back down, his legs still shaking from the aftermath of such a glorious orgasm.

Kurama lie silently on the floor gasping for air as Yusuke's cum started dripping down his chin and onto the floor. The kitsune loved the taste of Yusuke's rich, warm seed and would die before losing one drop of his lover's juice, so the flushed kitsune licked his lips then quickly wiped the remaining seed from his face with his fingers. With a look of pure bliss, he sucked his digits clean, making obscenely lewd suckling noises. With that accomplished, Kurama slowly and slyly slid his hand down his chest towards his aching shaft. Upon reaching his abdomen, he began swirling his fingertips around in a puddle of his own pre-cum coating his fingers in the creamy substance that had dripped down onto his stomach.

Assuming part of his punishment would be to finish himself off; he reached for his aching cock with his opposite hand. He was saddened at the prospect, but understood that he deserved it. Kurama was surprised and a little disappointed, however, that Yusuke hadn't been harsher, and that rough oral sex had been his only punishment.

Yusuke was mesmerized watching Kurama's tantalizing and alluring actions and was anxious to see more, although, his slave was forgetting his place.

"Did I say you could touch yourself, slave," Yusuke admonished in a low monotone voice.

Kurama's hand stilled in mid air and then slowly retracted itself to rest on the carpet alongside his body. 'Is he not going to allow my release?' worried the kitsune, frustration written all over his face. Kurama's cock was so hard and desperately in need of some attention.

"You look uncomfortable, slave. Is there a problem?" questioned Yusuke as he walked over to the fox sprawled out on the ground, looking extremely vulnerable and at the boy's mercy. The Boy-Master knelt down next to the flustered and frustrated kitsune and then gently grasped Kurama's wrist whose fingers were still coated in pre-cum. Slowly, Yusuke brought them to his lips where he methodically began sucking each digit clean while boring his dark chocolate eyes into glazed-over emeralds.

With his lips currently wrapped around Kurama's sticky fingers, Yusuke paused his suckling and mumbled, "I asked you a question, slave."

"Master, I need, please…"

Removing said fingers from his mouth, Yusuke inquired nonchalantly while encircling his hand around Kurama's aching member, just below the flared head, "You need what, slave?" He then moved his thumb over the weeping slit and pressed down.

"Ahhhhhh, Master, please!" Kurama whined pitifully, raising his hips, trying to thrust himself into Yusuke's tight grip.

"Be still!" reprimanded Yusuke, promptly removing his hand from the weeping shaft.

"That was cruel, Master," the fox whimpered.

"This doesn't even come close to what you did to me last night. But, I have news for you, slave boy; this is only Part One of your punishment. The real punishment will come later when you least expect it," promised Yusuke.

Kurama visibly gulped not knowing what was in store for him later, but was extremely excited over the possibilities.

"Am I to assume that Part One is to deny my release, Master?" he asked coyly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Did I say that?" questioned Yusuke with his trademark cocky grin. The boy detective then bent his head towards Kurama's throbbing member and with a quick dip, he darted the tip of his tongue into the kitsune's slit drawing back a glob of pre-cum.

"Oh God!" yelped Kurama, his cock twitching and bobbing on its own from the teasingly too brief connection of wet heat.

"Please, Master, more!" cried the fox, thrusting his hips up with wanton desire.

Smirking, Yusuke answered, "All in due time, slave. Now shut up and do exactly what I tell you and be thankful that Part One doesn't include any pain. Then again, how we all define pain is a personal matter, isn't it, slave!"

Kurama was so hot and hard. His cock was weeping more and more, not just from his Master's words, but from the sinisterly sexy, deep voice Yusuke unknowingly possessed.

"Y-Yes, Master. I-It is," breathed Kurama, his chest rising and falling in time with his rapid and uneven panting.

Yusuke loved being in control over his fox and couldn't have been more pleased at how easy it was keeping Kurama guessing and on edge. 'Let's see how he likes having to hold out, not knowing what's coming next.'

Seeing his lover so vulnerable and submissive, Yusuke's cock was slowly hardening once again. He looked between his own legs and smirked. 'Youth does have its advantages. Good boy little Yusuke, stay hard for daddy and you'll get a nice tight fox treat.' He then added to his thoughts, 'Well, maybe (little Yusuke) isn't quite right, (big Yusuke) is more accurate,' he thought happily. 'Life is good.'

"M-Master, please," cried the fox, fearing Yusuke had forgotten about his slave.

With a cocky smirk directed towards his slave, Yusuke stood up and slowly started stalking his target, just like a shark circling its prey. After one full circle, the boy stopped and placed a foot on either side of Kurama's hips. Yusuke stared down at his beautiful fox and licked his lips predatorily with his legs apart and arms akimbo.

Kurama gazed up in awe of his lover. Yusuke had never looked more strong or powerful than he did right now. The fox couldn't believe that this statue of masculine perfection truly belonged to him. Even though Kurama knew his own features were delicate and androgynous drawing both male and females to his beck and call, he personally preferred his male lover's to look like men. He was never attracted to pretty boys such as himself, but rather the dark, masculine, and handsome type which Yusuke embodied. He loved well defined muscles that exuded strength and agility, not steroid-induced bulk. No-neck body builders were not his thing. He appraised his lover's physique, appreciatively drinking in Yusuke's perfectly sculpted body. When his eyes locked onto the boy's impressive erection, he coincidentally agreed with Yusuke's earlier thoughts about youth having its advantages. Ignoring his own painful arousal, Kurama, in a breathless bedroom voice murmured, "My Master seems to be aroused again, may this lowly slave help relieve your… tension."

"Slave, all I have to do is look at you and my cock goes stiff," intoned Yusuke gruffly as he began languidly stroking all ten inches of himself. "I'm going to enjoy fucking that tight ass of yours," he promised. "You like being fucked up the ass don't you, slave? You love feeling this thick head stretching that tight ring of muscle open?" Yusuke massaged the bulbous part of his cock for effect. "You love feeling the burn of a thousand tiny paper cuts as my huge dick pushes past your opening? It sets you on fire, doesn't it, waiting for the rest of my cock to slide all the way in, splitting you in two?

"Yusuke," whispered Kurama, his fingers clutching the carpet. "Please fuck me, Master. Fuck me hard and deep."

"If you're a good kit and properly entertain me, maybe I'll fuck that man pussy of yours." Yusuke narrowed his eyes letting Kurama know he was serious.

Kurama groaned while flames licked at him from the inside out and had to fight back the urge of pulling his legs back as far as possible and begging his Master to fuck him senseless. Pride be damned! His lover was driving him insane with his dirty talk. And the way Yusuke was standing over him, so dominant and confidant had Kurama's head spinning. Kurama was certain that Yusuke could talk him over without ever touching him.

Yusuke grinned, elated with his slave's physical and vocal response to his smut talk. As he continued to slowly stroke himself, he ordered, "Touch those pretty pink nipples. I wanna watch you caress yourself. I want you to show your Master how much of a slut his slave really is."

Kurama closed his eyes contemplating his Master's words as he slowly brought his fingertips to his ribcage where he drew small circles over his heated flesh.

"Open your eyes, my foxy bitch, and look at your Master. Do not look away from me." The boy gave Kurama a hard stare promising retribution if he is disobeyed.

Kurama opened his eyes and was taken aback at the piercingly lewd glare he was receiving from his lover. The fox's crystal clear emerald orbs shimmered with a hungry lust and a desire to please his Master.

"My Master," Kurama drawled adoringly just above a whisper while dragging the tips of his fingers over his stone hard nipples, each digit teasing the hardened flesh. The fox drew in a shuddering breathe at the sensation and then pinched the stiff nubs with his thumbs and forefingers, pulling then twisting. He released a sinful moan which in turn elicited a sympathetic groan from Yusuke.

"That's right, slave, make it feel good, make us both feel good… God, you're so fucking hot," growled Yusuke. "I'll never get tired of looking at you, Kurama. Everything about you blows me away."

Each teasing touch Kurama administered to himself, not only excited every pore on his body, but was designed to arouse and entertain his Master. And apparently, he was doing a bang up job of it.

Kurama circled each areola, gradually widening the circles, covering more of his defined pectoral muscles. He loved caressing all his flesh, not just his nipples and dick. Kurama began gently massaging his chest, arching wantonly into the flats of his hands.

As Kurama seduced himself, Yusuke stood transfixed at the sight before him. It wasn't just Kurama touching his body that kept Yusuke mesmerized, it was the way Kurama touched himself. The boy was constantly and erotically reminded of his kitsune's natural sensuality and ability to draw his lover in with merely a sexy look or shameless moan. Yusuke continued stroking his shaft slowly, carefully holding the base with one hand while the other lightly squeezed his cock head attempting to duplicate the sensation of what he feels when he initially penetrates his lover. Nothing feels better than pushing passed Kurama's hot and tight ring of muscle.

Kurama stroked down his midsection with both hands over his stomach to the top of his thighs. He bypassed his dripping sex as he was not given permission to touch himself there, yet. As the alluring fox teased and rubbed his legs, Kurama brought his right hand to his mouth. Giving Yusuke his best sultry look, Kurama slid his middle finger passed his full, wet lips reminding his Master just how talented that mouth of his was. He sucked and licked at the digit, pumping it in and out of his mouth with lewd gestures. He was doing his best to incite his Master's desire to fuck him as soon as possible. The kitsune slave dragged his other hand to his nest of blood-red curls, burying his fingers into the thick and silky soft fleece, teasing himself and Yusuke at the same time.

Yusuke was slowly loosing patience. He wanted so badly to plunge his cock into Kurama's tight inner passage, but stubbornly willed himself to relax. He stepped back with one foot wedging it between the fox's thighs, pushing one leg open, and then stepped back with his other foot nudging the opposite leg opened too. Yusuke now stood in between Kurama's splayed legs.

"Pull your knees farther back, slave. I wanna better look at that sweet asshole of yours," he ordered evenly.

Kurama did as he was told. While sucking his finger and playing with his curly short hairs, he bent his knees back and apart.

"Nice," commented Yusuke as he abandoned his shaft, trying to calm himself. He then squatted close to the floor, balancing on the balls of his feet bringing his vision closer to the pink orifice that led to Yusuke's own personal heaven.

"Now that you've soaked that long finger, slave. How about you put it to better use and finger fuck yourself. And you better stick it in deep," demanded the boy.

Kurama groaned as he slid his finger passed his lips, giving the tip an extra swipe of his tongue ensuring the digit was wet and ready for its new quest.

He pulled his knees back towards his chest raising his butt even more and then abandoning his thick fleece; he gently cupped and pulled back his balls. With his saliva coated middle finger, he began circling the rim of his asshole massaging and teasing the muscle.

Yusuke placed both of his hands on Kurama's perfectly shaped rounded globes and while gently squeezing, he pushed and spread the two halves up and out giving Kurama easier and more reachable access to his body. Yusuke wanted to make sure that Kurama could penetrate himself fully and with ease.

"Tell me what you're going to show me, slave boy. Say it!" Yusuke growled, sitting more comfortably on his knees.

Kurama's arousal was at its peak. The fox couldn't remember a time when his cock was harder than it was right now. He should feel humiliated splayed out like a common whore, but he wasn't. He was with the love of his life and more than comfortable sharing such an intimate and kinky sex act.

"I'm going to slide my finger deep inside my secret passage, Master, and then I will finger fuck myself for your pleasure," 'And mine,' he thought happily.

"Then do it," rasped the Boy-Master, eager to have his slave do his perverted bidding.

"Ahhhhh," moaned the fox as he pierced his opening, slowly sinking his finger in deeper and deeper until he couldn't go any further.

"Start digging and find your sweet spot for me." Yusuke was thoroughly enjoying himself as perversion was becoming second nature to him.

Kurama rotated his finger slowly inside his hot passage until he reached that special spot, and with an anxious nip to his bottom lip, he pressed into the spongy gland. Searing heat engulfed his lower region, and arching his neck and upper chest, he whined long and loud.

In response to his lover's whine of euphoric delight, Yusuke growled, "You are so fucking hot, Kurama." Yusuke was practically salivating watching his slave digging for gold inside his ass, and in a deep and seductive voice, he whispered, "Slide it in and out really, really slow."

Kurama was panting hard. He was on the cusp of spraying his seed and had to concentrate to regain control of his body. Without a cock ring to prevent his release, the fox had to rely on all of his experience and skill at controlling himself. He new Yusuke didn't realize how torturously difficult this was for him, but he desperately wanted his lover and Master pleased, so he said nothing and continued to obey Yusuke's commands.

Relieved that he was able to abandon his prostate, he began sliding his finger in and out moaning as his inner walls gripped and caressed him like a warm hug.

Yusuke licked his lips while watching Kurama fingering himself and was starting to feel a bit jealous and left out. Determined to stay in control of the situation, he stretched out on his stomach between Kurama's legs. With little nips and licks using his teeth and lips, Yusuke lavished Kurama's supple cheeks. He gradually moved in closer to the tantalizing hole which was currently being occupied. Yusuke darted his tongue out placing it at the puckered entrance. Each time Kurama pulled his finger out, it was greeted with a slick, wet warmth.

"Ohhhhh, Master. That feels so good!" Kurama growled gutturally and increased the speed of fucking himself with his finger.

Yusuke licked all around the sweet orifice then wrapped his lips around the slippery digit quickly tasting the moistened flesh. The heady aroma and taste were sending the detective into orbit, and with a menacing growl, he pushed Kurama's hand off of his balls and began devouring the tender sac. He pulled, licked, sucked, and nipped at the loose flesh like a starving man.

Yusuke's mouth was working too fast over Kurama's balls and he couldn't stop the constant dripping from his weeping sex. The urge to come was too great and he was quickly loosing his restraint.

"Master, I-I'm not going to be able to hold on much longer. Please, I need to come. I can't hold on. Please, Yusuke," Kurama cried.

Yusuke took one look into his slave's eyes and realized that Kurama would indeed come any minute. The fox's cock was twitching and bobbing, leaking with pre-cum. 'Fuck, that's gotta be hurting,' thought the genius detective.

'Okay, Part One is over,' he decided.

The boy promptly sat up between the fox's spread thighs folding his legs beneath him but keeping his knees apart, one on each side of Kurama's ass cheeks. His cock was now perfectly aligned with a beautiful pink rosette.

"Take your finger out of your asshole, slave, and when I tell you to, I want you to start jerking yourself off.

Kurama quickly removed his finger and with bated breathe; he waited for his Master's bidding.

Yusuke took hold of his own engorged sex, and nudging the mushroom shaped head against Kurama's quivering pink orifice, he whispered, "Start stroking, slave."

Kurama groaned, quickly grabbing his aching cock and, using firm up and down strokes, he began pleasuring himself.

As soon as Kurama touched his cock, Yusuke pushed only the head of his sex inside the puckered entrance, holding it there without moving and then grabbed Kurama's ankles, pressing them back towards the fox's head. He smiled sinisterly at Kurama's reaction. The fox threw his head back and tried thrusting his hips towards Yusuke's large appendage, wantonly asking to be filled completely. Unfortunately, Yusuke's firm hold on his ankles didn't allow any movement of his lower half. His hand stroked faster and faster as his breathing took on the sounds of a panting animal. Kurama's orgasm was quickly racing towards the center of his sex. He was becoming dizzy as his mind spun in a whirlwind of euphoria, his body then froze and let out a cry of what could have been mistaken as pain, but both boys new it was pure bliss. His seed came forth in thick streams of creamy liquid splashing his chest, neck, and face. Normally, Kurama would have had the presence of mind to point his spunk away from his face but, at this point, he was too far gone.

As soon as Kurama's seed shot out of his sex, Yusuke felt that ring of muscle tighten around his cock head almost painfully, which was his cue to plunge his thick, long length deep inside Kurama's asshole and began a ruthless pace of thrusting. Kurama's inner walls clenched around the boy detective so tightly during his orgasm that Yusuke had to use all of his strength while thrusting within the hot inner muscles.

"Ohhhhh fuck, Kurama, so tight, so tight, so tight," he chanted through growls and grunts.

"Yusuke, harder, I need it harder, deeper, more, more, my Master. Fuck your boy toy!" Kurama wailed. The friction and tightness of Yusuke's thrusting and Kurama's muscles contracting felt exhilarating and dirty, and more pleasurable than Kurama's genius brain could comprehend. The once brilliant strategist and scholar had been reduced to a babbling, nonsensical, beautiful lump of burning need. Even after he had spent his entire wad of hot, thick cum his cock was still as hard as a rock and he couldn't help but cry out for more.

"Yusuke, don't stop. Please, Yusuke, don't stop fucking me. Fuck me, Yusuke, fuck me!" Kurama's cries had turned into screaming demands.

Yusuke wasted no time giving his kitsune exactly what he was crying out for. He pushed Kurama's legs so far back towards his head that his toes were pretty much scraping the carpet, one foot next to each ear. With his ass angled up high off the ground, Yusuke was able to pound the red-headed teen with deep and powerful plunges. He aimed for Kurama's prostate hitting it again and again forcing more incoherent babbling from his slave. Yusuke was reaching his end as sweat dripped freely from his brow and chin. With his hands pinning Kurama's ankles back, folding the fox almost in half, he looked down between their bodies and releasing one foot, he grabbed Kurama's pulsing member. He squeezed and fisted the hard flesh fast and furious as he watched his cock sliding in and out of his slave's glorious tight heat. Harder and harder he pounded, yet careful not to snap the fox's spine.

"That's right, bitch, take what your Master's giving you. Take it!"

He then pulled all the way out and drove back in hard, pulled all the way out again and then plunged back in even harder. Over and over he plundered the fox's asshole, the puckered opening giving no protest in allowing the huge appendage to enter and retreat fully. The fox gripped his Master's upper muscular arm while his other hand pulled and twisted Yusuke's nipple.

Yusuke finally let out a roar, plunging in as deep as Kurama's body would allow, and with jerking short thrusts, he came, flooding the kitsune's passage with so much thick and creamy liquid that it splashed out, coating both boy's lower regions with Yusuke's creamy juice. Kurama was then pushed over the edge once again as soon as he felt Yusuke's hot essence filling him, pelting his sweet spot in short bursts. Kurama's seed shot forth again, covering Yusuke's hand and himself.

Yusuke brought the kitsune's legs back down to a more comfortable position on the ground and then slowly and carefully pulled out. With a groan of exhaustion, he flopped down next to Kurama and sporting a wicked grin, he laced his cum-coated fingers within his beautiful lover's, sharing the sticky mess.

'Smart ass,' thought the kitsune, purposely ignoring the gooeyness his playful lover so generously bestowed in his hand.

Resting silently next to each other, the teens gradually came down from their most aggressive lovemaking session.

"Oh, Yusuke, that was incredible, my head his still spinning," cooed Kurama rolling over onto his side to face his dominant lover, their fingers still laced together. Yusuke barely managed to roll his eyes towards the heavenly voice speaking to him, and whispered, "I'll never get tired of making love to you, Kurama. I'll never get enough of you," he smiled warmly. "I'd pull you on top of me to cuddle, but I can't move my arms," Yusuke laughed softly.

Kurama met Yusuke's soft laughter with his own, and replied, "I, too, am entirely spent, koi. I'm not sure if I'll be able to walk any time soon. You worked me over pretty hard."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Yusuke asked with concern.

"Of course not, Yusuke, I can handle anything you throw at me or force me to endure," he sniggered smugly.

"Hmmmm, well I'll just have to work on that, now won't I, you smart ass fox." Yusuke was now laughing harder, feeling his strength slowly returning.

"I will certainly look forward to your efforts, my Master," he chuckled back. "And if that was only Part One of my… punishment, then I anxiously await for the conclusion, my handsome Master."

Chuckling darkly in response as well as giving Kurama a playful glare, he intoned, "We'll see, fox boy."

Yusuke then averted his eyes from his fox and thought out loud. "That reminds me of what started all of this. How come you went to see Hiei? I mean there's no mission or nothin' so you had to have sought him out for a reason. What was it?" Yusuke turned back to Kurama with questioning chocolate eyes.

Slightly caught off guard, Kurama worried, 'I wonder how he will react to my conversation with Hiei and what Hiei desires. Perhaps straight forwardness is the best approach. After all, Yusuke has been open to anything, at least so far,' the fox thought happily.

"Um," Kurama began.

"This must be bad, Kurama. You've never started a sentence with 'um' before. That's so not like you. You're too smart and stuff to talk like that," the boy said offhandedly as if discussing the weather.

Kurama preened internally at the compliment and then tried to explain himself in a more intelligent manner. "I'm sorry, Yusuke. I didn't mean to worry you. Actually, it's not at all bad providing you keep an open mind as you have thus far throughout our relationship."

Yusuke looked even more worried.

"Please, hear me out entirely, Yusuke, before you react or make a decision. Will you promise me that?" he asked pleadingly.

"Yeah, sure, just get on with it, okay!" the boy answered a bit testy and impatient.

"Well, do you remember when you told me that Hiei said he was impressed with you, while we were in the forest?"

Yusuke nodded in affirmation.

"Well…" Kurama paused.

"You said that already, Kurama. Stop stalling."

"I'm not stalling!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No I'm not, Yusuke. If you will just be quiet, I'll explain," the fox huffed as he sat up, crossing his legs Indian style. Not sure where to wipe off his gooey hand, he finally decided that his thigh would have to make do.

Yusuke snickered and licked his lips; happy he could not only get his fox flustered, but get a tantalizing view of Kurama's flaccid member. Yusuke thought it was just as sexy soft as well as hard.

"Forget it, Yusuke," admonished Kurama, seeing where Yusuke's eyes and thoughts were straying to. "I'm too tired and spent. Now, please just listen to me."

Yeah, yeah, go ahead." Yusuke sat up himself, facing his fox, wiping his own hand off on the carpet without any thought. "I'm listening."

Kurama cringed at Yusuke's oblivious gesture of soiling his carpet, but was comforted with the knowledge that it could be cleaned.

"Needless to say," the fox continued, "I was a bit taken aback by Hiei's blatant flirting. You have to admit, Yusuke that a flirtatious Hiei is not the norm."

"I thought he was just making fun of me and trying to piss me off and shit, which would be totally normal for him, ne? So why were you so sure he was flirting with me and not just being an asshole? It's not like he's ever shown any interest in me before. Does he even get turned on by other people?" Yusuke remembered how turned on he got with Hiei staring at his cock and stuff, but it never entered his mind that Hiei was really flirting with him.

"That is why I decided to seek him out. I needed to discover what his intentions were. Keep in mind, Yusuke, that Hiei and I are demons. And demons often challenge other demons for their rutting partners," Kurama answered seriously. "Demons can become quite vicious when they have set their sights on something they want. And I had to find out if Hiei was intent on having you."

"You mean to tell me that you thought Hiei wanted me and would have challenged you for me, like I was some prized cow. Fuck! You demons are so stupid. Don't I even get a say in who I want to be with? What if I told Hiei to go fuck himself? Would he still challenge you? And if he won, which he couldn't because you're too smart to let him beat you, would he have tried dragging me off by my hair like some caveman wannabe?!" he shouted, outraged.

"Calm down, Yusuke. His challenge would be for the right to court you or rut with you IF you agreed, but Hiei has no intentions of challenging me for you. If he did, however, I would fight him to the death, Yusuke. You can be sure of that. Make no mistake, Yusuke, you are mine, and I am yours until we decide we're not." The fox was quite adamant with his chivalric declaration. He then continued, "However, Hiei IS interested in you."

"What?!" exclaimed the boy.

"He's only interested in you temporarily, Yusuke. You see, he's…" Kurama bit his lip before continuing, "Intrigued by your strength and power."

"So he wants to fuck me and use me one time because I'm strong." Yusuke was dumbfounded. He didn't know if he should be flattered or pissed off.

"No, you misunderstand, Yusuke. He doesn't want to fuck you… he wants you to fuck him. As a matter of fact, we've negotiated a threesome, with you as the dominant Master over us," the fox smile with pride. His smile quickly faded however when Yusuke narrowed his eyes at him in disbelief.

"You negotiated a threesome without discussing it with me first?" Yusuke abruptly stood up and began grabbing for his clothes. "For such a smart and loving fox, Kurama, you sure can be stupid and hurtful. I'm not some piece of ass to be negotiated for! I can't believe this shit!" he yelled angrily, upset that Kurama would do something like that behind his back.

Kurama shot up off the floor trapping Yusuke within his arms from behind, not allowing the boy to escape, he then quickly explained, "Yusuke, it's not what you think. I wasn't trying to hurt you or pressure you into anything with Hiei. Hiei understands that I needed to talk to you first. He also understands that you could decline his offer without another word said about it. The only reason I even entertained this scenario was because… well… Yusuke, you did become aroused in Hiei's presence. So, on some level, I assumed that you may have, if only for a split second, thought of Hiei in a sexual way. Am I wrong to have assumed that, Yusuke? If I am, then I apologize and we'll drop the subject immediately, but, if not, then we need to discuss it." Kurama tightened his hold around the boy burying his face into the crook of Yusuke's neck, anxiously awaiting his reply.

Yusuke felt a wave of guilt rushing over him because Kurama was not wrong. The boy did feel something for the fire apparition, not anything like the love he feels for Kurama, but there was something about Hiei that intrigued Yusuke as well. Maybe it was those fiery ruby eyes, or his tight muscular physique, or perhaps the aura of mystery that cloaks the spiky-haired demon. Hiei had a certain erotic and dark sexiness about him that had caught Yusuke's eye while they bantered back and forth with each other in the forest. Not to mention, he had just finished fucking Kurama unconscious and was sitting naked in front of a leering fire apparition, which made him extremely hot and uncomfortable.

"I'm ashamed to say that you may be right, but it's nothing that I would have ever acted upon. I love you too much, Kurama. And I sure as hell wouldn't have negotiated a threesome without you there. I would have discussed it with you first," the boy spoke quietly, ending with an adorable pout. "You should have told me that you were going to see Hiei and why, instead of sneaking around behind my back. I mean, your whole line of thinking regarding Hiei's intentions revolves around me. You shouldn't have left me out, Kurama."

"You're right and I'm sorry, Yusuke. I should have discussed it with you first. I know that now," he admitted, kissing the boy's neck. "But you must believe me when I say that I was only trying to spare you needless concern if I were mistaken. However, once Hiei admitted that his intentions were only to rut with you. I told him that I wouldn't allow it, that it was out of the question. I told him that I believed you would never be interested in him because you were too devoted and loyal to me and that we loved each other very much. It was then that Hiei brought up the fact that you had been aroused. He actually threw it in my face," snorted the fox indignantly before continuing. "I became quite jealous and angry, Yusuke, that you withheld that information from me. But then the more I thought about it, I realized that, on some subconscious level, Hiei's presence had excited you and that's why your body betrayed you. As I reminded myself that you would never betray me, my anger and jealously ebbed. It then occurred to me that perhaps we could incorporate a little threesome into our play. Under our conditions of course," the fox grinned. "I told him that I would discuss it with you, and if you agreed, I would have to be included as well. He voiced no objection over that stipulation."

"Why would he? You're so fucking hot and sexy, Kurama," Yusuke chimed in.

"Thank you, love," the fox chuckled warmly, and then he added, "I also explained to him about our Master and slave game and that he would have to submit to your every order. He agreed to that as well!"

"No shit?" Yusuke asked. He was starting to warm up to the idea.

"No shit," the fox purred his answer, nipping Yusuke's earlobe. "I only thought that with Hiei so willing to be dominated by you that it could be another exciting and erotic experience for us," Kurama whispered back, making sure he fanned his warm breath behind Yusuke's ear.

"You are such a fucking perverted fox, you know that, right?" Yusuke teased while trying to ignore the shiver running up and down his spine. Kurama certainly has a lovely way of making his point. He then realized that he shouldn't have been so surprised with anything the fox suggested regarding their sex life. 'I'm in love with the sexiest, horniest and most hentai kitsune ever,' he sighed to himself with amusement.

"Yes, I do know, Yusuke," he sniggered. Remember, I'm a very old kitsune who has spent a lot of years exploring and experimenting with different sex games. Adding a third player, a submissive third player, is quite entertaining and satisfying. And think about this, koi. How often will you get the chance to order Hiei around, making him crawl to you, making him do all sorts of naughty things?" Kurama's voice had deepened into a sultry purr.

"That would be hot," groaned the boy, imagining what he could to Hiei. "But why would Hiei submit himself to me like that? I would think he'd be the dominant lover in any relationship, no matter what. He's such a hardass," the boy questioned.

"Yusuke," Kurama intoned, tightening his arms around the boy and then smiling when Yusuke rested his head back on his shoulder, snuggling his back closer into the fox's chest. "You're correct; Hiei has never been bottom, nor has he ever been in a relationship before. He gains his sexual release by rutting. And I can assure you that Hiei knows next to nothing about foreplay. He considers it a waste of time. His idea of sex is taking a weaker demon, fucking him and then moving on as if nothing has happened."

"That's rape, Kurama! You're saying Hiei is a rapist!" The boy was livid and questioning Hiei's character.

"No, it's not rape, Yusuke. If a weaker demon chose not to accept Hiei as a dominant rutting partner, he would have simply moved on to another demon. I was merely enlightening you on demon customs. You see, my love, male demons rut with each other until they finally choose a mate, but there is always a hierarchy of power that dictates seme and uke roles; the strongest are seme and the weakest are uke. When Hiei stumbled upon us making love, he was confused why I had submitted myself to a bottom position. Even with the knowledge that I was making love to someone stronger than me, he still couldn't comprehend why I allowed it. Over the many years, I have acquired quite the reputation as a dominant lover in Makai. With the exception of Kuronue, which no one knew about, least of all Hiei, I would never have allowed another demon stronger than me to take a dominant role. He would have had to find another partner.

"So he figures because I'm stronger than him, and that you allow yourself to be uke for me, that he may as well give me a whirl?" Yusuke questioned as he led Kurama over to the edge of bed, so they could sit comfortably.

"It's not as cut and dry as that, Yusuke. But to explain it more precisely, Hiei wants to bottom and you are the only person with whom he feels is strong enough and trusts enough to top him. Yet, in order for Hiei to achieve this bottom role with you, he has agreed to a threesome and to play our Master and slave game. Does that make more sense, love," questioned the fox, hoping Yusuke finally understood enough of the situation in order to make an intelligent decision.

"Okay, so let's see if I've got this straight. He just wanted me to fuck him, but you talked him into letting me play with him first and then fuck him into next week," asked Yusuke with a knowing grin.

"I think you finally understand, Yusuke," answered Kurama with his own knowing grin.

"Well why in the hell didn't you say that in the first place!" he hollered, falling backwards onto the bed with a very loud hrrrruumph. "You could have spared me the lecture on demon rutting rituals. Now my head hurts."

Kurama's eyes widened and jaw dropped incredulously at Yusuke's reprimand, but quickly sobered and licked his lips at his handsome stallion lounging so carefree and exposed on his bed.

"So what do think, Yusuke?" Kurama asked, ignoring his desire for the boy. He was just too tired for another round.

"What do I think? I think that Hiei is going to get a lot more than what he bargained for. You said he knows nothing about foreplay? Well, I think we can rectify that, along with a healthy dose of, 'crawl to daddy, my little firefly'."

Both Yusuke and Kurama started cracking up over how much fun they're going have with Hiei. Neither of them had any intention of hurting or humiliating their friend and teammate in the least, their laugher was born out of what Hiei was in store for. They were simply elated over what they would be able to teach the stoic fire demon without him realizing it.

"We better go and get cleaned up again, Kurama," Yusuke's laughter became louder as he pointed at Kurama's head. "You've got spunk stuck in your hair," the boy couldn't stop laughing.

"Really, Yusuke, you can be quite childish, you know," retorted the fox as he stomped back into the bathroom, his face blushing as red as his hair.

"That's why you love me, fox," the boy laughed back, taking no offense to his lover's insult.

As Yusuke heard the shower being turned on again, he smiled thinking about all the shit he needed to buy in order to finish punishing his fox. Kurama was certainly not off the hook. He then gave a quick thought to which credit card he'd need to swipe from his mother's bedroom to buy the stuff he wanted. He also began formulating a plan of how he was going to handle this upcoming threesome. The possibilities of what he could do with two hot and submissive boy toys groveling at his feet, was staggering.

"Life is good," Yusuke voiced, yet again, smiling as he entered the bathroom for his second shower of the morning.

TBC


	9. Crawl to daddy, my little Firefly

DISCLAIMER – I do not own YuYu Hakusho, nor do I profit off of my writing.

WARNINGS – Graphic sex, language

PAIRINGS – Yusuke/Kurama, Yusuke/Kurama/Hiei

The Seduction of Urameshi Yusuke

Chapter 9 – "Crawl to daddy, my little firefly"

After a bit of innocent caressing and tender kissing in the shower, the teens parted ways for the morning. Kurama left to track down Hiei in order to inform him of Yusuke's and his decision and what time he is to arrive at Kurama's house.

Yusuke took off heading for his apartment to acquire the needed funds for his upcoming purchases, unbeknownst to his lover. Yusuke did not condone stealing at all. However, with his mother rarely home or usually passed out on the couch, not giving a shit that her son had been missing over the last couple of days, he felt zero remorse in taking her credit card. He felt he deserved it, after all, having to raise and fend for himself all these years.

Even though he had witnessed his mother crying over his dead body after being hit by a car while saving a child's life and was momentarily touched by her grief, he knew that it wouldn't last. She would just use his death as another excuse to drink and feel sorry for herself and for her pathetic life. Yusuke felt no love lost where his mother was concerned. She did her thing and he did his. Occasionally, they would cross paths exchanging dialogue consisting of, "Yusuke, make me coffee," and Yusuke replying, "Do you plan on staying in your pajamas all day?"

It was a very sad situation for both.

After a boring ride on a bus surrounded by losers, who either gave the thug-looking detective dirty looks or shied away from him in fear, the spirit detective began walking through a seedier part of town. Within a couple of blocks from where he was let off, he found the store that he was looking for, 'Adult Video and Accessories'.

"This should be an interesting experience," Yusuke mumbled while walking into the store.

The boy was feeling quite emboldened and confident with himself, even though he didn't know what to expect inside.

'If they have chains and naked blow-up dolls hanging from the ceiling, I'm leaving,' he mused jokingly as he stepped inside.

Yusuke was actually surprised at how normal the store looked. Except for the fact that on one side of the store, the video covers had pictures of naked women and on the opposite wall were video covers depicting naked men, all seemed pretty okay. Looking around a little more closely, he noticed shelves with all sorts of different toys, games and accessories. Curious, he began to wander among the shelves. The place was light, airy, almost more like a grocery store than what he'd expected. There was a glass case with artfully arranged dildos in more sizes than he thought possible, in more colors than he could imagine. Slowly he walked around the case, looking for one that was as big as he was, or as big as Kurama. He smirked when they all failed to measure up, except for the absurdly gargantuan ones which Yusuke assumed were nothing more than conversation pieces.

"If someone could actually get that up their ass and live, God bless them," he mumbled under his breath, mentally shaking himself in disgust.

He turned to the wall by the case and was again amazed at the variety of dildos. He looked closer at some of them, ones with nearly inexplicable shapes and designs protruding off of the base.

"Those are for clitoral stimulation," a soft masculine voice spoke up from just behind his shoulder.

"Shit, don't do that!" he yelped, spinning around, almost dropping the box he'd been looking at in surprise.

Laughing light brown eyes met his and he took a moment to look at the face before him. It was a nice face, clean shaven, paler than he was, but darker than Kurama. He stood a couple of inches shorter then Yusuke and had wavy chestnut hair that fell to his shoulders in a heavy mane, just barely missing, covering one eye on its way down, and he couldn't have been much older than 18.

"Can I help you find something, Sir?" the clerk, Jo, his name badge read, asked helpfully, tipping his head to the side. His eyes were open, waiting and appreciative of what he saw. It had been some time since a sexy guy had come through the shop door unescorted.

'He appears young, but his expression and stance seem older, wiser, as if he's seen some terrible things in his life that's hardened him,' Jo discerned critically. But then his mind quickly switched gears turning to lustful thoughts of, 'I wonder if he's gay?' And, 'I bet he'd be a top. Those dark eyes are screaming carnal dominance.' Jo was thankful he had worn loose fitting khakis.

"I…I…uh…well, y'see," stammered Yusuke, color rising to his cheeks. "My boyfriend pulled this prank on me, and I wanna get him back."

"Boyfriend?" Jo repeated thoughtfully.

'He's gay! This day has just gotten a whole lot better. If he's this good looking, I can only imagine what his boyfriend looks like,' he mused, his eyes becoming more interested while envisioning this hot handsome guy pounding his ass hard while bending over the check out counter.

After mentally slapping himself to focus, he then asked with amusement, "What kind of prank?"

Yusuke could feel his blush deepening. Yes, he'd talked dirty to Kurama, but that was different. This was a stranger. A stranger he felt may be flirting with him, if he was reading this guy's mannerisms and facial expressions right.

"He kinda held out on me…left me a little more than sore, y'know?"

"Wouldn't let you come?" Joe asked sympathetically, placing a hand on Yusuke's arm, just above his elbow.

Yusuke didn't respond, averting his attention to other interesting items in the store.

Jo began leading Yusuke to the other side of the store, never taking his eyes off of Yusuke's face or his hand off the detective's arm.

"Do you want to return the favor or be a little more creative?" asked the clerk matter-of-factly.

"Both," Yusuke answered with such a dangerous leer that it sent shivers up the clerk's spine.

"You don't usually bottom for your boyfriend, do you?" he questioned knowingly with innocent doe eyes, yet, his tone was more than a little suggestive.

"No," Yusuke growled, "Not usually."

As an avid bottom boy and submissive himself, the clerk looked down and smiled inwardly, "I didn't think so." Jo then looked over his shoulder, his eyes bright with mischief, and added, "I'm assuming then, that he was quite…naughty and needs to be punished."

"Very, and yes, he needs to be punished," came another growled answer from the detective.

"O-Over here, we have some of our more interesting selections," Jo stammered, feeling his pants tightening as he bit his bottom lip in an effort to remain somewhat professional. Hitting on customers was strictly against policy, as well as sporting a hard-on, but this hot and sexy stallion in front of him was making following the rules a bit difficult.

Yusuke was almost certain that this guy was flirting with him, looking for more than just a sale. The detective felt flattered, but even though he though Jo was cute, the clerk paled immensely in comparison to Kurama. He wasn't even a close second.

Jo led Yusuke to a darkened room; his eyes went wide reading a sign over the door declaring, "Abandon hope, all ye who enter here." Yusuke swallowed nervously as they pushed past the hanging plethora of leather strips into a room illuminated by black lights. The walls were covered in fake bricks, chains hanging strategically to make the place look like a dungeon. To the left was a metal frame with fabric straps hanging from crossbars.

"Well, at least there are no hanging blow-up dolls," he mumbled.

"Did you say something, Sir?" the clerk asked politely.

"Um, no," Yusuke quickly responded.

"What's that?" asked the detective before he could stop himself, curiosity getting the better of him.

"A body swing," Jo replied.

"Would you like to try it?" He was having a lot of trouble trying to keep the hope and excitement out of his voice.

"Uhhh…okay," Yusuke's voice was hesitant, scratching the back of his head, not sure if he should trust this clerk who looked a bit too needy and wanting.

"It doesn't hurt," Jo reassured him, leading him by the hand to the contraption.

"Hang onto the bar a moment, please," he instructed.

Yusuke did as he was asked but remained alert.

Jo reached around Yusuke's body to slide the leather strap just under his ass and then dragged it up closer to his tail bone, skimming his hands along Yusuke's ass on the way. His hands remained on his butt a bit longer than absolutely necessary, Yusuke felt, but he didn't say anything.

"Let go and sit back," Jo continued, his voice getting a little thicker.

Or was it just Yusuke's imagination? He complied, though, leaning back when Jo, standing between his legs, pressed against his chest with delicate yet firm hands. Once again, Jo's touch lingered on the hard and defined pecs he felt through Yusuke's shirt.

'My, his chest is so hard and muscular,' Jo's mind swooned.

"I think I'm in, Jo," Yusuke gave the clerk a hard look, ignoring an involuntary shiver running up his body. The swing was comfortable, like a small rectangular hammock which supported his head and back with ease.

"Yes, of course," answered Jo.

'And a perfect fit, too,' he thought with a sparkle in his eyes.

He ran his hands along the inseam of Yusuke's pants, spreading his knees apart then sliding his hands to the back and down to Yusuke's shins, lifting his feet, attempting to put them into the stirrups hanging off the upper metal bar.

A snap shot went off in Yusuke's head of fucking this kid senseless from behind while Kurama fucked his mouth, and he started getting aroused.

'Why can't this shit happen while Kurama's with me or fucking awake,' he whined to himself.

Coming back to his senses, and realizing his legs were now up in the air, spread and bent at the knees, with his feet trapped inside a pair of leather loops, Yusuke demanded, "What are you doing?" His voice came out breathier than he would have liked.

"Showing you how to use the swing," Jo answered. His eyes were innocence itself when he looked into Yusuke's chocolate orbs.

The flimsy looking straps actually supported him well. Not as well as the fox's plants, but better than he thought they would. Yusuke tried to push up, but when he found he had nothing to push against, and with his feet stuck, he began to flail.

"I get the idea. Now get me out of this thing," he groused.

"If you keep that up, you'll get stuck," Jo sing-songed, his eyes sparkling with teasing mirth.

Not at all amused, Yusuke stopped struggling and glared at Jo.

"I'm already stuck. Get me out of this thing, now!" he ordered, unconsciously using the 'Master' voice he'd begun to develop with Kurama.

A look passed through Jo's eyes, one of submission, one Yusuke had seen in Kurama's eyes.

"Yes, Sir," the clerk answered, snapping to attention while attempting to relinquish his inner fantasies of the dark-haired, sexy customer. He released Yusuke's feet from the stirrups and then again slid his arms around Yusuke.

"Lean forward against me and push yourself up," he murmured, buying his face in Yusuke's neck.

Jo was a very happy clerk.

There was no way to avoid it. Yusuke was embraced by the clerk when he stood, forcing their bodies flush against each other, allowing Yusuke to feel just how excited this guy was. Yusuke couldn't help but think that Jo was nowhere near as gifted as Kurama.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he growled out, startled when he felt lips against his neck, followed by the tip of a moist tongue.

"Enough already!" ordered Yusuke, shoving the clerk away. He had had quite enough of this guy groping him.

Immediately releasing his customer, Jo staggered back, his face turning bright red.

"I'm so sorry, Sir," he quickly apologized, avoiding Yusuke's dark eyes as they smoldered with disapproval.

"You didn't answer me. What the fuck did you think you were doing?" Yusuke demanded.

Jo fidgeted where he stood, eyes downcast.

"I was hoping…" his voice meek and trailing off, "when you came in, I was hoping you were gay too, and when you mentioned your boyfriend so openly, I guess I got too excited, realizing we had that in common. It doesn't usually happen. I mean, guys that look like you coming into the store."

He continued looking down at the floor a moment longer before lifting his worried gaze to Yusuke's.

"I've never done anything like this before… I-I…well, you're quite handsome and really sexy and I'm truly sorry, Sir. I never should have touched you in that manner. I'll get someone else to help you," Jo apologized softly. His eyes were earnestly repentant before bowing low.

"No, that won't be necessary. Just…keep your hands off," Yusuke quickly mumbled, thinking that he may have over reacted, seeing how embarrassed and sorry Jo was.

"Yes, Sir, sorry, Sir." The clerk was staring at his feet again.

In an effort to gently assuage the boy's guilt, Yusuke gently grasped the young man's chin, tilting his head up, and said, "Look, you're really cute and all and I'm flattered, but I'm very happy with my boyfriend. I just wanna get him back, okay."

"Your boyfriend is a very lucky man," Jo managed with a small grin.

"No, I'm the lucky one, trust me on that," Yusuke smiled back with pride.

"I understand completely. Okay. Here." He led the teen over to the far wall. "These are cock rings, I'm sure you know. How big is your boyfriend?" He glanced at Yusuke, who looked ready to protest, "We need to pick the right size. Too small and it won't go on, too big and it won't work."

Yusuke thought and then made a circle with his hand about the size he could remember when he'd fisted his lover. Jo's eyes grew wide in appreciation. Yusuke's grin was lecherous and pleased as Jo selected the large ring for his lover. And his grin grew even wider when he told Jo that he would need the extra-large ring for himself. Jo nearly bit all the way through his lip. The rest of the trip was more fun and relaxed as he and Jo selected toys to torment, tease and punish his beloved fox with.

As he was checking out, though, Jo softly inquired, "Sir…if you ever needed someone…a third, maybe…" he let the words trail off, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Yusuke cocked his head in contemplation, and with a sexy smile followed by a wink, he answered, "I'll keep that in mind. I do like the way you say 'Sir'."

'Who knows? After tonight's little threesome, anything is possible,' Yusuke mused as he left.

As soon as Yusuke stepped out of the shop, poor Jo dropped his head on the counter with a loud thunk.

"Please, if there is a God…"

Fortunately, Yusuke beat Kurama home, stashing his purchases under the bed and then decided to take a nap on the couch. All in all, Yusuke had a very interesting and exhausting morning and figured he'd need to regain some energy for tonight's activities.

Kurama had a busy morning as well, trying to track down the elusive fire apparition. After finally relaying their decision regarding the threesome to Hiei and asking him to come over around nine o'clock if he was still interested, Kurama visited the grocery store. He planned on making Yusuke a nice dinner. Steak and baked potatoes were on the menu for tonight. Kurama thought that they would need quite a bit of energy for the upcoming festivities.

When the kitsune entered his house, his face lit up with a brilliant smile. Yusuke was sound asleep on the couch with such a look of contentment on his face, it tugged at the kitsune's heartstrings. Not wanting to disturb his lover, Kurama quietly put away the groceries and then covered Yusuke up with a throw blanket. Not once did Yusuke stir.

'My angel love must be completely exhausted,' thought the fox with a wistful sense of satisfaction.

'Well, we have been heavily occupied over the weekend.' He had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing out loud.

"Get your rest, love, you're going to need it tonight, my handsome Master," whispered Kurama, brushing his lips gently across the boy's forehead.

Kurama then, with the stealth he was so famous for, tidied up the rooms they had occupied thus far, and afterwards sat down at his desk in his bedroom to complete his school assignments.

"What did you do this morning, Yusuke?" asked Kurama while they ate their dinner.

"Um, nothing much, just picked up some shit from home and then wondered around the city for a while, then came back and took a nap," Yusuke answered with a straight face, trying to conceal the snicker that was threatening to come out.

'If you only knew, Kurama.'

Kurama's eyebrows arched, not missing the mischievous twinkle in his lover's eyes.

'He's up to something,' Kurama easily discerned, but chose to dismiss it for now. He supposed that he would find out soon enough.

"So, what time is Hiei coming over?" inquired the detective.

"Around nine o'clock. Yusuke, have you given any thought to how you're going to handle Hiei?" The question was asked with anxious curiosity.

"Yeah," Yusuke uttered his one word answer.

"That's wonderful, Yusuke. Would you care to elaborate on your plans?" Kurama asked as if talking to a child who needed to explain himself for doing something naughty.

"No." Another one word answer; Yusuke loved watching his calm and calculating fox slowly becoming flustered.

Kurama furrowed his brows in frustration. Normally, he would indulge Yusuke's little games, well aware of what his lover was doing. But, considering what they were going to do tonight, the fox needed to know Yusuke's game plan. Kurama's rule of never going into an unknown situation did not only apply in battle, but in the bedroom as well, and needed to push Yusuke for some answers.

Placing his silverware gently on the table and then clasping his hands together under his chin, he stated diplomatically, "Yusuke, I'm afraid that's not an adequate answer. I'd rather not go into this…situation without knowing how it's going to play out."

'Why's he so serious?' Yusuke wondered silently. 'Well shit, if he's gonna get all serious instead of just trusting me, then I can play serious too,' he thought comically.

"We won't be using whips and chains," he stated in a flat tone. Yusuke abruptly stood up, and with quick, cocksure steps towards the wide-eyed kitsune, he grabbed a handful of flaming red hair, yanked it back, brought his lips close to Kurama's, and then with a heated glare that sent shockwaves of electricity straight down to the kitsune's groin, Yusuke growled, "You follow my lead and do everything your Master tells you." He then crashed his mouth down on Kurama's, swiping and slashing his tongue inside that hot and wet orifice, reminding his fox of who's in charge and giving him a taste of what's to come later.

"Got it!" demanded the detective after abruptly tearing his mouth away.

"Yes, Master," Kurama whispered with a nod of his head, licking the delicious spittle off his lips while attempting to control his erratic breathing.

"Good."

Satisfied with his lover's answer, Yusuke looked at Kurama's crotch and smiled at the erection he had caused.

Kurama could only stare dumbly at his lover while his mind raced with pornographic visions of Yusuke dominating him, fully trusting in whatever Yusuke was planning.

"Damn, Kurama, it doesn't take much getting a rise out of you. I could take care of that little problem of yours that's come up," Yusuke taunted with a smirk, pointing to the kitsune's hard-on.

"But I think I'll leave it for now. Next time don't question me," admonished the detective lightheartedly.

Kurama's dumfounded expression turned into a full blown pout, but before he could whine about it, Yusuke shushed him with a finger on his lips.

"Oh, and one more piece of information you'll need to know for tonight. No calling each other Master or slave. This is a big step for Hiei and I don't want to ruin it by forcing him to call me Master. I think that's pushing it. You just do exactly what I say when I say it. If you don't, remember that I haven't finished punishing you yet, and you'll only be increasing the disciplinary action I'll be doling out to you," Yusuke grinned evilly, letting out a boisterous laugh when Kurama's growl turned into a helpless whine of need.

"Now, let's get these dishes cleaned up," ordered the dark-haired boy.

Kurama stood up carefully, his dick still hard as a rock and groaned, "You really can be an evil bastard, Yusuke."

"What? You just figuring that out now, fox boy? And don't forget, I'm learning from the best," said Yusuke, batting his eyes obnoxiously at his lover.

Kurama could only glare at his lover in response.

Just as the last dish was dried and put away, Yusuke frowned. Kurama hadn't said a word to him while they cleaned and he began to feel a bit guilty for having left Kurama with a hard-on, especially since Kurama was still sporting said hard-on.

"I'm going to take a shower, love," Kurama finally spoke, giving Yusuke a small smile, trying to let him know he wasn't angry, just horny and frustrated.

As Kurama made his way down the hallway, he let out a loud yelp as he was abruptly grabbed and pushed, hands first, up against the wall.

"Keep your hands on the wall. Don't speak and don't move," Yusuke whispered into Kurama's ear, his voice pouring over Kurama's skin like hot oil.

Kurama swallowed hard, almost choking as his pants and boxers were pulled down to his ankles, allowing his weeping cock to spring free.

Wasting no time, Yusuke licked the palm of one hand, grabbed Kurama's dick and began fisting the turgid flesh fast and tight. Kurama screamed out Yusuke's name and then groaned when a hard slap befell his ass. Then, slathering spit on two fingers of his other hand, Yusuke slid them deep inside Kurama's ass, applying gentle rubbing pressure against the fox's sweet spot. With all the fucking that they had been doing, painless penetration was becoming easier.

"Yusuke, faster, harder!" wailed Kurama, throwing his head back, his fiery red tresses slapping back, covering Yusuke's face as the back of his head collided with Yusuke's shoulder. While gasping for breath, he began thrusting his hips with abandon, fucking the tight tunnel around his cock while at the same time fucking his ass on two calloused fingers.

Without missing a stroke from either hand, Yusuke squatted next to Kurama, giving himself better leverage to work, digging his fingers in even deeper and stroking faster.

"Come on, Kurama, come for me. Shoot that load. Come on!" coached Yusuke, loving every moan and growl coming from his lover.

"You look so beautiful with your head thrown back in the throws of passion. So hot, sexy. Come for me, Kurama. I can see you're on the brink. You're ready to blow, so come for me, Kurama. Come for me, NOW!"

"Yusuke, I'm, I'm c-c!" Kurama barely choked out between wailing sobs as his entire body froze up.

The minute Kurama's body tensed, Yusuke pulled his fingers out, turned the kitsune towards him and engulfed the steel rod just in time to taste the first stream of cum shooting down his throat. Yusuke sucked hard, milking the shaft with tongue and throat, catching every drop of creamy essence while marveling at the radiant beauty he proudly calls his lover. Kurama's head was still thrown back, exposing his slender swan-like neck as his long and lush hair hung down in waves, caressing his ass. Yusuke groaned around the now flaccid shaft unwilling to release his prized possession, just yet.

Kurama slowly raised his head and looked down at his lover with lidded eyes and a loving smile showing his appreciation. Yusuke looked up, snickering around his mouthful of Kurama.

"Yusuke, you can let go now," he chuckled with a slight tremor in his voice while rubbing Yusuke's head in an appreciative caress.

Yusuke shook his head no, growling as though he were a puppy refusing to relinquish his bone. Kurama tried pulling back, but had to stop as it became quite clear that Yusuke wasn't going to let go.

"As much as I love having your mouth around my dick, Yusuke, we must get ready, ne?" implored the fox.

Yusuke buried the soft shaft completely inside his mouth, nuzzling his nose into Kurama's soft, pubic hair, growling for a few more seconds and then releasing his lover.

"You taste so damn good. I could lose myself in you, Kurama. Did you know that?" Yusuke's voice was soft, almost timid.

Wanting to reward Yusuke for the open display of affection and to validate those feelings, Kurama knelt down, facing his lover and then brought him into a heartfelt hug.

"Yes, I know, love. I feel the same way."

Yusuke cuddled his face into the crook of Kurama's neck and breathed deeply. It was difficult for him to overcome his bad boy facade and show Kurama what was deep within his heart. This was new, something that he was not accustomed to, but the fox deserved these small treasures.

"Even though we're going to play with Hiei tonight, I want you to remember that you belong to me, that I love you. And unless you kick me to the curb, I'll fight to the death to keep you safe and with me, always," murmured the dark-haired boy.

The fox didn't even know how to respond to that. He'd wanted the detective for so long, waited patiently for what seemed like an eternity to even make a move, and now that he had him, it was more than what he had ever imagined. Tears filled his eyes as a lump formed in his throat. Even though the boy had said "I love you" before, Yusuke's declaration left him speechless. The knowledge of just how difficult it must have been for Yusuke to be so expressive, the effort that had to have gone into it was one of the bravest things that he had ever witnessed from his cherished lover.

Yusuke felt his lover sniffle and pulled away enough to see tear-filled emerald eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all mushy and possessive."

Kurama sniffed back his tears, raised his chin and commented, "I like mushy and possessive, Yusuke. You make me so happy. And nothing we do tonight will change what we have together."

"Damn right. Now, let's get cleaned up."

Yusuke pulled them both to their feet and arm in arm they entered the bathroom. Normalcy returned, but not without a new level in their relationship having been reached.

Hiei flitted from tree to tree, quickly approaching his destination for the evening. His rendezvous with Yusuke and Kurama would prove interesting, yet he still felt a bit ambivalent, which was pissing him off. Hiei didn't allow himself ambivalent feelings or any kind of indecisive thoughts, to do so would be a weakness and Hiei prided himself on not only physical strength, but strength of mind. Once he'd decided on a course of action to gain what he wanted, he'd follow through without second guessing himself, too arrogant and single minded to admit that maybe he was making a mistake or that he had made the wrong decision.

He wanted what Kurama had allowed himself; not to be loved by Yusuke, but to experience being taken; to give up control to Yusuke. Not trusting anyone for any reason had become second nature to the fire apparition. He didn't need anyone, not their sympathy, friendship or love. He'd spent his entire life closing himself off from the latter two, and if anyone dared feel sorry for him, they would soon loose their lives for the insult.

But over the last year, the teammates Hiei deemed as nothing more than necessary allies, had turned into what humans would call friends. He considered them such, even though he never showed it. It had taken him by surprise, and although he had tried desperately to deny any feelings or concern for his teammates, he failed miserably. His only solace was that none of them knew his thoughts or feelings. Even Kuwabara had touched his cold and indifferent heart. Kuwabara was weak in Hiei's eyes, and dumber than a box of hair, but even Hiei had to admit that the boy's loyalty and compassion outweighed all other negative attributes. He would never admit it, but if anyone were to hurt the big lummox, they would quickly feel Hiei's wrath. The same went for Kurama and Yusuke. Their loyalty and unwavering trust in the forbidden child struck him like a tsunami. He couldn't figure out what he had ever done to gain their trust, but it was there and slowly wormed its way into his heart, right next to the feelings he had for his sister, Yukina.

It was this friendship, he realized, that allowed him this new goal and destination. He was going to trust Yusuke and Kurama with, not only his body, but his dignity and pride. Was he ready for this? He wasn't sure, which is why his now ambivalent feelings were coming into play. For the first time in Hiei's solitary life, he felt nervous and afraid; not that he would openly admit it. Opening himself up like this could prove devastating. But he decided to take a chance. Why should he deny himself a new form of pleasure, a pleasure that had no strings attached? This carnal encounter between the three 'friends' could only be a win, win situation. Kurama and Yusuke get to spice up their sex life by including a third; and perhaps, Hiei would learn something more than a quick in and out fuck for future reference. Yet, the nervousness and fear was still there, eating away at him as the fact that he was giving away all of his control to another washed over him in a blinding rush of doubt.

With a growl of annoyance at himself for ever doubting his decision, and for allowing himself to fear anything, Hiei put all negative thoughts and fears behind him. The fire apparition reminded himself that he was afraid of nothing and dismissed any thoughts of such weakness. With enhanced determination and resolve, he finally landed inside Kurama's bedroom.

The sight that greeted him, almost gave him reason to flee, but stubbornness and curiosity won out. Yusuke was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall, cushioned by a pillow. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of worn-out, faded jeans. His expression was one of subdued mischief, giving Hiei pause as to what was going on in Yusuke's mind. Kurama, dressed in green silk pajamas, the bottoms low on his hips and top unbuttoned, was reclining between Yusuke's bent and spread legs with his head resting on the detective's shoulder. His arms lay over Yusuke's thighs. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted as he panted in slow, staggered and shallow breathes. They made an extremely erotic sight, since the cause of Kurama's abnormal breathing and tented pajama bottoms was due to Yusuke's fingers rolling, pinching and tormenting the fox's stiffened nipples.

"I'm glad you decided to join us, Hiei. Do you like what you see? Would you like to feel what Kurama's feeling, 'cause I can make that happen?" Yusuke drawled gently, not wanting to scare off their friend, but wanting to get a sense of Hiei's frame of mind and willingness.

Just because Hiei had shown up, didn't assure Yusuke of his readiness to be dominated. The dark-haired boy had no intention of humiliating Hiei in any way, but he did want him to relax, letting go of his disciplined restraint. Yusuke's plan was to dominate without force or pain. He wanted Hiei willingly submissive and free of mind to obey his commands and direction. It was a fine line to walk, and Yusuke needed to be observant of Hiei's reactions, so that he would know exactly how to proceed.

"Hn, it appears you've started without me, detective. I doubt the fox will last five minutes," Hiei snorted, ignoring Yusuke's questions, unsure of what he was feeling except for the stirring in his tight black pants.

"You'd be surprised at what I'm capable of enduring and for how long," Kurama added lightheartedly in defense of his stamina.

"However, Hiei, you didn't answer Yusuke's question."

Hiei glared at Kurama and then glared even harder when the fox gave him a tender and knowing smile.

"Kurama, maybe Hiei would feel more comfortable if you helped him out of his cloak." Yusuke then gave the fox a coaxing nudge to do as he asked.

"I can remove my own cloak, detective," answered Hiei curtly.

"You'll do what I say, when I say it, Hiei. And right now, I want Kurama to remove it for you." Yusuke's tone was firm and authoritative, but not harsh.

Hiei's arms slowly dropped to his sides, unconsciously obeying Yusuke, easily slipping into the role of submissive. Although, the fire demon was well aware that had Kurama ordered him about there would be hell to pay. But, coming from Yusuke, Hiei felt drawn to comply, not because he had agreed to their terms of playing Master and slave, but because it felt right, almost natural. Hiei was quite confused with this new development. It was as though he were a stranger in his own skin.

Yusuke was happy that Hiei listened, but took notice of the confusion in those ruby red orbs.

"Do you trust me, Hiei?" inquired the detective, cutting straight to what Yusuke perceived as the problem.

Hiei looked Yusuke square in the eyes, and answered with a confident, "Yes."

Kurama and Yusuke both released the invisible breath they were holding, relieved that perhaps the ice may have been broken and they could get the party started, hopefully.

The fox slipped from the bed with cat like grace, gliding along the carpet as though on air, the sultry sway of his hips sucking all of the moisture from Hiei's throat and mouth. Hiei followed the fox's every movement with a suspicious glare. Kurama was just too tantalizing to be real.

"Just relax, Hiei, Yusuke knows what he's doing, as do I. Just play along and I can guarantee you'll have no reason to complain… afterward. Remember, we're your friends, not your enemies," whispered the fox breathlessly into Hiei's ear while removing his white scarf, allowing the soft material to slide across the fire demon's neck. Kurama smiled from the slight tremor that had just gone through Hiei's body. He then deftly unclasped the cloak, letting it fall to the floor in a whispering flutter of fabric.

Yusuke's breath hitched as Hiei's form was revealed to him.

'Is it my imagination or are Hiei's clothes a hell of a lot tighter than they normally are?' Yusuke thought as own pants tightened.

The fire demon was dressed in his usual black attire. But, today, his black tank top and black slacks fit him like a glove, clinging to each defined muscle on his body. Yusuke was well aware of how in shape Hiei was; after all, he usually fought or practiced shirtless, but as it was with Kurama, it was like seeing Hiei for the first time.

'He's fucking hotter than hell,' Yusuke groaned deep in his throat. 'Shit, I'm turning into such a slut.'

Following his train of sluttish thoughts, and his dick, which was straining to lead him towards this sexy fire demon, Yusuke sat up and walked on his knees to the side of the bed where Hiei stood, placing them at the same eye level. He gently stroked Hiei's cheek with the back of his knuckles and then brought his lips to within an inch of the small demon in front of him.

"Do you know how much I'm going to enjoy sliding my cock inside of you? I'm gonna fuck you slow and deep… and then fast and hard. I'm gonna pull all the way out, Hiei… and then plunge back in hard. Kurama, remove his boots and socks," whispered Yusuke, his tone laced with dark promises of ecstasy as his breath ghosted over Hiei's delicate, pouting lips

Hiei's eyes went wide and his face turned crimson, almost the same shade as his ruby orbs from Yusuke's perverted declaration. The fire demon's mind turned to mush as all the blood from his head rushed straight to his cock. It didn't even register that his boots and socks were removed, nor did he notice that Yusuke had pulled his shirt over his head. He thought he heard a few mumbled words but couldn't be sure. What he was sure of was that he trusted Yusuke and Kurama to lead him through a new sexual awakening. And, he was so horny that he wouldn't deny the teen anything. Yusuke's gentle but confident dominance and his hardcore promise of a thorough fucking won Hiei over in record time. He couldn't remember if he had ever been this aroused, and from a boy no less.

'This is fucking insane,' Hiei groused.

Kurama was not surprised with his lover's unabashed skill of seduction. With the sultry tone of his voice, coupled with a few dirty sentences, he had Hiei exactly where he wanted him, submissive and willing. And the most amazing thing was that Yusuke honestly didn't know how skilled he was or the power that he held over others. The boy simply went with instinct, and as usual, he had them both eager to do his bidding.

Once Yusuke had removed Hiei's top, he sat back on his heels to drink in the creature standing before him. Yusuke felt honored and quite humbled that Hiei trusted him so freely. He would not disappoint Hiei, nor break that fragile trust.

"You're so beautiful, Hiei," Yusuke murmured sincerely.

"Males are not beautiful, detective. Except for Kurama… stupid fox," Hiei mumbled flatly under his breath.

Kurama and Yusuke busted out laughing, Kurama taking no offense to Hiei's name calling.

"If I say you're beautiful, my little firefly, then you're beautiful," laughed Yusuke as he scooped Hiei up, plopping him down lengthwise on the bed beneath his muscular frame.

Hiei let out an uncharacteristic squeak as, within the blink of an eye, he found himself flat on his back with Yusuke hovering above him on all fours, biceps flexing and pecs tensing. Hiei's dick turned to stone staring up at this perfectly chiseled creature, his blood scorched by the intensity of Yusuke's heated gaze.

"Now, you're going to be a good little firefly and do exactly what daddy tells you, ne?" the dark-haired teen snickered, having a little fun at the fire demon's expense in an attempt to gain Hiei's attention.

The scowl on Hiei's face from being called a little firefly was priceless. But before said 'firefly' could voice his displeasure, his lips were ensnared. It was a closed-mouthed kiss, just a pressing of lips, but it was Hiei's first kiss. He had fucked many demons in the past, but had never taken the time, nor had the inclination to partake in something so trivial. Hiei still wasn't certain what all the fuss was about, even though Yusuke's lips felt soft and warm against his; and yet, he felt slighted and abandoned when those soft and supple lips were removed… and his was cock was aching even more, too. And that was confusing, causing him to wonder if he had been missing out on an important part of some pleasure that he could have had in the past.

Yusuke sat back with his knees straddling Hiei's waist and his ass resting comfortably on the small demon's upper thighs.

"Yes or No, Hiei?" Yusuke whispered, asking permission to continue.

Hiei cocked his head to the side curiously, and blinking his big round eyes once, he nodded, 'yes'.

"Good firefly," he murmured.

With a playful swipe from his tongue, Yusuke bent his head, stealing a quick taste from one coffee-colored nipple, eliciting a startling gasp from Hiei.

"I understand you're not big on foreplay, so…I want you to watch and learn, 'cause you're going to be doing this later. But don't worry, Hiei, I'll be calling for you soon. And I promise… you'll not leave tonight without being thoroughly ravished and fucked."

With that said Yusuke got off the bed and sauntered seductively over to Kurama who had been waiting with the patience of a hungry predator stalking its prey.

"Such a good fox-boy,' Yusuke drawled.

Needless to say, Hiei was confused, yet again.

'I thought this was to be a threesome, not a peep show,' he complained to himself while sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, doing as he had been instructed.

"Hn," was his verbal response to Yusuke, crossing his arms over his chest with his infamous scowl firmly in place.

"Get on with it, detective. I'll do as you ask, but I'm loosing patience, and my erection. Don't make me hurt you." Hiei will not be ignored for long.

Yusuke raised his eyebrows in amusement at Hiei's threat and then raised his ki, directing it at the fire demon. The force and power behind Yusuke's ki pushed Hiei back, sliding his butt across the bed, stopping him just short of the wall.

"You were saying?" questioned the cocky teen who was looking quite pleased with himself.

Hiei, on the other hand, was dumbfounded and at a loss for words.

"I don't believe I've ever seen that expression on you before, Hiei," the fox barely uttered with a straight face, biting down on his tongue, trying to contain his laughter.

"Shut it, fox," Hiei retorted, resuming his place on the edge of the bed, albeit reluctantly, but thoroughly impressed with Yusuke's show of dominance and power. This, Hiei understood; this, was the language Hiei spoke.

"I've changed my mind, Hiei. I want you to come here," ordered Yusuke.

He realized that forcing Hiei to watch Kurama suck him off was a bad idea. Hiei didn't have the patience or the desire to be left out and may decide to bolt if he wasn't getting the attention he came here for. So, a change in tactics was necessary.

Cautiously, yet obediently, Hiei approached Yusuke and Kurama.

"Now what are you going to do, detective?"

"Just this," Yusuke stated softly, pulling the fire demon into his arms for a slow and steamy kiss.

Hiei's body froze up for his second kiss, but when he felt the detective's hot tongue slip past his lips, while at the same time Yusuke's strong arms wrapped around him so tenderly and possessively, he immediately melted. He had never experienced an embrace such as this, and the slide of their wet muscles rubbing against each other was almost hypnotic for Hiei, putting him into a hazy trance. He moaned into Yusuke's mouth as that hot tongue languidly caressed and massaged his gums, his palate, and his cheeks. The boy-wonder even mapped out the shape of each tooth and fang. In response, Hiei reached up and wrapped his arms in a death grip around Yusuke's neck, not wanting to let those magical lips and hot tongue escape his needy clutches.

Hiei was in a world of his own, one in which he never wanted to leave. For the first time in his life, he felt… safe and let all doubts fade away into the warmth and security he now felt. His cock pulsed each time Yusuke delved deeper into his compliant mouth and he could feel little shocks of pleasure teasing his groin. He would not underestimate the importance of a kiss again.

Yusuke held Hiei flush to his chest while exploring the fire demon's hot, inner depths. Hiei tasted like cinnamon spice, and Yusuke was becoming quite addicted, continuing to eagerly sample every nook and cranny with his tongue, while relishing the feel of Hiei's strong, but supple body against his.

Kurama, however, was feeling a bit left out and was anxious to participate, but knew if he made a move without Yusuke's permission, he would be punished.

'Not that that would be a bad thing,' he snickered to himself.

Still, the obvious sensual heat between his two companions overflowed and teased him without mercy.

Yusuke reluctantly withdrew from Hiei's liquid sweetness, leaving the dazed fire demon flushed and panting for breath. Seeking to further overwhelm his little firefly, he nipped, licked and sucked at Hiei's collarbone and then dragging his tongue down to a perky nub, he sucked hard, laving the taught morsel lovingly before continuing down his muscular chest. Yusuke then attacked the tiny belly button, darting his tongue in and out of it and then suctioning the entire navel between his lips.

"Yusuke, fuck!" growled Hiei. He never knew this kind of wet, sloppy touching could feel so damn good.

'I need! Fuck, I don't know what I need,' Hiei's mind screamed in panic.

Encouraged by Hiei's outburst, Yusuke slowly unbuttoned and then unzipped the fire demon's pants, allowing his straining cock to spring free.

'That's what I needed!' Hiei threw his head back moaning so loud that Kurama actually took a step back in surprise.

"Damn, Hiei! For a little guy, you're packing a fucking weapon down here. Shit, you're big," ogled Yusuke in awe while slipping the black pants off completely.

Hiei's cock was about eight inches to Yusuke's ten, but just as thick. Hiei mindlessly stepped out of his pants, too lost in his own private euphoria to acknowledge the compliment or the comparison.

"I think you have him under your spell, love. And you're correct, he is big, quite thick," commented the more than impressed fox in a hushed tone.

Hiei's eyes were glazed over, his fists were clenched tightly at his sides, his breathes evened out, but he had a look of such intense need and such unfulfilled desire, that Yusuke's heart ached in sympathy.

"Yusuke," Hiei rasped, "Please, don't stop, more."

Hiei was lost without Yusuke's warmth against his flesh. He felt comforted and safe and needed that blanket of security again.

'Stop staring at my cock and touch me,' he begged silently.

Kurama and Yusuke looked at each other with a mutual understanding and their hearts nearly broke. Hiei truly had never been kissed or touched or held so tenderly. It had to be over-whelming for the little fire demon, and they knew he was desperate for more.

"Kurama," Yusuke whispered, "take your clothes off and carry Hiei back to the bed for me, please."

With a flutter of his fingers and an elegant whoosh of his arms, Kurama's clothes were removed and had gently and smoothly swept Hiei off his feet. Kurama carried him bridal style back to the bed, and then carefully laid the sexy little bundle down.

Hiei remained quiet, but looked up at his partners expectantly, taking in slow, shallow breathes of air. His weeping shaft lay hard as steel, flat against his abs dribbling drops of pre-cum.

Yusuke wrapped his arms around Kurama and, turning him around, gave him a deep and hungry kiss, apologizing for making his fox wait so long to be touched. Kurama accepted his plea eagerly, warring with the hot appendage inside his mouth, moaning his delight. Yusuke slid his hands sensually down Kurama's back to his perfectly shaped ass, giving it a squeeze and forcing the fox to grind his bare arousal against Yusuke's denim clad one. They groaned wantonly until a low growl reached their ears.

The dark-haired teen pulled away from his beautiful red-headed lover and looking at Hiei, he voiced, "We haven't forgotten you, little firefly. But, Kurama needed a little attention, too."

Yusuke turned back to Kurama and whispered some instructions into his ear, causing a lewd smile to grace the red-head's face and a shiver of expectation to run through the fire apparition's small frame.

Kurama carefully lay down on top of Hiei, gently nudging his legs apart in the process. The fox then, leveraging his upper weight onto his forearms, aligned their swollen shafts and began rotating his hips, allowing their arousals to lightly brush and stroke the other's, barely touching in a mock sword fight.

Hiei gasped and thrust his hips up demanding more friction.

"Damn it, fox," he growled. For each time Hiei tried to press himself more firmly against the hot flesh above him, Kurama would move his hips, negating his frenzied attempts.

"Hiei, be still," Yusuke admonished gently from the side of the bed where he was watching.

"I'm giving you the greatest gift of all, Hiei; Kurama's tongue. But he won't start until you've settled down."

"What's so different about the fox's tongue from yours?" panted Hiei, his ruby red orbs darting curiously between Yusuke and Kurama.

"Only 1000 years of honed skill," answered Yusuke, his voice filled with dark promise.

Kurama didn't wait for a response, deciding instead to show him by swiping his tongue past Hiei's wet parted lips. Pressing his sexy six-pack abs into Hiei's aching cock, the fox hindered any kind of movement. However, he allowed just enough pressure on Hiei's throbbing shaft to alleviate some of the throbbing ache the little demon was suffering.

The fire apparition growled at the much needed pressure applied to his cock and then felt himself melt into the mattress after the first flick of Kurama's tongue, moaning sinfully in appreciation. Yusuke's kiss had been skilled, hot and confident. But, Kurama's rigid muscle seemed to be playing out some kind of psychotically erotic mating dance inside his mouth.

Hiei buried his hands into the long, thick red locks cascading around him, pulling and trapping, inside his oral depths, that fiery flame which was licking, lapping, swirling and flicking at every erogenous spot it could find.

Yusuke enjoyed watching his fox pleasuring Hiei, knowing that Kurama's superior knowledge in teasing foreplay was what Hiei needed in order to take the edge off right now, at least for his first release. The dark-haired boy had several orgasms planned for their guest.

'Hiei's gonna leave here with one big shit-eatin' grin on his face,' Yusuke chuckled to himself as he finally removed his pants, freeing his steel rod and giving it a few much needed strokes.

Kurama plundered Hiei's inner sanctum, searching and exploiting each and every sweet spot, from tracing the ridges of his partner's palate to tickling the tip and sides of his tongue, to suckling and tugging at Hiei's tongue and kiss-swollen lips.

The fox's technique was, indeed, finely-honed. Not many could flex and twist their tongue the way Kurama could, the fox's tongue was a wicked sexual weapon.

"YUSUKE!" screamed Kurama, tearing his mouth off of Hiei's when he felt his lover plunging his rigid tongue up his ass, darting it in and out, rimming him deftly.

"Yusuke, you underestimate the talent of your own tongue! Ohhhhh, fuck!" cried Kurama, burying his face into Hiei's neck, fluttering his tongue then suckling the tender flesh, tasting and teasing the one below him as he mirrored what Yusuke was doing to his asshole.

Yusuke grew impatient and decided to give Kurama a little nudge to move things along. And what better way to get the fox's attention then to shove his tongue up his ass, giving him a thorough rimming. Yusuke barely contained his laughter over his lover's squealing and squirming. After several long minutes of teasing, licking, darting and sucking at the pink and quivering orifice, Yusuke moved on. He leaned forward, running his wet and hot fleshy muscle and his hands up Kurama's back to his neck, eagerly tasting what belonged to him. With undulating hips, Yusuke slid the column of his huge, thick cock up and down the cleft of his fox's squirming ass.

Kurama breathed a sigh of relief at the respite Yusuke afforded him when the detective's lips and hands moved from his quivering puckered entrance up his back to his shoulders, whereas his own collarbone and neck were being nibbled and nipped upon. However, even throughout Yusuke's exquisite torture, Kurama never once faltered in pleasuring Hiei, not even when Yusuke's cock began sliding up and down between his cheeks. Kurama expertly covered the entire expanse of Hiei's neck from his jawbone to behind his ear, suckling and licking relentlessly at another sweet spot he easily discovered. Continuing his assault, he nibbled from the fire demon's tiny earlobes to each collarbone and every inch of flesh in between, pleasuring Hiei as he was being pleasured.

Kurama had licked his way down to one of Hiei's luscious dark nubs, pulling another delicious whimpering whine from the fire demon. He swirled and flicked the tip of his tongue in a rapid-fire, figure eight design around and over the hard nipple before biting down. He followed with a tender swipe over the abused flesh in apology, only to drag his hot fleshy muscle across Hiei's chest, attacking its twin in the same manner. He assaulted Hiei's neck and lips again, giving Hiei not a moments rest from the sexually charged ravishing of his flesh. Kurama's searing tongue never ceased its fire dance over the writhing demon's flesh.

With the sinfully evil things Kurama was doing to his upper body, Hiei wasn't sure how much more he could take. His body was burning hotter than his black dragon ever did. And to make matters worse, he didn't know whether to feel ashamed or proud of the pathetic and needy sounds he was making, but at this point, he really didn't give a shit. All he did give a shit about was how hot and horny he was and how desperately he needed to shoot his load. But seeing as Kurama's hard-as-steel abs had his cock pinned down flat against his stomach, he couldn't move his pelvis enough to gain the proper friction in which to come. He needed the stupid fox to finish him off already.

Hiei's whimpering and whining alone was a cum-shot waiting to happen in Yusuke's book, and coupled with Kurama's growling and groaning mixed in with those delicious sucking and slurping noises, Yusuke knew he wasn't going to last long, none of them would. They were all too needy at this point in time of their little game. He knew he needed to relieve the pressure building within his core and once he took the edge off, he'd have no trouble sustaining his next erection. He would fuck them both into the ground several times before the night was out.

Yusuke grasped Kurama's hair, and with a gentle tug, forced the kitsune to move lower down Hiei's six pack abs. Kurama was obviously a quick study and knew exactly what his lover wanted him to do. So, moving on from the succulent nipples he was enjoying playing with, Kurama dragged his tongue lower, tracing taut stomach muscles, nipping playfully at ribs and then dipping his slithering snake into Hiei's tiny belly button.

"Kurama!" whined the fire demon, throwing his head back deeper into the pillow.

Pressing the column of his cock more firmly against the cleft of Kurama's ass, Yusuke looked over his lover's shoulder, giving him a beautiful view of his fox pleasuring their friend.

"You like that, don't you, my little firefly," taunted Yusuke.

"Ahhhh, yes, more," was Hiei's breathy reply.

"Then give him more, Kurama. Torture Hiei the way you torture me with that hot mouth of yours." Yusuke shivered at the memory of Kurama's talented lips setting his own body afire.

"Yuuuuskeee," mumbled the fox, pushing back onto Yusuke's shaft, hoping his lover would discretely slide that big dick up his ass.

The dark-haired boy's dirty pillow talk was driving the fox insane. He swiftly moved his arms underneath Hiei's thighs, holding the little demon in place while making himself more comfortable and then arched his ass up in a begging plea, giving Yusuke better access to enter him. He then yelped when Yusuke's strong hand came down hard on his butt.

"Behave, you little slut. I'll fuck you when I'm ready," Yusuke admonished his lover.

Yusuke looked down at the two sexy demons before him and murmured, in his deep and sultry voice, "Damn, you two are so fucking hot. I can't wait to pound the both of you into the mattress. Tell me, Hiei, what's your take on foreplay now? Would you like Kurama to suck you off? Or maybe he should play with you some more? Although, you're cock looks like it's ready to explode. Is it, Hiei? Is it ready to explode? How would you like the most beautiful creature in the three realms to wrap his hot, wet lips around your stiff, dripping cock and finish you off, hmmmm?"

All during Yusuke's monologue, Kurama continued his pursuit of driving Hiei crazy. He moved from tongue-fucking the little navel to tracing the 'V' lines pointing to Hiei's stiff member while gently squeezing his thighs. He licked and nipped all along the boarder of black pubic hair then over to the top of the fire demon's thighs and back down, never once touching the throbbing cock caressing his cheeks and throat, which was leaving a thin line of pre-cum on Kurama's skin.

Kurama's tongue was sinfully talented, Hiei decided within his hazy, muddled brain.

'The fox must have a sixth sense of where to tease. No one could be this good. And fuck, when did Yusuke's voice become so sexy.'

Hiei was drowning in pleasure, his skin was aflame with desire and the blood in his veins boiled. His entire body was shivering with need for completion and was slowly loosing control.

"I-I need to come, detective. It feels too good. I need to come, please. Kurama, take me into your mouth, finish me." Hiei's voice was both pleading and desperate.

Yusuke grabbed the lube off of the nightstand, placing it on the bed. He then reach around Kurama and grabbed Hiei's knees, pushing them back and apart, exposing his tight, puckered entrance.

"Do you still think that foreplay is a waste of time?" the dark-haired boy again asked. This time, however, there was no levity in his voice.

"Damn it! Finish me already," Hiei whimpered and pleaded again. The cool air against his asshole was the last straw. His balls had tightened and his breathing became ragged.

"Don't let him come yet, Kurama. I want you to play with his boy pussy first!" Yusuke ordered with a devilish grin, pushing Hiei's knees further back, giving his fox plenty of room to work his magic.

Kurama squeezed the base of Hiei's cock, preventing him from coming and then began tracing the starburst pattern of Hiei's wrinkled outer rim surrounding his asshole, tickling with light, flicking strokes, starting from the center and working his way outwards.

"You two are fucking sadists. And men don't have pussy's you asshole! Now get that fucking tongue out of my ass and suck me off!" exclaimed Hiei regardless of the exquisite torture he was receiving. He grabbed Kurama's hair and with a painful tug, tried pulling the fox's mouth closer to his cock.

From his position behind Kurama, Yusuke took hold of Hiei's wrists, forcing him to release his fox's hair.

"No one pulls Kurama's hair but me, Hiei. Now, behave or I'll tie you up. I'll let him suck you off soon, so just lie back and enjoy, and keep your legs spread, damn it!" Yusuke let go of Hiei's wrists, but gave him a glare, daring him to disobey.

"Fuck you, detective. I'm trying, damn it. Ahhhhhhh, Kurama!" Hiei growled, pulling his legs back farther per his instructions and then bolting his eyes shut.

The fox had just penetrated Hiei's entrance with a deep and quick jab where he began tickling the inner walls, trying to loosen the tight muscles.

"I think you like having your asshole eaten, Hiei. I can see it clenching and unclenching every time Kurama's tongue touches you there," purred Yusuke, enjoying every flinch and twitch of Hiei's body.

Yusuke then coated his weeping cock generously, and because Kurama was so open and loose from all the fucking they had done, he easily slid his shaft straight up the fox's ass, briefly brushing his prostate. He pulled out gradually and then pushed back in thrusting a few times just as slowly before picking up speed.

Feeling his inner depths filled and stretched with his lover's shaft and his sweet spot stroked, Kurama groaned into Hiei's asshole, sending an electric vibration through the fire demon, causing him to shudder violently.

"I didn't know it could be like this," Hiei mumbled breathlessly to himself as his inner body coiled tightly around his abdomen and working its way to his groin.

Unbeknownst to him, both Kurama and Yusuke heard his admission.

With Hiei being tongue fucked, Kurama getting fucked, and Yusuke fucking, all three were moaning and groaning and growling their pleasure as they all were about to blow.

"Now, Kurama, suck Hiei off!" ordered Yusuke as he lifted Kurama's ass higher and then reached around to stroke his kitsune's neglected shaft. Kurama quickly licked a path from Hiei's dark hole over to his balls where he sucked in the entire the sac, hummed around them and then allowed them to slip from his mouth giving a firm pull. He licked and nipped up the drooling shaft, pressing into the large vein with his tongue until he reached the crown. Kurama sucked in the head, flicking his tongue in and out of the tiny slit several times before swallowing all thick eight inches down his throat. However, with an evil glint in Kurama's emerald orbs, he smoothly slid his middle finger deep inside the fire demon at the exact same time he had engulfed Hiei's hard cock. The sly fox then bent his finger and applied pressure to Hiei's prostate.

Hiei screamed, digging his claws into the bedding as he thrust his hips up into the fox's mouth and then rolled his ass deeper into the finger buried in his ass with wild abandon.

Kurama growled viciously around the fire demon's length, swallowing and sucking with determination and speed while finger fucking Hiei fast and deep. He also pushed his ass back as hard as he could in a desperate attempt at sheathing Yusuke's cock deeper and deeper inside his hot depths.

Yusuke growled like an animal, gripping Kurama's shaft tightly as he fisted him fast and hard, pounding into his fox the way he knew his emerald-eyed lover preferred. In only a matter of minutes, all three boys fell over the edge of the abyss, coming long and hard. Hiei spewed first with a roar, drowning Kurama with his cum. Eagerly and expertly, Kurama swallowed all the creamy liquid the fire demon gifted him with and then released a ribbon of his own essence, pooling into a large wet spot on the bedding. Yusuke threw his head back as Kurama's inner walls gripped him, ripping the dark-haired boy's orgasm from his body, flooding the fox's insides and then spilling out down the back of his lover's thighs.

With a sigh and tender kiss to the center of Kurama's back, Yusuke gently pulled out, taking up residence alongside Hiei. Kurama, giving his own tender kiss to Hiei's lips, he too, took up residence along the fire demon's opposite side.

"Fuuuuuuck me," Hiei mumbled as he wiped some sweat off his brow and straightening his legs out.

"You can count on it, my little firefly. We've only just begun," Yusuke chuckled.

"Unless, of course, you don't think you can keep up, Hiei," added Kurama in jest.

"Hn. Is that a challenge, fox?"

"Just a question posed," Kurama answered with a nip to Hiei's nose.

With a death glare directed solely at Kurama, Hiei wiped his nose.

"You are too damn cute," Yusuke purred, rolling over on top of the fire demon, wedging one leg in between Hiei's where he proceeded to plunder the adorable firefly's mouth.

Hiei growled irritably at being called cute, but returned the kiss tenfold.

After several minutes of reminding Hiei of how important the art of kissing is, the detective pulled back with a face of disgust.

"Kuuraaamaa," Yusuke whined, "my knee just went into the wet spot you left. You know I hate the wet spot, yuck."

"I'll be right back with a wet cloth to wipe us all down, love. In the meantime, why don't you two remove the top comforter, it will need dry cleaning," he chuckled, laughing at his lover's childish complaints.

"Good idea, fox boy."

Yusuke bounced off of the bed taking Hiei with him, forcing another irritable growl from his friend. Ignoring Hiei's grumbling Yusuke removed the offending bed spread, tossing it with little regard to the other side of the room.

Kurama returned with the promised washcloth where he proceeded to wipe off Yusuke. Once finished, he went back into the bathroom, rinsed out the washcloth and sauntered back in towards Hiei.

"I'm not a child, fox. I can tend to my own needs,' growled the fire demon as he tried grabbing the cloth away from Kurama.

Kurama moved the cloth out of Hiei's reach while at the same time Yusuke grabbed the fire demon's wrists.

"I don't think so, firefly. Daddy wants to watch his fox slut wipe all of that creamy spunk off of your body," Yusuke drawled hotly into Hiei's ear, drawing a visible shiver from the fire apparition.

While not relinquishing his hold on the fire demon's wrists, Yusuke pulled Hiei's arms backwards, wrapping them around the detective and forcing Hiei's back flush against Yusuke's hard chest.

"Now you can finish what you started, Kurama," suggested the detective with a twinkle of mischief in his chocolate eyes.

"Gladly," Kurama responded with a smirk and proceeded to wipe down the scowling fire demon with gentle strokes.

Hiei's scowl soon disappeared along with the tension in his body when the washcloth skimmed over his nipple and then lower. The ruby-eyed demon relaxed against Yusuke's hard body, allowing the detective to support his weight. With each swipe of the cloth, Hiei could feel his body responding. Each touch, Hiei felt, was meant to tease him, to stimulate his senses once more.

Kurama took great care in cleaning the fire apparition, drawing the task out much longer than needed. The fox purposely teased Hiei's nipples with the wet cloth even though there was nothing there that needed to be cleaned. He then slowly glided the cloth down over Hiei's taut abdominal muscles with sensual strokes and then even lower.

With a loud moan, Hiei gasp and pressed his head back into Yusuke's chest as the wet material encased his balls with a kneading motion.

Kurama and Yusuke shared a mutual smile of victory before Yusuke told his sexy and beautiful fox that that was enough.

The fire demon released an almost inaudible growl of disappointment when Kurama walked back into the bathroom, but the detective easily heard it and chuckled.

"I think you enjoyed that much more than you let on," whispered Yusuke as he released the fire demon's wrists, only to wrap his own arms around Hiei's waist.

Hiei tilted his head to the side hoping Yusuke would caress his neck with his strong but gentle lips and then purred in appreciation when the detective began sucking the skin just under his earlobe.

"So far, detective, I've not been disappointed," Hiei rasped.

"So what's next? Ahhhhh," the little demon moaned as Yusuke slid his open mouth to the back of Hiei's neck, sucking and nipping at the hot flesh.

"Quite a bit, little firefly, are you ready for more?" teased Yusuke.

"I believe Hiei is most certainly ready, Yusuke, if the size of his erection is any indication," Kurama announced playfully while reentering the room.

"F-Feel free to continue. Fuuuuuck!" groaned Hiei after a sudden firm pinch and twist on each coffee colored nub from Yusuke.

"Yeah, he's ready," Yusuke laughed before turning Hiei around to face him.

"Now its time for you to practice what Kurama did to you… on me, understand?"

All of Yusuke's cocky demeanor had vanished and was replaced with a look of confidence and irrefutable dominance. It was a look that Hiei respected and dared not refuse.

Turning his dark glare to Kurama, Yusuke let him know that playtime was over and that some serious fucking would shortly ensue. Kurama's cock sprung to life and a warm shudder ran throughout his body. He loved it when Yusuke's shimmering brown eyes screamed, "You better do exactly what I say, or else."

Yusuke refocused his attention back to Hiei and ordered, with a soft tone to his voice, "Get on your knees, little firefly, and start sucking my cock. Kurama, get on your knees behind me and suck my asshole. And make sure you dig your tongue in deep. You know how I like it, my little fox bitch."

Hiei's cock swelled even more, not just from the order he was given, but from what Yusuke said to Kurama. Hiei was not only mesmerized by the way Yusuke took charge over the spirit fox and him, but was also in sheer awe of the absolute control Yusuke had over the situation. The detective's confidence had grown ten fold since the Dark Tournament, and Hiei couldn't deny that his respect for Yusuke had grown as well. And without taking his eyes off of Yusuke's handsome face, Hiei quickly dropped to his knees demonstrating his willing submissiveness.

Kurama's shaft had already started dripping before Yusuke had even opened his mouth and he quickly took his place behind his lover, dropping to his knees obediently.

Yusuke spread his feet further apart, maintaining a firm stance between his partners. His erection stood long, thick and hard as steel between his thighs, the bulbous head only a whisker's length from Hiei's inviting mouth, awaiting permission to enter the tempting orifice.

The fire demon took a long and hard look at Yusuke's undeniable masculinity and his mouth went dry in anticipation of tasting what the young detective had to offer. He then licked his lips at the huge challenge before him, and with tentative fingers Hiei reached up to first sample the texture of Yusuke's tanned flesh.

Yusuke's eyes automatically slid shut as Hiei's calloused fingers made contact with his skin. The touch was gentle and shy, curious in nature as the fire demon teased his pointed nubs and then traced each sinewy muscle adorning Yusuke's torso. The dark haired detective threw his head back when, simultaneously, Hiei tweaked his hardened nipples and Kurama darted the tip of his tongue into his puckered entrance for a quick taste.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about," groaned Yusuke, biting his lip as a sudden jolt of electricity shot through his groin.

Kurama had started massaging the back of his lover's thighs with sensual touches while painting Yusuke's succulent ass cheeks with scorching licks and nips, leaving his entire butt coated with the fox's sweet saliva and tiny red teeth marks. The fox then, with a firm hold, spread Yusuke's delicious cheeks wide open, diving in for a quick sample of Yusuke's most intimate secrets. Kurama loved rimming Yusuke, and the fact that it was the teen's favorite fetish only fueled the fox's desire to make his lover squirm.

Hiei was fascinated with Yusuke's body. The boy's torso was hard and lean, each muscle whether biceps, triceps, abdominal or pectoral appeared to have been carefully chiseled from stone. And yet, the flesh was as smooth as silk, tensing and rippling under Hiei's fingertips and glowing with a rich tan as a beacon for all to worship.

As the fire demon's hands traveled closer and closer to the apex of Yusuke's desire, the detective released another shuddering groan and then growled, "Suck me, Hiei. Wrap those pretty lips around my cock and suck it."

With an indifferent expression on his face followed by a deep "Hn" to cover up his insecurity, Hiei grasped the base of Yusuke's thick cock and went for it. The fire demon engulfed the huge, weeping flared crown within his small mouth and began suckling at a feverish pace while massaging the column of Yusuke's shaft with firm up and down strokes.

"Fuck yes, Hiei! Suck it just like that, suck the head!" wailed the boy as his cock pulsed for more attention. The two things that Yusuke absolutely loved was being rimmed and having the tip off his member sucked. And experiencing both at the same time was leaving the detective slightly dazed.

"Ahhh shit!" he cried again when Hiei's pointed tongue flicked back and forth over the tiny slit.

"Kurama!" Yusuke gasped, almost choking on his own spit. The fox not only had his rigid, hot muscle up Yusuke's ass, but had slid his long and slender middle finger straight up the tight channel to his prostate. Multitasking was one of Kurama's strengths.

From Kurama's relentless tongue and finger exploring and teasing his asshole, to Hiei sucking the shit out of cock, it was becoming difficult to stand upright. Yusuke's flesh, littered with goose bumps, began to burn, his knees weakened as his thighs quivered in anticipation of his release. The dark haired detective looked down at the erotic sight of two very powerful and sexy demons working his body into a frenzied coil of pleasure and felt his climax overtaking him. Groaning, he quickly grabbed the base of his dick and squeezed it hard. He pulled away from Hiei and Kurama, much to his partner's shock and dismay, and sat down with his butt close to the edge of the bottom of the bed, eyes clamped shut in concentration, with his dick firmly in hand. Yusuke's face flushed a light shade of crimson and his body visibly quaked with tiny shivers as the rush of his orgasm slowly began to ebb.

After a couple of minutes, and his release successfully held at bay, Yusuke slowly opened his chocolate eyes to see Hiei and Kurama staring back at him with a look of concern. Donning a naughty, lewd and lustful gaze directed at his partners, Yusuke released his cock, spread his legs wide, planting his feet evenly on the floor and then leaned back onto the mattress, propping himself up with his elbows. Yusuke was well aware of how hot he looked and inwardly smirked at their reaction.

Kurama and Hiei both growled at the sight before them. Yusuke was just too sexy for his own good…and safety. Hiei wanted to flip the detective onto his stomach and fuck that smart ass of his into the ground. Kurama, however, simply wanted to carry Yusuke deep into the forest, bind him with vines and drive his shaft in and out of his lover's cocky ass.

"Kurama, bring that hot mouth of yours over here and suck on my balls. Squeeze them hard like your vines did, so my nuts are tight inside my sac," he commanded in a deep and sultry voice.

With a devilish grin and his stiff cock twitching, Kurama, once again, lowered himself between his lover's legs. He gently grasped the base of Yusuke's scrotum and proceeded to push the teen's testicles tightly within his sac. Slowly, Kurama bowed his head, extended his tongue and began fluttering it around the tight skin.

"Damn, I love the way you do that, Kurama. Let's hear it for having skills," rasped the detective, tossing his head back in total bliss. The sensation had sent chills up Yusuke's spine, especially when Kurama scraped his teeth along taut and tender flesh.

Hiei stood with his mouth agape. What Kurama was doing to Yusuke looked painful, and he silently winced in sympathy. But, from Yusuke's reaction, the boy seemed to enjoy his balls squeezed so tight that it looked as if his nuts would pop out.

"You are more perverted than the fox, detective." Hiei's comment came out a bit shaky and breathless, but he meant every word.

'These two are a perfect match for each other,' Hiei mused, feeling a bit jealous of the sadistic and perverted intimacy they shared. Hiei never would have guessed that Yusuke Urameshi, lap dog to the female named Keiko, would partake in such antics with another male. The scene before him was extremely arousing.

'The detective will never cease to amaze me,' thought Hiei as his thick and hard cock bobbed in agreement at the arousing scene before him.

"Hiei, stop gawking and get your ass over here. I want you straddling my head, but facing Kurama. Now crawl to daddy, my little firefly," Yusuke managed to growl out through the thick lust muddling up his brain.

'Crawl; not likely. Sit on your face; absolutely,' Hiei worked out in his head, meeting the detective have way with his request.

Kurama was not only licking and scraping his teeth over the teen's balls, but was also nipping at them harshly, which Yusuke couldn't seem to get enough of. He was becoming one with the pain and pleasure and was eager to muffle his moans between Hiei's tanned and firm globes.

"Now, Hiei! I'm gonna eat your asshole from the inside out, bitch. Now move!" Yusuke was beyond hot and horny and couldn't wait to shove his tongue and fingers inside the sexy little Jaganshi.

Snapping out of his musings, Hiei quickly complied with Yusuke's orders. After crawling onto the bed, the little fire demon swung his one leg over Yusuke's head, but before he could lower himself, the raven-haired teen had grabbed his ass within a tight grip, spread his cheeks apart, and pulled him down, breeching Hiei's black hole with his rigid tongue.

With his cheeks spread almost painfully wide and Yusuke's tongue buried deeper than Kurama's had been, Hiei moaned long and hard. He ground his ass into Yusuke's face yearning for that hard, hot and wet muscle to go even deeper, needing Yusuke to scratch the insistent itch that was buried deep inside his virgin canal.

"Deeper, Yusuke! I need more," Hiei gasped almost choking on his words.

"It…I need…It feels… Ahhhhhhh, just more!" The fire demon was at a loss for words. Yusuke was indeed eating him from the inside out by tongue fucking him hard and fast and then sucking and slurping at his asshole and then flicking his tongue quickly around the dark rim and inner cheeks. He'd only stop long enough to tug and suck on the fire demon's hanging balls that were teasingly bouncing off his chin. It was too great a temptation to pass up.

Hiei was slowly going insane as the escalator to physical pleasure neared its peak, until suddenly Yusuke pulled his face away.

"Noooooo! Don't stop!" Hiei cried panicking as tiny tremors rippled just below the surface of his ring of muscle in response to the abrupt departure of Yusuke's skillful tongue.

"I won't stop, firefly, calm down. But, I want you to suck my dick while I eat you, okay."

"Fuck yes!" Yusuke barely got out his last sentence as Hiei engulfed his huge member right down to the root, without a word.

Hiei had been so wrapped up in his own euphoric bliss that he had selfishly forgotten the simple courtesy of reciprocation. Sparing not a second more, he captured Yusuke's weeping cock and began bobbing his head slowly. He suckled gently from base to tip, easily deep-throating the detective and then pulling back up to the crown, flicking the tip of his tongue against the small nodule just below and underneath the flared cock head. He licked the entire member like a lollipop over and over, tracing each vein with worshipping devotion. Hiei repeated this pattern several times, moaning and humming continuously around the huge member, devouring their leader as their leader was doing to him. Just because Hiei had never given a blowjob before, didn't mean he couldn't do it. Hiei had always been acutely observant of everything around him and he had paid close attention to how Kurama had pleasured him.

Yusuke was clearly loosing his mind from the double-teaming-attack on his lower body and snuggled his nose deeper between the fire demon's cheeks, growling and snuffling wildly into Hiei's black hole, leaving a glistening smear of spit all over his face and Hiei's ass. With his control waning and his body crying out for completion, Yusuke slipped his tongue out and slid his finger in. He had to prepare Hiei as quickly as possible without hurting his friend.

"Oh Gods," Hiei yelped, throwing his head back as he felt one long and thick finger slid all the way up his ass.

"Just relax and breathe, Hiei. I'll be fucking you hard and deep soon, so you'll need to be stretched. If I'm hurting you let me know," intoned Yusuke in a soft, yet serious tone.

"You're causing no pain, detective, just the opposite. It feels good. Go deeper, thrust your finger deeper!" Hiei exclaimed before resuming his slow and gentle suckling of Yusuke's cock while enjoying yet another new sensation.

Satisfied he hadn't hurt Hiei and that the fire demon was eager for more, Yusuke slipped his finger out, eliciting a whimpering cry of loss from the fire demon. He then grabbed the lube that was still on the bed and coated three fingers. Even though Hiei's entrance was soaked with saliva, saliva dries quickly and wouldn't provide enough lubrication. So, with slicked up fingers, Yusuke carefully slid two digits passed the loosened ring of muscle, and began to finger fuck the Jaganshi fast and deep. Within minutes, Yusuke had three digits buried deep inside the tight sheath, twisting and scissoring them with each thrust. Yusuke was also impressed that Hiei showed no outward signs of pain or discomfort, which was a bit unusual. In fact, the fire demon's inner muscles seemed to be grabbing and pulling at Yusuke's digits, working them as if the dark recesses of Hiei's lower cavity had a mind of its own.

'Maybe our little firefly was meant to be uke. Wouldn't Hiei love to know that,' Yusuke wondered, chuckling privately at how he could tease the little demon to know end.

Hiei's cock was achingly stiff, dripping all over Yusuke's chest. His flesh was searing, hot to the touch as his inner being swam within a pool of liquid heat. He couldn't get enough of Yusuke, or Kurama, for that matter, yearning to feel and experience more from his teammates and part-time lovers.

'Gods, can this feel any better than it does right now?' his mind swooned.

His question was answered when Yusuke found his sweet spot.

"Fuck, yes it can!" Hiei roared, his body shivering as tiny white dots flashed before his crimson eyes. After finally catching his breath, the fire demon growled at Yusuke's cock with a vengeance and began sucking the teen hard and fast with renewed vigor.

Hiei's look of determination while sucking Yusuke's cock and the blissful glow of euphoria on the fire demon's face was mesmerizing to the fox. Kurama was both surprised and elated that Hiei could exhibit such real emotions. Hiei was wearing his emotions on his sleeve which was a rare sight to behold. Kurama felt honored that he could be privy to this side of the fire apparition, and wondered if it would continue outside of this little threesome.

The happy and excited fox continued his pursuit of turning his lover's balls purple and driving him crazy. He tortured Yusuke's nuts from nearly painful nips and bites to pleasurable and affectionate licks. And then he'd suck the bulging flesh into his mouth deeply, rolling the sensitive jewels with his hot tongue, never loosening his tight grip around the base, cutting off the majority of blood flow. The sly fox slowly snaked his middle finger inside the teen, brushing over his sweet spot with gentle tickling strokes. Kurama hummed around the taut flesh and smiled at the glorious sound of Yusuke growling and writhing from the specialized attention he was giving him, not to mention, Hiei was doing quite a number on Yusuke's shaft as well.

"Ahhhhh, Kurama, you fucking sneak, mmmmmmmm," purred the teen, seeing his own stars and feeling an all too familiar numbing heat pooling between his legs.

Kurama's servicing of Yusuke's lower region felt hot and raw, just the right balance of pain and pleasure. The fox's knowledge of what a body can withstand bordered on psychic. But Yusuke knew, all too well, that it was from years and years of perverse practice. Yusuke also knew that if the fox continued playing with his balls, and if Hiei continued giving him one hell of a blowjob, he was going to blow his load and he didn't want that to happen… yet. He still hadn't really played with his beautiful lover, who had been sorely neglected during this round of play, and he also wanted to explore his newly acquired sexy boy toy even more before fucking them both. They had to stop.

"Kurama, back off and get over here, now!" Yusuke growled out.

Kurama was disappointed but understood that Yusuke was close to coming, and although the detective's stamina was astounding, he was only human, after all. The fox immediately released his lover's silken pouch and slinked his graceful body, like a stalking panther in heat, up the bed where he received a beautiful view of Hiei's ass with Yusuke's fingers buried deep inside.

"Hiei, you stop too and get off," Yusuke choked out his order, quickly grabbing the base of his dick once again.

As soon as Kurama had let go of his balls, Yusuke was struck with a wave of impending release as his toes went numb, his thighs trembled and his body quaked with the need for release. Fortunately, for all involved, he was able to hang on.

Hiei was quite enjoying sucking Yusuke off while having his lower orifice so expertly stretched, and was disappointed when Yusuke ordered him to stop, but when the teen ripped his fingers out of his ass and grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed, Hiei immediately obeyed.

As soon as Hiei had moved his heated and flushed body away from Yusuke's probing fingers, the teen sat up with his dick in hand and pulled the fire demon into a deep and passionate kiss. And when Yusuke had tenderly released Hiei's lips, ending the kiss, he murmured, "You give great head, my little firefly. Thank you."

Hiei couldn't hold back the blush staining his cheeks, so he simply lowered his eyes and head in response, looking away and ignoring Yusuke's praise.

Yusuke smiled warmly at Hiei's reaction to his compliment, and then giving the fire demon a very gentle nudge, he whispered, "Lay on your stomach next to Kurama."

With yet another release thwarted and his little firefly laying face down, Yusuke ogled Hiei's ass briefly, giving the cute little bubble butt a quick pat before turning his attention to Kurama. Yusuke couldn't stifle his groan as he gazed upon his gorgeous lover. Kurama had stretched himself out on his back, his flaming red hair fanning out all around him. With his knees bent and splayed obscenely apart, Yusuke could see Kurama's cock jutting straight up, the base surrounded by a shock of blood red fleece. It was painfully hard and oozing pre-cum and Yusuke couldn't help but feel guilty for making his lover wait so long this time around.

Refusing to neglect his fox any longer, Yusuke dove in between Kurama's legs with a viscous snarl, placing his member alongside the fox's and then proceeded to plunder his lover's sweet mouth. With one hand in Kurama's hair and the other tenderly grasping his jaw, Yusuke explored the inner heated flesh. Delving deep, Yusuke caressed Kurama's ribbed palate, sliding his wet muscle over every bump. He massaged Kurama's gums and teeth and then moved on to the fleshy walls of his cheeks. He tickled and licked underneath the fox's tongue and then wrapped his lips around the slippery flesh, suckling it with expert finesse. The Tentai Spirit Detective thoroughly raped Kurama's scorching orifice while grinding their groins together in a slow and exotic mating dance.

Hiei looked on jealously as Kurama received Yusuke's attention, but took no offense. Even though they had all come once earlier, Hiei realized that while Kurama had been giving pleasure during this session of sex, he had received none of his own.

With languid strokes, Yusuke's hips raised and lowered and then rotated around Kurama's groin, pulling muffled groans out of the fox as the fox reciprocated with upward, rotating thrusts of his own.

After a couple of minutes ogling Yusuke and Kurama grinding so scathingly sinful against each other, Hiei unconsciously began grinding his own throbbing member into the bed, matching Yusuke's speed and rhythm.

"Stop rubbing your dick in the bed, Hiei," mumbled Yusuke between Kurama's lips.

Hiei complied, albeit with a growl of displeasure.

Kurama was so engrossed in his lover's attention, that he had forgotten Hiei was still there and chuckled when he heard Hiei's growl after being reprimanded by Yusuke.

Yusuke removed his lips from his lover's to leave barely there nips across Kurama's jaw line over to just below his ear. The teen started nibbling on Kurama's perfect earlobe and then with the tip of his tongue, traced up along the cartilage and then down along the outer shell. Yusuke turned Kurama's head a little more to the side so he could continue his sensual trek down the column of the fox's neck. He nipped and sucked at the pulsing artery, flicking his tongue in time with the rush of blood pumping within the vein.

Kurama's neck was one of the most sensitive areas on his body and he had to bite his bottom lip in an effort to stay still. He wrapped his arms around Yusuke's back, using the boy as an anchor to not move. The fox had felt starved for his lover's touch and now that he had it, he wasn't about to let him go.

"Mmmmmmmm, Yusuke. Your lips and tongue are so hot…so wet. And Yusuke, your breath… your warm breath sets my flesh afire," Kurama purred as a violent shiver racked his body causing him to undulated his hips a bit more forcefully. His body was aflame and drowning in liquid heat as every caress or kiss from his lover scorched his soul.

"I'm glad to hear that, sweetheart, and with a little help from our fire baby, I'm gonna heat you up even more," promised Yusuke, grinding his throbbing cock into his lover's sex faster and harder.

"Bad firefly," Yusuke admonished the little demon. "Stop growling and give Kurama some of the same attention he gave you."

"Then move aside, detective, and give me some room." Hiei tried to make his response sound indifferent, yet, it came out more caring than Hiei would have liked. Hiei inwardly cringed and debated on how badly he was going to bitch slap himself for his lack of control after all of this was over.

Kurama whimpered his distress as Yusuke's weight shifted more to the side, and then groaned when Hiei's teeth latched onto his stiff nipple. Kurama's control slipped down another notch as Hiei gently pulled and tugged at the pebbled flesh, worrying it between his teeth, but mindful of his fangs. Those can come into play later. The fox groaned even louder when Yusuke snaked his wet lips down his chest to his unattended nub and began suckling like a newborn baby. Kurama arched his back while sliding his fingers through Hiei's and Yusuke's hair, pressing their mouths harder around the erect nubs of flesh.

Hiei slid his tongue from Kurama's dusky rose-colored nipple up to his neck, tasting and tenderizing the sweet flesh. Usually, male's skin has a salty tang to it, but the fox's tasted sweet like sugar and he smelled just as sweet.

'Figures,' Hiei thought comically. 'If I hadn't seen his dick with my own eyes, I could swear he was a woman.'

The fire demon buried his face in Kurama's neck, inhaling deeply and then attacking the fox's mouth, kissing Kurama with wild abandon as the fox kissed him back with the same intensity. The two demons warred for dominance, slashing and swiping at the other with their hot, wet blades, each trying to gain access to the other's inner recesses when suddenly Kurama's eyes rolled into the back of his head and released a keening whine from deep within his throat.

Within the blink of an eye, Yusuke went from suckling the fox's nipple to swallowing Kurama's cock, growling around the steel flesh while massaging the crown with his throat muscles.

Kurama grabbed a fistful of Hiei's hair again, pressing their lips tighter, forcing their teeth to gnash against each other. With his other hand, Kurama tightened his grip in Yusuke's hair, holding the boy in place while fucking his lover's throat, painfully straining for release and praying that Yusuke would allow it.

The teen sucked harder while rubbing his tongue along the underside of Kurama's shaft. Yusuke was allowing his lover full control over his orgasm, accommodating Kurama's desires with long, deep strokes. Yusuke sucked from base to tip just as hard and fast as Kurama wanted.

Hiei and Kurama weren't kissing anymore; they were hungrily attacking each other with lips, teeth, tongue, and in Hiei's case, fangs. Blood began pooling in Kurama's mouth when Hiei pierced the fox's tongue with his fangs. As the blood spilled, Hiei began sucking on the appendage, swallowing the crimson liquid with as much relish as a vampire feeding.

The fox demon tightened his grip within both sets of inky black hair as he jack hammered his aching, throbbing cock faster and faster inside Yusuke's mouth. Kurama's back arched, his hips stilling their motion as his body went numb with hot and cold flashes before releasing a growl so loud and deep that Hiei slowly pulled away, gasping when Kurama's emerald eyes flashed gold.

Yusuke continued sucking, eagerly waiting for the flash flood of his lover's essence. The teen wasn't disappointed when Kurama's cock pulsed and then exploded with ribbon after thick ribbon of cum down his throat. Yusuke happily swallowed his lover's gift, milking the hard shaft for every last drop. Not until Kurama's back lay flush against the mattress, did Yusuke let the flaccid member slip from his lips.

'That was interesting,' thought Hiei after watching Kurama's golden eyes turn back to their brilliant emerald color. And then with zero affect, he commented, "At least you didn't pass out this time like you did when Yusuke fucked you into the ground in the forest."

"You're turning into quite the little comedian, Hiei. I'm impressed," the fox chuckled between breathless pants.

"The only thing I'm turning into is a pervert thanks to the both of you," retorted the fire demon with a snort.

While the two demons traded barbs, Yusuke stealthily maneuvered Kurama onto his stomach without the fox noticing, or perhaps, Kurama simply ignored the shift in position. The teen then grabbed the lube again and slicked up all of his fingers, excluding his thumbs. And with an evil smile that would make both Hiei and Kurama proud, Yusuke shoved two fingers, each, inside the squabbling demons, shutting them both up, at least that was the plan.

"Yusuke!" Hiei and Kurama yelped at the same time. They both had been surprised at the sudden, yet, welcomed intrusion.

"Both of you get your asses in the air; daddy wants to play with your pretty little assholes before fucking the shit out of you both," Yusuke growled in warning.

Hiei raised his ass first, groaning and pushing back into Yusuke's fingers. Kurama quickly followed, fucking himself on those teasing digits, moaning his appreciation. They were now both on hands and knees, side by side, quaking and quivering in heated anticipation of Yusuke filling their hot cavities with his thick, ten inch shaft.

Yusuke smirked as he finger fucked them in unison, separating his fingers within their inner walls, twisting and rotating the digits and grinding in deep. They both cried out Yusuke's name when the boy wonder struck their sweet spots and then again. He carefully added a third finger into each hole, continuing to pump, twist and turn them while leaving little wet kisses and nips on each globe.

"Fuck me, Yusuke! Fuck your bitch!" cried Kurama, rocking back and forth so hard against those fingers that his flaming red hair was flailing about in all directions, whipping over Hiei's ribs and face, causing the little demon to growl and then shiver with desire.

"No! Fuck me first, detective! I am the guest. Humans give their guests priority. We're in the Ningenkai, so I will be fucked first!" Hiei demanded.

"And keep that mop of hair to yourself, you stupid fox!"

"Burn in hell, Hiei, I was here first. I'm Yusuke's boy bitch, not you!" protested Kurama.

"He already fucked you earlier, fool. It's my turn, you spoiled, stupid fox, and get a hair cut!" bellowed Hiei, not wanting to be outdone by the selfish kitsune.

The demons were so engrossed in their mud-slinging that neither one of them noticed Yusuke had long since removed his fingers, and was glaring daggers at them.

SMACK

"OW!" was shouted in stereo after Yusuke cracked them both on the ass with an extremely hard slap.

Cautiously, Hiei and Kurama turned their heads back towards Yusuke only to find one very pissed off spirit detective who was sporting an even more pissed off raging hard on. Hiei gasped then lowered his head and arms, resting his upper chest on the mattress with his ass held up high in the air in an act of ultimate submission.

"Forgive me, Yusuke. It is your decision, not mine," Hiei apologized, his voice no more than a whisper.

'What the hell has happened to me,' Hiei thought, shaking his head in shame for behaving with little to no dignity.

Kurama worried his bottom lip as he took in Yusuke's dark glare and then slowly followed Hiei's lead by lowering his upper body and presenting his ass to his lover.

"Please forgive me, as well, Yusuke. I have no excuse for my lack of maturity," Kurama mumbled into his arm, ashamed of his own poor behavior.

As Hiei and Kurama started arguing over who gets to be fucked first, Yusuke's chest puffed out like a rooster getting ready to raid the hen house. But when they began swearing at each and calling the other names, he knew they wouldn't stop unless he put an end to it right now. They were two extremely stubborn demons and Yusuke was just too hot and horny for anymore games or delays. He took careful aim and slapped their asses good and hard, successfully shutting them up. The teen was pleased with how well that had worked and had a hard time maintaining his angry glare while listening to his two uke's apologizing before they took such a very submissive posture.

'It doesn't suck being seme,' mused the cocky teen.

'Now, how can I fuck them both at the same time? Hmmmmm. I can't, but… I can come damn close to it,' Yusuke smiled, coming up with a wonderfully strategic position for his partners, which should pacify them both.

Wasting no time, Yusuke grabbed Kurama by the hips, pulling him half off of the bed. The fox's knees met the floor and were spread apart as his chest was pushed flat against the mattress, leaving him in a doggie style pose.

"Don't move, Kurama," Yusuke ordered and then grabbed Hiei by the waist.

The fire demon was still bent over submissively and literally squeaked when Yusuke picked him up like a child, placing him on Kurama's back, chest facing down with his legs straddling the fox's hips.

"Nice," was Yusuke's comment as he scrutinized his handiwork.

Kurama was kneeling about a foot away from the bed with his upper body laying flush on the mattress; his stiff cock poking the side of the bed. Attached to his back was a very confused Hiei. The fire demon was sprawled face down atop Kurama's strong back with his legs straddled and hanging down haphazardly on either side of the fox's hips. Hiei's hard shaft was sandwiched between Kurama's lower back and his abdomen.

The demon's assholes were in perfect alignment, with Hiei's puckered entrance directly above Kurama's.

"Very nice," Yusuke added in a deep and sinister voice.

Yusuke quickly took up residence behind the demons, separating his feet far enough apart as to bring his velvet steel rod level with their portals of ecstasy.

Hiei didn't have anytime to think or complain about being placed over the fox like a child before Yusuke told him to relax and hold on. Hiei tried to release the tension in his muscles and then held his breath for what was to come. The fire demon clutched Kurama's shoulders and buried his face into the crook of the fox's neck when Yusuke's huge cock pushed through his ring of muscle. Not a sound was uttered from the fire demon as his opening was stretched wide to accommodate Yusuke's girth. He felt a slight burning sensation as the teen entered him, but to his surprise, it didn't hurt at all. To be filled so completely with such a hot and hard appendage was incredible. It was better than he had ever imagined and he could understand why the fox would submit in this way, especially to Yusuke.

Yusuke pushed his cock into Hiei's tiny opening where the head easily popped in with surprisingly little to no resistance before fully seating himself within the hot sheath.

"Fuck… you're so tight. Hiei, are you alright? You have to breathe, buddy," Yusuke whispered into Hiei's ear after leaning over his back.

With a loud gasp, Hiei released the breath that he wasn't aware he had been holding and then answered with an obscene groan, "Yessssss. Now move your ass, Yusuke. Move it hard and fast. Gods, you feel good."

Pleased that Hiei received his full length and girth with no pain, which was still highly unusual, he felt, Yusuke snapped his hips, quickly pulling out and thrusting back in hard and deep, hitting Hiei's sweet spot. The detective's pace was brutal, fucking the fire demon's asshole with unyielding force for a full minute before pulling out abruptly. The teen bent his knees about two inches down and then stabbed through the fox's eager hole. Yusuke pounded the fox so hard that the sound of his balls slapping against Kurama's flesh seemed to echo throughout the room.

Kurama bolted his eyes shut, mewling his approval of his lover's rough treatment of his ass and then whined in distress when that glorious rod of delight had been withdrawn. Even though the fox felt abandoned, he couldn't help but smile when he heard Hiei grunt into his ear. Yusuke had just breeched Hiei's entrance again, fucking him not as fast as before, but just as deep, with long and purposeful strokes. He'd still when fully engulfed, and then grind his hips hard in a circular motion. He pulled almost all the way out, and then slid back in deep, grinding again as his sexy muscles danced in waves beneath his bronzed skin from the exertion.

"Yusuke, fuck!" Hiei was having a hard time containing his emotions. Each time Yusuke ground into him, his prostate was deliciously massaged. Before today, Hiei hadn't even known what a prostate was, and sorely regretted his lack of information. He nuzzled further into Kurama's neck where his growls had turned more into mewling as the tough little fire demon had never felt more complete and fulfilled in his life than he did right now.

Kurama bent his arm up to cup Hiei's head and then turned his face enough were he gave the fire demon and tender and loving kiss on his temple.

"Enjoy every minute of this, my dear friend. You've earned it. And know that we'll always have your back," Kurama murmured softly.

Kurama was filled with such warmth, observing his friend letting go, allowing himself to feel and experience a different side of coupling. For a powerful demon to relinquish control by putting himself in the uke role was rarely done. And Kurama couldn't have been more pleased or proud of Hiei than he was at this very moment.

As with Kurama, Yusuke was floored over Hiei's outburst of emotions. The fire demon was so responsive to every thrust, enjoying every inch of Yusuke's length and sobbing out for more, melting the boy's heart. Yusuke wanted to give as much as he could, but he needed to switch off. Hiei was hotter and tighter than Kurama had been in the beginning and he would soon fall over the edge. Yusuke thought that with the few seconds it would take for him to reposition his cock from one puckered orifice to the other that it would give him enough respite to keep his control in check.

And that was his master plan.

He pulled out of Hiei and plowed back into Kurama. With his fox, however, Yusuke only pulled out half way and then thrust back in with fast jabbing strokes. Over and over, he pumped into his fox until his fox was sobbing and then pulling out again for a two second breather before piercing his little firefly again.

Hiei roared his appreciation at being filled once more and tried shoving back faster onto the dagger that was gradually piercing a hole through the thick wall that had been surrounding his heart.

Yusuke didn't allow Hiei to set the pace and continued fucking him with languid strokes. Holding Hiei by the hips, Yusuke pressed the fire demon's leaking cock between Kurama's lower back and Hiei's stomach. Each time Yusuke would enter or retreat, Hiei's groin was rocked gently between hard and hot flesh. The friction Hiei was feeling inside and out of his lower region was all consuming. He felt as though he could spiral out of control at any moment, and just as that wonderful moment was approaching, Yusuke pulled out again, denying Hiei completion.

"Damn it, Yusuke!" Hiei hissed.

Yusuke laughed at Hiei's growl of disapproval and then proceeded to plunder his fox's hole. This time, however, Yusuke pulled all the way out, grabbed the base of his long cock and stabbed Kurama with his huge member. All the way out and then all the way in, angling each thrust to hit that secret spot, forcing lovely moans and groans from his lover, sending shivers down Yusuke's spine.

With his dick still in hand, Yusuke speared Hiei, fucking him the same way he had just done Kurama. Pulling out all the way and then jabbing back in had the fire demon digging his claws into Kurama's shoulders, while growling and snarling into the fox's ear.

Kurama winced as sharp claws pierced his flesh and then shivered from Hiei's hot breath on his sensitive neck. The fox began rubbing his cock frantically in between the side of the mattress and his abdomen. He was certain that he could come just from Hiei's groaning and his hot and sweaty body writhing against his back.

"That's right, Kurama. Go ahead and jerk off, you fucking hotter than shit, sexy slut. Come for me while I pound your fucking hole, bitch," snarled Yusuke, pulling out of Hiei and plunging back into Kurama, eager to come as well.

Yusuke plowed his way through to Kurama's core, fucking him fast and hard, humping his ass with short jabs at lightening speed.

"Come now, Kurama!" Yusuke demanded.

The teen was quickly losing control and wasn't sure how much longer he could continue this pace before falling over the edge and decided to finish off Kurama first and then finish off Hiei face to face.

"Oh, Yusuke, yesssss! Deeper, please…please!" the fox cried.

Yusuke was fucking him hard and deep, but he wanted more. He wanted Yusuke to tear him a new asshole, fucking him into next week. Grinding his hips harder against the mattress in time with Yusuke's thrusts, Kurama grabbed Hiei around the head, holding onto the fire demon as his orgasm ripped through his body. A tidal wave of burning lava navigated its way to the thin channel inside his cock. Kurama's balls coiled up almost disappearing inside his body just before his seed erupted out of his tiny slit, spewing streams of cum all over the sheets. He screamed Yusuke's name long and loud for the world to hear, and then quietly whimpered as his body convulsed with several aftershocks.

Yusuke felt Kurama's inner muscles tightening in preparation for his release and squeezed the base of his cock tighter. He couldn't allow the fox's rippling walls to pull his own seed from his body since he still had to fuck Hiei. The detective continued pumping until Kurama's orgasm ended and then slowly pulled out, taking deep breaths in an effort to maintain his control.

'One down and one to go,' Yusuke thought darkly as he turned a predatory gaze towards Hiei's quivering hole, ignoring the creamy spunk seeping out of his lover's ass.

With little effort, Yusuke grabbed Hiei by the waist, plucking him off of Kurama's back and tossing him into the center of the bed.

"Get on your back, Hiei. I wanna see your face while I'm fucking you," growled Yusuke, giving the fire demon a firm slap on his butt to get him moving.

On trembling legs, the sated and contented fox pushed his weak body up onto the bed for a front row seat while still trying to catch his breathe.

Hiei drew in a gasping breath as he was unceremoniously picked up and tossed onto the bed and then had his ass smacked for no reason. However, he wordlessly obeyed Yusuke's command, rolling over and then gazing into lust crazed dark eyes.

"Fuck me with everything you've got, detective. You know I won't break. I want all of you," Hiei pleaded, barely above a whisper.

"Not a problem, firefly. Now, spread your legs wide and pull your fucking knees back," answered Yusuke with a growl.

Hiei no sooner complied when Yusuke dove forward, sliding his long thick rod straight up Hiei's ass. Yusuke grabbed the fire demon's shoulders with a vise-like grip, locked his dark lust ridden orbs with burning ruby reds and snapped his hips hard.

"Ahhhhh, fuck!" Hiei roared, reflexively letting go of his legs and clutching Yusuke around the neck in a death grip.

Yusuke began snapping his hips again and again with enough force that he needed to anchor Hiei down by using his own death grip on the fire demon's shoulders. He buried his head just below Hiei's ear panting bursts of hot air against the demon's flesh while increasing his speed.

Hiei clawed at Yusuke's back when his sweet spot was struck, begging for more and faster and harder and deeper. The fire demon's pleas were a litany of mumbled and stuttered words as his ability to speak dwindled. He threw his head back growling and grunting continuously for Yusuke not to stop.

"Mooooore!" the fire demon growled even louder, scratching his claws across Yusuke's shoulders.

The blinding euphoric pleasure Hiei felt each time Yusuke's thick cock stroked his insides filled him with a sense of freedom he'd never experienced before. His trust in allowing Yusuke to dominate him wasn't given lightly and Hiei couldn't help but sob his desire to crawl inside the detective. He was letting go of the walls he so carefully built up over the years to protect himself, handing the control over to Yusuke.

As Hiei's mind and body were teleported to a new realm of existence, he accepted the fact that Yusuke and Kurama were the only creatures, whether human or demon, that he could, without a doubt, trust with his life.

Kurama was petting Hiei's hair, bewitched by the look of unadulterated rapture manifesting itself through each expression Hiei's face disclosed. The fox then bit his lip when saw how Yusuke's body was covered in a sheen of glistening sweat. His lover was fucking the little fire demon with the same force and determination he used in any death match he'd ever fought. He watched intently as Yusuke pummeled Hiei's ass with demonic speed and strength, alternating between short quick jabs to long quick jabs.

'Yusuke's thrusts are faster than ever. I'm surprised that there are not sparks flying out from between their bodies from the friction,' thought Kurama in a daze, still bewitched at the sight before him.

"Kurama! Grab Hiei's dick and start pumping, daddy's bringing it home," bellowed Yusuke, sliding his knees under and on either side of Hiei's ass while raising his upper chest away from the fire demon, giving Kurama access to Hiei's dripping cock, yet maintaining his grip on Hiei's shoulders.

Hiei's prostate had been hit so many times with such repetitive brute force that the little fire demon's throat was spent from continuous wailing, sobbing, moaning and groaning. Hiei, the forbidden child and one of the most feared demon's in Makai was reduced to a whimpering lump of flesh. Yet, when Kurama took hold of his cock and began stroking him, Hiei managed one final strangled scream as his seed burst out of the tiny hole atop his shaft spraying himself, Yusuke and Kurama with his scorching hot essence.

At the same time, Yusuke came with a deafening roar as his orgasm tore through his body, spitting his cum in several torrential streams, one after another. Yusuke shuddered after the last drop was spilled and then gently pulled Hiei onto his lap with his knees straddled over the teen's hips. Yusuke remained balls deep inside Hiei, groaning as his flaccid cock enjoyed the snug warmth the fire demon's body offered. He then cradled Hiei tenderly against his chest.

Hiei was beyond exhausted and his eyes were unfocused, so when Yusuke pulled him into his lap, the fire demon offered zero resistance, allowing Yusuke to pick him up like a rag doll. He felt a rush of fluids exiting his lower orifice and finding it quite a wonderful and unusual sensation, he rested his head on Yusuke's shoulder with a satisfied sigh. His lidded ruby jewels began to close, but before he allowed darkness to overtake him, he whispered.

"Not bad… Yusuke Urameshi. Not bad at all. (Big yawn) That applies to you too…stupid… (another big yawn) fox." And with Yusuke's soft sex still stuffed inside Hiei's passage and fluids still dripping out of his body, the forbidden child went into hibernation, assured that he would be protected by the only two people in the three realms he trusted with his life.

With Hiei wrapped securely in Yusuke's strong arms, Kurama leaned over and tenderly kissed Hiei's cheek, and then reached up to share a loving and passionate kiss with his lover.

"That was hot, Kurama," rasped the teen as he held Hiei in a warm embrace.

"Indeed it was, my love," the fox answered happily as he wrapped his arms lovingly around Yusuke and Hiei, burying his face within the crook of his lover's neck.

Sitting quietly with only the sound of their breathing, Yusuke and Kurama wondered how they could possibly top this.

TBC

A/N - I would like to acknowledge that the character, Jo, was created by my good friend hColleen, as well as the description of the adult store and the initial scenario between Yusuke and Jo, the clerk. Thank you, Princess. I don't what I

Also, one of my favorite authors and artist, Ryukotsusei, drew a beautifully erotic picture of how Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei are posed, at one point, during the threesome. Please go to this link to check it out and leave a comment on how talented she is and for giving me the inspiration for this scene through her awesome artwork. 


	10. Bottoms Up

DISCLAIMER – I don't own YuYu Hakusho, nor do I profit or will I ever profit from this fiction or the anime.

WARNINGS - Graphic sex, spanking, humiliation, language, light bondage, breath play, voyeurism.

PAIRINGS – Yusuke/Kurama, Yusuke/Hiei/Kurama/OC - Please don't be frightened by the OC; I needed him for a specific reason and for the lemon to come out the way I envisioned it.

The Seduction of Urameshi Yusuke

Chapter 10 – Bottoms Up

With loving eyes and a warm smile, Kurama watched as his lover pet the soft ebony spikes of their sleeping fire baby cuddled securely within Yusuke's lap. "Hiei looks so innocent, Yusuke, so young," commented the fox as he gently splayed his fingers in Hiei's hair, adding to the gentle stoking Yusuke had started. The fox was very surprised at how relaxed Hiei was in his slumber, or more importantly, how trusting. This behavior the fire demon was exhibiting was truly a break through in Kurama's opinion.

"Yeah, kinda creepy, huh," Yusuke snickered, but then donned a more somber expression and added, "I mean, he's such a stone cold prick all the time, but right now, asleep, he looks so harmless. And earlier… well, he really let go, Kurama." The teen couldn't help but tighten one arm around his little firefly's back while the other continued its gentle stroking within the soft locks.

"We've been privy to a side of Hiei that I doubt anyone has ever seen, Yusuke. I, for one, feel honored and quite humbled experiencing Hiei's ability to let go, expressing his feelings fully," answered Kurama, still a bit breathless and in awe. 'I wonder if Yusuke truly understands what a special gift Hiei has given us,' wondered the fox.

"I know. He was like a lost pit bull starved for affection. From what little you've told me about his past, he had no one to comfort or hold him. He's always been alone. And here I thought my life sucked. At least I had Keiko who loved me. If it wasn't for her, maybe I could have turned out like Hiei," Yusuke stated with a look of concern and worry, blinking his own chocolate puppy eyes at his lover. 'If we're lucky, the breakthrough Hiei had tonight may have just removed that stick up his ass, permanently,' the boy couldn't help but hope.

"I can't answer that. But I do know that had it not been for the love my mother bestowed upon me, I would not be the person I am today," Kurama responded thoughtfully. 'Perhaps Hiei will have turned over a new leaf. And, if not, then Yusuke and I will just have to work that much harder to remind him of what he's been missing,' Kurama vowed.

"Yeah, a smokin' hot, one-glance heart breaker with a wicked tongue and perfect ass is how you turned out, fox," the boy chuckled, trying to break the serious mood they've gotten into.

With a sly smile, Kurama leaned over towards Yusuke's ear, extended that wicked tongue and slid it over and around the boy's outer cartilage and then to the inside where, within a warm breath, he whispered, "I can say the same thing about you, Yusuke," and then sucked the boy's earlobe between his teeth.

"If you keep that up you're gonna wake Hiei," Yusuke whined as goose bumps quickly rose from his skin, littering his flesh. A shudder then ran through the boy's body, forcing him to unconsciously press his ear closer to Kurama's hot tongue, and as that hot tongue had probed deeper, Yusuke debated, 'Maybe waking Hiei wouldn't be such a bad idea,' as another delicious shiver racked his frame.

"How's that?" asked Kurama, continuing his lewd suckling. And just to tease his lover further, he rolled Yusuke's right nipple between his thumb and index finger, giving it a little tweak.

"'Cause my dick's still up his ass and it's gonna get hard real soon and I'm really tired you horny bastard," Yusuke growled, fighting back the instinct to fuck some more even though he was exhausted. 'Fuck, Kurama is such a damn tease, but I wouldn't change him for anything cause he's my sexy tease,' Yusuke decided, releasing a shaky breath.

Pulling back reluctantly with a sigh, Kurama joked, "Very well, Yusuke. I suppose even the great Urameshi has his limits. Perhaps we had better join Hiei in his slumber?" 'And yes, I am a horny bastard, my love,' Kurama silently agreed, 'but you've never walked away from a challenge yet, and I plan on challenging you quite a bit more in our relationship.' Kurama was always thinking ahead.

"Fucking smart ass," Yusuke mumbled with a half-hearted glare, and then a smirk crossed his handsome face when he realized just what Kurama was doing. The boy had every intention of giving his fox exactly what he wants, but later.

"Your colorful language is always such a turn on, Yusuke," Kurama said, leering at the boy, preening inside that his taunts had been successful, but couldn't help giving one last suggestive tease.

"What...ever, you perv," Yusuke joked back with a roll of his eyes.

With that said, Yusuke gently lifted Hiei a few inches off of his lap with one strong arm and then, using his other hand, carefully slid his half hard shaft out of the warm blanket it had been swaddled in. As soon as the plug was removed, cum oozed out of Hiei's ass all over Yusuke's lap forcing a grimacing pout from the boy.

"Awe man, me and Hiei are all sticky now, gross," Yusuke whined, hoping his fox would buy his pitiful pout and take care of the mess.

"Stay put, I'll get a washcloth," Kurama chuckled as he made his way to the bathroom fully aware of what Yusuke had just pulled. 'One of these days I'll become immune to that pout,' the fox promised himself.

After Kurama had carefully wiped them down, Yusuke attempted to place Hiei on the bed; however, the firebrat had other ideas as, in his unconscious state, he had glued himself to Yusuke's body. No matter what Kurama or Yusuke tried to do, Hiei would not loosen his arms and legs that were snugly wrapped around the dark haired boy's neck and waist. They finally had given up after Kurama couldn't contain his hysterics any longer, stating that Hiei looked like a baby koala bear clinging to its mother. Yusuke glared at his lover before carefully lying down on his back with Hiei still attached to his chest.

Fortunately, the boy found himself quite comfortable as the fire demon's body held more warmth than his blanket. Kurama's snicker at Yusuke's predicament, however, quickly turned into a huge pout when he realized that Hiei was occupying all of the boy's sexy body, leaving the fox unable to properly cuddle with his lover.

Yusuke would have rubbed the kitsune's face in the situation, but Kurama's pout was too adorable. With the fox lying on his stomach next to Yusuke, the boy placed his hand possessively on the redhead's smooth ass, giving it a comforting squeeze, earning a moan of contentment from his lover as they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Yusuke's eyes shot open to the sound of a toilet flushing and as his senses became more acute, he realized that his pet koala bear was no longer attached to him. Feeling bereft of the warmth Hiei had supplied during the night, Yusuke snatched up the covers, pulling them over his chest when Hiei strolled out of the bathroom already dressed and looking no worse for wear. Yusuke then glanced over to Kurama who was still sound asleep and couldn't help but compare his crimson-haired lover to that of Sleeping Beauty. Yusuke, of course, looked like shit-warmed-over with his hair sticking in every direction, not that he cared.

"Mornin', Hiei," Yusuke mumbled within a big sleepy yawn, wondering if he could convince Hiei to get naked again and crawl back into bed. Having your own personal space heater was much more fun that a stupid blanket.

"Hn," Hiei responded with the merest of grins, his left brow cocked at the disheveled looking boy. "I'm leaving," he added as he prepared to flit off through the window, not wanting to overstay his welcome. While waking up on top of Yusuke was pleasant, it was quite confusing for Hiei as he was never one to cuddle and had no idea why he awoke in that position. He also felt that Yusuke and Kurama would appreciate their privacy once again so he decided to make a quick departure.

"No, wait!" exclaimed Yusuke, waking Kurama up in the process. 'Great, now what do I say? And why the fuck can't he just fucking stay?' the boy worried.

"Why?" Hiei asked suspiciously, standing two feet from the window with his back to Yusuke and Kurama who was now sitting up himself. 'What are these two fools up to now? Have they already been planning something while I was in the bathroom, pretending to be asleep?' The fire demon hadn't stayed alive as long as he had by not questioning everything and everyone, regardless of who they were.

"Cause, um… well, you haven't eatin' and Kurama's a really great cook, and um…awe shit, Hiei, stick around for a bit, will ya. Didn't you have any fun last night?" Yusuke asked, upset that Hiei was just going to leave without saying anything about their little threesome and worried that perhaps Hiei was now regretting what he'd done with them.

Hiei slowly turned around. He first looked at Kurama whose expression was one of hope and then to Yusuke who was looking sad and anxious. Rolling his eyes at the pair of them, Hiei reasoned mockingly, 'Perhaps sleeping has hindered their brain's ability to process the night's events'.

"You're an idiot, detective," Hiei finally answered curtly, his arms crossed over his chest in a stubborn stance, clearly irritated by such a ridiculous question.

'I wonder how long it will take the detective to realize just how stupid his question was,' the fire demon huffed, 'Of course I enjoyed myself,' but he had no intention of elaborating on the obvious. The boy should already know the answer.

"That's it!" Yusuke bellowed. "That's all you have to say. I'm an idiot! What the fuck?! Well hey, next time you want this idiot's stud service, just let me know!" Yusuke stomped out of the bedroom naked and infuriated. He honestly thought that they had made a lot of progress with Hiei opening up to them and that he would at least hang out for breakfast like a normal person. But, no, Hiei goes right back to being Hiei along with that damn stick up his ass.

'What an asshole,' Yusuke sulked while draining his bladder. 'I give him the best fuck of his life and how does he show his appreciation, he calls me an idiot,' Yusuke's thoughts ended with a sad pout. The boy was feeling totally used. He knew Hiei only wanted to experience being bottom, and that this tryst was not a permanent thing, but he had hoped for a closer friendship between the three of them and just maybe Hiei would look at him with something other than irritation. The boy so longed for Hiei's respect.

"The boy's emotional outburst makes no sense, fox. Why is he angry?" asked Hiei, clearly bewildered and slightly miffed at being shouted at. However, his arrogant posture had somewhat deflated as once again the detective did something unexpected. Yusuke was the only person that Hiei had conceded to never having completely figured out.

Kurama closed his eyes briefly, drawing his knees up along with the blanket to his chest. He then looked back at Hiei, and with a warm smile, he answered, "Yusuke is emotional, Hiei. That's what I love about him." And then with a sly smirk, he added. "But, like someone else I know," he raised his eyes, meeting Hiei's, "he's had his share of rejection and neglect throughout his life which has sadly left him very sensitive. So when you called Yusuke an idiot, he didn't understand that you were referring to a question that need not have been asked, but took the remark literally. You see, Yusuke can't read through your sarcasm as I've learned to do over the years we've known each other. In time, he will, but right now he's too insecure and unsure of himself. Therefore, your choice of words hurt his feelings, Hiei. And I'm quite sure he's feeling a bit used," Kurama ended his explanation, lowering his long lashes, covering up the sadness in his eyes for his lover. Kurama then pulled himself together, and giving Hiei a serious look, he added, "Yusuke and I care for you greatly, Hiei, especially Yusuke. He feels almost a kindred spirit within you. He longs for your friendship, and most importantly, your respect."

Hiei's indifferent expression had slowly softened as he listened to Kurama's words. It was never his intention to hurt Yusuke's feelings. He did respect and care for the boy, and was indebted to Yusuke and Kurama for sharing such an intimacy with him. And he had every intention of coming back for a repeat performance sometime in the future, if invited. But once again, his lacking social skills dealing with humans betrayed him and he needed to quickly figure out how to fix this little misunderstanding. It didn't take long for Hiei to remember; however, that with Yusuke, actions speak louder than words. The fire demon will have to show him.

"Still here?" grouched Yusuke, walking back into the bedroom still naked, completely unabashed about his nudity. Standing five feet away from Hiei with his arms crossed over his chest in a huff, Yusuke was prepared to tune everything out with the expertise of a five year old.

Hiei then did something that shocked the shit out of Yusuke and Kurama. He smiled. It was a coy yet sinister smile that left the boy bracing for, well, he wasn't sure. 'Fuck me, he's gonna kill us all,' Yusuke gulped nervously. Even though Yusuke believed he could take Hiei, he was in no hurry to test that theory. 'That black dragon thingy is one seriously bad ass weapon,' Yusuke's mind raced.

Yusuke took a step back as Hiei took a step forward. 'Or maybe Hiei just wants his turn on top. I could deal with that over his pet dragon any day,' the boy reasoned as he continued taking backward steps until the backs of his knees hit the bed. Hiei then smirked and gave the boy a gentle shove, plopping Yusuke's butt onto the mattress.

With the same sinister smile on his face, Hiei quickly straddled the boy, wrapping his arms around Yusuke's neck and then looking him in the eyes with the same softness that Yusuke had seen last night, he whispered, "Let me make myself perfectly clear, detective. If you ask me a stupid question which has an obvious answer, don't be surprised when I call you an idiot." With that said Hiei kissed the stunned boy slow and passionately, delving his tongue into an eager, warm mouth. Yusuke wrapped his arms around Hiei, kissing back with a sigh of relief. Slowly, Hiei pulled away and added, "I never meant to hurt you and I do not think of you as my stud service. You and Kurama are my…friends." The fire apparition then lifted himself off of the boy, walked over to Kurama, bent down giving him a quick, but just as passionate kiss as well and then prepared to leave.

Before the fire demon had a chance to make a hasty departure, Yusuke shouted, "Friends with benefits, right?" and then thought worriedly, 'Shit, maybe I should have discussed that with Kurama first. Fuck, Kurama's too smart not to understand what that means.'

Hiei gave another rare smile and answered, "Yes. But don't get attached, detective. I answer only to myself."

"Hiei, come back tonight. We're going out. And you can't say no!" Yusuke stated, grinning ear to ear, assuming that Kurama would be okay with that too. The teen's mind then drifted to where they could go and what trouble they could get into. The boy was such a delinquent.

"Hn," Hiei answered with a roll of eyes before flitting off. He was relieved that they wanted him back so soon, but was leery of what Yusuke could have up his sleeve as the boy had a reputation of getting into trouble and was almost as perverted as the fox.

"Well, that went well. I think," Kurama snickered as he reclined back onto the pillows, remembering fondly the priceless expression on Yusuke's face when the fire apparition shoved his tongue down his throat.

"I'm such an idiot. I really thought he was doin' a wham bam thank you ma'am on us." Yusuke felt like a complete asshole for misjudging Hiei. 'He's just so hard to read,' the boy thought, frustrated with his stupidity as he stared at the empty window, watching the curtains flutter in the cool breeze.

"Yusuke, you are not an idiot. But I'm afraid you did jump to the wrong conclusion with Hiei. Wasn't it obvious how much he enjoyed last night? If you remember, Yusuke, last night Hiei felt so content and safe in your arms that he refused to let you go, you need not have questioned him," Kurama gently admonished his lover with stern look.

"I know, but he was leaving, what was I suppose to think," the boy whined, tossing an innocent pillow across the room before flopping down on his back in frustration.

"Hmmm. That perhaps Hiei felt a little embarrassed having awakened on top of you, and that perhaps he thought to give us some privacy." Kurama then gave Yusuke a questioning look and asked, "Did you really believe that his persona would have changed so drastically over night?"

"No, I guess not. Fuck, I'm always screwing things up." Yusuke covered his eyes with his arm, feeling really stupid for losing his temper.

After carefully considering his words, Kurama responded, "Yusuke, expressing how you feel is not screwing up. But, you might want to take a breath before coming to any conclusions regarding Hiei's words or actions in the future."

"Yeah, okay. I get it." And then in pure Yusuke form, the boy changed the subject entirely and asked, "Hey, Kurama, you're not mad about the friends with benefits thing or asking Hiei to go out with us tonight are you? I mean you're not gonna get all jealous again and string me up in your vines are you?" Yusuke's demeanor had suddenly turned nervous as he looked at his fox with all the innocence of a child praying for his parent's approval.

With a gentle smile, Kurama leaned over and gave Yusuke a sweet kiss and then answered, "Please don't worry, Yusuke. I understand exactly what you meant and have no ambivalence in regards to a 'friends with benefits' relationship with Hiei. I have no doubt of your love, Yusuke as you should have no doubt of mine. Now, let's get some breakfast, shall we. We do have school today and you are going to attend," the kitsune added, bracing himself for the objection he knew was coming. What he didn't know, however, was if Yusuke would throw a tantrum or simply refuse; either way, the fox would not take no for an answer from his lover.

Yusuke visibly paled at the thought of a boring day without Kurama and geared up for a bout of whining, begging… or something else.

"Awe come on, it's too nice a day to spend inside some stupid school with stupid teachers and shit," begged the teen with his fingers crossed behind his back, praying his fox would skip school with him.

Still reclining on his pillows in a half sitting up position with the lower half of his body covered by the blanket, Kurama stated firmly, "Yusuke, I'm not in the habit of shirking my responsibilities and neither should you." The fox was trying to set a good example for the boy.

"I'll go tomorrow. I promise. But, please, please, please skip with me today," Yusuke continued to plead. Unfortunately, Kurama's expression remained firm, so Yusuke decided to go to Plan B. And with a roguish grin, Yusuke rolled onto his hand and knees and slowly stalked up the bed towards his lover. After tossing a leg over Kurama's hips to straddle the fox, he leaned over and buried his face in Kurama's neck. And with a gentle and slow lick, Yusuke dragged his moist lips up that long supple neck to the fox's sensitive ear and whispered, "I wanna play with you in the park, fox."

"I wanna make love to you on the cool grass behind a big tree," the boy continued to murmur softly.

"I wanna watch you come as the breeze lifts your beautiful hair, making it dance in the wind around your handsome face." While he spoke, Yusuke had slowly splayed his fingers through the silken tresses and then gently blew a cool puff of air at the fox, lifting those silken tresses as a gentle breeze would do.

"I wanna slide in and out of your hot, hot hole, fucking you so slow and so deep," Yusuke continued to purr next to one delicate looking ear. He then grasped the kitsune hand and dragged it down to between his legs, forcing Kurama to feel just how hard the boy was for him and what he could look forward to.

"I wanna hear you panting and moaning my name while the birds are singing their songs of love around us, Kuuuraaamaaa." Yusuke ended his wish list by kissing, licking and sucking Kurama's entire ear inside and out, another one of Kurama's weak spots as he pressed his hot erection into Kurama's thigh. 'Let's see just how long you can resist me my fox slut,' Yusuke chuckled, hiding his grin within a well placed nuzzle.

Warning bells went off inside Kurama's head as he watched his sexy, hard-bodied lover creep closer and closer to him. He knew Yusuke was determined to have his way and wasn't sure how long he could hold out against his lover's persuasive tactics.

It didn't take long.

As soon as Yusuke's lips touched his neck, Kurama bit his bottom lip, successfully holding back the obscene moan that was itching to be heard. Unfortunately, after Yusuke's description of what he wanted to do to him, Kurama scratched that itch by releasing a guttural moan, cursing his weakness as his fingers twisted the sheets in a last ditch effort to remain strong. But as soon as he felt his lover's hard length pressing into him coupled with those hot, wet lips and tongue making contact with his ear, he had lost the battle. He would give his lover whatever he wanted, denying Yusuke nothing. The boy was just too good.

"Mmnnnnn, Yusuke, you win," Kurama groaned, wrapping his arms around his lover in a desperate plea for Yusuke to take him again, hard and fast. Never had the fox dreamed that Yusuke could be so romantic and poetic. His body burned for his lover's touch and more sweet words.

"Cool! You're the best, Kurama. Come on, let's get ready. I wanna be outside," chirped Yusuke, bouncing off the bed, dragging Kurama with him to the shower with a smug look plastered on his face. 'He's so gonna kill me for that,' thought Yusuke, holding back a chuckle.

Kurama was shocked and speechless, glaring daggers at his 'romantic and poetic' lover as he was pulled unceremoniously into the bathroom.

'I swear he has multiple personalities,' Kurama snorted. 'But Yusuke will not make it out of this house until he finishes what he'd started. If necessary, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve that would make my naughty lover all too happy to comply,' Kurama's thoughts ended darkly.

Fortunately, Kurama had nothing to worry about since Yusuke had indeed finished what he had started, leaving the fox more than satisfied and his legs feeling like rubber. His back was a bit sore too, but that's to be expected when shoved up against a hard tile wall repeatedly.

After a quick breakfast and enough time for Kurama to regain feeling from the waist down, the teens left the house with matching shit eatin' grins as they made their way to the park, looking forward to a day of enjoying each others company and hours of playing hide the snake in various locations and positions.

After leaving Kurama's house, Hiei took off towards his favorite tree located on Genkai's temple grounds where he often goes to clear his mind and sort things out. Now reclining on the highest branch of his tree with the gentle wind blowing through his soft, gravity defying, ebony hair, the fire demon tried making some sense out of what had transpired that morning with Yusuke.

'The boy is a fool,' Hiei snorted. 'Had he really thought that I had been dissatisfied with the evening? Hadn't I submitted myself to him in every way? What more had he wanted? The idiot should've known what I meant,' the fire demon growled in frustration. But then after thinking about it for a few minutes, Hiei realized one important fact about Yusuke that he'd forgotten. 'Despite the boy's strength and power, he's only a human child with human weaknesses. He needs to feel loved and cared for. Fuck! He has the fox for that shit. Blasted humans and their human emotions,' he thought with a sour expression until a warm shiver caressed his flesh and a light blush colored his cheeks in remembrance of Yusuke's gentle, yet, human, dominant touch.

The fire demon then closed his eyes, replaying every caressing touch and kiss from last night over in his mind. And when another gentle breeze of warmth hugged his flesh, he couldn't deny how rewarding those kisses had been or how much he had enjoyed the foreplay, not to mention the reaming his ass had taken. He had thought the first time would be painful, but strangely it hadn't been which Hiei was thankful for.

Yusuke, with all his human weaknesses and feelings truly had opened his eyes to what he had been missing.

Hiei growled, angry for having had denied himself and his previous rutting partners a more pleasurable experience in the past, especially one partner in particular. A partner he'd found himself revisiting during the Dark Tournament.

"You are in for one hell of a surprise the next time I see you, Touya," the fire demon whispered into the breeze, clasping his hands behind his head in preparation for a nap with a lecherous grin placed firmly on his face.

Exhausted from their morning of play, the teens found themselves back at Kurama's for a much needed shower and lunch, planning to finish out the afternoon resting in front of the TV.

"So, we're going out tonight, Yusuke?" asked Kurama while they lazed about on the couch watching an afternoon movie. Yusuke had his arm slung around Kurama's shoulders as the fox rested his head in the crook of his lover's neck.

Kurama is so Yusuke's sexy bitch.

"Yeah, I thought we'd go dancing. Think of it as a date with a short and sexy third wheel… with benefits," he chuckled. "But don't worry, I'll take you out on a real date next week with dinner, ice cream, a walk in the park," Yusuke batted his eyelashes at Kurama in a mock romantic gesture.

"How gallant of you, 'o love of my life," Kurama teased back, feigning the likes of a swooning woman. "You're my knight in shining armor," he ended, clasping his hands together close to his heart.

"Yeah, yeah, smart ass," Yusuke laughed, surprised at Kurama's attempt at drama though quite impressed. "But, um, Kurama, where can we go dancing where we won't be gawked at? Don't get me wrong, I don't give a shit what people think. I just wanna go out, hold your hand, and dance real close to you without being hassled and having to kick some bigot's ass. It'll also be funny as hell getting Hiei out on the dance floor, ya know, loosening him up a bit," the boy questioned, wrapping his arms even tighter around his fox, possessively.

"I didn't even know you could dance, Yusuke," Kurama answered curiously. 'What other secret talents has my love been keeping from me,' the fox wondered, cuddling closer into Yusuke's protective embrace.

"I gotta give Keiko the credit for that. She's dragged me to more stupid dances than I wanna remember. But I did learn to dance pretty good," the boy puffed out his chest, proud of his accomplishment.

After taking a moment to ponder the possibilities, the fox responded, "Well, I do know of one gay teen club in the city. I've never been there, but I've heard it's a lot of fun and a good place to meet other boys." The fox had chosen a place where he felt his lover stood the least chance of getting into trouble. The boy was a walking fight ready to break out at any moment.

"What, you wanna meet other boys?" Yusuke glared at him, pushing the fox back into couch, pinning him as his glare intensified while waiting for a response.

"No, of course not!" Kurama exclaimed, raising his hands in defense, laughing. "I just meant that we won't be stared at for touching each other. Although, I'm not sure how well Hiei will handle being around so many humans. I don't think inviting him to this particular outing may have been the most prudent. And I wouldn't count on getting him out on the dance floor without him burning down the entire club first."

"He'll be fine," Yusuke chuckled. "You worry too much. And besides, it'll be good practice for him to be around humans while he's stuck in Ningenkai," the boy reasoned.

"I hope you're right," Kurama sighed and then let out a loud yelp. Yusuke had just grabbed the fox by the hips, flopped him down on his back lengthwise onto the couch with the boy now lying on top of him with his crotch wedged snugly between the kitsune's splayed legs.

"You do realize, Yusuke, that I am not a rag doll. Just because you have the strength to toss me about effortlessly, doesn't give you the go ahead to manhandle me," Kurama complained with a pout, although his hardening cock didn't agree.

"The woody in you pants tells me you're not all that offended, Kurama," Yusuke snickered down smugly at his fox while rubbing his thigh against said woody, proving his point.

"This is true, Yusuke, but still I am not….mphhhhhhh," Kurama's comments were cut short as Yusuke possessed Kurama's lips, the fox giving in without the slightest protest, wrapping his arms around Yusuke's neck to bring the boy in closer.

Kurama could only moan in defense as Yusuke's hardness pressed into his erection, dispelling any objection the fox may have had. Kurama's mind swooned as Yusuke's fierce passion swept him away within a sea of ecstasy as the two made love once again on the couch, the afternoon movie quickly forgotten. Afterwards, they fell asleep in each other's arms for a much needed nap before having to get ready for their big night out.

After they had awakened from their nap, Yusuke and Kurama grabbed something to eat and then Yusuke hopped into the shower. They didn't have a lot of time and both knew that if they showered together they would never make it to the club anytime soon. Once Yusuke finished, Kurama then took his turn.

Kurama had just finished blow drying his hair when he heard Yusuke call out to him in an all too familiar tone. The fox snickered and then readied himself for the fit he knew his lover was getting ready to throw.

"Kuramaaaaaaaaa!" Yusuke whined like a five year old again, a habit of which Kurama was quite accustomed to. "I look like something out of a gay biker magazine. The only things missing are chains and my nipples pierced. And these pants are too fucking tight, they're pinching my balls. I can't go out like this." The boy shifted uncomfortably, giving Kurama his best 'but I don't wanna' look, hoping to change the fox's mind.

The day Yusuke went to the adult novelty shop, Kurama had gone out and bought Yusuke a couple of 'outfits' he had fantasized his lover in, much to Yusuke's chagrin.

"Yusuke, you look absolutely delicious," answered Kurama, licking his lips suggestively as he walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his hips. The fox's emerald eyes flashed molten gold as he visually raped his lover. The boy looked incredibly sexy with his jet black hair gelled back, wearing a snug, sleeveless, black leather vest which had been left unzipped along with matching black leather pants that were very low cut and obviously a size too small. Every inch of material clung to Yusuke's lower body encasing his butt, legs and especially his package in black leather.

Yusuke's bare upper arms flexed as his chest rose and fell exposing a good three inches of his washboard stomach as he stood in defiance of his attire. His hands were fisted at his sides with his dark eyes smoldering, speaking promises of a long and painful death for the fox.

"You could have at least gotten the right size," the boy growled between clenched teeth, vowing to never let the fox out of his sight to go shopping again because there's no telling what he'll come home with next time.

"Relax, Yusuke, they're the perfect size," purred the fox as he approached his angry lover. He slid his hands around the boy's ass, giving it a hard squeeze and then slid his right hand to the front of Yusuke's pants where the fox gently outlined the length of the boy's flaccid cock which lay snugly to the left.

"Even soft, you are quite impressive. Can you blame me for wanting to show off how strong and well endowed my lover is?" Kurama whispered hotly into Yusuke ear, ending with a sensual lick to the outer shell while slowly trailing his index finger up the boy's abs over to one erect nipple, circling the tiny taut bud before giving it a sharp twist. "You know, Yusuke, nipple piercing is quite fashionable," joked the fox.

"Forget it you demented fox!" Yusuke slapped Kurama's hand away and stepped back; covering his chest protectively by pulling his leather vest closed and shaking his head, trying to dissipate the lust spell Kurama so easily casts upon him.

"You're a very sick kitsune, ya know that, right?" the boy's eyes narrowed as Kurama's grin had tuned even more lecherous before turning away to reenter the bathroom.

"You have no idea," Kurama laughed darkly as he walked away, peeling off his towel, giving his lover a clear view of his backside. "I'll be right back, Yusuke, I need to change. Hiei should be here soon and then we can leave."

"Yeah, well, you better be puttin' something on that's uncomfortable and really gay, too!" shouted the boy to Kurama's retreating bare ass, willing his erection away as there was absolutely no room inside his pants for such an increase.

"I'll see what I can do, Yusuke!" shouted the fox from inside the bathroom. 'I'm positive that you will not be disappointed, my love,' thought the kitsune, stifling a snicker behind his hand.

Stomping his way into the living room, Yusuke plopped himself down on the couch and with his best pout in place tried to figure out why he could never say no to his sex crazed lover when Hiei had suddenly appeared, startling the teen out of his thoughts.

"What the hell are you made up for, detective?" smirked the fire demon. He had never seen Yusuke wearing anything so….interesting. 'This has stupid kitsune written all over it,' the fire demon thought with amusement.

"Fuck you, Hiei," Yusuke snapped back with his eyes glued to the carpet, too embarrassed to look up while he continued to think of ways to get back at the fox for this.

"Not in that getup." Hiei was now full out laughing at the boy. He would never allow himself to be dressed up in that fashion. 'The detective is whipped,' the little demon decided, thoroughly amused.

"Awe, give it a rest, Hiei. Kurama bought it for me and if he likes it then I'm gonna wear it… for him, okay," grunted the boy while pulling at the crotch of his pants, trying to find a more comfortable position for his package and failing. 'It's not like I have any choice in the matter,' the boy thought miserably.

"It could be worse, detective. You could be dressed like that," Hiei had stopped laughing and was pointing to Kurama who had just entered the room. 'If the fox belonged to me, I would not allow him to be seen in public like that.' As shocked as the fire demon was, he couldn't help the small throbbing he felt inside his pants. The fox was certainly a sight to behold.

Yusuke followed Hiei's line of vision and his eyes went wide, his discomfort forgotten.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed the teen, unable to believe what he was seeing. Sure he told the kitsune to put on something just as revealing and tight, but he never expected he'd do it, and to such an extreme.

"How do I look?" asked Kurama casually while blowing on his freshly polished fingernails, patiently waiting for the explosion he knew was coming.

Kurama's pants were similar to Yusuke's but instead of black leather they were a thin white vinyl that looked as if they had been sprayed on. Yusuke was almost sure he could see red curls bleeding through the front. And if Kurama thought that Yusuke's pants were showing off his goods, then Kurama was showing off a neon arrow pointing to his crotch saying 'beat this, bitches.' His top was nothing more then two suspenders made out of the same material that was barely covering his nipples. His thick, long red mane of hair was glistening and shimmering in perfect waves down his bare back, glittering with some crap he had put on it. It was a shocking contrast to the white pants.

"You can't go out looking like that!" Yusuke bellowed, still in shock and ready to put his foot down on allowing the fox to leave the house like that. "Put some clothes on, you're half naked! And are you wearing make-up?!" The boy's eyes were now big as saucers.

"Of course I'm not going out like this, Yusuke. Do you not see the jacket in my hand," Kurama tsked, waving a matching white jacket at his lover, relishing the outburst he was so anxiously looking forward to. The kitsune would never tire of Yusuke's adorable antics. "And I've only applied a touch of clear lip gloss, silver eyeliner and a bit of silver glitter on my face and in my hair. And look how well my nail polish matches my eye liner," he added, presenting his beautifully painted nails for his lover.

"I'm gonna have to fight off every bastard in that place to keep you from getting raped!" Yusuke shouted. The fox looked so damn hot and sexy the boy was torn between showing him off like a trophy bitch or throwing him on the ground and fucking some sense into him.

"You know I can take care of myself, Yusuke, but it would be a turn on watching you defend my honor," Kurama answered in a soft voice while gazing into the boy's dark eyes, taunting him in pure kitsune fashion.

"Hiei, help me out here!" begged Yusuke, turning to the only sane one left in the room. Yusuke was certain Kurama had lost his mind, probably from the lack of blood reaching his brain from such tight pants.

Hiei's jaw was still kissing the ground in shock when Yusuke addressed him. However, at the sound of the detective's voice addressing him the fire demon immediately pulled his head out of ass, and as he did, he couldn't help but think, with absolute certainty, 'As if I could change the fox's mind.' He then growled under his breath, "You're both insane," as he turned towards the window to leave. "And they wonder why I'm single," he mumbled loud enough to be heard. Hiei couldn't deny that the fox and detective looked good enough to eat, in private, but he'll be damned to be seen out in public with them in those ridiculous outfits.

"No fucking way you're backing out, Hiei. If I have to go through this torture then so do you!" exclaimed Yusuke, quickly grabbing the little fire demon, preventing him from darting off, causing a mild scuffle between the two.

"He's your fuck toy, not mine, detective!" shouted Hiei, trying to break free from Yusuke's powerful grip. 'Damn, the boy is strong,' he thought before finally giving up. Actually, the fire demon really wasn't trying all that hard to get away as the more he thought about it the more he realized just how entertaining the night could be, watching these two fools making complete assholes out of themselves.

Kurama couldn't stop laughing at how uncomfortable both Yusuke and Hiei were. This little dress up game he had planned could not have been played out any better. The kitsune was quit pleased with himself. 'And now for the finishing touch,' he thought, eyes filled with mirth.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Kurama announced, pretending that he indeed had inadvertently omitted something as he pulled out a stick of black coal. "This is for under your eyes, Hiei. It will match perfectly with your attire. I would have bought you an outfit too, but your black ensemble already fits the club scene perfectly. Now, let me apply the finishing touch." The fox then approached the scowling demon, fully aware of what Hiei's reaction would be and loving every minute of it.

"Detective, you will be dining on roasted fox tonight if you don't get him away from me with that crap!" threatened Hiei as he hid behind Yusuke, growling and baring his fangs. 'There's no way he's marking me with that shit,' thought the fire demon adamantly, mentally drawing a line in the sand.

"Kurama, you're pushing it. Leave Hiei alone. He looks more than sexy without any black shit under his eyes." Yusuke's tone was grave as he stood between his lover and friend, worried that if Kurama didn't back off he'd be picking up sliced pieces of charred fox.

"Alright then," the fox relented. "But then you're going to wear this shit, Yusuke, if you plan on getting laid tonight," the fox warned, leaving no doubt of just how serious he was with each purposeful step he was taking towards his lover.

"You suck so bad, Kurama," growled Yusuke, unhappy with the turn of events but not wanting to be cut off for the night.

Satisfied that he wouldn't have to fight the fox, Hiei took a step back and watched with curious, owlish eyes how Kurama had applied the black goop under the boy's bottom lashes.

"You're quite mistaken, love. I'm an expert at sucking," Kurama's smile was lecherous as he applied a thick line of black coal under Yusuke's eyes.

"Okay, great, we're done. Now, put your damn jacket on fox boy and let's go," ordered Yusuke, anxious to get out of the house before Kurama could do any more damage to his already smarting dignity.

"Wait, Yusuke, I almost forgot." Kurama ran back to his closet.

'Fuck! Where's he going now and what the hell is he going to come back with?' worried both Hiei and Yusuke, their minds thinking alike.

"What now? You're not putting anymore make-up on….. Ohhhhhh sweeeeeeet," Yusuke beamed, snatching up the totally cool black leather jacket Kurama handed him. The boy wasted no time putting it on.

"Now this I can get used to. Thanks, Kurama!" Yusuke gave the fox a quick kiss, showing his appreciation. The boy was grinning like he'd just won the lottery while petting the soft leather. It was a very expensive jacket.

Smiling in response to his lover's genuine excitement, the fox slid his arms into his own white vinyl jacket as they made their way out the door.

'How in the hell did I get stuck with these morons for the night,' Hiei grumbled, shaking his head in disbelief as he followed the two, quietly contemplating the best strategy of how to ditch these two idiots or better yet, burn them to a crisp. 'They more than deserve each other.'

Finally hopping into Kurama's car the trio sped away towards the city. After finding the club, they ended up wasting about 15 minutes searching for a parking spot. Putting their frustration behind them, Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke finally approached the door to the club, only to end up gaping in shock.

"Hn, neither of you can get in," Hiei smiled at his dumb luck, ready to ditch the costume clad duo that were looking extremely confused and disappointed at a sign that read, '21 and over only'.

Just as the teens were preparing to leave, a deep and gravelly voice, that seemed to come out of no where, startled Kurama and Yusuke out their shocked stupor. "Don't worry about that sign, boys," the bouncer stated with a perverted leer directed solely at Kurama. "That sign's just up there to keep the riff-raff out, if ya know what I mean," he finished by licking his lips appreciatively at the fox.

Deciding not to worry about where this jerk had come from, Yusuke grabbed Kurama's arm and pushed him back behind his body. Now glaring daggers at the six foot two ogre look-alike, Yusuke snarled, "You have two seconds to shove that tongue of yours back in your mouth before I rip it out." Yusuke just knew this would happen and began to run off different ways in his head of how he could bend the fox over for a much needed spanking.

The bouncer laughed heartily at Yusuke's show of ownership of the beautiful redhead and finally said, "Relax, son. I just like teasing the pretty bottom boys. I meant no harm. But ya better keep a close watch on him. Where you and spiky over there can obviously take care of yourselves, the red head looks like cotton candy ready to be shredded and slurped down, especially in a place like this. It ain't no teen club in there no more, boy. So be careful."

"So you're letting us in even though we're not old enough?" Yusuke questioned suspiciously, still ready to rip this asshole a new one for looking at his fox like that.

"Yeah, you can go in. You see, in this part of town the cops are too homophobic to come anywhere near this place. So the boss lets in minors as long as they're good looking. Of course, I get to do the pickin' and choosin' and you three fit the bill," bragged the ugly bouncer with a wink to the fox.

"Works for me, stupid cops," Yusuke mumbled with a satisfied smile while making his way to the door until the bouncer stopped him.

"What now?" This guy was really pissing Yusuke off. The boy was ready to pop him one when he felt Kurama's hand giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze which had its desired effect of calming him down.

"Nothings free, son, ten bucks each cover charge." The bouncer wasn't laughing anymore.

"Not a problem, sir," Kurama spoke up, pulling out thirty dollars and handing it over to the bouncer.

"Good boy. Now go on in and have a good time at Bottoms Up. But, stay away from the back rooms unless you're prepared to get down and dirty, no gawkers allowed in there."

During the entire exchange of dialogue, Hiei was leaning up against the wall with a look of total boredom, but inside, he was totally amused, finding it quite entertaining watching the greatest thief of Makai bristling at being called a 'pretty bottom boy' and Yusuke posturing to protect the fox, as if the fox needed protecting.

As soon as they got the go ahead to enter, Hiei rolled his eyes and pushed open the door. Upon stepping through the threshold, the three boys found themselves standing inside a huge two story room filled with loud dance music, flashing colored lights and just enough people for the place to be considered busy but not packed in like sardines. There was plenty of room to maneuver.

The dance floor was huge and in three levels with stairs leading to each tier. Dance cages hung from the ceiling with professional, half naked exotic male dancers bumping and grinding for the crowd. The bar was in a horseshoe shape with four bartenders racing around preparing drinks for the patrons. Round, high top tables were strategically placed facing the dance floor and along the walls were more intimate booths. From what the boys could see of the second floor, there was another large bar, but the seating was more lounge-like with plush couches and love seats sectioned off into little nooks. Privacy was the obvious objective for that layout.

"I'm getting a drink," Hiei announced, taking off towards the bar, leaving Kurama and Yusuke behind. The fire demon had decided that if he was going to be forced to endure a place filled with perverted humans then he damn sure won't be doing it without the assistance of large quantities of alcohol.

"Hey, wait for us," shouted Yusuke over the loud music, pulling Kurama along by the hand, worried that Hiei would try and ditch them the first chance he gets.

"Yusuke, my arm is attached to my body," Kurama admonished his lover. He was still bristling from that ugly bouncer assuming he was some weak uke who needed to be taken care of. The whole encounter would have put Kurama in a bad mood, but he couldn't help the warm feeling he got inside having Yusuke stand up for him.

His lover would certainly get laid tonight.

"Hurry up, Kurama. BEER!" Yusuke was practically running to the bar, unaware of the longing looks the three of them were receiving from the other customers and staff.

Half of the men in the club were drooling over Hiei and Yusuke, imagining these handsome guys dragging them around by a leash, and then slamming them into a wall where they gladly spread their ass checks for a good, hard fuck. The other half saw Kurama as a sacrificial lamb, envisioning the redheaded beauty trussed up with his legs spread wide, exposing his cock, balls and asshole for their pleasure. It was too bad that the redhead's boyfriend dressed in black leather looked like someone not to fuck with, not to mention the boy in the black cloak. He was definitely not somebody to fuck with. Eventually, they returned to what they were doing and could only hope that sometime during the evening the three newcomers might find their way to the back rooms where, if they were lucky, they could get a taste.

They had just about caught up to Hiei when Yusuke and Kurama noticed that there were no available seats at the bar, that is, until Hiei said something to three seated customers who then quickly vacated their spots.

"What did you say to them, Hiei," asked Kurama with a critical, disapproving eye.

"Nothing, they suddenly decided that the back room was the place to be," Hiei replied with a smirk, not caring in the least that the methods he used were unconventional.

"You used your Jagan, you sneaky bastard," Yusuke laughed, smacking Hiei on the back good naturedly, receiving a cold glare from the fire demon which Yusuke easily ignored.

"Well, at least you didn't threaten them. We don't want to get kicked out, so please behave, Hiei," Kurama pleaded, dreading the worst case scenario of the cops being called, not that they could catch them but it would certainly put a damper on the night's festivities.

Ignoring Kurama, Hiei hopped up onto the barstool and called the bartender over like he owned the place.

Yusuke took the center stool and then pulled Kurama between his legs, allowing the fox to rest his butt on Yusuke's thigh with the dark-haired boy's arms wrapped snugly and protectively around his fox's waist.

Kurama threw an arm around Yusuke's neck and settled in seeing as how Yusuke wasn't going to give him any breathing room. The fox preened though at the attention he was receiving.

Yusuke ordered a tall draft of beer, Hiei ordered whiskey straight up and Kurama ordered a tequila sunrise. Both Hiei and Yusuke gave Kurama lopsided grins.

"What?" Kurama asked looking at the silly grins he was receiving.

"You're such a girl, Kurama," Yusuke chuckled and then brought the fox's head down to meet his lips in a sweet and playful kiss.

"Hmmm…You just saved yourself with that kiss, dear. And just for your information, I do not like beer or straight liquor. Even as Youko, I've always preferred sweeter drinks." The kitsune was slightly miffed at the jibe but readily accepted his lover's tasty apology.

"I was just kidding, foxy. But just for your information, you do look like cotton candy," purred the boy as he snuck his hand inside Kurama's jacket and then slowly slid his fingers under one suspender to an already hardened peak.

Kurama gasped as his nipple was pinched and quickly pushed Yusuke's hand away.

"Yusuke, these pants don't have a lot of give, so behave yourself. Besides, we've just arrived and you promised me some dancing," said Kurama with blushing cheeks before taking a sip of his drink to cool off.

"You got it, fox. Hiei, come on we're going to the dance floor." Yusuke gently prodded Kurama off his lap and then grabbed Hiei by the hand.

"If you want to keep that hand, detective, I would suggest you release me at once. I have no intention of dancing amongst a hoard of sex crazed humans," Hiei's response was final and the glare he gave Yusuke prompted the boy to let the demon go.

"Okay, Hiei, I'll let you off the hook for now, but ya better drink up cause you are getting on that dance floor before the night is over," declared Yusuke with a glare of his own. Hiei had met his match because when Yusuke gets his mind set on something there's no swaying him. He then cupped the back of Hiei's head and planted a deep and bruising kiss on the stubborn firebrat's lips. "Save our seats, firefly," said Yusuke after ending the kiss. He then grabbed Kurama's hand and headed for the dance floor.

Hiei should have taken the boy's head off for that, but all he could do was grin and think, 'The fool's lucky he's a good kisser.' "Another whiskey, and make it a double," ordered Hiei before shedding his cloak and getting comfy by leaning back and then resting his feet on the empty stool seat next to him. After taking a sip of his drink, Hiei's nose wrinkled in disgust, not from the whiskey but from the smell of sex coming from another area of the bar. 'Hn. That must be the back room the idiot at the door warned us about,' Hiei reasoned, trying to ignore the stench. However, something else had caught his eye, something he could not ignore, especially with his sensitive hearing.

"Please, no. Let me go, Takumi. I told you we're over. I don't want this, please stop!" whimpered a young boy whose back was pushed up against the wall which was adjacent to the back room entrance.

Both his arms were being held behind his back in what, to any on-looker, could be mistaken as lovers at play, but Hiei knew better. The boy with thick, chestnut colored hair that just reached his shoulders was frightened; his fear was rolling off of him in waves. A larger man, very good looking with long wavy black hair had the boy pinned tightly against the wall, leaving his arms painfully twisted and bruised.

"We're over when I say we're over, bitch," the man named Takumi hissed in the boy's ear. "Now, you're coming quietly into the back room with me and then you're going to perform like the perfect little submissive slut you were born to be. Do you understand?" To emphasize his demands, the black haired man pushed harder into boy, causing another painful whimper from his victim.

"Y-yes, Takumi, please don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you want," answered the frightened boy with a choked sob, ceasing his struggles so as not to provoke the man any further.

"Such a good slut," Takumi growled. The man with raven hair then released the boy from the wall only to wrap his arm around his waist in a tight grip and led him into the back room.

Hiei furrowed his brow in concern at the situation before him. In Makai, a weaker demon would never be forced to submit to a bottom role against their will, unless they were going to be raped. An honorable demon would have released the boy by now, but this boy was not being released. So either that man was a rapist or they were doing some sick kind of role playing Kurama had told Hiei about. Had it not been for the amount of fear radiating off the boy, Hiei would not have found himself trailing the couple into the back room. Regardless of his opinion of ningens, no one deserved to be raped and Hiei was going to make sure that the boy was not in danger, and besides, he was bored.

Before Hiei got up to investigate, however, he quickly looked around trying to locate Yusuke and Kurama on the dance floor to signal them that there may be trouble. Unfortunately, when he spotted them, the two were bumping and grinding all over each other, with a lot of emphasis on the grinding while swallowing the other's tongue. They also had quite an audience. Hiei snorted at the shameful display of the sexiest and hottest couple out there, but realizing how much fun they were having, he decided not to bother them with something so trivial.

Comfortable with his decision, Hiei passed the bartender a ten dollar bill with specific instructions to save the three seats for him and his friends. When the bartender said he couldn't do that, Hiei used his Jagan to persuade him to do otherwise. Within seconds, the bartender pulled out three 'Reserved' cards and placed them on the counter in front of each stool leaving Hiei with a satisfied smirk as he proceeded towards the back room, shoving his ten dollar bill back into his pocket.

'Simple minded ningens,' Hiei snorted. 'They make it too easy.'

As Hiei entered the back room, he couldn't help but notice that this area of the club was nothing more than a very large room divided up by partitioned walls, the place looking similar to a rat's maze. Couches, love seats, body swings, racks, stockades, and cushioned benches filled the different rooms. The black lighting gave it an eerie and raunchy feel reminding Hiei of a brothel. The fire demon snorted in disgust at the many people having various forms of sex all over the place right out in the open. None of the sections had doors, so anyone walking by was able to see and hear the naked and sweaty customers grunting and groaning as their partner or partners went at it like animals.

Trying to ignore the pathetic orgy of humans, Hiei made his way to the farthest back room to where he saw the black-haired man shoving the boy into. Fortunately, everyone in this area was so wrapped up in their own private rutting scenario that Hiei went unnoticed. Now standing hidden against the wall, Hiei covertly peered into the room, and what he saw and heard had enraged him.

As soon as they reached the room, Takumi grabbed the boy by the throat and then turned him so that the boy's back was flush against his chest. The black-haired man continued holding the boy by the throat while his other hand did some very rough exploring of his body, grabbing and squeezing anywhere and everywhere he could reach while snarling viciously, "Now you're going to find out what happens to teasing whores who blow off their lovers before putting out!" and then yanked open the front of the boy's pants.

The man was stronger and taller than the weaker, shorter boy, putting him at a very dangerous disadvantage. While holding him by the back of his neck now, the man bent the boy forward, forcing him to touch his toes. The larger man then pulled out two sets of cuffed bindings. He dropped one onto the floor next to the boy and told him to fasten it around his wrist. Once the boy complied, the black haired man fastened the other end to the boy's ankle. He did the same thing on the other side leaving the scared teen awkwardly bent over with his right wrist cuffed to his right ankle and his left wrist cuffed to his left ankle. As soon as the man had finished cuffing him, he yanked down the frightened boy's pants, exposing his baby-soft ass. The man smiled at his handiwork and at how easy it will be to punish him.

"I'm not your lover! Please! We only dated a couple times. Please don't touch me like that, you're hurting me!" the boy was shaking like a leaf as the man painfully squeezed his ass then pried open his cheeks, roughly pushing his thumb inside the boy's dry, tight passage, scratching the inner walls with his jagged thumb nail. The boy's crying never ceased as he continued begging for his freedom, hoping the man would see reason.

Even though the boy was an absolute submissive and enjoyed rough sex, he wanted nothing to do with this man. After their second date, the boy felt there was something dangerous about this guy and that he couldn't be trusted, which is why he chose to avoid Takumi's phone calls and emails. Any normal person would have gotten the hint and moved on. The boy's instincts had been correct in not trusting this guy, but he had never imagined that this guy could go so far as to stalk him and then rape him. The chestnut haired boy was terrified that he was now going to be used, sexually assaulted and probably killed. No one would even here him scream, and if they did they'd assume he was just having great sex like everyone else.

"I'm begging you! Just let me go. Stop this!" he cried louder as Takumi roughly fondled his flaccid member, pulling and twisting the tender flesh while digging his fat thumb deeper into the boy's hole.

"I'll let you go right after I have this sweet ass of yours, slut. And trust me when I tell you you're never going to forget me. Every time you take a shit, you're going to remember each painful thrust of my cock as it rips you open," he laughed sadistically while opening the front of his own pants and pulling out his hard shaft, getting ready to plunge into the boy's dry passage.

Grabbing the struggling boy's hips in a harsh death grip, Takumi dug his nails into the boy's flesh. And after aligning his cock to the tight entrance, he growled, "Now, bleed you prick teasing slut!"

"How the hell do you make someone bleed having such a small dick?" a bored voice questioned from the doorway. Hiei had seen and heard enough. This was no game and he was going to put an end to it. Unfortunately, his parole barred him from putting an end to this asshole's life, but at least Hiei could cause this wack-job some pain.

"What!?" the psycho turned towards the voice, halting his entry into the boy. The panic of being found out by an intruder; however, quickly dissipated as the man sized up his foe.

'Who does this runt think he is trying to interfere in my fun,' he thought, completely unaware that his life was only being spared due to a technicality.

"I'd suggest you leave, munchkin, unless, of course, you want to be next," he taunted Hiei, confident that he could overtake this small person standing not far from him.

He was wrong.

"Hn," was the only sound the psycho heard from Hiei before he found himself lying prone on the ground and in an enormous amount of pain.

Takumi never saw what hit him, but he certainly felt his broken jaw, broken nose and a couple of broken ribs. Gasping for breath and coughing up blood, the black-haired man managed to look up and his eyes went wide in horror. Staring back at him was a large red eye on the forehead of the man who attacked him, but before his brain could process any more than that, his mind went completely blank and then dark.

With the boy's head still close to the ground because of the position he was locked into, he couldn't see what was happening. All he could do was hear what was said and then the sound of a body hitting the ground. Through tear-filled eyes, the boy whimpered in fear. Even though he was saved from Takumi, he had no idea who this new person was nor his intentions. For all he knew, he would still be raped, only this time he wouldn't even know who his assailant was.

Hiei heard the boy's whimpering and realized that he was still frightened and untrusting of him. 'Rightly so,' thought Hiei. Wanting to put him at ease, Hiei quickly pulled his pants back up so the boy wouldn't feel so vulnerable. He then proceeded to break the metal cuffs with a simple snap of his fingers.

The boy immediately fell to the ground crying, curling into a small ball.

"Th-thank you, thank you, thank you" he whispered over and over in between sobs, finally feeling safe with the realization that if this man was indeed going to hurt him, he would not have dressed and released him.

"Pull your self together, hu-boy, and get up," Hiei said matter-of-factly, eager to get back to his whiskey, yet not wanting to leave the weak boy unprotected. The fire demon knew that if the boy was left unattended that he would be picked up by another person who would only take advantage of him as well. 'These humans are hopeless. It surprises me their race has lasted this long,' Hiei huffed.

Slowly, the boy raised himself off the ground, wiping away his tears so he could get a good look at his savior.

"Y-you saved me, but how? Takumi is so much bigger than you," he questioned, clearly confused as he looked from the unconscious man back to Hiei. Though the boy was still frightened and shaken up, he couldn't take his eyes off of his savior.

'He's so handsome. And his muscles…how strong he must be to have overpowered Takumi. I wonder if he has a boyfriend.' The boy couldn't help but stand in awe and admiration of such a strong and sexy, handsome guy wearing nothing but a tight black tank top and tight black pants with really cool black boots. The boy also couldn't help but admire the funky hairstyle his savior sported.

Hiei was exactly the bad ass type of lover the boy was always drawn to. Hero worship was written all over the boy's face, not to mention the giddy twinkle in his eyes as his near rape incident was temporarily forgotten.

"Size isn't everything, kid," retorted the fire demon, oblivious to the boy's appraisal or looks of longing. Without another thought, Hiei turned to leave, confident the boy would follow.

The boy did indeed chase after Hiei and once he'd caught up with him, he grabbed the fire demon's arm, and clinging on for dear life he began bombarding Hiei with questions. "What happens when he wakes up? He's hurt and someone's bound to find him and then call 911 and then the police will come and they'll be asking questions, and what's he going to say? It's not like he'll admit to trying to rape me, he's the one with the bruises, not me. And what do I do if he comes after me again? I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. Next time he'll probably kill me," the boy babbled non-stop, annoying the hell out of Hiei, but more importantly, missing the dark expression growing on the fire demon's face.

Hiei turned towards the boy abruptly and growled, "Shut up. You have nothing to fear from him. When he wakes he'll remember nothing, not even that he knows you."

"But, but that's impossible. Of course he'll remember me, how could he not," the boy was even more confused now.

"Trust me, kid," was all that Hiei said and then led them back to the bar. As they reentered the bar area, the fire demon was not surprised that their seats were still available despite some fool trying to convince the bartender to relinquish one.

For some odd reason the boy believed him. He also felt it was in his own best interest not to question his handsome and sexy knight in shining armor, anymore. He would just count himself lucky that he had been saved from being horribly assaulted. Unfortunately, the boy could still feel where Takumi's thumb nail had scratched him, making him clench his checks in discomfort as the memory of what had almost happened came crashing back to him.

The moment Hiei took a seat on one of the barstools; the boy flung his arms around Hiei's neck where he began sobbing quietly in the crook of the fire demon's neck, his body shivering like a freezing, wet puppy. The only thing that seemed to comfort him was the safety he felt in Hiei's arms. If the boy could have crawled inside the fire demon's skin he would have, so instead he melded his body into Hiei's lap.

Hiei frowned, wanting nothing better than to toss this kid across the room for touching him in such a manner, but the boy's shaking and crying prevented him from doing just that. The boy was obviously still terrified and afraid, so the fire demon wasn't all that surprised that boy looked to him as his protector. 'What has that damn detective done to me?' Hiei thought grimly, confused as to why he cared about this strange boy at all.

"Damn, Hiei who knew you could hook up so fast, way to go, buddy," Yusuke chuckled, although totally amazed at seeing someone clinging so possessively to Hiei and that that someone was still alive. 'Hiei really needs to be rewarded for not killing this kid,' thought Yusuke, clearly baffled at the lack of blood shed around the room, given the funny, yet potentially dangerous situation. 'I wonder if this kid just took a liking to Hiei and threw himself at him,' Yusuke mused, 'cause I really can't see Hiei making a pass at this kid or anyone for that matter. Maybe he's just been downing shot after shot while we've been gone and has no clue what he's doing. Naw, he looks perfectly sober to me.' The teen just couldn't make any sense out of what he was seeing.

The fire demon looked up at his snickering teammates, scowling as menacingly as he could in an attempt to hide his embarrassing and blatant display of weakness at the situation he had put himself into. 'Why did they have to pick now to come back, damn it? They should still be on that dance platform acting like idiots.'

Curious as to who was teasing his savior, the boy pulled himself together despite his red and puffy eyes and lifted his head to see who it was that had spoken. The second the boy found himself staring into familiar chocolate eyes he gasped in delight.

"Sir!" exclaimed the teary-eyed boy, thrilled to see a familiar face even though the man standing before him had only been one of his customers. One of his more attractive customers he reminded himself.

'Shit!' Yusuke's mind reeled, his eyes going wide as he recognized the boy. He then quickly glanced at his fox, trying to gage his reaction and to his dismay; he could see the questions burning behind his lover's eyes. 'This is bad, very bad,' worried the teen, beginning to sweat under his lover's scrutiny. 'Why the fuck did Jo from the porn shop have to show up now? Everything was going so good and now Jo's gonna ruin my surprise payback for Kurama. And why the hell is he crying? Did Hiei do something to make him cry?' The boy never could seem to stay focused.

"Yusuke, this boy seems to know you. Would you care to introduce us?" asked Kurama with narrowed eyes, thinking to himself, 'How do you know this boy, Yusuke? And why did he address you as 'sir' rather than your name, he obviously knows you. To be called 'sir' in a gay bar by someone you know usually indicates a Master/slave relationship. What are you hiding from me, Yusuke?' Despite the amusement Kurama had felt earlier in catching Hiei in such a compromising position, his attention was now focused on why this child was so happy to see Yusuke, and why his lover had donned a look of panic and shock.

"Um….Kurama, this is Jo," Yusuke answered quickly, hoping Jo would remember to keep his mouth shut of where they met. After all, Yusuke did tell Jo that the stuff he bought was to be a surprise. "Jo, this is Kurama….my boyfriend," emphasizing the boyfriend part. Hopefully, the kid won't blow his surprise.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jo," Kurama responded warmly with a shallow bow, masking his growing anger at not knowing what the connection between Yusuke and this Jo person was.

"The pleasure is mine, Kurama," Jo bowed back respectfully, yet, couldn't ignore the shiver running up his spine from the strange and eerie look he was receiving from the beautiful redhead.

"And I think you already know Hiei. Looks like you've made a special friend there, buddy," Yusuke snickered, smacking the fire demon on the back, not wanting to miss an opportunity to tease his friend, but more importantly, steering the focus away from himself.

Before Hiei had a chance to slice Yusuke a new asshole for his lame attempt at humiliating him, a loud commotion came from the back room. The boys turned toward the noise to see a very badly beaten up man being helped to the front of the bar. The bouncers came running over as well asking questions of 'Who did this? Are you alright? Can you describe the person who assaulted you?

Jo started shaking and grabbed Hiei around the neck again, begging and pleading between broken sobs for Hiei not to let that guy hurt him again.

"He won't hurt you again or remember you. You're safe," Hiei reminded Jo while tactfully trying to extricate himself from the boy's petrified clutches, but to no avail.

"Hiei, what happened? Why is this boy so frightened? Did you have something to do with that man's injuries?" Kurama rattled off questions to the fire apparition. He was not only curious over the boy's apparent involvement, but more importantly, the repercussions if the battered man pointed to Hiei as his attacker.

Yusuke was more concerned about Jo. "Hiei, why is Jo clinging to you as if his life depended on your protection? What's got him so terrified? And why the hell is he crying?" The detective wanted answers as well.

To say that Hiei was uncomfortable and pissed off would have been an understatement. He was uncomfortable with the way this boy took refuge on his person and pissed off at being interrogated by his teammates. This was getting way out of hand in Hiei's opinion and he was going to put a stop to it.

"Yusuke, take the boy," ordered Hiei after successfully prying Jo off of him and then pushing him into Yusuke's chest, "and follow me. We need more privacy." Hiei then led them over to a more secluded area of booths.

Yusuke was not expecting Hiei to shove the crying boy into his chest, but wrapped his arms protectively around Jo's back regardless. He then quietly followed Hiei, oblivious to the angry and jealous glare he was receiving from his lover.

Even though Kurama knew in his heart that Yusuke would never cheat on him, and that there had to be a perfectly good explanation as to how Yusuke knew Jo, he couldn't see passed his burning jealousy. Kitsune were notoriously possessive of what belongs to them and under no circumstances should Yusuke be holding this person so closely, even if he was only providing comfort. The intimacy they had shared with Hiei was different. He'd been their friend and fighting partner for quite some time and had proven himself worthy of sharing his lover. But more importantly, Hiei posed no threat to the kitsune. This boy was another story as Kurama knew nothing about him and now he was hugging his lover without permission.

The kitsune was far from happy.

The fire apparition slid into one side of the booth and Yusuke sat across from him with Jo glued to his lap, still whimpering, still crying and still shaking like a leaf.

"Hey, calm down, Jo. We won't let anyone hurt you. Trust me, you have no idea just how safe you are," Yusuke cooed in Jo's ear, stroking his hair, completely unaware of the danger he was putting Jo in from his innocent actions.

"Okay, Hiei, what's going on?" the teen asked and then looked over to his lover who had yet to sit down and was shooting daggers at him. 'What the fuck is his problem? Shit, one problem at a time,' reasoned the teen.

"Have a seat, Kurama," Yusuke said, ignoring the glare.

"I think I'll stand, thank you." Kurama's response was less than warm as he contemplated which man eating plant he could use to remove the boy from his lover's lap as inconspicuously as possibly and with the least amount of blood.

Yusuke was taken aback at Kurama's tone. He knew he would have to explain later how he knew Jo, but at the same time, Kurama should trust him. Now Yusuke was getting pissed off and that was never a good thing.

"Sit down, now!" snapped Yusuke. "We'll talk later." Yusuke was not in the mood to deal with Kurama's problems right now when; one, he had a crying teenager on his lap; two, he had a fire demon who looked beyond annoyed and pissed off, and three, some guy at the other end of the bar being questions about who beat the shit out of him which most likely had been Hiei.

With pursed lips, Kurama sat down next to Hiei. Yusuke frowned at his lover's expression and choice of seats, but decided once again that this wasn't the time or place to have it out with him.

"So what going on, Hiei," asked Yusuke again, tired of the distractions, wanting to get to the bottom of this so he could move on to pulling out the bug that had crawled up Kurama's ass.

Hiei rolled his eyes at the drama playing out in front of him and decided not to interfere. If his teammates wanted to act like idiots then so be it.

"I witnessed the boy being dragged into the back room against his will and I followed. By the time I reached them, Jo's wrists were cuffed to his ankles and his pants were down. The man was preparing to rape him until I stepped in," Hiei explained as if discussing the weather. Although his voice had come out even and controlled, the expression on the little demon's face was one of disgust.

"It was horrible!" Jo sobbed into Yusuke's neck. "He wanted to hurt me and make me bleed 'cause I wouldn't put out on our second date. He's crazy. But Hiei stopped him before he took me." Jo then raised his head from Yusuke's neck and looked at Hiei with questioning eyes and continued. "And then after Hiei beat him up, he said that Takumi wouldn't remember what happened or even remember me. I don't understand how that's possible, but so far the bouncers haven't come over here. I'm really confused."

"I told you not to worry about it," Hiei glared at the boy, tired of repeating himself and wishing that he had something to gag the boy with.

"Hiei's right, Jo, just be glad he got to you in time, you're safe with us now and that's all that matters, right?" Yusuke smiled at the boy reassuringly and then signaled covertly with a nod of his head to Hiei, giving his approval of using the Jagan once again. 'Damn that third eye comes in handy, I might want one of those for myself some day,' the teen mused before deciding against it. Having to wear a headband just wasn't Yusuke's style.

"Okay, I'll leave it alone. Thank you again, Hiei, for saving me. I owe you big time and I'll make it up to you," Jo promised. He wasn't sure how to make it up to Hiei, but he would certainly find a way as Jo had quite the arsenal of skills.

"You owe me nothing," was Hiei's curt reply, neither needing nor wanting anything from a human.

"Yes, you need to forget about this man and move on. And while you're at it, perhaps you could move off of my boyfriend's lap since you are no longer in danger." Even though Kurama's comment was soft spoken, it was laced with ice, blatantly rude and uncalled for. And if anyone were to look closely they would see a battle taking place behind piercing emerald eyes in which Youko's form was attempting to slice through.

Jo froze under Kurama's accusing dark glare. The boy thought for sure that the bar lighting must be playing tricks with his eyes as he could swear that traces of gold were bleeding through Kurama's emerald green jewels and that a few red strands of red hair had changed to silver and then back again. Thoroughly spooked, Jo quickly moved off of Yusuke's lap and out of the seat to stand in front of the pissed off fox

With his head and eyes lowered, Jo sincerely apologized. "Please forgive me, sir. I meant no disrespect. I only needed a shoulder to cry on. I'm fine now. If you'll excuse me I'll go freshen up in the men's room." The boy then left for the bathroom, his head still lowered and obviously still crying as his shoulders were shaking.

"That was real smooth, Kurama. What the fuck is your problem? The kid was almost raped and needed some comfort," Yusuke growled, stunned at Kurama's callousness towards the kid and was not about to put up with it anymore. Yusuke needed to remind the fox of just who calls the shots around here.

"Forgive me for taking issue with a stranger nuzzling your neck while sitting on your lap." Kurama bit out, getting angrier by the minute as Yusuke tried to justify what he was doing.

"He wasn't nuzzling, he was crying. There's a difference, Kurama and you know it! Now tell me what's really up your ass?!" Yusuke shouted as he slammed his fist down hard on the table leaving a small crack in its wake, drawing unwanted attention to them. But more astoundingly, the teen's actions had actually made Kurama flinch as Yusuke stared down the fox with just as much anger, if not more.

Glaring back at Yusuke while praying the teen hadn't seen him flinch, Kurama demanded in an even and cool tone, "Why did he refer to you as 'sir'? How do you really know him, Yusuke? And what are you hiding from me?"

"You're acting like a fool, Kurama. I'm going to check on the boy," Hiei announced, leaving to do just that. The fire demon was disgusted with Kurama. He was well aware of how possessive kitsune are, but there was no reason for it under these circumstances. The boy was frightened and upset and needed comforting, something Yusuke could provide better then him which is why he placed the boy in Yusuke's arms. If the fox wasn't so blinded by jealousy, he would realize that. Besides, he should have more trust in the one he claims to love. Kurama was out of line in Hiei's opinion. Hopefully, he'll realize his error quickly before he loses Yusuke, leaving the teen available for himself, which the fire demon wouldn't hesitate to taking full advantage of, just to spite the stupid fox.

Yusuke was shocked, pissed and hurt. He knew he'd have to explain later about how he knew Jo, but he had never suspected Kurama having so little trust in him or being so unsympathetic and cold to someone in distress.

"I'm not hiding anything sinister from you Kurama, nor did I cheat on you. Jo called me 'sir' because I met him at a store, a store that he works at. I may not have a lot of manners myself, but I think that it's normal for a clerk to call a customer sir or madam when they don't know your name. And the only reason I didn't explain more when I introduced him is 'cause I was shocked to see Jo here and was worried that he might accidentally give away the surprise he helped me pick out for you," answered Yusuke, staring down at the table, to hurt and angry over Kurama's mistrust to even look at him.

'A surprise for me, he was nervous that Jo would give away his surprise for me,' Kurama repeated to himself as his face vaulted in shame, realizing the enormity of his mistake. The kitsune's mind was now scrambling to find a way to apologize to Yusuke before the damage he'd done was irreparable

With a small voice and watery eyes, Yusuke finally looked up at his fox and sadly added, "I thought that when you love someone you're supposed to trust them unconditionally. I guess I was wrong, my bad."

"Yusuke… I" Kurama never got to finish his sentence as Yusuke excused himself by storming off from the table to get a drink, not once glancing back at the kitsune.

'What have I done? How could I have been so stupid as to have assumed the worst possible scenario?' The fox thought miserably, cradling his face in his hands, feeling horrible for accusing Yusuke of betraying him. 'Playing the jealous lover was completely unwarranted. How could I have ever doubted Yusuke's loyalty? And that poor boy… to come so close to being raped, and what did I do. I accused him of hitting on my boyfriend.' Kurama then looked over at the bar just in time to see his lover tossing back a shot and then asking for another.

'Damn my kitsune nature. Why do kitsune have to be so possessive? Why couldn't I have simply seen the situation for what it was; that Yusuke was merely comforting someone in distress, someone that he happened to know. I pride myself on my intelligence and reasoning skills, yet when it comes to Yusuke all common sense seems to allude me.'

"I need to fix this quickly. I love Yusuke too much to lose him over such foolishness and unfounded jealousies," Kurama said out loud as he stood, determined to grovel at Yusuke's feet in front of the entire bar if he must.

Yusuke downed another shot of whiskey as his emotions fluctuated from angry to hurt to angry again. He had no idea what to do or what to think. He didn't want to lose the fox, but he'll be damned if he stayed with someone who didn't trust him. That's what hurt and angered him the most, the lack of trust. As the teen wallowed deeper into self pity, his thoughts became graver.

'Maybe it isn't a trust issue at all; maybe he just doesn't love me as much as I love him. Maybe he doesn't love me all and I'm nothing more than a possession to him, something not to be touched or looked at by anyone but him, like one of his secret stashes of treasure.' Yusuke's heart felt so heavy and sad. 'I don't wanna believe that, but…this isn't the first time Kurama's gotten jealous either. The first time was when I told him about how weird Hiei….'

"Yusuke," Kurama gently called, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, startling the teen out of his sad thoughts. Yusuke spun around only to be met with sorrowful and repentant emerald eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Yusuke. I do trust you. I trust you with my life and my soul. I never meant to imply that I didn't. I knew in my heart that your acquaintance with Jo was perfectly innocent and that you were merely consoling the boy," Kurama admitted with his soft alto voice before brushing the back of his hand over Yusuke's cheek. The kitsune wasn't sure if Yusuke would even allow him to touch him, yet he needed to try.

"You have a funny way of showing it, fox," Yusuke snapped, knocking Kurama's hand away from his face. The boy could see Kurama's remorse but it was not going to override the thoughts he was having earlier about how much Kurama loves him.

Placing his hand back at his side, Kurama lowered his voice so no one could overhear and tried to explain the cause of this misunderstanding. "I know and I'm so sorry for that, Yusuke. It's just… well, you have to understand how extremely possessive and territorial kitsune are. When Jo took comfort in your arms my demon instincts overtook my human common sense, causing my jealous behavior. It wasn't that I didn't trust you; I simply couldn't handle someone touching you without my approval. My behavior was unforgivable, Yusuke. I know I've been a very bad kitsune, but perhaps you could find it in your heart to forgive me, just a little. I'll even apologize to Jo. He didn't deserve my angry accusation." Kurama bit his lip nervously awaiting Yusuke's response.

"Is that all I am to you, Kurama, a possession to, to covet like some fucking prize. Not once did you mention love." Yusuke lowered his head, his bangs hiding his eyes from the fox as he spoke again, but this time his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Do you love me, Kurama? Really love me? Do you love me as a person and not just as one of your things to play with?" Yusuke held his breath, trying to hold back the frightened sob and tears building up as he awaited confirmation of his fear, the fear that Kurama only cares for him as a possession and not as a person.

"Yusuke, oh Yusuke, how could you ever think that!" Kurama exclaimed in shock, throwing his arms around Yusuke's neck, squeezing tightly.

"Of course I love you as a person, Yusuke. When I think about how much I love you, it makes my heart ache. I couldn't bear losing you. I'd die without you, Yusuke. Please don't confuse the words possessive and territorial to represent ownership of property. I use those words the same way a man would use when protecting his wife or in demon world, a mate. I see you as my mate, Yusuke, not a toy. Would you want someone you didn't know touching me? I over reacted to the entire situation, Yusuke. Please believe how much I love you." Kurama spoke vehemently, pulling away to look into his beloved's eyes, hoping Yusuke now understands the difference. The kitsune wanted to kick his own ass for forgetting that Yusuke was not a 1,000 year old demon familiar with demon ways but simply an insecure and sensitive human teenager.

Yusuke's anger slowly receded after hearing how sorry his fox was and why he had acted like a complete ass. The teen was now feeling a little stupid for having jumped to the worst possible conclusion, too. 'It all makes sense now. Kurama was acting like a jealous husband or… wife.' Yusuke chuckled a bit at that, the wife part. But more importantly, he felt very relieved that his kitsune truly did love him.

"I get it, Kurama. I just wish you had given me a head's up on how jealous you can get if someone touches me. Maybe then I would have handled Jo differently, like handing him off to you," Yusuke chuckled with a warm smile.

"Yes, that probably would have worked out better," Kurama smiled back, relieved that he was able to explain what the problem was and if something like this were to happen in the future they'd be able to avoid the misunderstanding. "So we're okay now, Yusuke. I'm forgiven?"

"You're forgiven, fox, but that doesn't change the fact that you've been a very, very naughty kitsune who needs correcting for behaving badly and pissing me off." Yusuke's smirk was down right evil. And on top of that, he said it loud enough for the patrons around them to hear.

Kurama's dick sprang to life at the mere mention of being punished. And given the fact that his pants were entirely too small to accommodate his aroused shaft, the fox whimpered in glorious pain.

"Perhaps we need to go into the back room, my love, or even leave," suggested Kurama, rubbing his hardening shaft against Yusuke's thigh.

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary, Kurama. I'm fine right here." Yusuke then grabbed Kurama's ass with one hand, pressing his erection even harder into his thigh and with his other hand grabbed his fox by the back of his hair exposing Kurama's sensitive neck where he preceded to suck and nibble feverishly, leaving small red marks in his wake.

"Yusuke!" screamed the fox, desperately trying to push away from his lover, feeling his orgasm scratching at the surface and not wanting to climax in his pants in the middle of the bar. The boy was simply devouring the fox's sensitive neck along with grinding fast and furiously into his groin. Kurama was flushed and panting, his cock was on the verge of exploding when Yusuke suddenly let him go, leaving him hanging with an aching and painful hard-on, and to make matters worse, the men around him were cheering and jeering at Yusuke's dominance and Kurama's dilemma.

"That's gotta hurt, red?" he heard someone shout.

"That's cold blooded," another laughed.

"Damn, he sure knows how to keep his bitch in line," came another rude comment.

Yusuke chuckled at the comments while casually grabbing his drink and taking a slow sip.

Kurama's face was beet red from not only being humiliated, but left with a painful erection. He should have been pissed at Yusuke for what he'd done, but couldn't deny how strangely erotic and exciting it felt being put on display, having Yusuke put him in his place, letting the crowd know who he belongs to. The fox was getting hornier and hornier the more he thought about it.

"Yusuke, you know how tight these pants are. Please let's go into the back rooms," Kurama pleaded, straddling Yusuke's thigh once again, deciding to do whatever was necessary to convince his lover to do what he wanted.

Grabbing Kurama's ass with both hands this time, Yusuke squeezed hard, massaging the cheeks thoroughly through the thin material. Knowing full well the discomfort his fox was in, the boy was feeling sadistic and wanted to make his pet fox suffer a little bit more.

"Damn it, Yusuke, I'm so hard. If you don't stop, I'll… I'll drop my pants so you have to fuck me right here and now. I don't care who's watching," the fox panted hotly into Yusuke's ear, clutching the front of the teen's leather jacket while trying to rub his crotch harder into Yusuke's thigh.

Yusuke's erection was just as painful too inside those damnable tight pants Kurama forced him to wear, but he had no intentions of letting Kurama off the hook quite so soon. He was having too much fun playing with his horny, cornered fox.

"Um, excuse me, gentlemen, but you'll need to take that into the back rooms," announced the bartender.

Yusuke gave the man one of his infamous death glares, a glare that would have even made Hiei proud and then snickered to himself when the bartender stammered, "O-or not," and walked away.

Yusuke then looked into the group of leering men and asked casually, "Anyone got cuffs?"

The sounds of clanking metal could be heard all around the bar area as several handcuffs were quickly presented to Yusuke.

Yusuke laughed at Kurama's expression of shock while taking and then thanking someone for their set of special bracelets.

"What's wrong, Kurama? You said I could fuck you right here. Have you changed your mind?" asked the smug teen as he bound Kurama's wrists together behind his back.

"N-no. I just never thought you would agree to something like this," whimpered the fox, trying to control his rapid heartbeat, never taking his eyes off of his lover. Kurama was hot, horny, and nervous and scared to death of what Yusuke could be capable of and overwhelmingly excited at the prospect. Never in his long life had he ever been put on display in front of others as a submissive. His cock was practically bleeding through the thin vinyl of his pants.

"You should know me by now, Kurama. And you should also know how much I'm going to enjoy spanking you and then fucking you right here for everyone to see," growled Yusuke, his expression dark and foreboding as he teasingly grazed the tips of his fingers back and forth along the kitsune straining member.

"Yusuke, we're not allowed to do this here. You heard the bartender. I don't care if the others watch, but we wouldn't want to be kicked out before we've started," Kurama tried to reason with his lover. Kurama indeed had no problem putting on a show for the customers. As a matter of fact, he was looking forward to it, but he certainly didn't want to be interrupted. His poor, aching cock couldn't stand it.

"We'll move into the back room before things get out of hand. Now shut up, fox boy and do as your told," commanded Yusuke right before yanking Kurama's jacket off his shoulders, leaving it hanging off the fox's bound wrists.

The groans of the men surrounding the teens came out like a loud roar as the sexy redheaded beauty's upper body was revealed to them. The sound of zippers slowly lowering could also be heard as a small crowd gathered around Yusuke and Kurama, shielding the boy's lewd activities from the rest of the bar.

"It looks like your friends have made up, I think," Jo said to Hiei as they vacated the men's room in time to see Yusuke cuffing Kurama. Jo had been fantasizing about his tall, dark and handsome customer since he met him and was thrilled at the prospect of seeing this totally hot guy in action.

"Hn, it looks like Kurama will be punished," Hiei chuckled. 'I'm not going to miss this,' the fire demon smirked. Grabbing Jo by the arm gently, he moved them in for a front row seat.

Yusuke took a firm hold of Kurama's hips, stilling their motion and then burned his lips into the center of the fox's chest. Kurama tossed his head back, his hair following, floating through the air in a rainfall of blood red silk, his torso arched forward, pressing closer into the wet heat scorching his flesh, eliciting more wanton groaning from the crowd at seeing such a rare and graceful beauty.

After drawing a few lazy circles over Kurama's soft skin with his hot tongue, Yusuke nipped sharply at the suspender covering a rosy nipple, worrying the material and taut morsel between his teeth. Kurama bit his lip to keep from yelping, yet couldn't smother the whimper which escaped his throat. Yusuke finally released his prize and then slowly kissed and licked his way over to the other awaiting nipple hidden behind the opposite suspender. Ever so slowly, the teen slid the suspender off of Kurama's shoulder, exposing another hard and rosy tip for him to nurse on, which he began to do feverishly. The fox tried desperately to grind his groin into his lover, but Yusuke held him firm while spending several minutes feasting on one nipple and then other. Kurama was going mad as each sensual lick and each sharp nip and tug made his balls tingle with tiny shock waves as his cock, which was hard as stone, wept for its freedom.

"Yusuke!" Kurama managed to pant out. "Please, touch my cock. Stroke it. Show them all who I belong to. Show them how you play with your kitsune."

"I will," Yusuke growled, feeling his cock throbbong in anticipation, but refusing to allow Kurama to call the shots. His fox was so hot and horny and open to whatever the boy wanted to do, which was an invitation Yusuke would not pass up. However, Kurama first needed to be punished.

With one final squeeze to Kurama's ass, Yusuke lifted his head from the soft flesh he had been worshipping and growled, "Over my lap, now."

"Wh-what?" stammered Kurama, shocked and bewildered and slightly nervous as to what Yusuke would be doing next.

"You heard me. Do it." Yusuke's dark chocolate eyes pierced Kurama's glassy emeralds telling the fox loud and clear, 'Do it, or else.'

Kurama swallowed thickly and then licked his quivering, pink petals, catching a drop of sweat resting on his upper lip before doing as instructed by his lover. In almost a slow motion maneuver, the beautiful fox carefully stepped from between Yusuke's legs to his side. Despite his bound arms and nervous trepidation, Kurama gracefully bent himself over Yusuke's lap, using his legs to steady his upper body. Yusuke had repositioned his feet to the foot rest on the stool, giving Kurama a more level surface to lie on and a stable perch for Yusuke to punish his fox. Pushing Kurama's jacket to the side, Yusuke exposed his fox's rear end more fully to the crowd. He then rested his strong hand over said rear end which was only covered by the thin vinyl of his pants, and asked the drooling on-lookers, "So, who wants to see how I discipline my disobedient fuck boy?"

Yusuke chuckled deeply at the responses he received. At least twenty hot and horny patrons groaned, whistled out cat calls or shouts of, "Yeah do it!"

"Smack that ass!"

"Put that pretty bitch in his place!"

"Turn that lily-white ass blood red like his hair!"

"Remind him who the bitch is!"

"Bottom bitches that pretty need a firm hand!"

With a hard squeeze to Kurama's perfect ass, Yusuke leaned over close to his fox's ear and whispered darkly, "Can't disappoint the crowd, now can we, you naughty fox."

Kurama whimpered and bit his lip hard trying to steady his panting breath which was proving impossible with how fast his heart was beating. His flushed face, however, was veiled from the perverted on-lookers by his long and lush hair as it hung in a curtain of waves, its tips just brushing the floor. As the fox's mind swirled within a tornado of thoughts, a light sheen of sweat broke out over the kitsune's skin. It bordered his hair line to the back of his neck and down his back, leaving a glimmering shine on the fox's smooth and delicate flesh. The fox's whimpering turned into a loud groan as he could feel every vein in his engorged cock filling and pulsing with its life giving blood.

Every sexual experience with his beloved Yusuke was new and exciting to the fox. He would never have allowed Kuronue to humiliate him in public like this, but with Yusuke it just felt right. Completely submitting to Yusuke had become more arousing and erotic each time they played. He belonged to Yusuke: mind, body and soul, especially his body.

"Yusuke!" yelped Kurama as the first stinging blow on his ass was felt. The fox was startled and surprised at the power and intensity Yusuke had put behind that first smack. He then yelped again and again as the second blow came quickly and then the third and fourth, each quicker than the last and just as hard if not harder. He lost count of how many times Yusuke's hand had connected with his ass as all he could focus on was the pain. It was a searing, hot, blistering pain that was quickly spreading throughout his body starting from the center of his rear end reaching out to his thighs, lower back and hips.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Kurama kept chanting over and over with his eyes bolted shut. With his arms bound and useless, all Kurama could manage to do in defense was to wiggle and writhe over Yusuke's lap. The pain was beyond immense but he couldn't bring himself to cry out for Yusuke to stop as he strangely found his body welcoming each strike more and more as the searing, hot sting to his flesh slowly turned into a blanket of warmth. The obscene shouts from the crowd were no help at all as the dirty and erotic taunts only served to fill his head with pure, carnal, animal lust. He wanted more, more pain, more humiliation, and more than anything, Kurama wanted his dick freed. As his whimpering and moaning grew stronger from the continuous spanking, the fox no longer cared how many times Yusuke's hand had struck him or when the abuse would end. All he cared about was the comforting heat that had enveloped his soul.

Yusuke was building up a sweat too, not to mention his hand was starting to hurt. 'I never thought Kurama could hold out this long. Why doesn't he beg me to stop? Is he a fucking masochist or something?' Yusuke thought, a bit anxious, yet committed to continue as long as Kurama was enjoying himself. Although, he needed to give his hand a break whether the fox wanted it or not and began a series of caressing by the way of some gentle stroking, petting and squeezing of what now must be a very tender ass.

Ignoring the cheers of encouragement from the crowd to continue, Yusuke asked gently, to low for anyone to hear but his fox, "Kurama, your ass is on fire. Are you okay? Should I stop?" The boy couldn't believe how hot his kitsune's butt was even through the vinyl pants, it was scorching to the touch. The teen was starting to feel guilty that perhaps he had gone too far by spanking his love more harshly than he deserved until he heard Kurama's whimpering plea.

"M-more, Yusuke, d-don't stop yet. I can take a lot more. I-I'm y-yours, Maaaassteeer," Kurama's stuttering words ended in a deep, breathy groan which went straight to Yusuke's already hard as steel cock.

"More of what, Kurama?" Yusuke whispered within a moan as his cock twitched and throbbed, finding the fox's admission too fucking hot. As Yusuke waited for Kurama's reply, he casually glimpse at his still stinging hand which was now the color of his lover's hair and then clenching it into a fist in an effort to alleviate some of the pain.

"M-More pain, Yusuke. H-Hu-Humiliate m-me. I'm so h-hot, m-my dick h-hurts. Please, Master, u-use me, hurt me, I'll d-do anyth-thing." Kurama's desperate plea came in quiet, broken sobs, leaving Yusuke, the crowd, and Hiei and Jo in particular, groaning in eager anticipation.

"Kuraaaama," whispered Yusuke as pre-cum smeared the inside of his leather pants. "Will you trust me to do whatever I want to you…and with anyone I say?" Yusuke held his breath, unsure and worried if he'd asked too much of his fox even though Kurama appeared desperate and more than willing to do anything. Yusuke had to bite back another growl as he thought of all the possibilities available to him.

"Yes, Master. As l-long as its o-only your cock that fucks me. I'll d-do anything else, y-you order me to d-do, my Master." Kurama answered back, still stuttering his words as his body mildly shook with lustful tremors.

'How could I possibly find the idea of Yusuke allowing someone other than himself to touch me so utterly arousing? Why is it that I so crave submitting myself to Yusuke as his ultimate slave?' Kurama wondered while trying to rub his aching shaft into Yusuke leg, but to no avail as his groin lay out of reach between Yusuke's thighs.

"Master!" Kurama cried as another barrage of blows befell his ass after only a short respite. As the stinging sensation slowly began to creep up his lower back and down his legs again, the fox came to the not-so-intelligent conclusion that, being Yusuke's slut-slave was hot… nothing more, nothing less. It was just sinfully arousing, erotic and hot!

"Ohhhhhh," he groaned, 'It can't be that simple.' The fox hung his head in defeat, groaning even louder, welcoming the blows once again.

"I like to be spanked too, Hiei, being a submissive myself, but I've never been spanked that hard or for that long. How does Kurama withstand the pain? Is Kurama a masochist?" asked Jo with innocent curiosity, yet the firm lump in his pants and the film of lust glazing his eyes revealed that he was anything but innocent.

"Hn," Hiei grunted at the boy, not commenting, trying hard to ignore the pretty human. He too was surprised at how much abuse the kitsune had already endured and was even more shocked when he heard what the fox had just agreed to. Hiei had to wonder, 'Maybe he is a masochist, or perhaps he's simply become a true submissive slave to his lover's wishes, or both. More likely he's just succumbing to his foolish emotions. He's been in Ningenkai for much too long,' he decided with a sour expression. But even Hiei couldn't deny his own arousal or the tightening in his groin at watching the display his friends presented. And the thought of perhaps participating, even though there was an audience, seemed to not bother him either. Hiei was certain that Yusuke wouldn't allow one of those slimy strangers who were groaning and ogling them to actually touch Kurama sexually, which left Yusuke only one option. The detective never ceased to amaze him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" snapped Hiei curtly, startled out of his thoughts, clearly annoyed feeling the boy pressing up against his side. The fire demon glared at Jo awaiting an answer only to find Jo staring back at him with innocent, yet lust-filled eyes.

"I'm a submissive, Hiei," Jo repeated, unaffected by Hiei's obvious annoyance, pressing even tighter into the fire demon's body. "I like to be told what to do, too. I like to be tied up and spanked or whipped. Not as harshly as Kurama, but I can take quite a bit. I've also been in a Master/slave relationship, Hiei. You wouldn't believe what my Master use to have me do. He was a Master at humiliation, but he never harmed me. He was a Master of Masters," whispered Jo casually, yet each word Jo uttered into Hiei's ear traveled on a warm breath, eliciting hot chills from the fire apparition's body.

"So why wasn't your Master here to protect you?" asked Hiei, trying hard not to lose control. The boy was doing a wonderful job of seducing the fire demon.

"He moved away and couldn't take me with him," answered Jo sadly, remembering fondly the many erotic nights of servitude with his Master.

Hiei let out a gasp when he suddenly felt Jo's hardened shaft pressing into his hand that had been quietly minding its own business at his side. Hiei couldn't help himself, his fingers automatically cupped the boy through his pants and squeezed.

"Harder, grip me harder, Hiei," the boy whispered into Hiei's ear once more. "I could be your slave, Hiei. I trust you completely and would let you do anything you wanted to me as long as it doesn't make me bleed or leave a scare. Think about it, Hiei, I could not only be your slave, but a fuck toy for all of you. I know I'd like that a lot, Hiei. You have no idea how well I could please you," Jo then placed his own hand over Hiei's, forcing the fire demon into taking a stronger hold of his crotch while at the same time, rubbing his palm down the front of Hiei's pants, stroking at the thick hardness he found.

'This boy could rival Kurama in seduction,' Hiei mused, feeling slightly lightheaded as all the blood in his body had been redirected to between his legs.

Before Hiei could respond to the boy's forwardness, he heard the crowd roar their approval and quickly looked back at Kurama and Yusuke. Yusuke had just thrown Kurama over his shoulder and was heading towards him and Jo, and the back rooms.

Yusuke had continued spanking Kurama, although he had lightened up quite a bit. After each stroke the teen massaged the fox's butt for quite a while before smacking him again. During one of these many caresses to Kurama's perfect ass, Yusuke looked up into the crowd for a split second and in that second he had caught sight of Hiei and Jo. To his amazement, he saw Jo rubbing up against Hiei and whispering into his ear, and Hiei was not only allowing it but was sporting a very nice erection. He then saw Hiei rubbing Jo's dick. Yusuke couldn't have been more happy or relieved as they both looked eager for some action, which fell right into Yusuke's plans. The chocolate eyed teen had absolutely no intentions of letting any of those perverted morons in the crowd touch his fox, but Hiei was a different story. The only concern he had was if Hiei would be willing to play in public, but with the way the fire demon was groping Jo, well, that didn't seem to be a problem any longer. Also, since Kurama needed to apologize to Jo….

Yusuke couldn't contain the evil and sinister glint his eyes took on. Yusuke stood up quickly, bringing Kurama with him, and then without warning tossed the fox over his shoulder, heading for the back rooms.

As Yusuke passed Hiei and Jo, the teen ordered in a firm voice, "Both of you follow me. It's time to play."

Kurama's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head with relief when Yusuke flung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as his dick had finally gained some much needed friction. His ass was still throbbing from the abuse, but he couldn't deny how satisfying it felt. He was so caught up in his grinding against Yusuke; though, that he failed to hear his lover instructing Hiei and Jo to follow.

Jo's eyes bugged out of his head at the realization of what Yusuke's order implied.

Hiei smirked in satisfaction as he nonchalantly took Jo by the arm trailing right behind Yusuke.

Many of the patrons followed as well, not wanting to miss what these gorgeous young men were going to do to each other.

"Damn it, this place is a fucking maze. Stupid bar with stupid weird rooms," snorted Yusuke. Patience was not part of Yusuke's persona.

Finally, Yusuke settled on a room that looked the most normal compared to the others. There was a big couch with huge brightly colored pillows thrown around it and one of those body slings Yusuke had seen in the adult shop hanging from the ceiling nearby.

Standing in front of the large couch, Yusuke placed Kurama back on his feet, holding him steady as all the blood from his head rushed back to his body, leaving the fox slightly dizzy. When Kurama regained his footing, Yusuke smothered him by shoving his tongue into Kurama's mouth, sparing with his fox's silken appendage. Yusuke felt right at home inside his fox's hot cavern and didn't waste any time exploring familiar territory. Soon, he had Kurama moaning and trying to press his body as flush with Yusuke's as possible, but his bound hands were a hindrance. The fox tugged on the restraints, frustrated that he couldn't touch Yusuke, but Yusuke could touch him which he was taking full advantage of. Yusuke's hands were everywhere. One minute his hands were tangled in Kurama's hair the next minute they were rubbing and groping his back, chest and ass.

Kurama's body was quaking with tremors, feeling Yusuke's strength and power flowing through his hands like a blanket enveloping him. Even with his hands bound behind his back, Kurama had never felt so safe, so loved and cared for. The fox was drunk on passion as Yusuke continued to deepen their kiss. Just as Kurama's knees were ready to buckle, Yusuke abruptly pulled back and whispered into his ear.

"Kurama, I want Hiei and Jo to play with us, okay," Yusuke asked, rather then ordering him. Yusuke still would not do anything that he thought Kurama would be the least bit uncomfortable with or would jeopardize their relationship. Kurama's love was too important for Yusuke to lose over nothing more than perverted games.

"Only them? But I thought you wanted the others to…" Kurama didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as Yusuke broke in.

"I'd never let one of those fucking losers touch my fox. I only planned for Hiei to join in. Jo was an after thought when I saw him and Hiei foundling each other's cocks. He's harmless, Kurama, and in no way a threat to you. Do you trust me on that?" Yusuke needed to know that Kurama truly did trust him and that the Jo issue was put to bed.

"Anything you want, Master. And after all, I do owe the boy an apology. I love you, Yusuke." Kurama was consumed by the aura of love he felt coming off of Yusuke in waves. The fact that Yusuke would not have allowed the others to touch him was a relief. He was prepared to do it if Yusuke so ordered and would never have held it against his lover, but he was slightly uncomfortable with the idea of strangers touching him. Performing with Hiei and Jo would be welcomed though, especially with an audience. That part still turned Kurama on greatly.

"Then let's get this party started, slave boy," Yusuke smirked.

Yusuke spun Kurama around to face the crowd once again and was shocked to find so many men jacking themselves off while others were making out, blowing each other or simply watching and waiting for something to happen. He found the sight quite amusing. What he also found quite amusing was the sight of Jo pressed up behind Hiei like a lost puppy with his face buried in the fire demon's hair, nuzzling him like a long time lover would. Hiei simply glared back at him, daring Kurama to say anything, a warning which the fox heeded.

Hiei, of course, had heard the entire conversation between the two and found he was looking forward to this impromptu performance. He was, however, quite confused as to why he was allowing this human boy to touch him so, and even more confusing than that, the fire demon couldn't wait to bury his cock deep inside Jo's ass, fucking him into next week. He hated weak humans and couldn't understand why this particular human was so appealing.

'I'll think about it later,' thought Hiei dryly. 'Until then, why not take advantage of what's being offered.' Hiei's thoughts ended with a superior snort. Stepping closer to Kurama, he pulled Jo around from behind him and proceeded to inform his teammates of Jo's desires.

"The boy is a submissive, Yusuke who has recently lost his Master. He's not only willing, but eager to bend over for us, as our slave."

"Is that true, Jo?" asked Yusuke with a gleam in his eyes. He couldn't believe all the submissives stepping up to willingly bend over for him. The teen's ego was about as inflated as it could get.

"Yes. This unworthy fuck toy would be honored to serve as your sexual slave," Jo voiced softly, eyes lowered submissively. Even Kurama had to groan at the boy's statement and posture.

"Hey, how come you get all the hot fuck boys!?" shouted some guy from the back of the room to Yusuke.

"Do the words 'you're a loser' mean anything to you," laughed Yusuke, gaining a chuckling, "Fuck you, too," back from the same guy.

Turning his attention back to his fox, Yusuke began removing the cuffs from his lover while whispering in his ear, "Why don't we start with you showing Jo how sorry you are for being such an ass, Kurama. Now be a good fox slut and go make nice to your fellow slave."

After tossing his jacket aside, Kurama rubbed his slightly sore wrists and then gazed down at Jo with a warm smile. As he took in the boy's appearance, he couldn't help but notice that, with the exception of Hiei's spiked hair, Jo was only an inch taller than the fire demon and had a slightly frail looking physique. 'We'll have to be careful with him,' Kurama thought. As Kurama took a step closer to Jo, he cocked his head to the side, trying to get a better look into the boy's light brown eyes as one curious orb was hidden behind a wavy bang of soft chestnut. Ever so slowly, Kurama reached out towards Jo's face with his delicate fingers where he gently pushed aside the hair covering the boy's pretty face. The fox then cupped the back of Jo's head and carefully, as not to startle him, pulled Jo closer. With one hand firmly in place at the boy's nape, Kurama used the fingers of his other hand to tilt Jo's head up by the chin as Kurama lowered his. Kurama's smile softened even more when Jo placed his hands on his shoulders and then got up on his tiptoes to meet the fox.

"I apologize for my bad behavior and unkind words, Jo. I do hope you'll forgive me?" whispered Kurama with the utmost sincerity before slipping his silken tongue past Jo's moist lips, capturing his mouth in a lewd and sensual kiss. He wasted no time in sampling Jo's inner orifice and was pleasantly surprised to find it hot and sweet as sugar.

'The people here may think I look like cotton candy, but this lovely boy certainly tastes like cotton candy,' thought the fox appreciatively and then proceeded to coil his tongue around Jo's in an erotic snake dance.

As Jo stood before Kurama, he couldn't help but flash back to when Yusuke had told him that he had been the lucky one to have Kurama. The boy could certainly understand why someone as handsome as Yusuke would say that. In Jo's eyes, Kurama could be described as a Goddess, yet he was clearly male, which made him all the more every man's fantasy. His heart thumped wildly and his stomach fluttered uncontrollably the minute Kurama's fingers touched his skin and as he was slowly pulled closer and closer towards this beautiful creature, his mind drifted off into a dream-like state. And when Kurama's lips and tongue had finally possessed his mouth in a way he had never experienced, Jo felt his body and legs turn to mush before his knees completely buckled beneath him. Fortunately, Hiei was right behind him, catching Jo easily before he hit the ground.

With a sexy yet sly, foxy grin plastered on his face, Kurama turned to Yusuke and stated, with all the arrogance a beautiful spirit fox like himself could exude, "I think he forgives me."

Everyone started laughing, even Hiei as he helped Jo back to his feet. The poor boy was blushing quite prettily, mumbling softly, "I didn't know you could do that with a tongue."

"Don't worry about it, Jo. Kurama had the same effect on me the first time we kissed. He should have that wicked snake in his mouth licensed. It's fucking dangerous," Yusuke joked, trying to appease the boy's embarrassment, although his chuckling wasn't so helpful.

Yusuke then grabbed the back of his smug-looking lover's pants, pulling the fox backwards and into his hard, naked chest. The teen's leather vest and jacket had mysteriously disappeared. Kurama could feel how hard Yusuke was and couldn't wait to have his lover's cock buried balls deep inside his ass. The anticipation of that alone had the fox rubbing his backside against Yusuke's crotch, and just as he was getting a nice rhythm going, the teen suddenly spun him around…again! The fox was beginning to feel like a spinning top and was going to voice his repeated complaint of being manhandled, but the words stuck in his throat as he gazed into Yusuke's smoldering eyes and lecherous smirk.

"Ah!" yelped the startled fox. Yusuke had grabbed his vinyl clad shaft and was pulling him over to the couch by his crotch.

When Yusuke's back legs hit the furniture he sat down and then leering up at his fox, he stated, "Time to show off your goods, fox boy." With that said, the teen unfastened Kurama's pants, sliding them down just enough to expose his delicious ass and weeping shaft, much to Kurama's relief.

The cat calls, groaning and whistling echoed from the crowd in appreciation of the cherry red flesh and impressive cock that had been presented to them. Yusuke couldn't have felt more proud of his beautiful fox.

Standing behind Jo, waiting for Yusuke to hurry up, an impatient Hiei decided to take matters into his own hands by wrapping his arms around the front of the boy and undoing his pants, gently lifting the boy's package from its confines.

"Unnnnghh, Hiei, tell me what you want me to do. I'm yours to command," Jo moaned, elated that Hiei took charge of his body. He was finally going to have sex with a hot guy he actually liked and who wasn't insane. He didn't know if anything would come of this play session after tonight, but Jo didn't care. Jo was the type who lived for the moment, simply considering himself fortunate to be playing with such gorgeous young men.

"We'll follow Yusuke's direction, but for now, shut up while I touch you," Hiei instructed curtly, yet, his tone came out seductively low and lusty.

"Kaaay," the boy swooned, leaning back into Hiei's embrace as the fire demon slid one hand slowly under his shirt, tweaking and rolling one nipple and then the other between his fingers. His other hand slid past Jo's flat stomach where with questing fingers, Hiei stroked, molding and fisting the boy's shaft and balls. Jo was in heaven, arching and writhing under Hiei's confident hands as each touch his body received was a calculated tease, arousing him without sending him over the edge.

Hiei wasn't quiet sure why he was being so gentle with Jo given the fact that the boy wanted to be fucked, and with the exception of Yusuke and Kurama, the fire demon normally would have done just that by bending him over and plowing into him hard and fast. But Hiei was slowly realizing that in the world of sex, a slow build up to pleasure was more rewarding than a quick and brutal fuck. He also liked Jo's submissive demeanor and felt the boy should be rewarded for his willing obedience. Well… that's what he told himself.

With Kurama's pants pulled down to his upper thighs, Yusuke began a slow and sensual massage of his ass, completely ignoring the hard and dripping organ in front of his face. His caressing hands spread the fox's cheeks wide open, exposing the pink rosette hidden within the cleft.

Clutching Yusuke's broad shoulders for support before closing eyes, Kurama lost himself in the soothing, yet most revealing massage his ass was receiving. A low guttural purring was the only sound coming from the fox.

The crowd roared again at the sight of the beautiful redhead's perfect asshole and began a free for all with each other of blow jobs, hand jobs, making out or fucking someone from behind while continuing to watch these young men. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Jo weren't doing anything that they hadn't seen before, but these young men had a unique innocence about them and such gorgeousness that these simple acts had morphed into something exceptionally erotic for the patrons and they were eager to watch more.

"Get on your knees, Kurama," ordered Yusuke, smiling as Kurama, with the grace of a gazelle, brought his knees to the ground. Yusuke then pulled Kurama's upper body between his legs and over his right thigh, leaving the fox in a kneeling position on the floor yet his upper body was lying over Yusuke's upper thigh allowing his arms and head to rest on the couch.

Yusuke continued molding and spreading the fox's ass open for their audience, playing with the puckered hole by dipping the tip of his finger in and out and then around the outer ring. Glancing over to Hiei, Yusuke was again amazed at how unabashed he had become and was impressed with how the fire demon was entertaining himself with Jo's body. Hiei and Jo looked so hot and aroused that Yusuke couldn't wait to include them in his perverse play.

"Hiei, bring Jo over here," said the teen with quite a bit of eagerness in his voice.

Silently agreeing with Yusuke to move things along, Hiei, with a gentle nudge, pushed Jo towards Yusuke. As soon as Jo reached the dark haired teen, the fire demon told him to get on his knees as well. Jo eagerly did as he was told and then let out a small gasp when Hiei had stripped him of his shirt and then removed his own. The boy bit his lip coyly as he gazed up at Hiei, appreciating the muscular bare chest. When he turned back to a just as muscular, well toned Yusuke for further instructions, he realized a couple of important things. These young men, to Jo, surpassed the meaning of hot, sexy guys. There were a lot of good looking, well built men in the club, but these three were built as if their lives depended on their strength and physique. Everything about them was strangely unique, surrounded by an aura that radiated fearlessness, confidence and more importantly, danger. Jo had a feeling that to be on their bad side would be extremely dire, but fortunately for him he was not on their bad side and felt extremely safe and exceptionally lucky to be in their company. Jo just knew that there was much more to these handsome young men than anyone could ever imagine and looked forward to doing their sexual bidding, whether for only one night, or forever.

Kurama was enjoying the attention his sore ass was receiving as the flesh was still quite tender to the touch, leaving him with a wonderfully subtle ache each time Yusuke squeezed or rubbed his soft globes. The fox had all but forgotten that they had an audience and was practically falling asleep when suddenly his rear end was slapped and slapped hard.

"Yusuke!" exclaimed the startled fox only to be ignored as his other ass cheek was slapped even harder.

"Isn't my Kurama beautiful, Jo? I love it when he screams my name. It makes my cock so fucking hard," Yusuke whispered darkly after ceasing his slaps, stroking the abused flesh and then leisurely sliding his middle finger up and down between the flaming cheeks. With his other hand, Yusuke had cupped Jo's chin, softly dragging his fingers over the boy's face, only stopping to slowly outline the full pouting bottom lip.

"Yes, Master Yusuke, he's more than beautiful. He's perfect. You are a very lucky man," Jo answered meekly, completely entranced by Yusuke's piercing, dark eyes and deep soothing voice.

"I'm glad you think so," said Yusuke before sliding his middle finger into Jo's mouth, telling him to suck, which he did.

The boy swirled his slick tongue around Yusuke's calloused digit several times before sucking gently, expertly simulating what he'd like to do to another much larger appendage.

"You're working your mouth like a real slut, Jo. Are you a slut? And if so, are you gonna be a good slut and do everything I say?" asked Yusuke in a low and raspy voice.

"Mmmmmm," Jo hummed around the thrusting digit, nodding his head up and down in affirmation of Yusuke's questions.

"Good boy," responded Yusuke as he slowly removed his finger from Jo's mouth

Jo licked the spittle off his lips and then watched in awe as Yusuke, with careful precision, slid his saliva coated digit slowly and deeply into Kurama's asshole. As the kitsune was penetrated, Kurama released an absolutely obscene groan causing Jo's cock to weep in sympathy.

"Wrap that pretty mouth around Hiei's finger, Jo, and suck it like you did me. Get it all wet," Yusuke purred while probing for treasure inside his favorite fox hole, massaging every sweet spot while exploring the warm and wet fleshy inner walls.

Jo wasted no time grabbing Hiei's hand and then sliding the middle appendage into his mouth, eagerly giving it the same care he gave Yusuke's. In turn, Hiei resumed stroking the boy's average sized erection while finger fucking his mouth, slowly sliding in and then slowly sliding it out. Pressing his parted lips to Jo's delicate shoulder, Hiei closed his eyes, imagining that it was his cock the boy was sucking on and not his finger. Jo's mouth was sinfully hot and wet, not to mention the boy's technique tripled Hiei's arousal.

'This boy's almost as good as Kurama,' Hiei mused as his body shuddered, debating on whether or not to say the hell with it and vaporize all their clothes off. 'If we were in Makai,' Hiei thought evilly, 'these ningens wouldn't know what hit them.'

"Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke," chanted the whimpering fox, squirming like an eel over Yusuke's lap, moaning and groaning each time his sweet spot was brushed over, begging to be filled more.

"Slide your finger in next to mine, Hiei and, Jo, pull the lube out of my front pant's pocket like good boy. We're gonna give finger fucking a whole new definition."

Butting his finger up next to Yusuke's, Hiei breeched the outer muscle easily, slipping in without any resistance.

Jo quickly tried to obey, but with Hiei continuously fisting his cock and Yusuke's pants being incredibly tight the boy found it difficult. But with perseverance, Jo retrieved the tube, removed the cap and then looked to Yusuke for what to do next.

"Slather it around the rim of his hole and put some on your finger," instructed the spirit detective. Yusuke truly loved calling the shots and with such willing partners he was thoroughly enjoying himself. His cock; however, was about as pissed off as it could get in those insufferable tight leather pants, but Yusuke continued to ignore his angry member in lieu of teasing his fox to tears.

With wide and hungry eyes, Jo applied a liberal amount around the pretty puckered entrance making sure not to miss Hiei's and Yusuke's middle fingers, and then thinking ahead, he also lubed their index and ring fingers before slicking himself up to join Hiei and Yusuke. Gently, Jo added his thin digit, gaining another loud moan from the fox as together, all three males' fingers fucked Kurama's ass savagely, each one falling into their own individual evil and torturous rhythm of thrusting, probing, rubbing and teasing.

"Oh, fuck! Deeper, deeper!" Kurama cried out, pushing back as hard as he could, trying to ride all three fingers faster and faster.

"I think he likes it, guys," Yusuke stated with a roguish grin before adding his index finger into the mix.

"Oh yes, Yusuke, more. It feels so good. Stretch me wider. Tear me apart!" wailed the fox in utter bliss. He felt so full, but had to have more, he knew he could handle a lot more. Yusuke had fucked him so many times today already that his rectum was completely loose and relaxed and was more than ready for whatever his perverted lover had planned.

"You got it, fox boy," growled Yusuke, motioning with his eyes for Hiei to add another finger, as well.

With an eager grin, Hiei gladly added his own index finger, making it five digits up Kurama's fox hole. It felt like a tight stretch to Hiei, but as long as the kitsune kept groaning like a street whore he'd continue pumping his fingers in and out. His other hand was happily occupied; however, with Jo. With both of them on their knees and Jo's back flush against Hiei's chest, the fire demon was able to molest the boy's supple body. From rolling and pinching one nipple and then the other to fisting the six inch erection and fondling the soft sac, Hiei pleasured the whimpering boy.

Yusuke was having a tough time holding his squirming kitsune down, but that didn't stop him from whispering hotly into Jo's ear to add another finger, too.

Hiei was doing such a masterful job keeping Jo on the crest of orgasm that he barely registered the order given to him by Yusuke. Luckily, his extensive slave training allowed him to obey automatically with little to no thought and squeezed another finger in next to the others.

Kurama's moaning turned into purring growls with six fingers up his ass. The only thing missing was someone making a fist and shoving that up there, too, which the fox would have more than welcomed.

Hiei and Yusuke were about at their peak of arousal having to listen to, not only, Kurama's growling and writhing, but Jo's non stop whimpering from Hiei molesting his body. It was driving them crazy. Deciding he needed to shut one of them up before blowing his load in his pants, Yusuke leaned forward, sliced his tongue past Jo's lips and proceeded to rape the boy's mouth. His wet blade challenged Jo's to a wicked duel in which he had no chance of winning as Yusuke had dominated Jo's sweet orifice completely and without mercy.

Hiei's dick had become angry and way too hard having to watch Yusuke kissing the boy so savagely. And when he caught the first glimpse of saliva trickling out of the corner of Jo's mouth, Hiei let out a growl louder than Kurama's, tore open his pants releasing his throbbing shaft. Continuing his jack hammering rhythm inside Kurama's ass, the fire demon deftly grabbed the lube, slicking up the fingers of his free hand.

Jo squealed inside Yusuke's mouth, kissing the detective desperately when he felt two fingers sliding up his more than receptive butt hole. Yusuke finally had to break their lip lock, allowing the boy to breath since he was practically hyperventilating from Hiei's talented ministrations. Not wanting to be outdone by Hiei who was strategically probing and fucking Jo and Kurama at the same time, Yusuke quickly pulled the boy over his left thigh which in turn removed the boy's two fingers from Kurama's ass. The detective now had both teens occupying each of his legs and with an evil grin that coincidentally matched Hiei's. Yusuke slid two fingers inside Jo, earning another gasping groan from the small boy.

"Your asshole is as lose as Kurama's, Jo. You are a little slut, aren't you?" taunted Yusuke. He was surprised at how quickly Jo's body sucked his fingers in.

"I'm a selective slut, Master Yusuke!" Jo panted, pushing back on the plunging fingers.

"That's good to know," Yusuke purred, "and now you're our slut boy."

"Yes, for as long as you'll have me," Jo continued to squirm impatiently, wanting nothing more than having one of their big cocks inside him.

Without answering, Hiei and Yusuke worked their magic fingers within the pliant hot passages, enjoying all the wonderful erotic sounds coming from their bitches. Yusuke had decided that Jo was to be Hiei's bitch tonight and between the two of them, Jo and Kurama were going to get the fucking of their lives.

Kurama's lips were swollen and almost bleeding from constant chewing and biting. It was all he could do to keep from screaming out like a hysterical woman as his sweet spot and inner walls were repeatedly stretched, stroked and massaged. Jo was having the same problem as well with four fingers probing and thrusting, teasing his prostate. But unlike Kurama, he had no problem squealing like a bitch.

"Please, Hiei or Yusuke, fuck me!" begged Jo in between panting and wailing sobs. "Your unworthy slave begs for release."

"Yes! It's time for fucking. Please, shove your big cock up my ass, Master. I'm begging you. Just a little relief, it's too much, Master," Kurama pleaded as well, although a bit breathier and with a lot more class.

Hiei and Yusuke couldn't stop snickering at each other like two sinister conspirators as they turned Jo and Kurama into two whimpering lumps of hot flesh. And the encouraging shouts and groans from the onlookers were especially amusing.

"Detective, our toys have been pleasured enough and need to return the favor," Hiei stated bluntly with a cocked brow. He then leaned towards Yusuke, and like a magnet, the chocolate eyed teen met him half way. Their mouths joined in a long and sensual kiss, lapping at each other's tongues in lazy drawn out swipes while tickling the insides of two hungry assholes.

Slowly, Yusuke pulled back about a whiskers length away from Hiei's warm, wet lips and whispered, "I couldn't agree more. What do you say we find out which one of our bitches can keep us buried down their throats the longest?" Despite Yusuke's eagerness to plow into his kitsune or any of them for that matter, the detective wanted to play, especially when it involves the kitsune's talented lips around his aching shaft.

"Hn," Hiei nodded his head in agreement before slowly withdrawing his fingers from the warm confines of both assholes. He then stood up and casually began removing his pants, tossing them gently onto the pile of growing shirts and jackets. With the air conditioning of the club blowing a cool breeze passed his heated shaft, Hiei took his cock in hand and began stroking ever so slowly, moaning from the delicious friction and renewed warmth.

"You two get up and get naked, too," ordered Yusuke after dislodging his own fingers from their warm and squishy confines, earning two moans of disappointment from his bitches. The teen then sat back on the couch, patted the cushion next to him and suggested, "Take a load off, Hiei." Although Yusuke was still ultimately in charge of all three, he would never submit such a proud demon as Hiei to a submissive role in public, that honor was strictly reserved for the privacy of his bedroom. And Yusuke couldn't help but think that Kurama would agree.

Hiei quickly took his seat next to Yusuke without complaint. He then spread his knees apart and resumed the slow and methodical stroking of his hard, dripping erection, eagerly awaiting a hot mouth sucking his cock. Hiei would settle for nothing less than a dominant role while fucking, unless, of course, it was Yusuke doing the fucking. Although, he wouldn't mind topping Yusuke, just once, unfortunately, having sex with Yusuke was on Yusuke's terms and the boy was in no hurry to relinquish his role as seme. The fire demon would simply have to bide his time. In the meantime, he would enjoy fucking such a willing partner as Jo, and he would thoroughly enjoy watching the kitsune's display of submission as Yusuke's bitch.

Jo and Kurama carefully crawled off of Yusuke's strong thighs, and on shaky legs stood up, kicking their pants aside while ignoring the sounds of moaning, slurping and skin slapping against skin echoing loudly in the room from the highly aroused crowd. The two pretty ukes were flushed and panting, anxiously awaiting their next orders which both knew would be cock sucking.

'Finally, we are one step closer to fucking,' Kurama sighed in relief, feeling his lower orifice twitching with the need to be filled again and thankful Yusuke's teasing was nearing a close.

Jo was nibbling his bottom lip in anticipation unable to take his eyes off of Hiei's nicely sized cock, watching intently as the fire demon stroked himself slowly. Remembering what Yusuke had said to Hiei about which one of their bitches could swallow cock better, Jo looked over at Kurama and with a mischievous grin, he taunted, "I bet I can deep throat longer than you can?"

Kurama raised his brow, amused by the cocky boy's confidence which made him wonder, 'If the boy had indeed been trained as a sex slave by a professional Master then his skill level would be quite advanced.' The fox wasn't worried though; he still had a thousand years on the boy. Plus, Youko Kurama is bested by no one, least of all a teenage boy.

"I accept your bet, Jo," replied the fox, and then turning to Yusuke while gently fisting his own member, he inquired, "What will be the stakes for you and Hiei, my handsome Master. I would like to know what I will be winning for you."

"Humph," snorted Jo, listening to Kurama boast of an easy win to his Master. He then turned to Hiei, stating emphatically, "We got this one, Master Hiei. You asked me to trust you and now I'm asking you to trust me. I'll win this for you."

"Hn, you better not lose," Hiei threatened Jo, and then looking at Yusuke with untold determination, he said, "Place your wager, detective." Hiei knew immediately what his own bet would be, and wasn't kidding when telling the boy he would pay dearly if he lost.

Hiei's look of downright evilness had Yusuke a little worried not knowing what was going through the demon's mind, but he was more than certain it wasn't anything good.

"Kurama, get your ass down here and take off these fucking pants. I can't think while my dick's stuffed inside this leather contraption you made me wear," Yusuke ordered, clearly agitated. He had to come up with something good, something that would benefit not only him but Kurama as well.

Kurama obediently knelt down between Yusuke's legs only too happy to do his Master's bidding and win this bet for him as soon as possible so they could get to the fucking. The kitsune slowly ran his hands up Yusuke's thighs until he reached the center of his Master's trapped hard-on. Teasing his Master, at this point, was not an option as Yusuke's order had been clear, and within the blink of an eye his artful fingers had Yusuke's pants opened and his engorged cock freed.

"Awe fuck, I needed that!" Yusuke growled long and deep as his cock sprung forth, slapping into his stomach with a vengeance as the kitsune pulled his pants off completely, hiding his smug smile. Yusuke quickly wrapped his hand around the leaky member, giving it a few soothing strokes allowing him to think more clearly.

Jo's eyes darted straight to Yusuke's cock and after a thorough inspection of the huge member; the boy came to the conclusion that this would be an easy win for him and Hiei.

'Such is beautiful big cock Yusuke has. Hiei's is large too, but not like Yusuke's. There's no way Kurama will win having a longer cock down his throat. My former Master was even bigger than Yusuke,' mused Jo, now thankful that his former Master liked having his dick sucked even more than fucking, forcing Jo to become quite comfortable having a huge appendage lodged in his throat for long periods of time. And since Hiei was considerably less endowed than his former Master and Yusuke, Jo was even more confident of an easy win.

"Your wager, Yusuke," repeated Hiei impatiently, curious as to what the detective would come up with. 'Hn, if the detective is smart, he'll use this opportunity to his advantage, as I will,' he thought darkly.

Having finally figured out the perfect wager, Yusuke turned to the fire demon with a satisfied smirk, and locking his dark chocolate orbs with ruby red, he answered, "If I win, you will become me and Kurama's slave for a weekend. You will do whatever we tell you to do no matter what it is. If I tell you to clean the toilet, you'll do it. If I tell you, out of the blue, to drop your pants and bend over so I can watch Kurama fuck you, you'll do it." Yusuke had to bite his tongue not to laugh out loud at the shocked expression on Hiei's face. The boy then turned to Kurama to see what his lover's reaction was. And to his relief, Kurama was beaming with delight.

Kurama was very proud of his lover. 'And here I assumed that I was the sly, mischievous one. You are wiser than think, my love. You've afforded us the luxury of having Hiei at our beck and call, rather than waiting for him to make a random appearance to play, if only for a couple of days,' the fox mused.

"I'm to be your maid and fuck toy?!" Hiei snarled, outraged at Yusuke's wager. He wasn't surprised about having to bend over for Yusuke or Kurama, he'd expected that much. What had him pissed off was the fact of having to be their housekeeper. 'He's more devious than Kurama; I'll give him that much. Shit! I have no other choice. If I back out now I'll appear weak,' Hiei debated, and then looked at Jo once more, eyeing the boy critically, trying to decide if the boy could indeed best the perverted fox. 'Maybe…' he thought cautiously, 'The boy had been a slave, his experience should be superior if he had the proper training.' He then looked at Kurama who was wearing an extremely self assured smug grin. 'Damn it. The fox knows this too, and yet his confidence borders on arrogance - Stupid fox.' Although Hiei knew he was risking a lot on the word of a human boy, he was cornered. He could only hope that luck would be on his side. If so, then Hiei would get what he wanted and then some as he added an addendum to his own wager.

"I agree, Yusuke, and for my wager…," the fire demon paused and then announced with his own air of smugness, "If I win, I top you, Yusuke as well as the fox. In addition, you and Kurama will act as my slaves for the same length of time you had planned for me." Hiei was quite pleased with himself at the reaction he received from Yusuke. 'His bland expression says it all,' he thought with a satisfied grin.

Yusuke wasn't surprised that Hiei wanted to top him. As a matter of fact, the teen had no problem with that. Yusuke liked being fucked - he liked topping better - but bottoming was fun, too. It was the slave part he was worried about. Hiei could be just as ruthless as Kurama, and wasn't sure how far Hiei would take it. Regardless, Yusuke would take the bet, having never backed down from a challenge before, but he had to consider Kurama's wishes as well. And with that thought taking priority, Yusuke turned to Kurama with questioning eyes. If Kurama didn't agree then the game was over and they would just continue with what they were doing. Hopefully, Kurama didn't feel threatened by having Hiei top Yusuke, since the fox wasn't too found of other people touching his lover without his permission. Hopefully, Kurama trusted him as much as he proclaimed.

Kurama wasn't surprised at all with Hiei's bet, nor was he worried for the simple fact that he did not plan on losing. 'Our games are going to become even more interesting, and how amusing it will be introducing Hiei to my Youko form,' Kurama chuckled at his good fortune.

The fox couldn't be happier not only having the love of his life at his side, but having the love of his life completely open to bringing 'pets' into their bedroom without the worry of jealousy. Kurama felt completely secure in Yusuke's love and loyalty and would never again make the mistake of doubting his lover… Ever!

"I have no objections," answered Kurama with a reassuring smile to his lover, hoping his expression would convey his acceptance and trust at the thought of Hiei topping Yusuke. The fox then laved Yusuke's balls in a slow, long lick and begged, "Please, take the bet so we may continue our play. I long for your cock up my ass, Master."

Yusuke smiled, relieved that Kurama was in fact fine with the wager. The teen then released a low groan in appreciation of having his balls bathed and said to Hiei, "You have a bet. Let's get started."

At Hiei's nod and a wink from Yusuke, Kurama placed his hands on Yusuke's upper thighs for leverage and began slowly nipping at his balls, drawing a shuddering breath from his Master

Hiei turned to Jo with the intention of asking, 'What are you waiting for,' when the words stuck in his throat. The boy had a solemn expression on his face as he slowly lowered himself to his knees, placed his hands on Hiei's thighs as Kurama did, looked up at Hiei, and with even sadder eyes, he stated quietly, "Don't worry, Master Hiei, I'll win your bet for you. I'll get you what you want," and then dipped his head to take Hiei into his mouth.

Before the boy could complete his task, Hiei reached out, tipping Jo's chin up with his finger to look the boy in the eyes. The fire demon was confused. The boy looked like he had just lost his best friend. And then like a light being turned on Hiei realized what was wrong. The boy had been left out of the bet that he had suggested. Hiei's payoff would be topping Yusuke and Kurama, and Yusuke's payoff would be humiliating Hiei, yet no one mentioned Jo in their demands.

'The boy is the one who'll win this bet for me, he should be benefit in the spoils of victory,' Hiei decided. And with an uncharacteristic gesture from Hiei, the fire demon tenderly stroked Jo's cheek. As the boy leaned into the caress, Hiei, without taking his piercing red eyes off of Jo, he stated, "Yusuke, whoever wins the bet, Jo will be included in the prize."

"Well, no shit, Hiei, that's a given, right, Jo," replied Yusuke jokingly, quickly tearing his eyes off of Kurama's tongue now licking his shaft like a Popsicle to glance at the boy, still oblivious to the fact that no one thought to mention that to Jo. Not even Yusuke could ignore the surprised hope in the boy's face and suddenly realized his and Hiei's mistake. The detective wanted to kick himself for the oversight. He assumed Jo knew he'd be included. Then with a more apologetic tone, the detective reached over to stroke a lock of Jo's hair and added, "You're one of spoils I'm looking forward to spoiling after I win." Yusuke then winked at Jo with a big smile.

"Eloquently put as always, Master," came Kurama's muffled reply from Yusuke's crotch. "Now, if we're all finished with the pleasantries, could we please get to the sucking and fucking?"

Kurama's comment had its desired effect by everyone laughing, successfully breaking the tension and getting back to the little matter of the bet.

"Now, Jo, Yusuke will count to three and then you and I will be take five practice dives down the root and then hold it there, agreed? The one who pulls back to breath first loses," Kurama declared, not wanting to waste anymore time.

With a brilliant smile, Jo nodded his head and declared, "Prepare to lose, Kurama." Jo was happy and relieved that they had no intention of leaving him out, yet he was disappointed at having assumed the wrong outcome. 'I'm such an overly sensitive, whiney baby, no wonder I'm a bottom boy,' Jo snickered and then readying himself as soon as he heard Yusuke starting the count down.

"Ready… Three, two…," Yusuke started to count down.

"This is also a test of endurance, detective. How long can you hold out?" Hiei interrupted with a grin.

"Longer than you, firebrat," Yusuke tossed back to the now scowling demon.

Hiei couldn't wait to collect his reward as the first order of business would be to permanently abolish every obnoxious name Yusuke had dubbed him.

'What is up with all these names they call each other: fox, detective, firebrat?' wondered Jo.

"One!"

All thoughts and conversation ended as two very hard and dripping cocks were engulfed right down to the root.

Yusuke growled as a hot, wet vacuum encased his turgid member, not surprised at how expertly his lover had swallowed him whole. The teen had no doubt in his mind that they would win. He groaned louder as those tight wet lips dragged themselves to the crown and then with swaddling suction slid back down to the root. The kitsune's skill level was unmatched in Yusuke's opinion.

The fire demon let out his own growl, digging his sharp nails into the cushion of the couch when Jo deep throated him with ease, leaving him to think that a victory was more than possible.

'The boy is good, he sucks cock like a pro, but the victory will be won by how long he can hold his breath," Hiei reminded himself, then threw his head back as the boy swiped his tongue across his tiny slit.

Hiei and Yusuke already had their heads thrown back in pleasure when the fifth dive came. Yusuke's eyes crossed from the pressure of his thick, long cock wedged and buried deep inside Kurama's throat. Rippling vibrations from the fox's gullet was more intense then having a vibrator set on high, wrapped around his shaft. Usually, when Kurama took him whole, the fox would swallow and then pull back, but this was the first time that Yusuke's cock stayed buried for this long. Yusuke looked at his watch briefly and was stunned to see that a minute had already gone by and wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back his release, or for that matter keep from thrusting. It was pure torture having to keep still and not sabotage Kurama's efforts.

"Two minutes," Yusuke called out in a panting moan.

Hiei wanted nothing better than to grab Jo's head and thrust as hard and as fast as he could into that hot throat. Jo was not only contracting his muscles around the stiff shaft, but his tongue never stopped massaging underneath Hiei's cock. The boy's skill was maddening. 'The boy was trained well. His former Master should be complemented,' thought Hiei, clawing deep ruts into the couch.

"Three minutes," growled Yusuke, biting his lip, using every bit of strength he had not to blow his load. 'How much longer can they go?' Yusuke managed to worry through his melting brain. The teen glanced over to Jo who appeared more than comfortable in his position with no signs of struggling. Yusuke was impressed, but had faith in his fox. But no sooner had he thought that, he felt Kurama's nails digging into his thighs. Yusuke quickly averted his eyes from Jo to Kurama, and his worry grew real. Kurama's face was beet red, his eyes bolted shut. The look of concentration and determination lit up like a beacon through his body language. However, Yusuke wasn't fooled, his fox was struggling. The only thing keeping his cock buried was Kurama's pride.

'This can't be happening!' shouted Kurama's mind, trying to ignore his need for oxygen. 'I'll not allow this boy to win!' Kurama scolded himself. His determination was steadfast even as his lungs began to burn and he grew light headed. The fox had thought this an easy win, but it was not. After the three minute mark, Kurama slowly exhaled his held breath through his nose in an effort to buy more time. But, Kurama quickly realized, with his superb hearing, that Jo hadn't released his yet, clearly giving the boy the upper hand. All the fox could do was hope for a miracle.

Hiei was already past the point of cognitive reasoning, his lower body aching for release, crying out for salvation as the boy's swallowing throat muscles never stopped working and that slippery tongue massaged faster and faster as saliva dripped from Jo's mouth. All Hiei could do to hold on was to retreat inside his mind, blocking all thoughts out except his will to control his release.

Jo was in his element as his past training had increased his ability to hold his breath. He almost felt guilty for not informing Kurama that he and his Master practiced in 'breathe play' and that Jo could hold his breath until he passed out. It wasn't something that he ever looked forward to, but as a slave he had no choice and learned quickly in order to please his Master.

The boy listened to Kurama exhale through his nose, and knew immediately that he had won. 'How proud Hiei will be! I'm going to show him how much more I'm capable of,' Jo decided before going to that special place in his mind to wait out the inevitable.

Kurama's nails dug in deeper, drawing blood from Yusuke legs. They had gone nearly four minutes and the fox's vision was becoming blurred. He needed to breath now or he was going to pass out and seeing how Jo still hadn't exhaled yet, the fox saw no point in passing out only to find out he had lost. When snapping his eyes open, he was met with a look of concern and understanding from his lover. Giving Yusuke a look of apology and regret, the Greatest Thief of Makai and Legendary Bandit, pulled back and off of Yusuke's cock, gasping in deep breaths as he resigned himself to having been bested by a human child.

Yusuke grabbed the base of his cock with one hand to keep from coming and with the other he pulled Kurama closer to his chest. "It's alright, Kurama, you did great. Are you okay?" he asked in a whisper, concern lacing his voice.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke. I don't understand how he outlasted me, but I'm fine," answered the distraught and confused kitsune.

"Damn, Kurama, he's still going," said Yusuke in surprise. "Hey, Jo, you won, you can breathe now," he joked and then noticed that Hiei's eyes were closed in deep concentration and Jo didn't seem to hear him either. Kurama sat up as they both grew concerned with Jo. The boy's face was flushed scarlet and his body appeared rigid. It was an eerie sight.

Yusuke reached over to Hiei, nudging him back into awareness and receiving a pissed off fanged growl for his efforts.

The minute Hiei lost concentration he released a deep growl and began thrusting into the boy's throat while holding Jo's head in place. Within several seconds, Hiei's cum shot down Jo's throat in long, rapid streams, drowning the boy as he unleashed his load, oblivious to the boy's need for air, only concerned with his own gratification.

Jo was rapidly becoming more and more light headed as the clock ticked on, barely aware of his surroundings as his mind was drifting within the borders of a serene plateau. Abruptly, he was brought out of his dream-like trance when Hiei began thrusting, throwing off Jo's concentration. Had he still been in that special place inside his mind, Jo could have passed out without discomfort, but now he felt as if he was dying, struggling for life giving air, too week to break the hold Hiei had on his head. Vaguely, he heard Kurama and Yusuke yelling at Hiei to let him go and felt a brief struggle before torrents of cum flooded his throat, stealing the last bit of reserved oxygen. Jo's body went limp as darkness enveloped him, and then nothing.

Yusuke pounced on Hiei, pinning his one arm down, and then together Kurama and Yusuke lifted Jo's head along with Hiei's hand still clutching the boy's hair off of the softening cock.

Snapping back quickly after his release, Hiei relaxed the grip he had on the boy's hair and then pushed Yusuke off his arm. The fire demon was confused over what had happened, until he saw Jo lying on the ground unconscious and Kurama clearing the boy's airway as it was coated in cum. And he remembered.

"Is he alright?" asked Hiei with more emotion than he was comfortable with. The fire demon was angry at himself for losing control and putting the boy in danger. 'I could have killed him if Kurama and Yusuke weren't here.' Hiei was torn; he didn't know whether to be angry at himself for losing control or Jo for not stopping sooner. 'Why didn't he pull back after Kurama gave up? What was he thinking? Losing the bet wouldn't have mattered to him; he'd enjoy bending over for Yusuke and Kurama.' The questions in his mind kept bombarding the fire demon until he heard Kurama's voice.

"He's breathing, Hiei," answered Kurama with a sigh of relief. "I think he's coming around now."

In a move that surprised Yusuke and Kurama, Hiei knelt down on the floor, cradling Jo in his arms as he petted the boy's head.

Slowly, Jo's eyes opened to a beautiful sight as he found ruby and emerald jewels as well as the richest chocolate orbs looking down on him.

"What's up, guys? Oh, wait, I remember," beamed Jo in a raspy voice and then looking directly at Kurama, he boasted with a sweet smile, "I win, you lose," and sat up as if nothing was wrong.

"Are you insane?" snapped Hiei, irritated by the boy's lack of awareness. "Why didn't you pull away once you saw Kurama forfeit? Had you pulled away I wouldn't have lost control," the fire demon added, ignoring the fact that it was he who kept the boy from pulling away; trying his best to convince himself that he didn't care

"Shut up, Hiei! You're the one that made him pass out cause you wouldn't let go," Yusuke reminded Hiei, pissed that he would try blaming Jo for his own carelessness.

Hiei simply averted his eyes away from Yusuke in his trademark, 'I don't give a shit,' face, but the way he had held Jo didn't fool Yusuke or Kurama. The two lovers couldn't help but give each other knowing smiles of, 'Our little firebrat most certainly does care.'

"Um, guys, it's okay. I would have passed out anyway even if Hiei hadn't started thrusting. I had no intentions of stopping until I did pass out," Jo chimed in with a casual air, not understanding what all the fuss was about.

"Explain!" demanded Hiei, outraged that the boy could do something so foolish.

Jo nibbled his lip nervously at the disapproving glares he was receiving and for the life of him couldn't understand what they were so pissed at.

"Well… I… Um… didn't want Hiei to lose and…. Um…I kinda wanted to show Hiei how good I am at stuff," Jo answered softly. "But I guess it wasn't really fair not telling Kurama that my former Master and I were quite skilled at breath play."

"Huh?" Yusuke was clueless.

"What the hell is that?" questioned Hiei, more irritated than ever.

Knowing exactly what Jo was referring too and ignoring the confused looks on Hiei and Yusuke, Kurama grabbed the boy's chin firmly, forcing the boy to look at him. "You know as well as I do that breath play is done in a controlled environment and by a Master who is well practiced and versed in that particular art of erotica. You had no business trying to attempt something so dangerous on your own, not to mention how irresponsible it was to not even inform us of what you were going to do. You could have died, Jo!" Kurama admonished the boy as strongly as he could.

Confident the boy was fine - just stupid - Hiei grabbed Jo's chin from Kurama, got directly in his face and said in a calm but serious tone, "You will be punished at another time, Jo… by all of us." Then the fire demon said to Kurama while still staring Jo down, "Fox, you will explain this breath play to me later. But for now, we continue fucking," and then pressed his lips into Jo's, forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth where he swiped his hot muscle around the fleshy cheeks, teeth, gums, palate, and then finished Jo off with a thorough tongue lashing. The fire demon pulled away quickly, leaving the boy panting and gasping for air once again.

'I hope they punish me really, really good. Maybe they'll even put me in the new body swing I bought. Thank God for employee discounts,' Jo wished, still swooning from the kiss, and still quite ignorant of the danger he had put himself in.

"Whatever… my dick's still hard and needs to be buried inside something, now!" shouted Yusuke, frustrated with the delay, but glad that Jo was okay. Quickly and without warning, Yusuke plopped Jo onto all fours and instructed Hiei to lube up and get behind the boy. After Hiei took up his position, Yusuke told Kurama to get on his knees in front of Jo. As soon as Hiei and Kurama were in position, Yusuke straddled Jo's back while standing and facing Kurama.

"Don't either of you two bitches think of coming until you're given permission," the teen growled, wanting no more interruptions until the scenario in his head was played out.

Kurama pouted, Jo whimpered and Hiei chuckled. Yusuke was taking no prisoners.

With one hand guiding his cock and the other taking a firm hold of Jo's hip, Hiei slid into Jo in one thrust letting loose a growl of absolute pleasure. The boy was exquisitely tight and hot, the fire demon couldn't have been more delighted.

From the quick penetration, Jo's whimpering turned into a gasping groan from deep within his throat which Kurama immediately filled with his cock. The minute Jo swallowed around the fox's member Kurama released his own shameful moan which Yusuke wasted no time muffling with his thick shaft.

Jo was now getting fucked from both ends while Yusuke stood straddling Jo's back, stuffing the fox's mouth with his cock.

Hiei's thrusts inside the boy were long and hard, slowly pulling almost all the way out and then slamming back in hard, pushing Jo forward. Kurama matched his hip movement in time with Hiei's; taking advantage of the boy's rocking motion. Kurama pulled all the way out and then slid all the way in, forcing Jo to worship every inch of hard flesh.

'The boy is quite skilled with his mouth, perhaps almost as talented as I,' the fox mused, delighted at his good fortune while humming around Yusuke's cock.

Yusuke had both hands buried in Kurama's fall of thick red silk as he fucked his lover's mouth, shoving his cock over and over down that experienced throat, closing his eyes as he appreciated his fox's talented lips and tongue.

'Fuck I'll never get tired of Kurama's mouth, unghhhh,' Yusuke mentally groaned.

The crowd was applauding, cheering the teens on as many of the on-lookers were reaching their own completion or had already sprayed their spunk and were comfortably reclining, watching the show.

Yusuke's breathing was coming in short, quick pants as Kurama's talented mouth had the teen struggling to hold back his release a lot sooner than expected. Not wanting to come down the fox's throat, but rather in an even hotter and tighter orifice, Yusuke prepared to switch his location and position himself behind Kurama. But just as he was preparing to move, Yusuke suddenly felt two lubed fingers slid unbelievably deep inside his ass, brushing against his sweet spot repeatedly.

That was all it took and the boy lost it.

"Fucking shit, Hiei, you son of a bitch!" Yusuke yelled as all his restraint was shot straight to hell, shooting his load with a snarl. "You're gonna pay for that, firebrat!" Yusuke continued to yell as his body jerked and spasmed, pumping his juice down Kurama's throat.

Kurama had slowed down his hips considerably, maintaining a comfortable rhythm between Jo's lips, keeping himself just on the cusp of climaxing when Yusuke suddenly shouted out before shooting his seed down his throat. Kurama increased his suction, sucking and swallowing feverishly, concentrating on draining his lover dry while at the same time renewing Yusuke's erection as his mind screamed with worry, 'I will not wait longer than necessary to feel Yusuke's cock slicing into my ass. I've waited long enough.' The fox was very determined as he increased his sucking. As soon as Yusuke's cock had quickly swelled to life again, the fox inwardly rallied his success, thinking, as Yusuke pulled his stiff shaft away, 'My Master has no choice but to fuck me now and considering how angry he is with Hiei, it's going to be a nice hard fuck.' His lover's patience was at an end and Kurama couldn't help but think that things were about to get very interesting.

Hiei, with a smug look on his face, continued pounding Jo's ass, secretly patting himself on the back for making Yusuke lose control as he chuckled, "You have only yourself to blame, detective. You never should have placed such a tempting ass within my reach."

The dark haired teen was so pissed he hardly noticed that his fox had expertly gotten him hard and dripping again when he yanked his cock away from Kurama's pouting lips and stepped over Jo. With a menacing look directed solely at Hiei, Yusuke pulled Hiei off of the boy earning himself some much needed satisfaction in the form of a just as pissed of fire demon.

"What the fuck, detective?!" demanded Hiei, shocked at having been dislodged from Jo's ass.

"Change of positions, asshole," snickered the dark haired teen at his scowling firebrat.

Jo was in heaven having his ass reamed by Hiei as every thrust nailed his prostate while at the same time having a glorious cock filling his throat. The boy could have stayed like that forever until given permission to orgasm. His body was hot and on fire, pulled taut from chest to groin, teetering on the precipice of orgasm, but Jo was not only skilled in breathe play; he was conditioned to come on demand. With each hard thrust the fire demon pounded into him, Jo moaned and groaned around Kurama's cock, surfing the rippling tides of pleasure.

'No!' Jo's mind cried out when Hiei's cock was yanked out of his backside, his pleasure being put on hold once again. But the boy knew better than to complain and obediently awaited his next command.

"Kurama, get on your back. Jo, get on top of Kurama in a 69 and start sucking each other off. Hiei you'll mount the reckless bitch while I take care of my spunk slut," exclaimed the teen, anxious to slide home.

"Hahaha, spunk slut," Jo repeated with a giggle. "Ow!" His giggling ceased, however, after Kurama's hand had connected smartly with his right ass cheek.

With a satisfied grin, Kurama sprawled out on his back spreading his legs in an obscene invitation.

Jo rubbed his sore butt cheek and with a pout, climbed on top of the fox, swallowing Kurama's perfect cock, again. Kurama promptly parted Jo's bent knees wider as the boy straddled his head and began nursing on the smaller cock. The fox was grateful that Jo's package didn't compare to Yusuke's or Hiei's because it would take little effort pleasuring the boy, allowing him to concentrate more on the brutal fuck he was going to receive from his lover.

"Nice," was Yusuke's comment to Kurama and Jo blowing each other. He then squatted between Kurama's thighs, lifting the fox's ass up enough so he could slide his knees underneath and to the sides of Kurama's ass. Grabbing Kurama's upper thighs, Yusuke dragged the fox, along with Jo, higher up onto his lap, burying himself inside his fox's tight sheath. The fire demon then took his spot behind the boy, sitting on his heels with his knees spread wide enough so his shaft was perfectly aligned with the boy's hungry hole leaving his balls dangling over Kurama's face.

Kurama growled in relief around his mouthful of Jo when he felt Yusuke's shaft penetrating his hungry sheath. The fox instinctually began pumping in and out of the boy's mouth while at the same time tilting his hips, forcing Yusuke even deeper. The fox's hips were a blur of grinding and gyrating, demonstrating more grace than a ballet dancer and showing more agility than a gymnast.

Jo had a beautiful view of Yusuke slamming his thick meat in and out of Kurama's pretty pink puckered hole while feasting on his mouthful of fox, humming and moaning around the delicious treat. The boy then grabbed Kurama's balls with one hand and began massaging them gently; giving them a few licks as well when out of nowhere Hiei shoved his cock deep inside his ass.

"Oh, yes, Master Hiei!" groaned Jo in delight. "Fuck me hard, Master Hiei. Fuck me as hard as Master Yusuke is fucking Kurama, please!" Jo was chomping at the bit to be filled and fucked. He thrived on having a thick dick stretching his entrance, the pain of something so wide penetrating his small hole only increasing and accelerating his desire for release and Hiei reaming his ass was just what he needed.

"Hn," grunted Hiei as he thrust his hips with lightening speed, giving the boy exactly what he was begging for. 'The boy is a damn good fuck, so tight,' Hiei thought, enjoying every stroke, biting his lip as the inner walls sheathing him gripped his cock beyond belief.

As Hiei and Yusuke took pleasure in fucking their bitches, their lust laden eyes met, and within seconds they slowly and effortlessly leaned towards each other where they engaged in a torrid, steamy and very sloppy clashing of tongues, adding to the already shameful sound effects of moaning, slurping and sucking.

In a frenzy, Kurama alternated from bobbing his head around Jo's cock to licking and nipping the boy's balls along with Hiei's sac as it swung within reach of his tongue and then back to the boy's shaft. The fox's need was that of a hungry puppy trying to sample whatever tasty flesh he could reach and also provide a distraction for the overwhelming need to come. The fox's multitasking skills were amazing but his ability to stay his release was dwindling fast since he hadn't come yet like Hiei and Yusuke. They were able to take the edge off, thus, enhancing their stamina while Kurama and Jo were still denied. With Jo's expertise in fellatio and Yusuke slamming his prostate with demon-like speed and force, the fox was losing control.

"Yusuke, please, it's not possible for me to hold out any longer, I need to come. I can't….." Kurama cried out with his head thrown back, begging Yusuke to show him some mercy. The coiled tension inside the fox was wrapped tighter than a rubber band and ready to snap at any moment. His blood surged throughout his body hot and fast, leaving the fox in a panting state of euphoria. He was going to explode whether Yusuke allowed it or not.

Well aware of his fox's state, Yusuke continued fucking his fox harder and deeper, angling his shaft for maximum penetration, making sure his sweet spot was raped over and over, driving Kurama to the point of begging. The teen's deep growling never ceased watching Jo and Kurama sucking each other off while he and Hiei fucked the boy and the fox into the floor. It was a sight to behold. The black haired teen was entranced, his fox never looked so beautiful or so wanton, but he loved Kurama too much to let him suffer any longer, nor should Jo. They were all at the end of the line.

"Let it go, Kurama. Let Jo taste your sweet cum," groaned Yusuke, pumping his hips even faster, giving his fox the command he couldn't wait any longer for.

"Master!" cried Kurama. The split second Yusuke gave his permission the fox came, spurting his seed in long, gushing streams only to be swallowed by Jo's eager throat. The fox came so hard he inadvertently squeezed Jo's soft globes spreading them further apart, opening the boy up even wider for Hiei. His grip was so tight the boy would definitely have bruising the next day. Fortunately for Kurama, Jo didn't complain, he only sucked harder on the fox's member, draining the shaft of every drop being offered.

Once the fox was spent, Jo let the softening cock slip out of his mouth and then smacking his lips with a twinkle in his eyes, he commented, "You're right, Master Yusuke, Kurama's cream was very yummy, very sweet indeed." But no sooner did those words leave his mouth, Jo's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Hiei had nailed his prostate with crushing force just as Kurama began sucking his balls into his mouth while jerking the boy off with a pulling, twisting and squeezing motion.

Jo's control over his orgasm up until now had been agonizing but manageable; however, the triple stimulation now to his abuse gland and Kurama working his balls and cock, the boy was lost. Within seconds he went from horny and playful and in complete control to crazed and desperate for release. The boy started shaking; using everything he had ever learned to not beg for release and to wait until his Master deemed him worthy to come.

'Please!' his mind screamed before raising his head to Yusuke, the tears in his eyes being his only form of communication in relaying his plea to come.

As soon as Kurama came, Yusuke gritted his teeth while jabbing his favorite fox hole with short quick thrusts. It took every ounce of will power for the dark haired teen not to come right along with his fox. The strength behind Kurama's contracting inner muscles where almost painful around Yusuke's cock. But the teen was determined not to end things just yet. He still wanted to fuck his fox a bit longer and with a restraint that Yusuke didn't even realize that he was capable of, he rode out Kurama's orgasm while successfully staying his own. As Yusuke slowly regained his senses he happened to look down towards the boy and was shocked at the look of desperation and tears. Yusuke then saw what Hiei and Kurama were doing to him and realized that the boy was passed losing it. 'How can he hold on for that long? That's fucking insane," thought Yusuke in awe of the boy's stamina. Then he remembered Jo's desire to please, a desire so strong that he allowed himself to pass out simply for Hiei's benefit. 'He's waiting for permission, too. Fuck, why do I always forget him? I told Kurama he could come but not Jo. Damn it already!' he shouted to himself.

Yusuke had all but stopped thrusting into his fox when he gently cupped the side of Jo's face and whispered, "Come for me, Jo. Come now!"

"Ahhhhhnnggg!" Jo groaned right before his body convulsed once then twice. "Mmmmmm, ahhhhhh," the boy continued groaning with each spasm that rocked his small frame, spilling his pent up juice in rapid fire spurts all over Kurama's chest. Without realizing it, Jo had wrapped his arms around Yusuke's waist, forcing the teen to remain deeply planted inside his fox, unable to move. Disoriented from the blinding white light exploding behind his eyes into a myriad of colors, Jo held on to Yusuke's powerful and muscular frame even tighter. The boy barely registered Hiei's gentle stroking between his shoulder blades, nor Yusuke's comforting hand pressing Jo's head into his taut stomach.

The kitsune stoked and stroked the shuddering boy's shaft, finishing him off with knowing and experienced fingers. The fox was determined to pull every bit of essence out of the boy as the boy had done for him, although the fox was left with quite a mess on his chest and Yusuke's unmoving cock lodged deep within his bowels.

Hiei had just as difficult a time as Yusuke did while his bitch came. The boy's grip had been painful, suctioning the fire demon's cock deeper and deeper with each spasm. Yet, regardless of the energy Hiei needed to put off his own release, he still managed to comfort Jo by stroking his back, letting the boy know he was there for him. 'It's the least I can do considering how far the boy went to winning the bet for me,' Hiei told himself, once again trying to ignore the feelings that overcame him during these sexual encounters… and the boy. The fire demon would have a lot to think about later.

When the boy's muscles finally relaxed and his breathing slowed, Hiei gently pulled Jo backwards passed Kurama's head and into his lap, leaving his cock buried within the boy.

The fire demon then held the boy possessively with Jo's back resting against Hiei's chest, rocking him back and forth until the half conscious boy returned to them.

Yusuke and Kurama looked liked a couple of gaping fish as they stared in awe of how gentle and understanding Hiei was being with Jo, especially after having lost control and almost killing the boy during that stupid contest. Of course, to Yusuke and Kurama it was a stupid contest because they lost. Jo and Hiei were quite pleased at the outcome.

With his head resting on Hiei's shoulder, Jo slowly opened his eyes. The boy felt terrific, sated and ready for more and couldn't help the huge grin on his face when he immediately felt a very big something up his butt. Carefully Jo started grinding in Hiei's lap, forcing the cock further inside, and whispered in the sultriest and sluttiest voice, "I don't think we're done yet, Master Hiei."

Hiei growled in the boy's ear. This kid was too much. Nothing seemed to stop his desire to please.

"Are you ready for more?" the fire demon purred.

"Always, Master Hiei," said the boy with the utmost sincerity.

"Good, but you've left a mess on Kurama and I want you to clean it up while I finish fucking your sweet ass," Hiei stated curtly, regaining back some of his surliness. Being called Master definitely enhanced Hiei's arousal and he was more than anxious to resume their coupling.

To Hiei's surprise, Jo climbed off of Hiei's lap, leaving a very hard and angry cock to an unfriendly chill in the air. Before the little demon could say something, Jo began crawling around Kurama to his side, making sure that with each slid of his knees across the carpet his ass waved tauntingly at Hiei. Once the boy reached his destination, he looked up at Yusuke who still had his cock buried motionless inside Kurama's ass and slowly licked his lips. Jo then looked over his shoulder, and with lidded eyes, he whispered, "Come fuck my tight little asshole, Master Hiei while I lick every drop of cum off of Kurama." Jo turned his head back towards Kurama and with a saucy wink extended his tongue and began to lap up his own spunk. Using short, teasing strokes, Jo began cleaning his mess, happily moaning after each taste.

Yusuke laughed out loud at how fast Hiei had mounted the kid, stunned at the interaction between the two. This was a totally cool night for Yusuke.

"Yusuke, move, fuck me," moaned Kurama. Jo's sensual lapping at his stomach had the fox hard again and with Yusuke still filling him he wanted what Jo was getting, a good hard fuck.

"You got it, fox. I'm not one to disappoint," stated Yusuke, his voice gone deep and raspy. Yusuke pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in hard enough that it pushed the fox back.

Jo quickly wrapped one arm around Kurama's waist and then slid his other hand under the fox's shoulder, holding him in place while Yusuke pounded his slave while Jo continued eating his own cum off of Kurama's chest.

Hiei held Jo's hips as tight as he dared without crushing bones, fucking the boy using as much of his demon speed as he could without drawing attention to himself. Watching Jo licking his own seed off of the fox had Hiei seeing red and now fucking for his own release, ready to end this fuckfest to Hiei's satisfaction. Giving Jo a reach around, Hiei jerked the boy's cock, making Jo groan in appreciation.

"Come whenever you want, Jo. Don't hold back for anything, okay," exclaimed Yusuke while driving his member harder and faster inside his fox's tight hole, causing Kurama to grab for his own reawakened member.

Jo heard Yusuke's words and was relieved because what Hiei was doing to his ass was inhuman and only someone inhuman would be able to withstand such fast pounding. Jo was surprised that there weren't sparks shooting out of his ass from the friction. And with the speed in which Hiei was jacking him off, Jo was done.

Hiei felt the beginning of Jo's walls clamping down and could feel his own release nearing its end. Soon the fire demon would fill the boy with his seed.

Holding Kurama's legs bent and spread as wide as possible, allowed Yusuke to reach limitless depths inside his fox, reaching places he wasn't sure he had reached before. The teen pummeled the fox with fast, violent thrusts, reaching his limit as he was about to blow.

"I'm gonna come, Kurama!" warned Yusuke, watching his fox beat himself off while Jo was sucking on and twisting his nipples, having long ago cleaned up his mess.

"As am I, Master. I'm going to…..

"I'm coming!"

"Not before me, detective."

"Master Hiei, I'm coming too!"

The roar of applause was loud enough for the entire bar to hear as the spectators cheered on all four boy's completion. It certainly was a performance that none of them would ever forget.

Spent, Yusuke fell to Kurama's side, Jo fell limp onto Kurama's chest and Hiei sat back on his heels observing the scene before him.

"Hn, light weights, they better not expect me to carry their foolish asses home."

Two male figures stood in the back of the room watching the entire fuck scene unfold with mild amusement.

"We should take advantage of their fatigue and distraction and kill them now," stated the shorter and younger male with a neutral expression.

"Patience, Sniper, soon we will confront the Spirit Detective and his merry team of misfits, but now is not the time," answered the tall man standing next to the one named Sniper.

"If you say so, Sensui," retorted Sniper as they both turned to leave, not giving Yusuke, Kurama or Hiei a second look.

TBC

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE – I needed to put this at the end of the chapter so as not to ruin the surprise OC. Jo's character was created by hColleen for chapter 8. I just wanted to point that out because Jo belongs to her. Thank you, Princess!

I would also like to thank every single reviewer who took the time to hit that review button whether it was simply to say "Update Soon" or to leave a comment filled with praise and encouragement. Those reviews are very special and very dear to my heart. So thank you so, so much. You have no idea how wonderful it is to hear all of your kind words, suggestions, and comments.


	11. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know that everyone is wondering why I haven't updated. I had every intention of writing the next chapter as soon as possible, but a lot of shit has been going on.

The hardest thing is that I've been suffering from a herniated disc for a couple of months. I've been in so much pain that all I have wanted to do is hide under the furniture and chew off my leg like a wounded dog, lol.

Between jackass doctors who've given me meds that don't do shit to Thanksgiving and now X-mas, the last thing on my mind is writing.

I have started the next chapter. It will be a combination of our bois going to Joe's apartment in order to fulfill the bet to Yusuke taking his revenge on Kurama . The following chapter will delve into Yusuke being kidnapped which leads into "Chapter Black" or more commonly referred to as "The Sensui Arc. I have a lot planned for that venture. This will be a new step in my writing. For the most part my writing has been centered on hot ass lemons, lol. So, taking the fic into an actual story line is going to be new to me. I'm going to have a lot of help by an excellent plot writer, Ryukotsusei.

Hopefully, starting with chapter 12 the chapters will be shorter, thus, posting will be more frequent. Not to worry though. I will have plenty of lemons to go around . After all, that is what I love to write. I only hope that the developing plot will be as well received as my lemon writing has been.

Thank you to all of the readers who have followed this story and who have been kind enough to leave such beautiful reviews. Without such encouraging reviews, I would never have lengthened this story. I had only planned on maybe five chapters of Yusuke/Kurama smut. But because of all of you wonderful reviewers, this fic has morphed into a lot more than I had planned. I'll keep it going as long as everyone is enjoying it.

Love and Kisses

Kogas Hentai lover

PS – Expect an update by the end of January. My daughter and I are going to Ohayocon in Columbus, Ohio, Jan 4 – 7. If anyone else is going, I'll be cosplaying Miroku from Inuyasha . Drop me an email if you're going so we can say hi to each other. My email address is 


End file.
